Changing The Past
by lionheart555
Summary: This is a time travel fic that shows how Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Lee, and Gaara try to change their pasts.
1. The Last Day of Fighting

Lionheart: I decided to make another time travel story. Hopefully, this one will be better than the last.

**Changing The Past**

**Summary: Eight years have passed since Naruto first achieved the Genin rank. Now, at age twenty, he is one of five remaining Konoha ninja. Since the defeat of Akatsuki, and Sasuke's return, Konoha and Sand have been at war with the remnants of the Sound ninja, led by Kabuto, along with the entire shinobi nations from Cloud and Rock, who wish to see the end of Konoha. After years of fighting, only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara are left. They now fight a guerilla war with shinobi sympathizers from around the world. But, another fate lies in wait for these brave shinobi.**

**Chapter 1: The Last Day of Fighting**

Two men sat upon a small log, situated on a hill. Below them, the sounds of fighting and explosions filled the otherwise peaceful forest. Fire jutsus burned away trees, leaving charred stumps, while earth and lighting jutsus scorched and mutilated the land. And in between all the chaos, dead bodies littered the battleground, creating a river of blood.

The first of the two men, a young man with a scar over his eye, and his hair pulled back spoke.

"Lord Hokage, I don't see how much longer we can keep this going. Even with the reinforcements from Sand and Waterfall, Cloud and Rock still outnumber us. And then there is that Kabuto character killing our best men left and right. We need to do something now!"

The young blonde Hokage stared up into the bright blue sky, taking in a breath of air. He appeared relaxed and calm, but inside, a terrible sadness filled his heart. Too many friends had died because he had been unable to save them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy-Sage, Old Lady Tsunade, and all the others…they're all gone. How…how did it happen? Tell me, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed, 'How troublesome.' He sympathized with Naruto. He too had lost many of his friends; Asuma, Chouji, Ino, and others. Many of them had been killed during the surprise Sound invasion three years ago. Asuma had been killed long before that by the Akatsuki member Hidan. He knew very well how painful it was to lose those close to the heart.

"Listen, Naruto," pleaded Shikamaru, "right now, everybody is counting on us. They're fighting below to give us a chance to think of a plan. This is no time to be thinking of the past."

Naruto slammed a kunai into the ground, "DAMNIT SHIKAMARU! I know that! Just give me some time. I need to think."

Shikamaru groaned, "Forgive me, Lord Hokage, but, this is necessary."

Naruto looked up just in time to see the backhand coming. It struck him right across his cheek, though not hard enough to hurt him. Still, it stung, and left a bright red spot where it landed. Rubbing his cheek, Naruto stated blankly at Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you need to wake up. The time of "thinking" is over. We need to do something now. I know we've lost a lot of good friends, but right now, we need to act as Shinobi and as friends. We need to fight to keep Konoha alive and avenge the deaths of all those who died protecting it. As Hokage, you need to snap out of it, and get into it."

Naruto blinked. Shikamaru gulped. "Shikamaru," said Naruto, calmly.

Shikamaru tried to smile. "Y-yes L-lord Hokage….?" He was too late to see the punch to the stomach. The genius strategist clutched his stomach, before falling to the floor. Naruto stood up and pulled him up. To Shikamaru's surprise, he was smiling, "You're right Shikamaru. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I was just blaming myself so much."

"Hn, your as troublesome as ever," replied Shikamaru. Naruto laughed, "Now that's a word I haven't heard out of you in awhile." Shikamaru grinned, "Once a lazy bum, always a lazy bum."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru. Okay, I have a plan."

Shikamaru stared. "A-are you kidding me? W-what plan is this? I thought you were brooding. When did you have the time to come up with a plan?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, actually, Kyuubi and I have been talking about it for awhile. I decided it was too dangerous to attempt until the very last moment. I think we're about there. You and I both know the sand reinforcements won't hold. Especially since grass just joined the conflict."

"So what's the plan? I hope it's good."

"We're going to use a time travel jutsu to return to the time when we first became Genin. And…we're going to stop this before it even starts."

Shikamaru shook his head, "You're very funny Lord Hokage. Great joke." Shikamaru tried to laugh, but he noticed Naruto had a serious look. "You're…you're really serious?"

Naruto nodded, "Dead serious. The problem is it takes an hour to prepare. And I don't think those sound and cloud guys are going to sit back and let us perform it."

"Well, I can see away around that….assuming this is reality we're talking about here. How many ninja do you need to perform the jutsu?"

"I'm not performing it. You are…along with Temari and Sakura. You three have the ninjutsu abilities after Neji, Sasuke, and I. And not to mention, you three are our most valuable assets as our strategists and medic. So, while you three do the jutsu, we're going to make a last stand along with Lee and Gaara."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Are you kidding me? I don't even know how to perform the jutsu. We should retreat and find a better spot so you can do it."

Naruto smiled, "Now, Shikamaru, you know as well as I that there is no way off this hill. We're surrounded, and there's no point denying it. So, just wait. Summoning Jutsu!"

A small red fox appeared next to Shikamaru. The fox stretched before looking up at Naruto, "Ah, Naruto, have you decided to use the jutsu then?" "That's right," replied Naruto, "you're going to show Shikamaru here everything okay? I don't know how long I can hold them back, so you hurry okay."

The fox nodded and then bounded over to Shikamaru, who was looking suspiciously pale.

"Don't fail me now, Shikamaru," said Naruto seriously, "I'll send Sakura and Temari up. Oh, and hurry please. Send up a flare when you get it going. No, no questions," said Naruto, cutting off Shikamaru, who had opening his mouth, "just do as Koretsu here says, and everything will be fine. Good luck Shikamaru. Now, I think it's time I made an appearance."

Naruto vanished, as Shikamaru groaned. Koretsu opened a scroll, "So, this is what you do." Shikamaru took a look and sweat dropped. He was going to kill Naruto if he ever saw him alive again.

**On the Battlefield**

Around the hill, four battles were taking place. The Sand Jounin held the north side. Ninja from the hidden Waterfall held the South and East Sides. And on the West sides, the remaining Konoha ninja and Gaara took on the main invading force.

"TAKE THIS!" A grass ninja fell to Sasuke's Kusanagi blade, adding to the enourmous pile, the Uchiha had managed to cut up so far.

"Nice one, Sasuke," shouted Naruto, who had just finished wiping out a wave of Sound ninja, with a wind jutsu. Nearby, Lee and Neji were panting back to back, grinning at the success of their contrasting Taijutsu abilities. Around them, several dozen sound and grass ninja lay dead or incapacitated. Closer to the base of the hill, Gaara used his sand to quickly stop the faster ninja, who were desperately trying to control the hill.

The five Shinobi regrouped near the base of the hill on the west side. "Damn, I'm wasted," grunted Neji, "how long is it going to take for Shikamaru to complete that jutsu?"

"No, idea," replied Naruto, "but we hold until that flare goes up. Oh boy, look! There comes another wave. Okay, we're changing tactics, It's been forty-five minutes so far since we began our stand. If we hold back any longer, we're dead, so go ahead and use whatever chakra you have left. Leave this entire side to me. Go and back up those poor waterfall ninja on the other sides."

Sasuke wiped blood off his mouth, "Naruto, there's no way you can defend this entire side. Let me stay with you." Naruto shook his head, "No Sasuke…you're needed elsewhere. Besides, I won't be alone. Just watch. Summoning Jutsu!"

A large red toad appeared behind Naruto. The ninja recognized it as Gamabunta, the greatest of the toad summons. "Hah," cried Lee, "that's our Hokage. Even now, he still has the power to summon him."

Neji smiled, "Let's go!" He vanished along with Lee and Sasuke. Naruto nodded to Gaara, "Don't worry Lord Kazekage, I'll be fine." Gaara nodded, "You better be Naruto Uzumaki, or I'll drag you back and sand burial you." He too vanished. Naruto laughed, "Something to look forward too then."

"Oi! Kid," boomed Gamabunta, "I've been dying to get some revenge for Jiriaya. Let's go kill these guys." A brief look of sadness passed Naruto's eyes, as he remembered the perverted sage that had meant so much to him. A look of killer intent soon replaced it, as blue chakra covered him, "Oh yeah!"

Charging head-on, Naruto quickly performed some hand-seals before shouting, "Fire Style: Shower of Flames!" Fireballs soon appeared in both his hands, before the Hokage began spinning like a top. Two red lights marked the fireballs, as they too spun. As the wave of sound ninja broke through the trees still standing, Naruto suddenly began rapidly shooting fireballs out towards the mass of ninja approaching. Explosions filled the field, as the fireballs burned the flesh of the helpless sound ninja. Meanwhile, Gamabunta caused confusion, bouncing through the ranks and using his sword to slice up attackers.

This continued for a moment before a quicker ninja broke through Naruto's jutsu and tackled him to the ground. Flipping back onto his feet, Naruto looked at the man. It was Kabuto. He had finally dropped his Konoha headband for a Sound one. He now looked at Naruto with amusement.

"Naruto, I see you're still as fascinating as ever. Where are your little friends? Are they dead…don't tell me you're the only one left? Couldn't protect them?" Naruto waved away Gamabunta, who had appeared behind him. "Go block the rest of those Sound ninja. I don't want any interruptions before I kill this guy."

Gamabunta quickly vanished, leaving Kabuto smirking. "I see," he said, blue chakra appearing around his hands, "we'll see who does the killing Naruto."

Anger flooded Naruto's mind, as he charged. A Rasengan had already forming in his hand. "Rasengan, eh, Naruto? Haven't learning any new tricks? How disappointing."

He quickly dodged Naruto straight charge and use his chakra to slice through him. Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Sorry, that was a shadow clone," said Naruto, who appeared behind him. Kabuto scowled, as he dodged yet another Rasengan attempt.

Landing, Naruto quickly closed the gap between him and Kabuto and performed a series of hand signs along the way, "Wind Style: Spiraling Tornado Jutsu!" The wind ar,ound them picked up as a mini tornado sped towards Kabuto. The Sound ninja too performed a series of handsigns before hitting the ground, "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"

A wall of mud formed, blocking the wind from progressing. Unfortunately, the wall was not Naruto proof, as the Hokage simply maneuvered around it, and punched Kabuto from behind.

Kabuto landed on his feet, and wiped some blood from his face. He was no longer smiling. "You will die Naruto. I was hoping you would entertain me for awhile." Naruto grinned, "Nah, I've had enough of your mind games. Oh, by the way, thanks for walking right into my trap."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, "What trap?" He then noticed the trail of blood around him. It was formed into some kind of symbol. "That's my five elements jutsu I created. I need to make a special sign with my blood before I can use it, but that's okay. And you can't move now, can you?"

Kabuto looked at the shadow connecting him to Naruto, "Shadow Bind? How clever. My view was temporarily blocked from my mud wall. You then sent a shadow clone in to punch me to this spot, where your jutsu was just waiting to nab me. So now what Naruto?"

Naruto gave a grave look, "You'll see. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Narutos appeared around the sign, shaped like a pentagram, one at each corner. All five raised their fingers and shouted, "THE ELEMENTS FIVE! EARTH!"

A rock materialized above one Naruto's head and quickly crashed into Kabuto. The Sound Spy gave a shout of pain, as blood smeared his face.

"NEXT! WIND!"

Similar to Naruto's first wind attack, the wind picked up, until a mini-tornado could be seen. Slashes from the wind quickly covered Kabuto's body, tearing up his clothes.

"NOW! FIRE!" Another Naruto raised his hands and a massive fire engulfed Kabuto, though it was not hot enough to kill him.

"WATER!" A large wave of water crashed upon Kabuto, dousing the flames, and leaving him soaked.

"AND FINALLY…LIGHTNING!" As lightning began to form in Naruto's hand, he spoke.

"It seems," began Naruto, "that I was finally able to fight you without one of your buddies to bail you out. I should have killed you yesterday…you're lucky you got me all riled up. It's a mistake I'll fix now. You should have known you couldn't defeat me Kabuto. Not after I killed Pein. You saw…it took me five hours…five hours, but I killed every last goddamn body of his. You're a piece of cake compared to him. You managed to kill Kakashi…so as my final act for him, I'm going to kill you, with his jutsu."

Kabuto chuckled through his pain. He was soaked, but still, he had no fear and showed no signs of pain, "so you shall. But you'll never get rid of me Naruto…I'll remain in your heart forever. Even if my physical shell is empty, my spirit will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Naruto scowled, "CHIDORI!" Kabuto made no attempt to struggle as the lighting blade struck his heart. He died with a smile on his face. As Kabuto collapsed and the pentagon sign vanished, Gamabunta landed nearby, "Hey brat. I've reached my limit. Take this scroll with you so you'll be able to call upon me when you return to the past."

"You knew?" Gamabunta laughed, "A toad always knows. Remember that," he said, before vanishing. Naruto laughed, "I suppose so. Maybe that's why Jiriaya was known as the Toad Sage. He always seemed to know what was going on."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto looked up. Neji waved at him. Above him, a bright flare was being shot up. "HURRY Naruto! They've activated some kind of portal. It closes in thirty seconds. Everyone else has gone ahead!"

Naruto turned back towards the forest. Another wave of sound ninja were approaching. Quickly, Naruto fled up the hill, though he wasn't through quite yet. Performing hand signs along the way, he shouted, "Earth Style: Swampland Jutsu!"

The base of the hill quicly turned to mud, causing the oncoming ninja to slide and trip. At the top, Naruto looked back down at the cheering remainder of his allies, rooting for his success. He smiled and waved back. "I'll make sure to change all of this," he promised. "Kakashi Sensei…Pervy Sage…now you're both avenged. See you again," he said, cheerfully, before jumping into the blue portal.


	2. Team Seven: Restart

**Chapter 2: Team Seven: Restart**

"_Oh, Naruto!" "Kabuto." The sound spy laughed, "So, you still live? And they have made you Hokage…you're life's dream accomplished. Too bad only a few of your friends are here to see it. Why, even your Sensei couldn't make it." _

_Naruto scowled, "why you! So, you were the one that killed Kakashi-Sensei." Kabuto nodded, not bothering to deny it, "Yes, his blood was very sweet. He screamed and begged for mercy at the very end you know. Begged me to spare you."_

_Naruto charged screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kabuto laughed, "But you've already killed me, Naruto…Naruto." Naruto blinked, "w-what is this? What is this? What are you doing to me?" Kabuto chuckled, "I told you that you would never be rid of me, Naruto."_

_Naruto dropped down clutching his head. Nearby, Kabuto chanted his name, "Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!"_

Naruto awoke with a groan. Bright sunlight shined down upon the hill he was currently lying on. Looking around, he saw a number of white faces looking down upon him.

"Lord Hokage, are you alright?" Naruto blinked before sitting up, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"You sure you're okay, Naruto," said Sakura, concerned. Naruto waved her off, "yeah, I'm good. So, we all made it. Where's Shikamaru? I need to thank him?"

"Ah, over there," said Temari, with a frown, "he was so tired from chakra exhaustion he took a nap. I told him he should wait until you woke up, but…you know him," she said, smiling.

Naruto laughed, "Let him sleep. He's earned it. So, where are we?"

"No idea," said Sakura, "we sent Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Gaara around to gather some information. Personally, this hill looks exactly like the one we just fought on. It would make sense. We went back in time, but we ended up here."

"Yeah," agreed Temari, "but that's good too. It wouldn't do to suddenly end up in Sand or Konoha. We need to organize ourselves before that. Otherwise what will this trip have been for anyway?"

Naruto nodded, "Well, let's rest here for a bit, until they return. I feel great, so I'll take first watch. You two get some rest. That jutsu took a lot out of you it looks like."

As Sakura and Temari dozed off, Naruto began practicing his jutsu. It seemed he has retained all the abilities and training he had gained before, meaning he was a twelve year old Genin, with the powers of a Hokage. He mentally sighed, seeing big problems this would cause, including the many questions that would be thrown at him and the others.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Koretsu appeared, and quickly jumped into his master's lap. "You made it safely, master. Thank the demon lords." Naruto smiled, "Of course! One little time jutsu isn't going to stop me. Anyway, I need you for a favor."

The little fox looked delighted, "Finally! Something to do! What is it master?" "I need you to go search for and keep me posted on Orochimaru's movements. Can you do that? I think it will be in our best interests to get rid of him soon."

The fox nodded, "As you wish. I'll send information through Karetsu." "Good," replied Naruto, "I'll send her back with those special treats you like so much." The fox's mouth began watering; "Now that is some incentive."

As the fox left, Neji appeared, followed by Sasuke, Lee, and Gaara. "Naruto, you're awake," said Sasuke, surprised. Naruto nodded, "We haven't lost our abilities. That's very convenient. Sakura told me you guys went out for a recon mission. So, what have you guys found?"

"It's all excellent," said Lee, barely able to contain his excitement, "GAI-SENSEI is ALIVE!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Everyone is alive," said Gaara. Naruto nodded, "Great, so, what day is it?"

"Right before we go to the Academy for our teams," replied Sasuke. "And for us," said Gaara, "we have a mission in three days. We're lucky, since Kankuro is out for a day so he probably won't miss us. Anyway, Temari and I must quickly return to Sand. We barely have enough time to get there as it is."

Naruto nodded, "Keep in touch with us, you know, through the usual method. We probably won't see each other for awhile, so let's decide what we need to do now. I already sent my fox to go look for Orochimaru. Once he is found, I really think we need to go get rid of him. Or do you think we should wait for the Chuunin exams and develop ourselves some more."

"Doesn't matter. Either way, he's a dead man," said Sasuke. He turned to Gaara, "But, more importantly, this time around, Gaara, you need to make sure Sound does not ally with Sand.

"That would be troublesome," agreed a new voice. It was Shikamaru, followed by Temari and Sakura. "Twice in one day, Shikamaru," laughed Naruto, "feeling better?"

Shikamaru ignored the comment, though this may have because Temari had been glaring icily at him. He wasn't supposed to use that word in front of him. "Anyway," said Temari, "What do we do if we can't convince them? Remember, we are only Genins at this point and have no real say." "Oh yeah," said Naruto, "Shikamaru, what do you think?"

Shikamaru blinked, "Why are you asking me?" Naruto slapped his forehead, "You're the genius…think of something. Isn't that why I appointed you as my head advisor? Advise me." Shikamaru sighed, 'you're more troublesome than you're worth, Naruto. I feel so lazy right now.' "Right, Lord Hokage, give me some time."

Shikamaru got into this thinking position, as he sat by the corner. "Ugh, he'll be there for awhile," said Temari, "I hate it when he does that." "So, what now, Lord Hokage," asked Lee.

"Okay, listen up everyone. While the Kazekage Gaara and Temari return to Sand, the rest of us will return to our previous life in Konoha. It's best not to attract too much attention, but eventually I think it will be impossible to hide our true natures. I think it's best to let our Sensei's and teams know who we really are, including the old man Hokage, Sarutobi."

The Konoha ninja saluted him, "Sir!" Naruto sighed, "I wish you guys stop treating me like royalty." Sakura and Sasuke laughed. "Why 'Lord Hokage' isn't this your wish?" Everyone laughed, while Naruto glared at him.

"Alright, I have a plan," interrupted Shikamaru, "we let events play out until the Chuunin Exams, or more specifically, the second exam. I ran through a couple of scenarios in my head, but so far, the most realistic one is this. I don't doubt your abilities Lord Kazekage, but you will probably not be able to stop a Sand-Sound alliance. Anyway, here's the important part. We must eliminate both Kabuto and Orochimaru in the Forest. According to Sasuke's info, you guys met Orochimaru shortly after the start of the exam. You should be able to get rid of him. Meanwhile, Neji, you must eliminate Kabuto, as he starts rather close to your position."

Neji smirked, "the sound spy? Easy." Shikamaru nodded, "right, meanwhile, Ino, Chouji, and I will take care of those Sound Genin. Do you want them dead?" Naruto hesitated, "If necessary, otherwise, no."

"Right," said Shikamaru, "so, with Orochimaru and Kabuto dead, Sand will have no choice but to void the alliance. If we're lucky and the Kazekage is dead, then Gaara will be the next in line. You must then make immediate alliances with Konoha, you know."

"Got it," said Gaara, "and what do we do?" "You guys start near another leaf team, Kiba's team. Make sure they're okay. In the meantime, I think its best we maintain a low profile, and not let anyone know of our true identities. Which means we can't act like adults, or rather, we should try our best to act like our twelve year old selves. It shouldn't be too hard."

Gaara smiled, "HAH, well, I'll have no trouble there. I just need to act like my usual old self, except add some killer intent." Shikamaru sweat dropped, "Yeah, you be careful with that, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara stood, "Okay, Temari, let's go. Well take Shaku to the border and then run the rest of the way." Temari nodded, "right. See ya guys, bye Shikamaru," she said, winking at him.

Shikamaru waved lazily in response, before Gaara summoned a raccoon, and the two were gone.

"Okay, let's return to Konoha, shall we," said Naruto. "Right!" All six leaf ninja leapt up and jumped down to the roads below; the roads that were at this point still beautiful and bloodless.

Soon, the village of Konoha came into view. "Alright," said Naruto stopping outside the gate, "this is where we part. Good luck to us all. Remember to not draw attention to yourselves."

While Shikamaru, Neji and Lee vanished inside and away, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto began walking around town, just to take in the sights. Tears were close to their eyes, seeing the building still standing tall and the villagers happily walking through town.

"HEY, it's the Demon Boy!" Naruto stopped and turned. He frowned, 'Oh yeah, in this time, they still all treat me like that.' "HEY," interrupted Sasuke. The man who had shouted out looked at Sasuke, "Oh, Lord Uchiha, I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you."

Sasuke glared back, "I know that. And I want to know what makes you think you can just call my teammate here that?" He slowly approached the man, who suddenly realized he had made a dreadful mistake.

Naruto couldn't help but groan, 'this is not being casual, Sasuke…just leave it alone.' "He deserves it," whispered Sakura, noticing Naruto's worried look. "I know that, but we're supposed to be blending in."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had the man by his shirt. It was quite a comic sight, a small twelve year old boy, threatening a grown man. Still, there was something in Sasuke's eye that just paralyzed the man. "I never want to hear you say that again, you got that, mister." "Y-yes, Lord Uchiha, n-never again."

Sasuke released him, "good. Carry on, then," he said, before rejoining his teammates. "Way to blend in, you bastard," said Naruto, "great, now everyone in sight is staring at us like we're crazy."

Sasuke smiled, "just looking out for you, loser." Naruto smiled in return, "You bastard!" "Loser." "Bastard." They didn't get to continue as Sakura punched both in the stomach. Both boys dropped like pins hit by a bowling ball. Sakura stood over them, almost towering over them, her shadow, covering their bodies, "What did I say about that kind of arguing boys? I think I need to punish both of you."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't bother to reply. Instead, they both ran. And how could Sakura miss targets like that? Both boys dropped a second time as Sakura punched them into the ground.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke woke with a groan, "Ugh, my back. Where am I?" "The Uchiha district," replied a familiar feminine voice, "and boy was it hard to carry both of you guys back here. I had to get some of Katsuya friends to take you underground so I didn't attract attention. Sorry, I used up a little too much chakra. This body's still not used to it, so I went kind of crazy."

Sasuke sighed, "Oh my god, so you're saying you knocked us out just because you lost control? A likely story, considering you're the best at chakra control. Oh, don't give me the innocent look. How long have I been out?"

"Oh," said Sakura, "almost half a day." Sasuke looked beside himself, "HALF A DAY?! God, woman, why'd you go punch us so hard?" Sakura grinned, "I lost control," she said sweetly, "You can't blame me for that, right Sasuke," she asked holding onto him. Sasuke sighed, "Whatever. Where's the Hokage?"

Sakura laughed, "Still sleeping like a baby." Sasuke smiled, "Well, I might as well have some fun," he said, performing hand signs. Sakura smiled, recognizing them, "Oh, great idea," she said, doing the same. Simultaneously, both spewed water from their mouths, splashing Naruto's body.

The blonde jumped up, "COLD COLD COLD!" Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura rolled on the floor nearby. Naruto glared at them, "Oh, very funny. I expect this is how the Hokage is generally treated," he said, before throwing off his shirt and pants and replacing them. "Ow, and my back hurts. I wonder if I slept wrong."

"Actually," began Sasuke, with a dark look, "you can blame Sakura here for that. Said she lost control and hit us too hard." Naruto's mouth dropped, "how could you do such a thing, Sakura? I thought you loved us?" Sakura chuckled, "I do, and that's why I did it. Remember, what I said about arguing now? Don't do it," she said, icily.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance. Although they spoke no words, both were thinking the same thing. Never call each other by their nicknames again in front of Sakura. And especially not to do it repeatedly.

Suddenly, Naruto broke out laughing. Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance. "Naruto, you okay," asked Sakura. "You know, we haven't had this much fun in a long time. Ever since the war started we've been doing nothing but running and fighting. It's nice to be able to enjoy ourselves like this once in awhile. Personally, I agree with Iruka-Sensei. Remember? He said our Genin days would be the best of our life."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, we should really do something after the teams get announced. How about I treat you both to ramen to make up for those punches?" Naruto and Sasuke cheered, "Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah," said Naruto suddenly, looking outside, "So, it's morning it looks like. Does that mean that the teams are going to be announced soon?"

Sasuke tossed him a watch, "it begins in half an hour. We might as well get moving. Luckily it's not too far from here." "Oh, I'm so hungry, can't wait till we get some Ichiraku Ramen. Oh man, we haven't been there in three years. Ohhhh."

Sakura sighed, "Shut up, Lord Hokage, or I take back what I promised." That shut up Naruto quickly.

**The Academy**

"We'll walk in at different times so we don't attract too much attention," said Sasuke, "I'll go first, since I'm usually the first one anyway."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke quickly opened the door and stepped into the room. Moments later he came out. He was sweating, "Oh man, I didn't think it would be this hard. It's great seeing all of them alive."

"C'mon Sasuke, get a hold of yourself. The Sasuke I know wouldn't be this compassionate and emotional." Sasuke glared, "you mean the Sasuke you 'knew.'" Naruto laughed, and opened the door. He pushed him in, "relax," he mouthed.

Sasuke sighed and quickly took his usual seat. As expected, a crowd of girls gathered around him. Sasuke sighed, "Please go away," he moaned. "Sasuke, let me sit next to you." "Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" "Sasuke please be my boyfriend." "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke."

Sasuke clutched his head and buried his head in his arms. Luckily, a voice above the others shouted, "COMING THROUGH! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!"

There were a lot of groans as Naruto pushed his way through the crowd of girls. He finally shoved on girl aside and sat next to Sasuke, "OH, it's you! Damn you, Sasuke, getting all the girls."

Getting the message Sasuke shot back, "Oh? They're all yours. No, really, just look." Naruto looked up. A dozen dark looks glared back at him. To the side, Shikamaru and Sasuke tried to hide a smile. "Umm, hi," said Naruto, waving. And that was when all hell broke loose. The blonde was tossed like a rag doll between the girls as they pushed and scratched at him.

Luckily for him, Sakura stepped in, just as Ino was slapping Naruto across the face. "HEY INO-PIG!" Ino tensed and looked up, "Billboard brow," she countered. "Hey, no one messes with Naruto except me, you understand." The girls were all stunned. Since when did Sakura pay more attention to Naruto than Sasuke? Even if it was a, "Only I mess with Naruto."

True to her word, Sakura pushed through the stunned crowd and picked up Naruto by the shirt. If the blonde had looked scared before, he seemed terrified now. "W-wait, Sakura, d-d-don't d-do this." Sakura glared, "What did I say about stirring up trouble, Naruto?"

"Ugh, S-Sakura…"

'BAM.'

The girls all winced as Naruto's head snapped back and forth. Sasuke and Shikamaru turned away. They really didn't want to see the next one. 'Poor Naruto,' both thought.

'POW.'

This time, Naruto whole body began doing the jiggles, still vibrating from the last attack. Sakura dropped him into the corner, letting him groan. "There, now, Sasuke, where are you?"

Naturally, every girl forgot about Naruto, and began to fight their way for the two seats next to Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled, 'Sorry, those seats are reserved ladies.'

Meanwhile, in a crystal ball, the Jounins and the Third were all watching amused. "Well, that's the first time Sakura has knocked Naruto around like that," said the Third, "he must have really pissed her off." "Typical," said Kurenai, "luckily I don't have either. They got put with Kakashi." All of the Jounins laughed, save Kakashi, who looked thoughtful.

'Naruto Uzumaki, eh? What a funny little guy.'

Back in the Academy, the door suddenly slammed shut, "HEY! QUIET!" The students, including a bloodied up Naruto, quickly sat down. Iruka glanced down at Naruto, "Ugh, what Naruto?" Naruto waved him off, "you really don't want to know Iruka Sensei."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, until he saw Sakura smiling sweetly at Naruto, 'uh-oh, looks like she went berserk this time. I wonder what Naruto did. He's right; I'll just leave it alone. They don't pay me enough to deal with puberty.'

"Okay! Anyway, congratulations to all of you for passing your Genin exams." A wild cheer went around the room. "AHEM! Okay," continued Iruka, "before I let you all go, I just want to say a few words. First off, from this day forward, you are officially ninja. We expect you to act in a manner that is respectful and courteous. You are the ones with the potential to become the pride of Konoha, so develop your skills and push yourselves to a new level. Remember, as Genin you are the lowest in the ninja ranks. Therefore, you are each into three man cells. You will put under Jounin, more senior ninja, who will instruct and guide you in your development."

"WHAT?" Naruto stood up, "Oh come on Iruka-Sensei, I don't need a team. Come on, with my skills…" Sakura and Sasuke shared a glance. Both were worried Naruto might actually start performing some crazy Jutsu. Instead, he said, "I mean you saw my test right. I'm just too good; a cut above the others."

Silence greeted these words. Sakura and Sasuke were first to start laughing, followed by the rest of the class, though for different reasons. Iruka mentally slapped himself, "Naruto, sit back down. I would have expected that from Sasuke, but from you…let's just say you need the most work." This drew out further laughs, and calls of "Dead-Last."

"Okay, enough," shouted Iruka, "I will now announce the teams." And so it went from team one to team six. Finally, it was team seven. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shared glances.

"Okay, team seven." 'Oh boy, we're finally here. I wonder how they'll react.' "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto jumped up, "JUST ME?! I knew it would be just me." Iruka sweat dropped, "You didn't let me finish. Sakura Haruno." Naruto jumped again, "Sakura too?! Oh yay, gimme a hug!"

'POW!'

As Naruto dropped, Iruka mentally sighed, 'they'll get over it…I hope. "And Sasuke Uchiha." "WHAT," shouted Naruto, before Sakura could say anything, "I'm with that bastard?" Sasuke jumped up, "say that again, you loser." Iruka sighed, 'Oh, please don't start fighting.'

However, both realized they had made a mistake. A painful mistake as it turned out to be, as they both fell, groaning. Iruka, as well as the rest of the class were stunned. Sakura had not only punched out Naruto, but Sasuke as well. 'W-what the in the name of the Kage's is going on here?'

"Um, yeah," said Iruka, "anyway, Team eight. It shall be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Ino groaned, while Sakura laughed at her, "Ha-ha, INO-PIG, look who got put with Sasuke." Needless to say, every girl in the room, glared at her, except Hinata.

"Team nine," continued Iruka, not bothering to see the reactions anymore, "Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuuga. And Kiba Inuzuka. And that's it; you're Jounins will be here this afternoon. In the meantime, go enjoy yourselves. Dismissed."

Iruka quickly rushed out, followed by a wave of cheering students. Soon, only Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto remained in their seats.

"That was pretty fun," said Sakura, after a moment. "Only because you got to knock me down twice," moaned Naruto. Sasuke rubbed his stomach, "I can't believe you had to punch both of us. Didn't you see Iruka Sensei's reaction? He was shocked."

Sakura smiled, "Oh well. As long as the brain can come up with a reasonable explanation, any event can happen. Don't worry, we'll be fine." "Yeah, as long as you don't keep punching us so hard," said Naruto. Sakura shrugged, "Well, if you guys wouldn't argue…"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance. "No more," they said, simultaneously, "even if it is for pretend," said Naruto. "Agreed."

Naruto stood up, "Alright, let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen. I'm starving. Race you there," he said, smiling, before vanishing. Sakura and Sasuke grinned, "Cheater." Both vanished as well.

Meanwhile, at Naruto's home Kakashi and the Third looked around. "So this is Naruto's home," said Kakashi. He picked up an expired milk carton, stuck between dozens of empty ramen bowls. "He's a bit clumsy," said the Third, "but you're the best for him. And also, the remaining Uchiha, Sasuke, will be on your team as well. Hopefully they can be the first team you pass."

Kakashi sighed, 'this will be difficult. I heard Naruto was the dead-last and Sasuke was the rookie of the year. They must not get along.'

**The Academy**

"Well, he still takes his sweet time getting here," complained Sakura. "I know," said Naruto, "I was thinking we should pull some kind of prank on him. You know, like with the eraser, but much worse."

Sasuke laughed, "Well, I still have those leftover water balloons from the party we had in the future." "What, you mean the one right before the Sound invasion," asked Sakura, "how the heck were you able to keep them?"

"In this scroll." Sasuke pulled out said scroll, "you know, just in case we needed them."

Naruto grinned, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Both nodded. "Then let's get to work," said Naruto, "he should be here soon, so we have our work cut out for us. Let's not get to crazy though. Don't want to scare him."


	3. Kakashi Sensei

**Kakashi-Sensei**

For ten minutes, the three members of Team seven variously set up strings around the doorway, and used Ninjutsu to hide the water balloons. Their plan was quite ingenious. When the doorway opened, a water balloon would drop from the top. Whether it hit or not, Sakura would cut a string that would unleash a water balloon from the wall, aimed for the door. If Kakashi dodged it, which was part of the plan, the balloon would strike a sensitive scroll that would set off the final trap. Five balloons would fall from various directions; all aimed for the doorway.

"I have to say," said Sasuke, "that this is the best trap we've laid for Kakashi yet. I still remember the last one. This one will be so much better."

Naruto shushed, "Hey, he's coming. Everyone into position."

Sakura took her position in a seat by the door, while Sasuke pretended to sleep in the opposite side of the room. Meanwhile, Naruto stood at the chalkboard pretending to scribble, though; he really just wanted a close-up view of Trap: Kakashi.

Outside, footsteps could be heard, steadily growing louder. Soon, a hand appeared in the small slit of the doorway. The three Genin watched closely. The doorway opened, and a familiar silver haired Jounin poked his head through.

'SPLASH!'

The sight was hilarious. Dripping wet, Kakashi stood in the doorway, and his uncovered eye looked shocked. Eager to continue, Sakura cut the string and a hidden balloon shot towards the door. Kakashi only barely raised his arms, before the ball hit his hands, splashing him yet again.

Naruto began rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, while Sakura leaned on the wall for support. Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably from his seat, his head buried in his arms. And in the center, Kakashi stood arms crossed, and very red.

"Well, you little jokers must be my team," he said, trying to wipe his hands on his wet vest. "My first impression….you're all a bunch of idiots." This comment just made Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke laugh even harder, "Sorry, Sensei," choked out Naruto, "but…we just got mad you made us wait this long. So…so we decided to get some revenge."

Kakashi scowled, "Just meet me on the rooftop." He slowly walked towards the doorway dripping wet. Before leaving he turned back. This time he was smiling. As he left, they heard a loud thud, and realized Kakashi had punched the scroll. Five water balloons crashed to the floor.

"HAH! So he knew it was there," said Sasuke. Naruto sighed, "Aw, I thought we hid it pretty well. Maybe we underestimated Kakashi Sensei."

Sasuke chuckled, "Wow, Kakashi-Sensei...it's been so long." Sad faces replaced all three of the new Genins. Flashbacks of his death ran through them as they remembered his last words to them.

**Flashback**

_"Kakashi-SENSEI!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran up to their former teacher, who lay fatally injured on the grass. Nearby, Kabuto laughed maniacally. "HAHA, the copycat ninja finally falls. Oh, it's you Naruto...feeling distraught?_

_Naruto glared up towards the sound spy. "You bastard...I'll kill you...for what you did to Kakashi-Sensei." Kabuto chuckled, "too late Naruto. I'd love to stay and fight, but I'm nearing my limit you see. HAHA, see you later you fool." _

_Red chakra began to build up, resultant of Naruto's anger. He was stopped as Kakashi grabbed his arms. "Let him go, Naruto..." Tears slowly fell down Naruto's face, "Kakashi-Sensei," he murmured. Kakashi coughed up some blood, "Hehe, you've all...grown up so much. I'm glad I was able to raise the three of you. You've all...turned into...great shinobi." _

_"Sensei," cried out Sakura, "you're going to be okay. I'll fix you up now." Kakashi tried to laugh, "don't bother Sakura...you and I both know that I'm...I'm gone." "We'll get him back for you Sensei," promised Sasuke, "I promise you." Kakashi shrugged, "Don't let your anger cloud you actions Sasuke. If you are going to kill, do it with a clear mind. Kabuto...loves to play games...you know...what to do." _

_Coughing up more blood, Kakashi rose slightly, "Now listen...remember that day? When I told you all would fail as Genin." Three nods. "Remember...a ninja who disobeys orders...are trash..." "But those who abandon their friends," said the three simultaneously, "are lower than that." Kakashi smiled, "Way...to...go." _

**End Flashback**

Tears were now falling down from the three Genin's faces. "Hey, hey, guys...guys...didn't we say we wouldn't act so weak," said Naruto. Sasuke broke a smile, "you're right...let's just stop thinking about the past." Sakura nodded, "Hey, Sensei is waiting. Let's get going."

**The Rooftop**

Now dry, Kakashi leaned against a fence, as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura climbed the stairs up.

"Ah, you're here. Please sit down. Now, then, I'd like you all to tell me something about yourselves."

"Umm, Sensei," began Sakura, before Naruto cut her off, "OH ME! Let me go first! I WANNA GO FIRST!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Looks like we have a volunteer." Naruto stood and struck a pose. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other. Both thought, 'What the hell is he doing?' "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like lots of things. I don't really like talking about things I don't like." Sasuke suppressed a laugh, while Sakura fell over giggling.

Kakashi scowled, 'Hey, those are my lines.' "My hobbies," said Naruto, changing poses, "are doing things that I like. And my dreams for the future…I don't feel like telling you."

This time Sasuke couldn't help but start laughing. Kakashi sighed, 'my team is a bunch of wise-guys who pull pranks and act like clowns. Oh my god, why did I ever decide to take a Genin team.' "Umm, thank you Naruto," said Kakashi, "but I didn't really learn much about you. How about you try again?"

Naruto laughed, "HAHA, sorry Sensei, I was just trying to cause up some fun. Aren't you having fun? Because I'm having fun." Kakashi glared in response. "Okay, okay," said Naruto, "alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like, above all other things, ramen." Kakashi sweat dropped, 'ramen? After all that, he likes ramen.'

"I hate people who think they're better than others because they 'think' they have more talent. My hobbies are training so that one day, I can fulfill my dream of becoming the best Hokage around, so that everybody will respect me and acknowledge me." Kakashi appeared surprised, 'Hoho, now this is a surprise. Well, at least he has some heart in him. He's turned out quite interesting.'

"Next." Sasuke cleared his throat, "my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like pulling pranks." Kakashi's mouth dropped a little, 'Oh no… Not the Uchiha too. Naruto must've influenced him too much.' I dislike…well, I don't really dislike anything. It's not healthy to have a negative attitude. Kakashi nodded, 'I guess that's true.'

"My hobbies are hanging out with Naruto and Sakura and training with them. My dreams…are to rebuild my clan one day, and to become strong enough so that I can protect everyone in this village, so that never again will something like the Uchiha Massacre occur."

Kakashi smiled, 'Wow, what a bright young man. To think that his family's slaughter has left within him a passion to protect others. He doesn't seem to have any trace of anger or feelings of revenge in him. Not many people at all would be able to do that. He will go far in the shinobi life.' "Okay... and the young lady."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like boys," she said with a cheer. Kakashi groaned. 'It seems girls these days are interested more in love, than in Ninjutsu. "I hate snakes." Kakashi blinked, 'She hates snakes…I wonder why?' "My hobbies are studying medical Ninjutsu, so that I can help save lives and protect those who are precious to me."

Kakashi nodded, 'Medical Ninjutsu? That would be a pretty valuable skill. Protect, huh? She sounds just like Sasuke almost. Hrm, there's something off about these three students. I've never met any Genin like them. I can tell that although they have the façade of foolish pranksters, they are really much more complex than that.'

"What about you Sensei," asked Naruto, suddenly, "tell us about yourself, coach." Kakashi inwardly cursed, 'damn, I can't believe Naruto stole my lines. No one's ever done that. Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.' "Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like students who don't pull pranks on their Jounin instructors. On the other hand, I dislike those that do. My hobbies are reading and teaching. And my dreams…ah, I don't really have any."

Naruto smiled, 'Nicely done, Kakashi Sensei.'

"Okay," began Kakashi, "you each have your own unique traits and personalities." 'Not really, but…' "So, now that we all know each other, we can begin talking about our future missions together. Our first official mission will involve only the members of this cell. We will be doing…survival exercises."

He paused for a moment. 'No reaction? Strange…oh well.' "This survival exercise will be different from any you've had before." "How so," asked Sasuke. "Glad you asked. This time you will be surviving against me."

The three Genin began laughing, which startled Kakashi, "what's so funny?"

Sakura struggled to keep a straight face, "S-survive against you, Kakashi-Sensei. Bring it on; we'll do it right now. I mean after all those balloons hit you, you can't expect us to take you seriously."

Kakashi's mouth dropped, 'I can't believe how arrogant they all are. Don't tell me all that, 'I want to protect people,' stuff was nonsense.' "Well, you might find that surviving against me might be a little more difficult then you think." This made the Genins laugh even harder.

Kakashi had just about had enough. "Okay, that's enough laughing guys. You'll love this next part, I bet." Naruto jumped up, "Oh a good joke? Tell us, Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi smiled, "well, you see. This test is important, because it determines whether you three become official Genin or get sent back to the Academy. If you pass, you will become official Genin. But if you fail, and the chance of that is at least 66 percent, then you will be sent back to the academy for further training."

'How about that,' thought Kakashi, with a grin, 'what do you say to that?' He was surprised when Sakura raised her hand. "Err…yes?"

"So if we pass, we become Genin," asked Sakura. Kakashi blinked, "Well, yes, I just said that, but…" He didn't get a chance to continue as the three began to cheer and dance around, "Oh this will be the easiest test yet," shouted Naruto. "Man, I can't believe we can become Genin so easily," shouted Sasuke. "Oh, thank you so much Kakashi-Sensei," cheered Sakura.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'I can't believe it. They're all a bunch of buffoons. I didn't think a team like this could exist. Always there was at least one quiet one. Iruka said he placed them by abilities. I really hope they have something to show me, tomorrow.' Kakashi laughed too, "Okay, well, since you guys are so confident, just meet me at training ground ten tomorrow morning at six. It's better if you don't eat so that you won't…"

It was clear the three were not listening. They were still dancing around, shouting how easy it would be. Kakashi sighed, "Puke," he finished. 'I'm going to make sure I embarrass each and every one of these little brats.' "Well, you're dismissed," said Kakashi disappearing.

At once, the three stopped laughing. "What do you think," asked Naruto. "I think we left a good impression on him," said Sasuke, with a smile. "I don't know about good," said Sakura, trying to suppress her giggles. Naruto smiled, "Well, why don't we go rest up a bit. After all, if we keep talking, we might be heard."

Above them, Kakashi cursed and leapt away, 'Huh! Interesting. I wonder how he knew I was listening in. Perhaps it was coincidence, but I'm pretty sure he looked up here when he said it. That Naruto sure is interesting. No, that whole team. They act like immature clowns…but I can't figure out anything about them. I'll need to talk to Iruka.'

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Here you go, Naruto, for your team," said Ayame, "Three Miso Ramens. It's on the house as congratulations for your promotion." Naruto smiled, "Hey, thanks Ayame…and you too old man."

Sasuke picked at his food for a moment before turning, "Kakashi suspects us of something, I think," said Sasuke. "He's going to find out eventually," replied Naruto, "I figure we should just tell him after his little bell test tomorrow."

"I was thinking about that; what should we do," asked Sakura, "if we're going to tell him, I thought we might as well use all of our strength." Naruto shook his head, "No, you saw him today. He was so annoyed by our silly jokes and immaturity. Personally, I think it's hilarious, so why don't we play around with him some more. You know, like throw eggs at him."

Sakura laughed, "Naruto, you truly are the number one most unpredictable ninja." Naruto thumped his chest, "That's right, guys. And don't you forget it." Sasuke shook his head, "C'mon let's eat up."

Half an hour later, as they left, the three began talking about how they would perform tomorrow. "How about this," said Naruto, "Let's just try to have some fun." Sakura grinned. "Exactly," agreed Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat in a desk, as Iruka handed him some sheets. "Here you go, Kakashi-Sensei. I got you all the data on those three students. How are they so far?"

Kakashi's first instinct was to say they were all clowns. Prank-loving, joking, clowns. Instead he said, "I think they have some great potential. Sakura aspires to be a medical ninja. Naruto wants to be Hokage. And Sasuke wants to rebuild his clan. They're all excellent goals."

Iruka seemed impressed, "really, Sakura wants to be a medical ninja? That's incredible. I've never heard her mention anything like that." Kakashi smiled, "Oh really? What's she like then?" Iruka scratched his head, "Well, to put it simply, she and Naruto are always fighting, and she has this crazy crush on Sasuke. Can't stop thinking about him. She hates Naruto with a passion."

Kakashi was surprised. That did not sound anything like the Sakura she had seen. "Oh, I see. What about Naruto and Sasuke?" "Umm," began Iruka, "well, Sasuke was always really quiet and kept mostly to himself. He is the rookie of the year this year, and his skills truly show it. And Naruto is just the opposite. He has the worst grades, and he is always trying to get attention. He's a real prankster."

Kakashi nodded, "Wow, looks like I have my hands full." "Oh, you sound like you're surprised to hear these things. Didn't they introduce themselves to you?" Kakashi, "Huh? Oh no, they act just like you describe them. Anyway, thank you for these data sheets, but I need to be going. Good bye, Iruka Sensei."

Iruka nodded, "Same to you Kakashi Sensei. I hope you finally pass your first team." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, 'Hrm...Time to visit the Hokage.'

**The Next Morning**

Kakashi was pissed. His team hadn't shown up. He had told them to arrive at 6:00. True, he hadn't shown up until 9:00, but he had expected his team to be waiting.

'What could they possibly be do— oh, here they come. They had better have a GREAT explanation. Why they're four hours late. And why I had to wait an hour for them.'

"Oh," pointed out Naruto, "Kakashi-Sensei is here. Sorry, Sensei." Sakura quickly ran up, "Sorry, I'm late Sensei." "Me too," said Sasuke. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, explain yourselves."

"Well, you see," said Naruto, "there was this old lady. She was trying to cross the street." Kakashi eyes shot wide open, but he quickly narrowed them.

"Very funny, Naruto. Okay, enough of this, let's get on with this test."

Sasuke dropped into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are, Sensei." Sakura nodded, she too preparing herself. Naruto shrugged, "any time you feel ready Sensei."

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'They haven't lost their confidence.' "Okay, your goal is to take these two silver bells from me before this timer runs out. You can try to in any way you want, use any technique, or any weapon. Strike me as if you were trying to kill me or you'll never stand a chance. You only need one bell apiece, and you have until noon to get them. If you pass, great. Now, if you don't manage to get a bell, you get tied to a stump and you get no lunch. Instead, I'll eat your lunch in front of you. And since there are only two bells, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And that person goes back to the Academy."

"Alright, we got it," said Naruto, "can we start?" Kakashi smiled, 'Well, I wasn't expecting them to be surprised. I hope Lord Hokage is watching with those ANBU I requested.' "Okay, then, Ready…GO!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately leapt away, taking up the positions they agreed upon the day before.

Kakashi, on the other hand, remained on the field. Scratching his head, he thought, 'The basis of Shinobi arts is to become invisible…to be stealthy. All of them seem to be well hidden. At least they got that right.'

"HEY, Sensei!" Kakashi looked up to see Naruto standing on a boulder, "This will be the greatest match. You and me, right here." Kakashi sweat dropped, "You might be thinking of the wrong match."

"Oh yeah," shouted Naruto, "Here take a look at this. Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A faint mist began to cover the field. Steadily it grew thicker until it was almost impossible to see.

Kakashi was surprised to say the least. 'This mist…, The Hidden Mist Jutsu! But it originates from the hidden mist village. How does he know it? Is Sasuke the one who taught him? But who taught him…I wonder if his brother taught it to him. That must be it.'

"Behind me," muttered Kakashi, as he ducked. He felt the air of something passing by, and noticed it was a leg. 'That orange clothing…definitely Naruto. Here he comes again. This damn mist. I can't see clearly.' Kakashi leapt back and blocked an incoming punch. "Got ya," yelled Naruto.

"Behind me, what?" Kakashi leapt up to avoid the grab attempt and the Naruto behind him crashed into the one in front. 'Oh shadow clone. I heard he beat Mizuki with that. Pretty smart. To attack me in this mist with clones. I'll have to be careful. But first…' Performing hand signs, Kakashi yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The big fireball caused an explosion on the ground, blowing away the mist.

'Oh my god…' Around him, at least thirty Naruto's surrounded him, 'to think he could create this many. I can't believe he can control all of them.'

"Kakashi-Sensei, we're coming for you," they all chanted. Kakashi scowled as he weaved through them, destroying them as they attacked. "Hn, you can create a lot of them, I'll admit, Naruto, but their Taijutsu sucks."

"Oh yeah," shouted a clone, "take this punch." Kakashi smirked, and blocked it. Only he felt an odd sensation. This punch was different. He realized it had chakra put behind it. 'But only she…knew how to do that.' He wasn't able to think as he flew backwards landing on the ground.

Naruto landed nearby, but cursed. "Damnit, Sakura, he used the replacement technique." All of the clones vanished save one. This one turned back into Sakura.

In a tree, Kakashi breathed slowly, rubbing his arm, 'That was too close. So that was Sakura. In the mist, I wasn't able to see clearly, so she transformed herself into a Naruto clone. Then Naruto made a whole bunch of clones. When they started attacking me, I wasn't prepared for one of them to be her. Of course I didn't expect her to use a chakra based attack…damn…these guys are good. And Sasuke, he has yet to show up. I wonder where he is.'

Meanwhile, down below, Naruto and Sakura had vanished once again, leaving the field empty. As for Sasuke, he was watching Kakashi's every movement from a nearby tree. He quickly sent a snake summon to inform Naruto.

Meanwhile, Kakashi continued to remain still. 'I might need my Sharingan for this, but no, I'm not supposed to use that. But if I don't, they're going to overpower me. I knew there was something funny about those three, but I didn't expect them to work together so flawlessly.'

"FOUND YOU!" Kakashi jumped up as his tree was demolished. Using chakra again to punch again, Sakura landed nearby. Kakashi looked at her, "how did you find me?" Sakura smiled, as a snake showed itself from behind her, "this guy here. He told me."

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'that's a snake summon! But I thought she hated snakes.' Sakura laughed, "This is Sasuke's snake, and he's been watching your movements. You won't get away this time, Sensei."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright then, Sakura. Let's see what you can do." Sakura quickly began performing hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." "WHAT?!" 'She's only a Genin, there's no way her chakra has developed enough. Plus, she has the worst Ninjutsu abilities in her class…there's no way.'

Amazingly enough, a large stream of fire shot out from Sakura's mouth, forcing Kakashi to run to the left. He was blocked by Sasuke, who had dropped down from above, "Gotcha Sensei! Hidden Snake Hands." Snakes shot out from Sasuke's sleeve, wrapping around Kakashi.

The Jounin struggled but was trapped. On his side Naruto and Sakura quickly extracted the bells. "We win, Sensei," said Naruto, "told ya it would be easy."

Released, Kakashi sighed, "wow, pretty impressive you three. Okay, let's head back to the training ground. I've ugh…got a few more things to say to you guys."

Back near the stumps, Kakashi looked at his three students. "Well, first off, congratulations on passing your test. Now, I know I said the one who did not get a bell would be failed, but that's not true."

"We knew that Sensei," interrupted Sasuke. Kakashi blinked, before he chuckled, "Oh really? So what did you think the point of this exercise was?" Sakura cleared her throat, "the point Sensei, was to show off our teamwork abilities. You purposely told us there were only two bells two to create dissent among us. You wanted us to argue and fight each other, but you also wanted to see which one of us could set our differences aside and work together as a team. It's why we Genin are placed into teams in the first place."

Kakashi looked impressed.

"Oh there's another thing, Sensei," added Naruto; "it's a pretty important lesson." Kakashi shrugged, "Oh, what is it?" "Well, following instructions is important, but I think teamwork is more important. Because in the ninja world, those who don't follow directions are trash. But those who abandon their friends and teammates are worse than that."

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Finally, he looked up. He seemed to be angry, "Very good Naruto. That's the third time you've said something that only I usually say. I put it aside the first time, when you introduced yourself. I was seriously suspicious the second time when you were late, but now I'm certain."

Naruto smiled, "Let's just say I know a lot about you Kakashi-Sensei. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He snapped his fingers, before he appeared behind Naruto with a kunai. "Okay, drop the transformation jutsu, and tell me who you really are."

Likewise, two ANBU black ops appeared behind Sakura and Sasuke. In front, the Hokage stepped out from behind a bush.

Naruto laughed, "Wow, Kakashi-Sensei. You really surprised me this time. Looks like you caught on to us. Luckily, I was prepared for this." "What," asked Kakashi, just as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura vanished?

"Shadow clones," recognized an ANBU member, "they're over there."

"Who are you," asked the Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, "and what have you done with Naruto?" Naruto laughed, "Don't you recognize me, old man? I am Naruto." Kakashi drew a kunai, "prove it. There is no way you're the Naruto, we all know. You're too smart. The Naruto we know doesn't have that kind of intelligence. Plus you knew all those things about me. There's no way you could have known all those things unless you've been observing me. And only a high level ninja could do that without my knowledge."

"Looks like we're busted," said Sakura, "oh well, we were going to tell you guys anyway." Kakashi and the Third glanced at each other. "And what is it you want to tell us," asked Kakashi. "Well, first, we'd like to ask the ANBU here to leave. It wouldn't do if they found out about us."

One ANBU member stepped forward, "ridiculous. Why, we should just kill you right now." Before anyone could react, Sarutobi agreed, "Fine. Dog…Fox…leave us." The ANBU member with a fox mask whirled around, "But Lord Hokage…"

"Leave us," repeated the Third. The two ANBU members sighed deeply, before fleeing. "Now then," said Kakashi, "please explain."

"Okay," said Naruto, "but first you must promise us that NONE of this gets spread. The secrets we hold right now are for your ears only." "Agreed," said the Third. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay," said Naruto, "then first. The three of us, along with five others are from the future." And so, Naruto described the war that would occur in the future, how Konoha was destroyed, and finally, how they had used the time jutsu as a last resort.

Both Kakashi and the Third were skeptical. "That's a pretty farfetched story," said the Third. "You have to believe us," said Sasuke, "otherwise, how would we have known about all of these things. For example, Orochimaru and the three Legendary Sannin. What Genin do you know could discover all of that? And if we were a foreign ninja, how did we know so many of this village's secrets. Names and Places that only a select few of our own ninja know.

Kakashi nodded, "What he says is true, Lord Hokage. I think we have no choice but to believe them." The Third nodded, though he looked extremely troubled, "I am going to need some strong sake after this. "But, Naruto, I feel there are some parts you have left out. What are you hiding still?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry, old man, but I have revealed everything that I can. We can't tell you everything. There are some things that will occur that cannot be changed."

The Third seemed to be thoughtful, "would one of those things happen to be my death?" Naruto didn't reply. The Third laughed, "No, you're right. I would not want to know. Okay, then, Kakashi. I'm think we've established that they mean no harm. You know what to do then."

Kakashi sighed, as the Third vanished. He turned back to his team, "Well, you all pass. Now I know how you all knew so much. Wow, this is…pretty weird. So what happened to me in the future?" Naruto shook his head, "Too bad, Kakashi-Sensei. Maybe someday, we'll tell you."

As they left Kakashi smiled after them. He was beginning to like this little three-some.


	4. The Land of Waves: Assault

**Lionheart:** I don't really like adding stuff up here, but just so everyone knows.

Thoughts are marked by 'thought'.

Dialogues are marked by "dialogue"

Also

**The Metronome Maven: Thanks a lot for your insightful reply. Truth be told I didn't think of that. But don't worry. Things will get tense very quickly.**

**The Land of Waves: Assault! **

"How close to the target?"

Inside a wooded area, Naruto peeked from behind a bush. His prey was barely ten feet away. Behind Sasuke was performing hand signs. On his right, Sakura had a kunai ready.

"Ten feet," whispered Naruto, into a mike, "can we go?"

Kakashi sighed, 'Oh man, these D-rank missions are so pointless. I can't believe they're so enthusiastic about it. They really are strange Genin. I would've thought they'd be begging for some B or A-rank missions by now.'

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed again, "Go ahead."

In the woods, Naruto nodded. Sasuke slammed the ground shouting, "Earth Style: Rising Mud Wall."

The prey immediately jumped upon sensing danger, but the mud wall effectively blocked its path. It turned only to be tackled upon by Naruto. "Gotcha," cried the blonde, happily.

Sasuke adjusted his mike, "Sensei, target acquired. Red ribbon on ear confirmed. Mission success!" Meanwhile, the cat was desperately scratching at Naruto, who held it at arm's length, "man, calm down you little thing…you're coming with us."

"Alright, let's get that poor cat back to her owner," replied Kakashi, "Kakashi out."

**Hokage Tower**

"OH, MY LITTLE THING!" Naruto tried not to laugh as he handed over the cat to its owner. It was quite comical to see the little thing try to squirm its way out of a crushing hug.

"I almost feel bad for it," whispered Sakura.

Up front, Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, "Mission Bring Back Cat: Success!" "Oh thank you so much," cried the fire lord's wife, "I so missed my little angel here," she cried squeezing the animal more.

"Ahem, good," replied the Hokage, "now for team seven's next mission. Hrm…actually, we're out of D-rank missions. That's strange."

"What, no more, old man," whined Naruto, "fine give us a C-rank. I guess those little D-ranks were getting boring." Kakashi mentally slapped himself. Sakura turned away giggling. Sasuke tried not to smack Naruto. The Hokage shook his head, 'I can't believe they managed to complete twelve D-rank missions in two days.' Meanwhile, Iruka, unaware of their nature, shot up, "HEY! Show some respect for the Hokage, Naruto. I told you before, as Genin, you are the lowest of the low. Of course you start out with D-rank missions. All Genin do. They help you develop and…"

He was cut off by Sarutobi, "Okay, Iruka, you have made your point. However, under present circumstances, I will allow you all to take a C-rank mission."

Iruka's mouth dropped, "But Lord Hokage." Sarutobi raised his hand, "Enough, Iruka! My mind has been made up."

"Sweet," shouted Naruto, "alright, I'm ready to start. Where we going?" Sarutobi gestured towards the door, "Bring in our visitor."

The door opened and a drunken looking man stood at its entrance. He took a gaze around the room, before his eyes settled upon Kakashi and Team Seven. "What's this? A bunch of kids…are they really going to be able to protect me?"

"Hey, you old geezer," shouted Naruto, rolling up his sleeve, "this kid here doesn't like your attitude. I think I should pound some respect into ya." He approached the old man, but was quickly punched down by Sakura, "Naruto! You idiot! You can't pound the client."

Still floored, Naruto nodded, "O-oh yeah…" The old man looked at Sarutobi with a questioning look. "These are my bodyguards?" Kakashi stepped in, "Um don't worry about these three. They are quite capable ninja. They make look like a bunch of kids, but when they're serious, these guys are a force to be reckoned with."

Sarutobi chuckled, 'That they are.' "Okay, Kakashi. Your mission is to escort Mr. Tazuna here back to the Land of Waves. It's possible that brigand and bandits might be looking for him, so prepare yourselves before you go."

Tazuna stood up straight, "I expect you guys to get me back safely. Even if it costs you your life." Naruto groaned as he stood, "Don't worry, old man, we'll take of you no problem."

**Naruto's House**

Naruto struggled as he threw a pile of scrolls into the corner. Sasuke and Sakura sat down on dusty couches nearby. "Man, Naruto, this place stinks." Naruto frowned, "Yeah, well...it's not my fault I was given the cheapest apartment in town."

"Wow...so we're already going off to the Land of Waves. This is so nostalgic. Soon we'll be fighting Zabuza and Haku," said Sakura, gazing out the window. "Yeah," replied Sasuke, "I wonder if we can do it without killing them? What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto seemed thoughtful, "Man, times like this, I wish Shikamaru was around. He'd give us a foolproof strategy. As it is, we'll just have to go along with what happens. Nothing more we can do than that."

"I don't know," said Sakura, "didn't we come here to try and make a change? To try and make things better?" Naruto nodded, "But, you have to remember, Sakura...not everything can be changed. But, I think you're right. So, let's make a plan. If we can manage to keep Haku and Zabuza alive to the very end..."

**Village Gate**

An hour later, the group of five stood at the east gate. "Is everyone prepared," asked Kakashi, "chances are we won't return for a few days at the very least."

All nodded. "YEAH, let's get this party started," shouted Naruto. Kakashi sighed, "This is going to be a long trip."

"Don't feel so bad, Kakashi-Sensei," said Sasuke. Kakashi glanced at him. "In the future, Naruto was just a pain as he was now. You'll get used to it. He's known as the number one hyperactive and unpredictable ninja. And you know what? He never lost a single fight he got in."

Kakashi took a look at Naruto as he bounced down the path. He could certainly see hyperactive. Unpredictable, he could make an argument for. But unbeatable? That, he would have to see. Still, he had to admit, there was something about Naruto that just made him likeable.

As the group began walking, Sasuke intentionally forced Kakashi to walk in the back with him. Catching his drift, Sakura stayed with Tazuna and pointed out certain flowers to him, successfully distracting him.

"Okay," said Sasuke, "this mission isn't what you think, Sensei." Kakashi blinked, "what do you mean?" "I mean there are ninja involved. Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village. Specifically, one Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Zabuza?! But he's one of the seven legendary mist assassins, the silent killer. He is a B-ranked missing ninja in the Bingo Book." Sasuke laughed, "You're not scared, are you Sensei. C'mon, you've got us around." Kakashi sweat dropped, "you're one of only three Genin that would ever dare say that to me."

Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry Kakashi. We'll be fine and you'll be fine. I'm only telling you so won't be surprised later. Anyway, there's something funny coming up soon. Come up to the front, so you can see it first."

Kakashi sighed, 'I bet it's some kind of ninja ambush. And apparently, it's something funny to these guys. Oh well, better prepare myself.'

Naruto was walking solo at the front, when Kakashi and Sasuke joined him. "So, did you tell him then?" Sasuke nodded, "yeah. I didn't tell him about the brothers though." Kakashi looked at them, "what brothers?" Naruto waved him off, "oh, you'll see soon enough, Sensei. Just keep your eyes peeled from stuff out of the ordinary."

Kakashi didn't have to wait too long. As he walked, a glint of sun caught his eye. He smiled, 'What an amateur hiding spot. So, these are the brothers they referred to. The Demon Brothers from the Hidden Mist. I assume they're Zabuza's underlings.'

As the group passed a pool of water on the side of the road, Sakura suddenly stopped. "Hey, let's rest a bit. I'm tired." Tazuna looked outraged, "Tired?! We barely got going? What am I going to do if we're attacked…and you're tired?" Kakashi sighed, "Don't worry Mr. Tazuna. I think we should rest here a bit too. Sasuke, why don't you go back to the stream we saw earlier? Get some fresh water."

Sasuke smiled, catching the hint, "sure," he said, before vanishing. Naruto tossed his bag on the ground and nudged Sakura, "Sakura, why don't you rest a bit? I want to show Kakashi-Sensei some things up ahead. We'll be back soon." He winked before vanishing.

Kakashi gave Sakura a calculating looked, before he too vanished. Tazuna dropped onto a rock, "Damnit, I bet you anything we're going to be attacked while they're gone, and I only have a little girl to protect me."

As if on cue, the puddle nearby suddenly began to expand. A head popped out of it, making Tazuna scream. Next, a body leapt out, followed by a second. More noticeable however, would be the chain attached to their arms. They quickly ripped through Sakura, who had had her back turned and then turned to Tazuna. They quickly charged.

Tazuna closed his eyes ready for an attack, though it never came. When he opened them, the first he saw was a wave of pink hair. Sakura had not been shredded. Instead, both assailants were hunched over, with a fist implanted in their stomachs. "S-she was expecting us," muttered one, before both fell unconscious onto the floor. Sakura turned to a startled Tazuna.

Tazuna took a deep breath, before he looked over to where he was sure Sakura had been ripped apart. He saw a shredded log, and realized Sakura had never been in any danger. "That's the body replacement jutsu," she pointed out. Nearby, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke landed. Naruto tapped the bodies, "I think you hurt them bad, Sakura. But they were lucky…you punched them much weaker than you punch me."

Kakashi and Tazuna had to take a moment to digest that information. Both had seen how quickly the two mist assailants had dropped, and Naruto claimed he was punched harder.

Sakura laughed, "They're much weaker. I was taking it easy on them. I could have taken them out sooner, but I'm sure you guys were curious too. I wanted to know who they were really targeting. Ninja like us, or perhaps our client here," she said, sweetly.

Tazuna suddenly looked worried, as four sets of eyes looked at him. "Well," said Kakashi, "it's obvious to us who these men were after, Mr. Tazuna. Not to mention, that these two here are obviously Chuunin level mist ninja, ninja reputed to never quit until their goal is achieved. If we were to rank it by beginners, intermediates, and advanced, Chuunins would be Intermediates. Furthermore, if we had known ninja were involved in this mission, this would have been a B or A-rank mission. As it was, we were simply ordered to protect you from simple bandits and thieves."

Tazuna didn't reply. "Yeah, but lucky for you, we're no ordinary Genin ninja," shouted Naruto, "besides, you're a pretty cool old guy…I think we'll stick around and help you."

Kakashi shook his head, 'trust Naruto to compliment the client and insult him at the same time.' He shook his head again. He was outvoted and he knew it, judging by Sakura and Sasuke's nods. "Well, we are already out here. And I think, Mr. Tazuna you can agree that these three are not a bunch of pushovers as you originally thought." Kakashi sighed, while Tazuna nodded briefly to them.

"Very well, we'll accompany you to your home. It wouldn't do to have your death on my conscious anyway." Tazuna seemed genuinely surprised.

"So, we've promised to help you," said Sasuke, "now tell us why mist ninja are after you." 'Not that we don't know, but…just Kakashi's sake.'

Tazuna sighed, "Alright, you're right, its better…NO, I want you guys to know. There's a pretty famous and scary man involved in this."

"Scary man," repeated Kakashi. Tazuna nodded, "Yeah, you must have heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato."

"Gato," repeated Kakashi, "You mean Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport? He's practically the richest man in the world. Everyone knows him."

Tazuna gave a hard laugh, "On the outside, you're right. He's a highly successful and seemingly legitimate businessman. But, what most don't know is that he is a ruthless murderer, who employs and gangs and teams of Shinobi to do his bidding. It was one year ago that he set his sights on our country. As you know, the Land of Waves is a series of islands situated in the ocean. Naturally, much of our economy depends on trading and contact with the mainland. That would involve marine transportation."

"I see," said Naruto, "so Gato came and took control of your shipping industry and transportation. I bet he's also taking in all the wealth. I had heard the Land of Waves wasn't doing so well at the moment."

Tazuna nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly it. While that man prospers and takes all our wealth, we villagers live in poverty. And the reason he specifically targets me is because of his one greatest fear. A bridge…my bridge. It will connect us to the mainland. Gato will no longer be able to control the whole country's economy. That's why he desperately seeks to kill me, the master architect. I am the bridge builder. So, I decided to go to Konoha and hire some Shinobi help."

"That's why you wanted us for a C-rank mission, instead of a B-rank," interrupted Sasuke. "You couldn't afford it, could you?"

Tazuna seemed surprised, "Err…yeah…good guess."

Kakashi shook his head, 'It wasn't a guess,' he thought. 'Uh, if I didn't know they were from the future, I'd think they were some mind-readers.' "Ahem, well...like I said before. Given the abrupt change in mission we should return to Konoha, but…it'd be too troublesome. Besides, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for these kids to get some real experience."

Kakashi was suddenly aware of three very annoyed sets of eyes. He gently wrapped an arm around Tazuna and said, "C'mon, we'll escort you home. Just try not to wander off. I expect they'll send in Jounin and elite ninja next."

As the group set off, Naruto hung back for a moment. He was staring up into a tree. "Naruto," called out Sasuke, "you coming?" Naruto blinked, "Oh yea, on my way."

As the blonde ran ahead, he couldn't help but glance back. He was sure he had seen something very familiar. But there was no possible way he could explain what he just thought he'd seen. 'Damn, this is getting complicated.'

**The Land of Waves**

Naruto gazed out of the boat he currently was floating on. They had made it to the ocean and were currently taking a boat to the Land of Waves. As they progressed, the boatman suddenly turned off the engine, explaining that it would do no good for Gato to know of their arrival.

"We should see the bridge soon," said the boatman, "and beyond that is the Land of Waves." "There it is," whispered Sakura, pointing into the mist. A faint outline steadily grew sharper, until it took a three-dimensional form.

"Pretty big," admitted Naruto, as he took in the site. 'Man, I forgot how big it was. It's a shame it was destroyed when took out that Deidara summon.'

"Hey, Naruto," whispered Sasuke, "Isn't that the one…you know…that ugh, Deidara." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, real shame." Kakashi, who had heard them, sweat dropped, 'Deidara? But he's an S-ranked missing ninja from the Hidden Rock Village. What could he have to do with this?'

"Umm, hey," he interrupted. Three heads turned to look at him. "So, I heard there was a guy named Deidara in the village. Is that true?" Tazuna shook his head, "Not that I know of." Sasuke laughed, "Sensei…we're looking for that Momochi guy, remember."

Kakashi nodded, "Oh right, I was just checking." Tazuna looked at them suspiciously. "Err…who's this Momochi guy?" "Just a friend," said Naruto. Tazuna laughed, "AHA, so you have a reason for visiting the Land of Waves too."

"Hey," said the boatman, "keep it quiet guys. We're almost there."

They were now passing through an illuminated tunnel. Barely five hundred feet in front, they could a bright light. The mist obviously wasn't able to reach it. Naruto stood up, "Oh man, it's beautiful. Look at it."

"Now that's something I wouldn't expect to hear from a guy like you," said Tazuna. Naruto laughed, as they cleared the tunnel. The Land of Waves truly seemed like a peaceful area. Trees grew from roots planted deep beneath the water, while the houses lined the docks, where fishermen could easily snatch up a day's catch. The only thing missing was…the people.

"Man, you could find more joy in a graveyard," said Naruto, "this place is a deserted as some kind of ghost town."

"Not deserted," said Tazuna, "everyone is just scared of Gato. No one comes out often anymore. Especially around here. There's more people further in, once we get to the main part of town."

The boat soon docked near a wooden strip. It led further into the land of waves as far as Kakashi could see. "Alright, I'll leave you guys here. Good luck!" Tazuna nodded, appreciatively, "Thanks for taking the risk. I shouldn't have asked." The boatman waved it off, before quickly speeding away.

"Alright," said Tazuna, "I'd like to get home…in one piece mind you." "Yeah, yeah," replied Kakashi, "just tell us which way to go. Oh, and from now on, I'll take the front. Naruto, Sasuke…you two beside Tazuna. Sakura, you'll be on our six."

This arrangement was quickly set up. "Well, shall we," asked Kakashi. They walked slowly along the winding path, and soon, the village behind them was out of sight. Along the side, trees lined the road, while a lake rested in front. The path curved around the lake and continued beyond.

And, hidden in a tree, Zabuza watched the group progress. His eye focused on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. 'Those three are just little kids…no way they can match the skill of the demon brothers. But their leader is Kakashi the Mirror Ninja. Kakashi…of the Sharingan Eye. Now I see. So that's why the Demon Brothers were captured.'

"My house is right beyond that lake," said Tazuna, "let's go."

"Hey," said Naruto, covering his eyes, "there's somebody up there." He pointed towards a tree. Kakashi's eyes widened, "THIS IS IT! EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Tazuna felt himself yanked down by Sasuke. Apparently it was just in time, as a spinning blade flew over their heads. It planted itself in a nearby tree, followed by Zabuza himself. He seemed annoyed, "How did you know I was up there, kid?"

Naruto chuckled, "ALRIGHT! Finally some action." He was about to charge forward, when Kakashi stuck a hand out. He winked, "Naruto, this opponent is way beyond all of you. Only I can fight him right now."

Naruto looked disappointed, but he caught the hint, "If you say so, Sensei." Kakashi nodded, "Okay, get into a defensive formation. Don't let him get the client. Don't interfere in this fight."

Kakashi turned back to Zabuza, "Well, then…if it isn't Zabuza, the kid who ran away from his home village, the hidden mist village. I heard you've turned into a mercenary for hire. What an honor to finally meet you."

Zabuza chuckled, "Ah, same goes for me. To think I would be face to face with Leaf village's Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye." Kakashi looked amused, "You know of me, then?"

"Of course! When I was still an assassin of the mist, I had in my possession, the usual Bingo Book, a list of Who's who. There was quite an extensive cover-up on you. Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Kakashi the Copycat Ninja. How you allegedly copied over a thousand jutsu. We were ordered to kill you upon sight."

"Wait a minute…wait a minute," shouted Naruto, "Sharingan this, Sharingan that…what are you guys talking about?" "I'll tell you," began Zabuza, "they say the Sharingan Eye is a type of ocular Ninjutsu…that would be eyes boy. They say it can penetrate and analyze any type of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu and reflect it upon the user. Not to mention the acuity with which it can discern and duplicate a ninja's greatest skill."

Kakashi smiled, "Very good. You seem to know quite a bit about my techniques. But knowing and doing something about is very different. I've also heard quite a bit about you as well, Demon of the Mist."

Zabuza grunted, "Anyway, as pleasant as this conversation has been, I'd like to request that you hand over the old man." Kakashi turned back to Tazuna, "You mean, Mr. Tazuna? Actually, about that…you see, we're on a mission to safely escort him back to his home. So, unfortunately, I can't."

Zabuza paused for a moment. "I expected this to be a routine little assassination. I wasn't really up for a fight today, but…Kakashi…it looks I'll have to kill you first." Zabuza quickly leapt off the tree, his blade with him.

He landed in the middle of lake, forming a hand sign. Chakra began to swirl around him, sending off waves in the water.

Kakashi drew a kunai, "Clever…he's building up a fair amount on chakra. And that hand sign…"

"Now, Kakashi," began Zabuza, "The finest of Mist Ninja's technique. Hiding Mist Jutsu!" His body was the first to be hidden by the mist, followed by his face. Soon, the mist began to thicken and spread outwards, covering the entire lake. I wasn't long before the mist reached the group.

'This is the jutsu Sasuke or Naruto used on me during the bell-test. But this time,' thought Kakashi, pulling up his headband, 'I'll use the Sharingan to break through it.' Slowly, the mist began to cover him and team seven, until it was impossible to make out any shapes more than two feet away.

"I can't see," yelled out Sakura, "where'd he go?" "Damn, this is mist type jutsu, alright," said Sasuke, "the hiding mist jutsu. Pretty smart. Now we don't know where he'll attack from."

Kakashi chuckled, as he knew his team was more than well-prepared, "Zabuza will try to kill me first. I still haven't mastered every aspect of this Sharingan, so stay on your toes."

"Got it, Sensei," said Naruto. Meanwhile, Zabuza quickly jumped in circles around his opponents. He couldn't see them, but he had already mastered the art of killing with no visible target. 'How about I play some mind games with them?'

"Eight targets," muttered Zabuza, so they could hear, "eight vital targets…which should I choose. Shall it be the throat? There's also the lungs, the liver, the jugular vein, the spinal column, the kidney, the Achilles artery, or perhaps…the heart?"

Kakashi smirked, 'So, that's what's going on. You're good Zabuza…but I'm better. Hmph,' he thought as he formed a hand sign, "Mr. Tazuna…you have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of him quickly."

"I wouldn't bet on that," said a sudden voice. Zabuza had broken through team seven's formation, landing right in front of Tazuna. "Game over," he said.

'SLICE.'


	5. Encounter

**Lionheart:**As a request, I'd like everyone to, once they have finished reading, take a poll I have created at the end of this chapter. Thanks in advance.

* * *

**Encounter: Part One**

"I wouldn't bet on it," muttered Zabuza. "He broke through our defense," shouted Naruto.

"Game over," muttered the mist assassin.

"HAH!" 'SLICE!' 'CRASH.'

Zabuza scowled. Kakashi had caught his arm and stopped his attack. Meanwhile, Sakura had carried Tazuna away into the mist, followed quickly by Naruto and Sasuke.

Zabuza slowly turned around, but not before a kunai was jammed into his back. Slowly, water began to drip out.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "WATER?" Abruptly, Zabuza turned into a watery form and splashed to the ground. Behind another Zabuza emerged, "Got ya!"

He swung his heavy blade, cleaving Kakashi into two parts. "He cut right that, Kakashi Sensei," shouted Naruto, from a distance, sounding horrified.

Zabuza smirked for a moment, before he too was surprised. Just like the water clone, Kakashi turned into a watery form. The real Kakashi landed behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck, "Now, it's game over."

Zabuza tensed up feeling the kunai barely scratch his neck, 'He managed to copy my water clone jutsu?! In this mist?' "Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei is the best," cheered Sakura. "Alright," shouted Sasuke, "way to use that idiot's jutsu against him."

Zabuza tensed again. 'What?! Now those little kids…those fools that don't even have a right to be called shinobi are mocking me?' Zabuza began chuckling, "you really think it's over? I'm not that easy to fool, Kakashi. I don't know how, but you managed to copy my water clone jutsu in that short amount of time. Then you made your clone say something you would have said in order to get me to focus my attention on it…while you hid in the mist, watching my every move, right?"

Kakashi growled in response. Zabuza smirked, "too bad, Kakashi," he muttered. Zabuza turned to water and splashed away to expand the puddle from the previous clones. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, tightly gripping his blade, "you're dead."

Kakashi turned just in time to see Zabuza begin his swing. He did the only thing he could do, which was duck. The blade swung past him and into the ground below Zabuza. He would have moved, but Zabuza balanced himself with the sword and sent a side-kick out.

Kakashi took the kick on the arm, but it was strong enough to send him flying. A moment later, he splashed into the lake. Zabuza chuckled, before vanishing. A moment later, Kakashi surfaced.

"This water…it feels so heavy." "SENSEI!" Kakashi looked up. The initial mist jutsu was beginning to wear off, and he could see Naruto on the shore. "It's a jutsu…he's behind you."

Kakashi rapidly turned, but it was too late. Zabuza had already initiated his technique, "Water Prison Jutsu." A wall of water rose up from around a stunned Kakashi, eventually forming a sphere. Inside, Kakashi tried to break free, but the water held. Zabuza laughed, "You're trapped Kakashi. I know you tried to regroup yourself under the water. Unfortunately, this lake is all part of my jutsu too, hahaha. Don't bother struggling Kakashi, as long as my arm remains in there, this prison is inescapable. Now then, time to deal with those three little brats. Water Clone Jutsu."

Kakashi sat back. Giving a sigh, he watched as a Zabuza clone emerged from the water. 'Oh well…I tried. But I wish I had my camera. I'd love to take a picture of his face when they destroy his clones.'

Back on the shores, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura regrouped in front of Tazuna. "Damn, looks like he got him," said Naruto. "Well," pointed out Sakura, "it was to be expected. So, what do we do now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll take him." Naruto shook his head, "No. I don't want…never mind. Okay, I'll break Kakashi out of the prison. You two wait here. This won't take long. When I'm done, Sakura…you go fight him. Sasuke, remember what I told you on the way here. If it's true…well, you know what to do." Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "Right."

Naruto stepped forward to face the oncoming Zabuza clone. From his prison, Kakashi shouted, "Naruto WAIT! I want you all to escape with Tazuna. The clone will not be able to follow you far. And if he wants to hold me here, he won't be able to leave unless he releases me. TRUST ME! This battle is too much for you guys to handle."

Naruto waved him off, "Can it, Sensei. We're going to bust you out…now!" Zabuza clone laughed, "Well, well, the little wannabe ninja steps forward. You know, you should respect your leader…especially when he's right."

Naruto frowned, "What's that, tough guy? I didn't quite catch that." Zabuza smirked, "You really think you can stand up to me, don't you? Let me tell you something, boy. Just because you wear that head-band, it doesn't mean you are a true shinobi. A true shinobi is one that has crossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the lands of the dead. You need to have earned a ranking in my Bingo Book before I'll call you a worthy ninja. You know what you really are…is a brat."

Naruto smiled, "Well, then. Allow me to show just what this brat can do." Zabuza smirked before he vanished, reappearing behind Naruto, "too late, kid." Zabuza turned swinging his blade, but Naruto jumped, letting it pass harmlessly below him. The blonde then stepped forward, almost lazily, to dodge a second overhead swing.

"Hn, so you're good at dodging," commented Zabuza. Naruto smiled sweetly, "it's more than just that." Zabuza scowled, "I'm going to wipe that smirk off you kid," he yelled.

For the next few minutes, the Zabuza clone chased Naruto around, swinging his giant blade. Horizontal cuts, vertical cuts, and diagonal cuts right after one another. Amazingly, Naruto, his smirk growing ever wider, continued to easily dodge the assault.

From his position, the real Zabuza cursed. Kakashi chuckled, "What's wrong Zabuza. You got me trapped so easily…I can't believe you're having so much trouble with these…as you would put it…brats."

Zabuza glared at him, "Explain Kakashi. An ordinary Genin like him should not be able to anticipate my attacks so easily. Not only that, but he is moving at a speed unheard of for under-level Shinobi."

"You see Zabuza, these are no ordinary Genin. They have a reputation in Konoha, as being the best rookie cell that we've seen for a long time. In fact, they even defeated me. They are already Jounin level ninja…all of them."

Zabuza's eyes widened, "WHAT?! He turned back to the scene in front of him. His clone was still swinging wildly. "There's no way. I'll prove it Kakashi, with this strike here. Hrgghh."

Back on the shore, Naruto ducked to avoid a swing. He was still smirking, though in a way to show he was bored. Finally, the clone stopped. Naruto seemed amused, "What's this? Tired already?"

The Zabuza clone pulled back his blade and vanished appearing from beside him. "Take this…" Naruto watched as the clone thrust forward, aiming for his heart. He smirked, before vanishing right before it reached him. He re-appeared standing on top of Zabuza's blade. "Shame…I really thought you were going to do something interesting. This ceases to amuse me."

The clone grunted, before pulling out his sword, "Now, I've got you!" Still in mid-air, Naruto could only watch as Zabuza cut right through him. Zabuza's smile soon disappeared, for Naruto had turned to water. "A WATER CLONE?!"

He stopped feeling a kunai on his back. It was another comical sight; an adult assassin at the mercy of a twelve year old boy. "That's right, Zabuza. I used your own technique against you. And now…you're gone."

The Zabuza clone straightened, as Naruto's kunai pierced through. Water slowly dripped out, before the clone turned to water and splashed to the ground.

On the lake, Zabuza cursed again. "Fine…I'll just create another one. This time, I'll give it more chakra. Water Clone Jutsu." Another Zabuza clone emerged from the water. However, this time, Naruto countered with, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At the same time, both clone fully materialized. Zabuza scowl deepened, "Damnit. He's countering all of my techniques with his own." Kakashi chuckled, "Why don't you just release me, Zabuza? You and I both know Naruto can free me at any time. He's toying with you."

A look of anger overcame Zabuza, "DAMN THAT BRAT. I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi smirked, "Wow, you're being played a little Genin. How shameful, Demon of the Mist."

Back on the shore, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna watched the scene. "Why doesn't he just finish this fight?" Sasuke laughed, "Let's just say Naruto like to play with enemies weaker than him, especially when they underestimate him. He likes seeing their shocked and stunned faces. Personally, I think this is great entertainment." Tazuna sweat dropped, 'Geez, they have a weird sense of amusement.'

"Attack him," shouted Zabuza. The clone leapt up slicing downward. The Naruto clone raised its hands and caught the blade between two fingers. If anything could make Zabuza lose his mind, it was this scene. A simple novice…a Genin, had managed to stop his blade with two fingers.

While the Naruto clone kept the Zabuza clone busy, Naruto stepped onto the water. "Hey, Zabuza! Let me give you a hint. Your sword is so big…it's child's play to tell which way your attack is coming from and then dodge it. With a sword as big as yours, your main focus is a quick kill. Therefore, your attack can only be done in three ways. It can come from the side, from above, of in a diagonal. Any decent ninja that can see your attacks can dodge them. And then, once you miss, it takes a moment to regain your balance. I could have destroyed your clone long ago."

Zabuza growled, "OH? Then why didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ah, I was just giving you a fair chance. After all, it's unfair that you have to face the future Hokage of Konoha. Make sure you put that in your Bingo Book."

Before Zabuza could reply, Naruto pulled out a shuriken. "Hey, Zabuza…let's play a game called dodge," he stated cheerfully, before throwing the shuriken.

Zabuza grunted, "What silly game is this?" He quickly pulled out his own shuriken to counter Naruto's. Both fell with a splash into the water. Naruto smiled, "Oh, very good. I was hoping that wouldn't finish you off. Okay, how about this one."

Naruto pulled out another shuriken and then threw it. Angry, Zabuza yelled, "How dare you mock me boy? Your shuriken will never touch me.

Naruto smiled, "I'm not done yet." He formed a hand sign. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Zabuza's eyes widened as the shuriken multiplied into twenty shuriken. He cursed, "They're all real. I can't dodge them all."

Taking a last glance at Kakashi, Zabuza pulled his hand out of the water prison and leapt away. The shuriken vanished as Naruto dispelled his own jutsu. Meanwhile, Zabuza landed back on the shore throwing caution away. He decided to go for a direct assault on Tazuna.

He didn't quite make it as Sakura leapt in front of him, and swept him with her legs. Zabuza crashed to the ground spinning as he slid to a stop. Kakashi and Naruto re-joined the group, as Sakura stepped forward into a stance. Kakashi seemed surprised, "Hey, that's…is it?"

"Yup," answered Sasuke, "Might Guy's stance. In the future, she learned a lot of her Taijutsu abilities from him. And with her chakra abilities she truly brings out the meaning of power and strength. She can also open the eight gates…meaning she has more power than all of us here combined."

Kakashi observed Sakura closely. From where he was, she seemed so frail and weak. It was hard to believe a little girl like her could really have power that could surpass the Kages.

Zabuza coughed up blood before standing. He looked from Sakura to Kakashi, although it was clear he too had realized he lad lost his advantage.

"What, Kakashi? Too scared to face me?" Kakashi shrugged, "I would, but my students are intent on making a point. Besides, you're trick won't work on me twice anyway. Don't get so cocky."

Zabuza grunted as he turned to face Sakura. "What was that technique you used just now…to send me spinning away?" Sakura smirked, "That was one of leaf village's Taijutsu techniques…the Leaf Gale. If you thought that was bad, wait until you see this one."

Zabuza steadied himself. 'She vanished. Where did she go? Not above, behind, left or right. That means…BELOW.' As he looked down, he suddenly felt a tremendous impact upon his chin, shooting his face upwards. He felt his body lifted off the ground towards the sky. Below, he heard, "And that…was the Konoha Hurricane technique. Now, followed with, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf."

"Hey," said Kakashi, "That's Guy's set-up for his lotus techniques…she's not going to do that right? Isn't that going a little overboard?" Naruto tapped his chin, "who knows…could be."

Still immobile from the last attack, Zabuza couldn't help but fly helplessly in the air, as Sakura appeared right beneath him, in his shadow.

As Sakura began a series of kicks, Sasuke smiled, "Hey, she stole that technique…from me."

Kicking him down towards the ground, Sakura dove, spun, and finally, shot her leg out with blinding speed. "And this one," she shouted, "I call the Painful Sky Leg."

Zabuza, from barely ten feet above the ground, shot downwards causing a massive crater beneath him. Sasuke and Naruto looked amused, while Kakashi and Tazuna looked stunned. "What power…I'm guessing she was trained by Tsunade of the Legendary Three," guessed Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…and then, right before Guy's death, she was training under him. Her Taijutsu skills are top notch as you can probably guess." Kakashi sweat dropped and shook his head, before he leapt into the crater. Moments later, he emerged with Zabuza's body.

"He's not dead…but he'll be out of it for awhile." Sakura soon joined them, "sorry about that. I guess I carried away." "Sheesh," said Kakashi, "now I know why Naruto and Sasuke are so scared of you."

Naruto and Sasuke both grunted and looked away, while the others laughed. "So, what should we do with Zabuza," asked Sasuke, poking the motionless body.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Naruto looked up, "WHAT?! A giant torrent of water rapidly approached them. Naruto groaned, before shouting, "Earth Style: Rising Mud Wall." In front of Naruto, a large amount of mud began to rise up, until it formed a solid wall in front of them, successfully deflecting the water jutsu.

"Sasuke, go check out who's attacking us," instructed Kakashi. Sasuke quickly leapt to the top of the mud wall, though he had to dodge a sudden sword attack. Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Sakura, take Tazuna out of the way."

Sakura quickly fled with Tazuna. Meanwhile, distracted, by the water jutsu, Naruto and Kakashi were unaware as a second ninja retrieved Zabuza's body (whom they had dropped yards away."

When the water jutsu finally subsided, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke leapt out from behind their defense to see who their visitors were. In the lake, three masked shinobi waited for them. One carried Zabuza. This one and a second quickly vanished. The third, oddly, pointed at Sasuke, before vanishing as well.

"This was a surprise," said Naruto, "that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Wasn't supposed to happen," asked Kakashi. "That's right," replied Naruto, "from the future where we came from, there was only one extra shinobi. In the future after we released you from your prison, you defeated Zabuza and a person pretending to be an ANBU mist ninja saved him. When we confronted them again, it was just Zabuza and that other."

"I've heard of this," said Kakashi, suddenly, "when you tamper with time, sometimes events have a way of changing. I don't know the details, but I read it in a book once. Lord Hokage was describing to us about that time jutsu way back…he also told those who succeeded sometimes had to deal with strange and mysterious changes to their pasts."

"That must be it," replied Naruto, "but I wonder who they were. They seemed pretty strong…but at the same time really familiar."

"Who were those guys," asked Sakura, returning. Sasuke shook his head, "We don't know…but something about the way that last guy pointed at me. I just don't like it."

"Well they're gone for now, but we can assume they will be back," said Kakashi, "alright Mr. Tazuna, let's get you home."

"Yeah," replied Tazuna, "man that was a crazy battle. I hope they don't come back."

"Me too," muttered Naruto. He looked up to Sasuke, "by the way, what happened with the ninja who attacked you?" Sasuke shrugged, "we didn't fight much. He saw that his friend had gotten Zabuza and then he just took off. But that sword of his. It was wrapped up, but it was just as big as Zabuza's."

"Another former mist assassin," asked Kakashi? "I think so," said Sasuke, "it looked familiar too. I didn't see it quite clearly, but it almost looked like Sharkey's Samehada."

"You mean Kisame," asked Sakura/ Overhearing, Kakashi gulped, "What?! Are you saying that guy who attacked us was the scourge of the Hidden Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"Could be," said Naruto, darkly. "But what's he doing here? It'll be that time jutsu problem probably. Maybe Gato decided to hire some extra ninja mercenaries. It'd be just like Zabuza to tell him about Kisame. And if that was Kisame, then the other guy must be…" Sasuke faced paled, "Itachi…" Kakashi's eyes widened, "You're kidding me."

Sakura gulped, "Itachi? Not him too…"

"Wasn't there a third guy too," asked Tazuna, "I mean with them. One was carrying Zabuza's body, but there were two others. "Oh yeah, that was probably Haku, an ice jutsu user," said Naruto, "he's no problem. It's the other two, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki that I'm worried about. Both of them are on a level much higher than Zabuza's. And that means they are on a much closer level to us. I have no doubt we can beat them, but it'll be hard trying to protect you at the same time. Things will get pretty rough."

"I thought as much," said Kakashi. "I'm so glad our team was the one who got assigned to this mission. Otherwise, any other Genin team would have been wiped out. I'll still have to report all this to the Hokage, Naruto. If Kisame and Itachi are aiding men like Gato, all Hidden Villages need to be aware."

"Right," said Naruto, "we'll need to prepare for a fight against them. Sasuke will take care of Itachi. Sakura will take Kisame. I'll take Haku. And Kakashi-Sensei gets Zabuza."

"Are you sure, Naruto," asked Kakashi, "no offense to you, Sasuke, but it is your brother you're fighting." Sasuke smirked, "That guy? Hn, I'll have no trouble killing him. You of all people should know that Kakashi…freaking destroyed our clan."

Kakashi shrugged, "Okay," he said. "Looks like I'll finally get my chance at Zabuza then, since you rudely stole him from me. You guys should have let me finish him. Now they know you guys are no ordinary Genin."

"Yeah, whatever," whined Naruto, if we had known Kisame and Itachi would suddenly show up, I would have. But at least they only got a good look at Sakura's techniques. They still have no idea how strong Sasuke and I are. But don't worry Sensei, next time we'll leave it all to you."

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'I bet anything, 'next' time, I'll be getting my ass beaten. Then they'll say something like, "but Kakashi-Sensei, you told us not to butt in." Crazy kids. Still, I can't deny that they're strong. Amazing how quickly Sakura took out Zabuza. Sasuke and Naruto fear her, but I have a feeling they have powers within them that they haven't even begun to show yet.'

"Finally," said Tazuna, suddenly, standing in front of a beaten down house, "Welcome to my home." Kakashi blinked, "Great…why don't we all rest up then?" 'We're going to need it.'

**Gato's Headquarters**

"HE FAILED?! What the hell do you mean he failed? What am I paying you for…charity? Get back out there and finish the job."

Kisame snarled, "Relax, Gato. We were a bit unprepared for how strong those Shinobi were. If I had not stepped in, Zabuza would probably be dead. If we had fought them there, we would have undoubtedly been severely injured if not dead."

Gato snarled back, "well, I'd be better off if you WERE dead. Then I wouldn't have to pay you guys the FORTUNE that I'm paying you. And how did you fail anyway? I was informed your enemy was a couple of kids. Don't tell me your reputations are jokes?"

A shorter figure emerged, "If I may interrupt, Mr. Gato. Although it was true they were just kids, those kids seem to be top level shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. They are incredibly strong, as you can see from Zabuza's injuries. But…you have nothing to worry about. There are four of them and four of us. We will re-group for now and attack them later, giving a chance for Zabuza to recover."

Gato, still fuming, sat down. "Whatever. I guess it was convenient I hired you two then, eh? Well, you'd better bring back good news next time. I want that bridge-builder dead by the end of the week."

"Of course," replied the figure, "we expect Zabuza will be ready to go in about that time. And…if we fail our mission you can keep your pay."

Gato chuckled, "if you fail your mission, I don't want to see you here ever again." The shorter man was silent for a moment, before he shrugged, "agreed."

* * *

**Lionheart:** I was wondering what all of your reactions were to this? I have two versions of this chapter and the next few, so I'd like all of you to help me decide which one to permanently use.

There are two choices.

This Version

The original version without Itachi and Kisame


	6. Preparation: Team Seven

**Preparation: Team Seven's True Abilities!**

**DREAM (Flashback)**

_"Lord Hokage… RUN!" Naruto gently wiped off blood from his sleeve. A huge cut on his arm showed the results of hours of continuous fighting. In front of him, Kakashi stood, blocking Kabuto's path._

"_Listen Naruto…if you've ever respected me as a Sensei, you will do as I advise."_

_Naruto shook his head, "NO KAKASHI-SENSEI. You stand no chance against him. You're just as wounded as I am._

_Kakashi smiled, "Yes, but my death will mean much less to our village's survival than yours. Only one of us can escape. I'd much rather it'd be you. NOW GO!"_

**END FLASHBACK (DREAM)**

"_Oh, My little Naruto…how nice to see you again." Naruto scowled, "Kabuto…" "By the way…I killed your Sensei, Kakashi." _

_Naruto drew a kunai, "I know…and now you're going to pay for it."_

_Kabuto smiled, 'But I've already paid for it. Don't you remember, little Naruto…you killed me." Naruto stared ahead, blinking, "Wha?" And, now, I'll return the favor. Go join your Sensei…IN HELL." _

**END DREAM**

Naruto shot up, breathing deeply. Next to him, Kakashi leaned against the wall. "Bad dream, Naruto?"

Naruto removed his hand from his chest, where the dream Kabuto had stabbed him. "Y-yeah… nothing big. I was dreaming about fighting Itachi…"

"I see," replied Kakashi, "funny though. I heard you mumbling my name in your sleep. My name and some guy named Kabuto. You were screaming about how you were going to get revenge for my death."

Naruto paled and looked down, "So you heard?"

"Am I to take it that I was killed by this Kabuto person?" Naruto hesitated, "U-ugh…"

Kakashi chuckled, "You may as well tell me Naruto. I've already caught you…so to speak."

Naruto nodded, giving in, "Alright…Yeah…you were…you were trying to protect me when it happened. I had been fighting a couple of guys stronger than Itachi. I won, but they severely wounded me. Then Kabuto showed up. I think he was just waiting for the moment when I was weakest. I didn't stand a chance. We were about to fight…well it wouldn't have been much of a fight. Then you came along. You …you told me to run…and then you knocked me away. When I returned with reinforcements…you were already past anything Sakura could do. I…I'm sorry…"

Kakashi almost seemed sad. Naruto was almost sure he saw a tear in his eye. "I see…well, don't dwell on it Naruto. You came back to this time to help patch things up didn't you? Keep that in mind, and let the past…err…future go. As a ninja, you should know that. Only the present matters. Besides, I'm sure I put a great fight to buy you time to escape. It does sound just like me…I don't let any of my comrades die."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Sensei. I won't let you die this time either." Kakashi gave a ghost of a smile, "Well, that's something to look forward to…for both of us. Anyway, now that you're awake and…feeling better, I'd like to discuss a few things. Get dressed and meet me out back. Sasuke and Sakura are already waiting."

**Outside**

"Oh, there you guys are," said Naruto, stepping towards the tree they sat near.

"Hey, Naruto…finally awake, sleepy-head," asked Sakura? "Yeah," said Naruto, yawning, "I feel great. So, what's up Kakashi?" "Yeah, why'd you call us out here…at six in the morning," complained Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, 'They're grown adults, but they act like spoiled brats.' "Well, I was just thinking…you know, with the recent turn of events. Unfortunately, I think we have to assume that the two mysterious shinobi that attacked us are Itachi and Kisame. Now, I know you guys think you're all confident and well-prepared, but I just want to run over a few things to be extra prepared. After all, as I'm sure my future self taught you, we can never truly be fully prepared. This surprise with Itachi and Kisame even coming along should have taught you that."

"I suppose," said Sasuke, "so I suppose you want to teach us some amazing training exercise?" "Or maybe…," challenged Sakura, "…Maybe you want us to teach you, Sensei?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'They're not taking this seriously. They're too confident for their own good.'

"Not exactly," said Kakashi. "Then what," whined Naruto, "don't tell me you got us all up to have a pep talk?" Kakashi nodded, "Kind of."

The three shared a glance, before standing. Kakashi looked up, "huh?" "That's it, I'm going back to bed," said Sakura. "What a waste of time," said Naruto. "I could be doing some real training," said Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, before leaping ahead of them. He slowly pushed them back. "Hold on a minute. This is no ordinary pep talk, you know. What I really wanted to discuss was…our teamwork abilities…among other things."

"Teamwork," asked Sakura, "but you've already judged us on that. You told us we passed."

"True," said Kakashi, "but I was referring to 'your' teamwork."

Sasuke nodded, understanding, "Oh, I get it. You mean our teamwork…all four of us together, which means you too, Sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "I have already figured you guys are stronger than me, which puts you at an ANBU or legendary status

Sakura's mouthed formed an 'O' shape. "I get it," she said. "That makes sense."

"So, you want us to practice our techniques together with you, Sensei," asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, eventually, but not right now. It'd be somewhat pointless if we just started. You have to remember. With the slight exception of Sakura, I really have no idea what your abilities are. Your strengths…your weaknesses…your fighting styles…you know."

"So you want us to describe our Jutsu abilities to you," asked Sasuke?

Kakashi sighed, "No, Sasuke, I don't want you guys to name me every single jutsu you know. As you well know, I've mastered over a thousand jutsu. Does that mean I use them all? No. What I mean is this. Give me an overview of your basic Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu abilities. Then you can tell me any special techniques you know, like Sakura's chakra enhancing strength and her Taijutsu skills. Are you good at close-range or ranged fighting? Do you have any special traits, like high stamina? Things like that. Naruto you start."

Naruto frowned. "Err; well this is all confusing, but okay. My Ninjutsu abilities are great, I would say. I can do Genjutsu pretty well, but I don't really like it. Of course dispelling Genjutsu is pretty easy. My Taijutsu abilities are great too, but they are always done in conjunction with my Ninjutsu. Meaning, I'll summon a bunch of shadow clones to do my fighting or to set up my own original Taijutsu technique. I'm not really into the fighting that Guy and Sakura do."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay, so I take it you are pretty much a Ninjutsu fighter?"

Naruto gave him the somewhat sign, "If I can defeat my enemy without Ninjutsu, like I did with that Zabuza clone, then, I won't but…otherwise yeah."

"I see," replied Kakashi, "for now, we'll go with Close-range to mid-range fighting. Okay, good. Now, what about your special abilities?"

Naruto started counting on his fingers. Sakura shook her head, while Sasuke looked embarrassed.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, 'He's counting on his fingers…oh dear…'

"Okay, yeah," said Naruto, holding up four fingers. "So, I really have four special signature techniques. Of course I can do a whole bunch, but you said not to name them all, right Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, continue."

"So the first," began Naruto, "is the Shadow Clone and Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu. I usually start out with this jutsu to set up my other ones."

"Hold on a moment. What do you by mean Mass Shadow Clone?"

"Well, Sensei, when I mean mass, I mean mass…a lot."

"Yeah, but what's a lot," asked Kakashi.

Naruto scratched his head, "Umm…I don't know. What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled, "when he was fighting in the Chuunin exams, Naruto managed to create at least one thousand clones. By now, I expect that number to have increased…possibly tripled, if not more."

"A thousand," asked Kakashi, his mouth dropping wide open, "how is that possible?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking more like five thousand," said Naruto looking up, "and, uh, oh yeah. It's because of the nine-tailed fox. I'm able to draw upon its chakra. Jiriaya taught me how."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "This kid…if he could create five thousand clones and still fight…he could be unstoppable."

"Umm…okay," said Kakashi, clearing his thoughts, "so you mentioned three other jutsus? What are they?"

"The first is the Rasengan technique…the spiraling sphere." Kakashi nodded, "Jiriaya must have taught you that too. I wonder…he must have also told you the fourth never finished that technique?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I've been working on that. Right now, I can mix my wind-based chakra with it to create a really devastating attack. It's not complete because it damages me along with the opponent…actually; it's really like a suicide attack, because it damages the opponent at the cellular level. At the same time, it's has like a recoil effect on me, basically destroying my arm. In fact, if it wasn't for Tsunade, I wouldn't be able to use this arm. I call it the Rasen-Shuriken, because it takes the form of a Shuriken."

Kakashi shook his head, "Amazing…to think the fourth Hokage could be surpassed. You truly are your father's son. Let me guess…one of your other techniques is the Fourth's special one. I'm guessing it's the one that earned him the nickname Yellow Flash?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the Flying Thunder God Technique. I only use with Sasuke's Chidori…or rather your Chidori attack though."

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, 'So, Sasuke managed to pick up my signature Ninjutsu. Huh…' "That must be a devastating attack," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we call it the Lightning Flash Technique."

Kakashi seemed impressed, "pretty clever."

"Okay and your last technique, Naruto?"

"Oh right! The last one I need to make a pentagon design and then force my opponent to the center of it. Then I usually stop them with the Shadow Possession Jutsu or a Paralysis Jutsu. Then I create five different clones and we each do a different elemental jutsu on the opponent."

Kakashi laughed, "That's gotta hurt. Okay, Naruto, that's good enough. That's a pretty solid set of techniques you've got there. Now, what about the nine tailed fox? How much of its chakra can you draw?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, a lot of it. I can't really describe it in quantities, but because I have the nine-tail's chakra I have a near limitless back-up chakra supply. In effect, that allows me to continue a fight for hours without losing chakra. Of course there's physical exhaustion, but…fights usually don't last that long. I can even communicate with him. There used to be a problem where he would try to break out of his seal and take over my body and mind. He would usually take advantage of me when I got emotional, which would weaken the seal. He's much calmer now though. I think he accepts the fact that he's trapped for good. Besides, we get along…err…pretty well."

"The fox you mean," asked Kakashi? 'And geez, thank god for small gifts. I wouldn't want to have to fight Naruto when the nine-tailed fox started taking over his body.'

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he's also one of my summons. I can fight with him in battle."

Kakashi looked stunned, 'Umm is that safe?'

Naruto laughed, "HAH! No need to worry, Sensei. I've put a special seal on the Kyuubi. Once I summon him he cannot directly go against my will, and he must return into the seal once I call him back. I usually don't need to summon him because I have a contract with the toads. Jiriaya's doing of course."

Kakashi nodded, already beginning to regret having this conversation. He had learned things he wasn't quite ready to hear. "Alright, anything else?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nah, I think that's it."

Kakashi sighed, "Okay. So, let me go over this. You're mostly a Ninjutsu fighter, but you're jutsus seem to be most effective at close range, so you probably use Taijutsu a lot as well. You have four favorite techniques and you have the ability to draw on the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Sound right?"

Naruto nodded, "That sounds good, Sensei."

"Okay, Sasuke. You're turn."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "My Ninjutsu abilities are top-notch, second only to Naruto. With my Sharingan, I can analyze and copy jutsu, and create and dispel complex Genjutsu. Which… is why I'm the one fighting Itachi. My Taijutsu abilities are good, but, like Naruto, I don't prefer them over my Ninjutsu. I guess you can say I usually keep my distance, but, like when I use the Chidori, I have no choice but to get in close."

Kakashi nodded, "I see. Okay, now you're special abilities."

"Well, there's the Chidori for one," began Sasuke. "I've also developed my own variations of the Chidori and I can channel it through my body. I also have two special jutsu that only Itachi and I can use, as we are the true heirs of the Sharingan eye."

Kakashi blinked, "Oh, how come I've never heard of them?"

"You need to have another form of the Sharingan eye, Sensei. You'll develop it eventually…how, I don't know, but you will. It's called the Mangekyo Sharingan. And with it come two techniques. They are… the ultimate Genjutsu technique, the Nightmare Realm, and the secret black fire technique, Shining Sun."

Kakashi shivered, "Mangekyo? Does your brother have it as well?"

Sasuke nodded, "But luckily enough, mine can defeat his. Don't worry about him. I'm more than enough to take him out. So, anyway, I also have special jutsus involving snakes, including the ability to summon snakes and the legendary sword, Kusanagi. I have the summoning contract with me."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, I got it. Anything else you wish to tell me?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope, that about covers my abilities."

"And finally," said Kakashi, pointing to Sakura, "Your turn."

"My Ninjutsu abilities are pretty good, though my offensive techniques are not nearly as good as Naruto and Sasuke. My Genjutsu skills are second to Sasuke's, but I hardly use them. I can dispel Genjutsu pretty easily, just like Naruto and Sasuke. And…well…you've seen my Taijutsu abilities and you probably know the full potential of them."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, my first guess would be to say you're a full close-range fighter. What kind of defensive Ninjutsu do you have?"

"My main Ninjutsu ability is to channel chakra for Taijutsu attacks, and medical Ninjutsu. I'm a great healer, able to heal minor to some potentially fatal injuries. I also have an in depth knowledge of the human nervous system, so by directing chakra into my opponents I can practically control their movements."

Kakashi smiled, "A Medic Ninja. Well, it's no wonder…considering what you've told me about your training with Tsunade. Great strength and medical knowledge…pretty impressive. Okay, I've already got a good look at your Taijutsu abilities. According to Naruto you can open the eight gates?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. But don't worry, Sensei, I'm careful. Much more so than these two bozos anyway," she said, chuckling slightly.

Kakashi smiled, while Sasuke and Naruto silently fumed. "Alright, then, that's good enough for now" said Kakashi, standing, "as I'm sure, you all know a good deal about me, so we'll just skip over all that. We'll head in for some breakfast before we begin to prepare for a future battle. By the way, Sakura… how long do you figure we have until Zabuza recovers?"

Sakura quickly calculated to herself, "Well, based on his injuries, I'd say at least a week. If they have a medical ninja it could be considerably less, but I doubt they have one. Not many ninja take up that branch of Ninjutsu."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, we'll take it into account. In any case, I think they'll regroup before they try their assassination attempt again. I think a week sounds about right. Alright, I'm sure you're all hungry. Let's eat."

As Sasuke and Sakura walked in, Naruto pulled Kakashi back.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

"Sensei, I was thinking." He whispered his idea to Kakashi.

The Jounin paled and his eyes shot wide open, though he did not immediately disagree. "How," he asked, "forgive me, but I doubt you can just walk up to them and convince them."

Naruto smiled, "Well, let's just say that the seal I placed on the nine-tailed fox can be used on humans as well."

Kakashi seemed skeptical, "I suppose it could be worth a shot. And what about the other two guys?"

Naruto shrugged, "We'll see. Based on events from the future, I don't quite think it will be necessary. Preparing the seal takes a long time anyway. About two days. I have the time to make two, possibly three."

Kakashi seemed really skeptical, "I'd really love to see that, Naruto. Anyway, let's go in. We shouldn't keep them waiting. Besides, I'm still trying to digest all of the abilities you all claim to have."

Naruto smirked, "Hah, it all sounds great when we say it, but just wait till we get on the battlefield. The abilities I told you were only really necessary when we're fighting S-ranked Shinobi. Anything less than that…well…you get the idea."

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'Yeah, basically guys like me will get their asses handed to them by kids like them.'

Naruto and Kakashi soon entered the small house. An aroma of cooking fish filled their nostrils as they sat down, joining Sasuke and Sakura.

"What took you two so long," asked Sasuke.

"Naruto was telling me about some idea he had," replied Kakashi.

"What idea?"

Kakashi waved him off, "Later. I'm still thinking about it myself…and that on top of the other things you've all told me."

"Oh," interrupted Tazuna, stepping in with Tsunami, "looks like you all are up early."

"So," said Kakashi, ignoring the comment, "how long do you think it will take to complete the bridge, Mr. Tazuna?"

"A month at the very least," the bridge-builder replied, "assuming that my work can go interrupted, without ninja attacking me every few seconds."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, we foresee a future battle, so you'll have to stick close to the four of us. We've agreed that you'll need to have two constant guards with you at all times."

Tazuna shrugged, "Hey, whatever works. I just want those ninja guys off my back."

A small voice interrupted, "As if that will ever happen."

Every head in the room turned towards the stairs to see a young boy standing on the first step.

"Ah, Inari…you're awake. I'm sorry I got home so late that I couldn't see you. Come here and give grandpa a hug. Oh, and greet out guests. They're Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and they were a big help getting me back here safely."

Inari carefully observed them, before he shrugged, "what's the use? They're all going to die anyway."

Kakashi sweat dropped. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Sakura suspiciously began to crack her knuckles. Naruto jumped up, "HEY, what's your problem kid?! You obviously don't know that you're looking at the future Hokage of Konoha, so show some respect."

Inari turned away, "I don't care who you are. You have no idea who you're going up against. So if you don't want to die, go home."

Naruto shook his fist, but Tsunami spoke first, "INARI! These ninja safely brought grandpa home yesterday night. Show them some gratitude."

"Hmph! I'm going to my room," announced Inari, before trudging upstairs.

Tazuna sighed, "Sorry about that. He wasn't always like that."

"What happened," asked Kakashi?

Tazuna threw his head back, "Well, a few years ago, a man came to the land of waves. He was a fisherman, but he managed to save Inari's life after an accident. He made such an impression on little Inari, that the two were never apart. After time, he came to be apart of the family. He was a very strong and courageous man, even sacrificing his own to protect this village against Gato and his men. Consequently, he was killed in a public execution. Ever since then, Inari's been heart broken and distant."

A tear fell down the man's eye, "But damn…those were the good days. And that's why this village needs this bridge. The villagers have all but lost hope. Anyway, enough talk…we should get going to the bridge."

"Actually, before we go, I'd like to go outside and warm up a bit with these three," said Kakashi, "we'll be back in about an hour. Don't worry…they won't send anyone today."

Tazuna shrugged, "Well, you Shinobi know what's best. I will wait here then."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

Lionheart: Well, it looks like everyone likes the Itachi and Kisame part. Very good, I'll keep that in. This chapter was sort of a break between chapters…the action will return very soon in the next installment. Stay tuned; it should be up within the week. 


	7. First Fight: Overkill

**First Fight: Overkill**

Kakashi panted as he gently rubbed his stomach. He sat, leaning on a tree, his Sharingan uncovered. Blood dripped from his lip. Next to him, Sasuke lay sprawled on the floor, tired, but not nearly as Kakashi.

On another side of the field, Naruto and Sakura were still standing. Both seemed to have worked up a sweat, though they were not nearly as beat down as Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well, I think that's enough," commented Naruto, as Sakura began to heal Kakashi, "you really should stop us before you get so hurt, Sensei."

Kakashi chuckled, "Throughout this last week, Naruto, I've only gotten stronger. The continuous strain on my body is finally taking effect. It's amazing how in shape I feel. Besides, I've picked up a few new tricks with Sasuke along the way. As you might have noticed, we gave you two a workout this time, Sasuke and I."

"Yeah, but look what it did to you, Sensei," scolded Sakura as the greenish glow around her hands dissipated. "That last kick I gave you nearly knocked you out. I mean you managed to land a hit on me, but really, Sensei."

On the ground nearby, Sasuke raised his head, "Hmph! Can we get to healing me please? I can't move."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Sakura, before she hurried over.

With Naruto's aid, Kakashi was quickly on his feet. He continued to lean against the tree, as Sasuke, who had no trouble standing, and Sakura, rejoined them. "Okay," began Kakashi, "so…according to you guys, Zabuza should be back on his feet anytime you're your time, that day was today. So even though there was some…err…changes, I think we can assume today's probability of a fight is very high. We're going to put our training on an indefinite hold, until such time that it is available to us again."

"Right!"

Kakashi leaned his head against the tree. "Alright, it's about noon. Sasuke and Sakura, you two head to the bridge with Zabuza. I'll join you two after I get some rest. Naruto, you said there was something you needed to look into. When you're ready, head to the bridge in case we need back-up."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there…" The blonde whispered something to Sasuke, before he vanished.

"Okay," said Kakashi, standing straight, "let's head back. Our client will be wondering where we are. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

**Somewhere In the Forest**

In a quiet clearing, a sudden motion startled a deer. The animal quickly vanished deeper into the forest. The sound came from none other than Naruto, who seemed to be searching for something.

The blonde shrewdly observed a few trees, before he suddenly seemed satisfied. He checked the sun, 'Hrm, he should be here any minute now.'

Placing his fingers together, Naruto murmured, "Transformation Jutsu!" He took on the appearance of his normal self, but with the added bonus of having numerous cuts and bruises. "Alright," he murmured, "now to wait."

The blonde lay on the floor, and then closed his eyes feigning sleep. Almost immediately, a second person stepped from the shadows. He began gathering a set of flowers and herbs, moving ever more closely to Naruto. Eventually, the boy stopped, finally noticing Naruto's body.

'Why…that's the boy. He's the one who defeated Zabuza.' The boy's first impulse was to quickly take advantage of the sleeping Genin and kill him. His conscious told him otherwise. Slowly, he approached Naruto, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you okay? Hello…can you hear me?"

Groggily, Naruto pretended to awake. "U-urg…urgh…" Shooting up with a grunt, Naruto looked around. "Who are you," he asked spotting the boy.

The boy smiled, 'As if I'd actually tell him.' "I'm an herb specialist. I collect, make, and sell medicine. No one of any importance."

Naruto sat into a cross-legged position, "Oh, really? Did you need any help?"

The boy shook his head, "No, thank you. I think I have collected plenty. By the way, what were you doing lying on the ground like that? Where are your parents?"

Naruto turned towards a tree, "Actually, I was training. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm training so I can stronger."

"Training to get stronger, eh? Why, is there a special someone that you're looking to protect," asked the boy?

Naruto blinked, "special someone? What do you mean?"

"You know," said the boy, "they say a fighter's true strength comes when he fights to protect someone close and dear to him. They say when you fight to protect someone, even going as far as risking your life for that person, you truly become strong. So, do you have anybody special you want to protect?"

Naruto turned red. A certain pink-haired Ninja came to mind. It was an honest feeling, something that even Naruto was surprised about. He had thought his childhood feelings had vanished. "Well, y-yeah…I…guess there is someone. How about you," he countered.

The boy hesitated before answering, "Yes, there is someone who is very dear to me. I swore I would protect him with my life. He's the only one who accepted me for who I really was."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, 'here's my chance.' "So…would that person be Zabuza…Haku?"

The boy's eyes widened, before he leapt back, and threw out two senbon needles. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto caught them with three fingers. "Whoa, whoa, Haku, I'm not here to fight you."

The boy's initially smiling face was not masked by a far more serious and dangerous one. "You were waiting for me? How did you know I would be here? How did you know who I was in the first place?"

Naruto smiled, "I'd love to answer those questions, Haku, but I really don't have the time. I know Itachi and Kisame are helping you guys, and I know, at this minute, they are setting up an ambush at the bridge for my teammates. Wait till I'm finished," said Naruto, as Haku opened his mouth.

The boy reluctantly nodded, "what did you want from me?"

"I wanted to ask you something. How would you be willing to join Konoha Village? You of all people could convince Zabuza to do it. I know in your heart, you hate the idea of killing, especially young people like me. Worse, you have to take orders from thugs like Gato. But when Zabuza gives you an order you follow it no matter what your heart says. It must be tough, living your life full of sadness."

"What kind of offer is this, Naruto? If you know all about me, which you must, you must know that I would never go along with this unless Zabuza did. You must also know Zabuza would never do it, especially under the service of Gato."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I know a bit or two secrets about friend Zabuza as well. At the moment you're probably right. But, give it a few hours. You might find his mind changed very quickly. It'll be up to you to convince him…to make him take the final step. Trust me, Haku; you would be very grateful of it. Your other option is complete and unavoidable death. We defeated Zabuza easily, without using even half of our powers. Think about it, Haku…I have to go now."

Before Haku could reply, Naruto vanished. The boy stared into the distance Naruto fled, 'What a strange boy. He read my heart perfectly…but his request is an impossible one. I'm sorry Naruto. It seems we will have no choice but to fight.'

His face darkening, Haku retreated in the opposite direction. He would collect his equipment before joining Zabuza at the bridge. It would be a sure way of seeing Naruto again. Something about the boy and his carefree attitude intrigued him. And, he too was tried of the killing and pain. And there was still Zabuza. Naruto had told him Zabuza would listen to him. 'Is it really possible?'

**The Bridge**

"YO!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked left to where a sudden puff of smoke announced a Shinobi's arrival. The casual greeting immediately told who it was.

"Yo," greeted Sasuke, in return. "Feeling better, Sensei," asked Sakura?

Kakashi rubbed his stomach, "Oh, I suppose. Compared to an hour ago, I fee much better."

The Jounin leaned against the railing of the completed part of the bridge. By his eye, the bridge seemed to be half complete. In this distance, a vague and blurry outline marked the mainland. There was still another half a mile of water in between Kakashi reckoned. Heavy machinery placed steel columns into the water, while workers, directed by Tazuna laid down the road.

"Where's Naruto, Sensei," asked Sakura?

Kakashi shrugged, "He wasn't back when I left. I thought he might be headed here. I guess not. What do you think, Sasuke? Didn't he whisper something to you before he took off?"

Sasuke blinked. He had been silent, seemingly deep in thought, "Err…it was nothing," he said after a moment's hesitation. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, 'Oh well.' "I suppose it really doesn't matter."

**Beneath the Bridge**

Three Shinobi gently surfaced from the depths of the water. Above them, the completed part of the bridge casts its shadow upon them.

They were Kisame, Itachi, and Zabuza. Each rose until they stood on the water.

"Our target is well guarded. Sasuke, that girl, and Kakashi are well-positioned to react to a surprise attack. Strangely, that other boy wasn't there. If Haku were, we would have a number advantage, but, until he arrives, we'll be evenly matched."

Zabuza cursed, "Damn, where is that kid? He ran out to get some herbs. You don't think they ambushed him and took him out?"

Kisame shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We're here now, and I can't think of a better time to attack. We already have our strategy planned out. It's a stroke of luck for us that the blonde kid is not here. Are you ready?"

"Go ahead, Kisame," replied Itachi.

Zabuza nodded, "I'm gonna get my revenge. First on Kakashi, and then on that girl. Make sure you don't kill her, Kisame."

Kisame placed his fingers together, snorting, "Whatever. Hiding Mist Jutsu."

**The Bridge**

"Hm, this mist…it's unusually thick," noted Tazuna, taking a break, and wiping sweat from his brow.

Sasuke leapt to his feet, "That's because it is. Tazuna, get your men out of here, and then get behind Sakura and Kakashi. This is a mist jutsu…this is it! They're here."

Tazuna quickly yelled for everyone to evacuate. He then crouched behind Sakura, who quickly began to circle him, prepared for an attack from any direction.

"They'll undoubtedly attack when the mist is thickest," said Kakashi, taking a defensive stance.

And the mist was certainly beginning to thicken quickly. To Kakashi, his view Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were beginning to become hazy. "Get ready…any second now."

"No need," said Sasuke, "I've found them. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Technique!" After inhaling, he blew out a huge gust of wind, sending the mist into the distance. In its place, Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza waited.

"He countered our jutsu," said Kisame, "looks like we've lost our surprise advantage."

"No matter," said Itachi, "things will still go accordingly to plan. Zabuza engage Kakashi now."

Zabuza quickly took up his sword, "Kakashi, we have a fight to finish. Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded to Kakashi, "Go ahead, Sensei. We'll take care of things up here."

Kakashi nodded, "Good luck, Sasuke. I'll be back soon. Alright, Zabuza….you and me... down there."

"Fine with me, Kakashi," snarled Zabuza. Both jumped off the bridge and into the water below.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame faced off. "Two of us and two of you," pointed out Sasuke, "looks like one kill each for Sakura and me."

"Pretty confident," replied Kisame, "and say…those Sharingan eyes of yours. I heard you were the last Uchiha alive, and that you murdered your entire clan, Itachi. Or was that an exaggeration?"

"He is my little brother," said Itachi, coldly. "Besides me, he is the only one left."

Kisame smiled, baring his sharp teeth, "Oh really? How nice, seeing each other after so long. Wouldn't you agree, boy?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I suppose. It's nice to see that you've been keeping well, brother. It's a shame I have to kill you now. I'm sure there could have been tons to talk about."

Itachi eyebrows rose slightly. He seemed disappointed, if not angry. "You've changed brother…"

Sasuke smiled, "Sakura, leave Itachi to me. You go and take out Kisame. Don't worry about the client. I'll keep an eye on him for awhile."

Sakura nodded, before stepping into her stance. Kisame glanced at Itachi who nodded, "Make her disappear."

Kisame pulled his sword from its place on his back, before taking off the cloth around it. "Oh," said Sakura, "so that's the Samehada, or Sharkskin blade."

"Looks like my reputation precedes me," replied Kisame, "you seem to know a lot about me, little girl."

Sakura readied herself into her stance, "enough talk. Our client is on a tight schedule. I'll finish you off quickly."

Kisame laughed, "We'll see about that."

Kisame quickly dashed forward. Sakura maintained her stance, sticking her hand out. She mockingly urged him closer. The distance between the two quickly closed, and Kisame made the first move, slashing downwards with his sword. Rather easily, Sakura evaded by stepping backwards. She suppressed her chakra, already knowing the chakra absorbing abilities of the Samehada.

Dodging a second strike, she countered, throwing out a swift punch. Believing that he could take it, Kisame held up an arm to block. To his surprise, the force of the punch sent him flying through the air. "WHAT?!"

As he landed, Sakura had the distance between them closed again. She bent low, and sent a straight kick up towards Kisame's chin. Remembering the same attack from earlier, Kisame stepped backwards to avoid it. "Hn, not bad. I'm guessing you channel chakra so to add more force behind your punches. What an interesting fighting style you have. But I've had enough."

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Sakura snarled as a massive amount of water poured from Kisame's mouth. "Earth Style: Rising Mud Wall!"

She diverted her chakra, lifting two mud barriers to protect herself and Tazuna. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi fled further towards the Land of Waves, escaping the water's path.

"Water Style," continued Kisame, "Five Eating Sharks!" From the water, which was now up to Sakura's knees, five water sharks arose.

Sakura dispelled her earth jutsu and turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna... stay behind that wall of earth. Don't move."

The bridge builder did not need to be told twice.

Meanwhile, Sakura began wrestling with the sharks, throwing them off her as they attacked. Seeing an opportunity once their first attacks had been fended off, Sakura, with her strength, quickly dispatched two sharks. The third and fourth, surprising her, forced her to dodge.

Irritated, dodged a kunai thrown by Kisame, before turning, and smashing a lone shark in the face.

Next, the Kunoichi turned to face the remaining two sharks. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One clone appeared and quickly ran towards the sharks. As if by luck, both sharks attacked together. The opportunity was perfect for Sakura who murmured, "Explode!"

Her clone exploded destroying the remaining sharks and sending a wave of water off the bridge. Angered, and slightly surprised, Kisame charged forward and swung his Samehada. Sakura responded by ducking and letting loose a back kick. Again, Kisame attempted to block, but the strength behind the kick sent him flying into his own water.

Quickly hopping up, the former mist ninja shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." A large dragon made of water formed, before charging towards Sakura.

Pushing her hands into the water, Sakura responded yelling, "Water Style: Water Encampment Jutsu!"

Erupting from the water, and surrounding Sakura, was a wall of water. For a moment, it was unclear whether Kisame's attack or Sakura defense jutsu would win. The dragon seemed intent on breaking through, while Sakura poured chakra into the water to raise its defensive capability. Soon, both broke jutsu were dispelled.

Feeling slightly mischievous, Sakura formed a hand sign and, making sure Kisame heard, shouted, "Water Style! Giant Vortex Jutsu."

A wall of water rose in front of her, spiraling into a mini whirlpool. It quickly charged down Kisame, forcing him to raise his arms in defense. 'Impossible…how could she have mastered so many of my village's techniques?'

The attack sent Kisame flying off the bridge and into the water below. Sakura smiled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Her clone leapt off, and, as Kisame surfaced, she forced her clone to shout, "Water Prison Jutsu." In much of the same way Kakashi was trapped, Kisame now found himself trapped in one of his own techniques. He glared up from within his watery prison at Sakura, who smiled down. She gently waved, before fleeing to check up on Sasuke and Tazuna.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

"Hn, looks like it's just you and me, Kakashi. None of your little brats are here to get in the way this time."

"Maybe," replied Kakashi, "but this time, I won't fall for any of your tricks again. Your water prison jutsu won't work on me this time."

Zabuza smirked, "Oh, don't worry Kakashi, I'm not interested in petty tricks and traps this time. No, this time, I'm going to destroy you."

"Sure, let's see what you got. Go ahead, it's your move." 'Hmph, he hasn't even realized that I've locked onto him with the Sharingan.'

Zabuza stared Kakashi down for a moment before leaping away. At the same time, Kakashi imitated this by jumping back as well. Both landed simultaneously and began rapidly performing hand signs.

With his Sharingan, Kakashi was able to keep up with all of Zabuza's hand signs and chants. "Water Style," both shouted, "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

To Zabuza's surprise, his dragon rose at the same time as Kakashi's. Both dragons viciously attacked each other, until the jutsu cancelled out, sending a shower of water raining down upon both ninja.

To them, a little water was no problem. Zabuza, however seemed to be concerned, "Something doesn't feel right. He managed…"

"Managed to accurately copy and execute your jutsu, right," finished Kakashi. Startled, Zabuza hopped back a step. His eyes shot open as Kakashi perfectly imitated his movement.

After hopping to the right, Zabuza raised a hand. A vein appeared on his forehead as Kakashi perfectly imitated it yet again. Zabuza moved his hand down, and, unsurprisingly, Kakashi did as well.

'My movements…my gestures,' thought Zabuza, changing his hand positions, 'he sees…'

"Through them all, right," asked Kakashi. Zabuza growled in anger, "Why…you're nothing by a copy-cat. A pale imitation!"

"I'm the real article. No imitation can defeat me," chanted Kakashi in perfect timing with Zabuza. The mist ninja began a new series of hand signs. As he watched Kakashi perfectly copy him, a faint shadow formed behind Kakashi.

'No way! I…it's…me. Is this another one of his illusions?' Unfortunately for him, he had stopped his hand signs while he thought about this. On the other hand, Kakashi had seen enough to finish the jutsu, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Zabuza snapped back to reality as a rush of water crashed into him, sending him spiraling through the water. Fighting back, Zabuza was able to get control and managed to crash into one of the bridge's steel columns. The mist ninja slid down the column, and onto the water.

Kakashi landed nearby, "Game over, Zabuza."

Zabuza slowly raised his head, "C-can you…see the future?"

Kakashi's eyes gleamed, "I see…something very interesting in store for you, Zabuza. But right now, you need to sleep."

With a swift rabbit punch to the head, Zabuza's eyes slid back, and the Ex-Mist Ninja collapsed into Kakashi's arms. Lifting Zabuza over his shoulder, Kakashi dashed up the column, returning topside. If he was surprised by the amount of water on the bridge, he didn't show it.

Instead, he spotted Tazuna, and rushed over. Dropping Zabuza, he asked, "So, what happened up here?"

Sighing with relief, Tazuna pointed the opposite direction from which Kakashi came. "Well, Sakura made quick work of that shark faced guy. They were firing water jutsus at each other, but she seemed to be in control the whole battle. Then she knocked him down there, and shouted something like Water Prison Jutsu. Then she took off that way, where that kid, Sasuke and his brother ran off."

Kakashi nodded, "I see." 'Water Prison, huh? Looks like Naruto really was serious. Where the hell is he though? This would all be much easier if he could show up.'

"Alright, Tazuna. We've taken care of two of your enemies. I'll be back after I check up on Sasuke."

"No need," said a sudden voice.

Appearing on the water was Naruto. On his shoulder was, in Kakashi's opinion a girl or a very feminine looking boy. "It's a boy," said Naruto, seeing his questioning glance, "weird, I know. Anyway, this is Haku, Zabuza's servant. He tried to ambush me on the way here, but, I quickly took him out. He'll be important to ugh…try 'that' thing later. Anyway, stay here with them, Sensei. Once we restrain Itachi, we'll begin phase one of our plan."

* * *

**Lionheart: Well, the fight scenes were a little quick, but I realized that I may have made Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura into these three god-like beings. Oh well, I'll find a way to make these action parts a little more interesting. Well, review and tell me what you think.**


	8. An Uchiha Brawl: Acceptance

**Lionheart**: Just to not bore many of you, I finished the entire wave arc here. Looks like the Chuunin Exams are rapidly coming up. Before that though, I've planned another couple of chapters before that, so don't anticipate the Chuunin Exams too soon. Keep checking back for another update.

**An Uchiha Brawl: Acceptance**

On a separate part of the bridge, Itachi and Sasuke faced off.

"You're different now, little brother. What happened to you? Where has your hate gone?"

Sasuke smirked, "You're right, big brother. I've come to terms with what's happened. I betrayed my own village to see what made you want power so much. It also helped me understand what true power is."

"Oh?"

"You killed him brother…your friend, didn't you? You wanted the Mangekyo…it's a shame you didn't realize there was another way of getting it. And then, you killed our parents…our entire clan to use your new power. You thought you reached a new level."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "There is no possible way you could know this. Explain…"

Sasuke shook his head, "I have nothing to explain to you, brother. I only wanted to tell you before I killed you that true power comes from love and friendship. Fighting to protect someone; that's when a Shinobi's true strength emerges. Hatred…gives you power, but it also clouds your mind. It takes away your humanity. Without that, there is no power. Now, brother, defend yourself."

Itachi raised a finger, "You know too much, little brother. Too much."

In Sasuke's mind, sudden images of his family's death flashed before his eyes.

Quickly, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes appeared. A moment later, Itachi dropped his arms, "You've improved quite a bit. It seems you have some skill with the Sharingan after all."

"Let me," began Sasuke, placing his hands together, "show you your death."

For a moment, Itachi remained still. Slowly, the Uchiha's facial expression began to harden. Clearly the image he was viewing was disturbing to be able to make him lose his confidence. Soon, the elder Uchiha clutched his head, before, suddenly, he stood straight again.

"That…" said Itachi panting, "wasn't an illusion was it? I think I understand now. You're…not Sasuke are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what kind of foolishness is this? Of course I'm Sasuke."

"No," said Itachi, "I get it now. You're…not from this time. The future? You killed me in the future. No Genjutsu illusion is that convincing. The real Sasuke could not possibly have known about that place. I see now why you knew so much about me. Where is this time's Sasuke, then?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, since you seem to have seen through me, I guess its okay to tell you. I don't know. When we arrived, we were in our childhood forms. I assume that they are gone forever. We have taken their places."

Itachi growled, "…you really have grown strong, little brother. It's a shame that I have orders to kill you. I never expected it to be you to attack us here. Much less a future Sasuke."

"I feel the same way," replied Sasuke, "farewell, brother. Before you die, let me return to you some of the pain that you forced my friends to suffer through. Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes widened as he hastened to activate his own Mangekyo. At the same time, both Uchihas raised their fingers to perform their Genjutsu attacks. In Sasuke's mind, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi took turns punching and kicking him while he was tied to a cross. In Itachi's mind, hundreds of Sasukes repeatedly stabbed him.

In this Genjutsu world, both events took the length of three days of seventy-two hours. In the real world, the two brothers were soon groaning.

Sasuke laughed, "Pretty smart…using those images of my friends against me. You almost made me lose my head."

Itachi panted, "So you've mastered the ultimate Genjutsu technique. The Nightmare Realm…

Sasuke drew a kunai, "Hey! What do you say we quit this Genjutsu game, and fight this out like real Shinobi? I'll start first. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

As fireballs from Sasuke's mouth began to rain down upon him, Itachi placed his hands to his lips, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

When a huge fiery fireball and dozens of small ones meet, the obvious result was they would cancel out. Unfortunately for Itachi, Sasuke hid shuriken inside of his fireballs. Once the jutsus cancelled out, numerous amounts of shuriken flew towards him.

Hitting Itachi dead on, they forced his shadow clone to disappear. Sasuke smiled, "Wow, he's so quick. But, that was a poor decision. I have him now."

Pulling out three thin cords, Sasuke turned and quickly flung them so they wrapped around the real Itachi, who had slipped behind him. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Three lines of flames traveled down the cords, which currently held Itachi. Itachi raised his fingers, and, as if by magic, the cords suddenly slipped off. Itachi raised his finger again.

This time, Sasuke was prepared. He hadn't really expected Itachi to fight his battles without his Genjutsu specialties. Quickly creating a shadow clone to take the Genjutsu, Sasuke used Shunshin to appear behind Itachi.

"Got ya! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi leapt away dodging the attack before shooting off his own Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Sasuke formed new hand signs, this time yelling, "Water Style: Gunshot!"

To counter the fireballs, Sasuke fired bullets of water from his mouth. At the speed they were moving, the water bullets could pierce human skin, much less overcome fireballs. For the next few minutes the two brothers seemingly danced around the bridge, firing their techniques at each other, while dodging the ones coming at them. After what seemed to be a minute, Sasuke abruptly stopped.

He rushed forward, pulling Kusanagi from a summoned snake. Slashing away, Sasuke was able, twice, to catch a hold of Itachi's robes with his sword. Avoiding getting his body cut, Itachi performed a series of dodges that not even a skilled Jounin could perform, twisting his body with a speed and precision only a genius ninja could perform.

Stopping, Sasuke grinned, "Good job, brother. Only you could dodge my Kusanagi blade like that. But how about this? You should recognize it. Konoha Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon."

Creating two shadow clones, Sasuke had two surround Itachi with a complex swordplay motion, while he himself attacked from another side.

"Pretty good brother. But Sharingan sees all," replied Itachi, striking the real Sasuke, with a palm.

Surprised, Sasuke leapt up before getting hit, and slashed down. Unable to counter attack due to his position, Itachi satisfied himself with a dodge roll.

Sasuke landed behind him, though he did not continue his offensive. Conversely, he sent the Kusanagi away. "Damn, this is getting boring. I'm going to finish you off right here. Secret Art of the Uchiha Clan: Amaterasu…Shining Sun Attack!" Itachi halted his offensive, recognizing the black flames surrounding Sasuke's hands.

'If I get hit with that, it's going to be the end of me,' thought Itachi. 'To think he could even use the Mangekyo. I'm going to have to be very careful.'

"Hn, so you are able to use the Amaterasu jutsu."

Sasuke smiled, "Oh yes, big brother. But I have a new attack with it that you could never even dream of using. Secret Art: Shining Sun Dragon!"

The black flames twisted and shaped themselves into the head of a dragon. Running forward, Sasuke thrust his arm out, until a long flaming dragon shot off from his hand towards Itachi.

Itachi grunted as he leapt off the bridge and into the water below. To his expectations, the dragon followed. 'He's using his chakra to direct the dragon's motions,' thought Itachi, and if I'm hit by that, 'it really will kill me. I'll need to weaken it. Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!"

A wall of water rose, just as the dragon began picking up speed. The two jutsus collided, with the water immediately evaporating away, under the secret fire jutsu's heat. Leaping away, Itachi touched the water, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A large dragon of water smashed into the Amaterasu dragon, but only managed to delay it. As his jutsu was destroyed, Itachi used his last move to stop Sasuke's devastating attack, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! EXPLODE!"

The clone rushed forward and grabbed the Amaterasu dragon. Immediately, the clone's body began to disappear, but not enough to prevent the explosion. Combined with the dragon's energy, the explosion was enough to temporarily knock away a crater of water so that the ground beneath could be seen. Still in range, Itachi was knocked into the air spiraling away like a rocket, before landing on the bridge.

Sasuke quickly checked him. He was conscious, but with severe head injuries and broken ribs. A small amount of the Amaterasu flame had managed to connect with him, burning at his skin. Blood was scattered over his shredded Akatsuki robe, and his ring had cracked in the middle.

Coughing up blood, Itachi tried to laugh, "You've grown strong…too strong. It seems you were right all along."

"Hn! You're a fool, big brother. You're just a power hungry maniac, who wasn't satisfied being the top of the Leaf Village's ANBU. So you killed everyone…just to test your power. Mom, dad, the baby…everyone! You're a monster."

"You still don't understand, Sasuke," replied Itachi, "it looks like they've changed you so much. You don't understand why I needed the power…you will never get it."

A look of anger overcame Sasuke, "What?! So there was a "reason?" A reason to destroy your family and friends. I should just kill you now."

Itachi smiled, "You could never. Your heart is too weak."

Sasuke had enough, "You really want to be on that, big brother. Fine then, I wasn't supposed to kill you, but I've had enough of your bullshit. Chidori!"

Lightning began to surge through Sasuke's palm. Itachi stared into it calmly as Sasuke approached. "You still don't get it…even if you kill me, there is still one other. Even with your new strength, even you won't defeat him."

Sasuke began to run, "We'll see about that. BROTHER! Take this."

"NO!"

Two figures appeared, each one grabbing one of Sasuke's hand. They were Naruto, who had just arrived, and Sakura, who had been watching the whole time. While Sakura held Sasuke's free hand, Naruto took it upon himself to dispel his devastating Chidori attack.

"You two? What are you doing," demanded Sasuke.

"Control yourself, Sasuke," countered Naruto, "you knew the plan. Why were you going to kill him?"

Sasuke seemed to search for an answer to this, but, finding none, he committed himself to keeping silent. Naruto sighed, "Geez Sasuke, this is why I really wanted Sakura to fight Itachi."

Sasuke scrunched up his face and looked away, "he provoked me," he complained.

Naruto and Sakura shared exasperated looks. Meanwhile, Itachi still lay on the floor, unable to move from the last explosion. "Why are you letting me live? And what did you do to Kisame? If you're here," he said pointing at Sakura, "then he must be dead."

Walking up, Naruto towered over Itachi's body. "Well, about that, Itachi. Why don't we clear that up before we tell you why you're still alive?"

Picking up Itachi's body, which seemed a little odd, as you wouldn't normally see a young boy carry a grown man, Naruto headed back towards Kakashi's position. Sasuke sighed as he sat down.

"Coming, Sasuke," asked Sakura?

Sasuke waved her away, "I need to be alone for a little bit, Sakura. You go on ahead. I don't think I can stand to look at that guy for another second. Not immediately anyway. I can't imagine how it's going to be if Naruto's plan works."

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, "Hey, just think about all the innocent lives we'll save by stopping Itachi now. And the easier Akatsuki will be with two of their best gone."

Sasuke shrugged and waved her off again, "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Sakura. I'll be there soon."

"If you say so," replied Sakura, before she too leapt away.

Looking up, Sasuke reflected on his past, from back when he and Itachi managed to get along, to the night Itachi defected from the village, to when he first heard of Itachi again, and finally, his journey with Orochimaru and his team to finally defeat Itachi.

Looking back, Sasuke realized what an idiot he had been. He had allowed his grief and anger blind his path, leading him to one of revenge. He called himself an avenger, and demanded power. In the end, he ended up defecting and turning out just like Itachi. Cold, murderous, and powerful. He too had gathered allies and worked with them in the same manner Itachi and Kisame worked together.

'But no,' thought Sasuke, with conviction, 'that alliance was nothing like the friendship I share with Naruto and Sakura. When I'm with them, I feel like I can take down anyone. I can't believe I really ignored them all those years ago. How disappointing! Oh well, Naruto always says to stop sulking. Maybe I should start listening.'

Slightly more cheerful, Sasuke stood up and leapt away. 'Itachi…brother…'

**With Kisame**

It had been twenty minutes so far. Twenty minutes he had been forced to sit around in the water prison.

'Damn. That girl obviously has huge amounts of chakra. To have been able to hold me this long….it's amazing. Tch,' thought Kisame with a cold laugh, 'even managing to trap me in here was no easy task. She has great skill with Taijutsu. I can still feel the spot where she punched me on the arm. Hmm… I wonder where she ran off to.'

He didn't have to wait long as a slight splash directed his attention behind him. His eyes widened. On Naruto's back, Itachi lay bloody, beaten, and barely conscious, with his Sharingan eyes deactivated. For the first time in his life, Kisame felt real fear. He had never seen Itachi so badly beaten. In fact, he had never even see Itachi without his Sharingan Eyes. The Uchiha always had enough chakra and energy to keep in constantly active.

"Well," said Naruto, looking at Kisame, who involuntarily stepped back (against the water prison), "Looks like we have a captured fish. Kisame Hoshigaki…trapped in his own village's secret technique. It must be embarrassing."

Kisame growled, "Let me out of here, you little brat. I'll get you back for what you did to Itachi."

"No," blurted Itachi, suddenly, "you don't stand a chance, Kisame. In fact, both of our lives are in their hands now. I passed by Zabuza and Haku on the way down here. Both are unconscious. My little brother, Kakashi, the girl, and Naruto are still in top shape. You're trapped, and I've been temporarily paralyzed. We're done for."

"What do we do then," demanded Kisame, "let them kill us? Or wait, are you guys," asked Kisame, "maybe you're going to torture Itachi in front of me, and then me in front of him before you kill us all."

Itachi shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Err…no. We don't do things like that. That's for the head of interrogation, Ibiki Morino. Luckily for you, we're not bringing you to him. Actually, I wanted to give you two a choice."

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other. Both had a feeling where this was leading. It wasn't the first time they had been put into a situation like this.

"I can kill you now," said Naruto, simply, "or you can work for me and return to Konoha under my direct command. Two choices…kind of like yes or no. Take your time to choose."

"You can't expect us to go along with this," shouted Kisame.

"Kisame, stop. I've already told you we can do nothing," said Itachi, "Naruto has made his offer. He kills us or we serve him. This isn't the first time we made this choice either."

Kisame growled in response, "Yeah…but he is much stronger than this little brat. He would kill us anyway."

"Who are you guys talking about? Your leader, Pein? Bah, that guy is weak sauce. I'll take him down any day, even with that…err…what was it called?"

"The Rin'nengan," replied Sakura, who landed nearby with Kakashi, "god Naruto, get your head in the game. You're making us look bad."

"Hn," grumbled Itachi, while Kisame's mouth hung open. "It's no surprise, Kisame. Sasuke told me they came from the future where they destroyed our whole organization. That's the reality of their power. The three of them were able to bring down the might of Akatsuki."

Kisame stepped back and slid down the wall of the water prison, "All of them? Even Hidan and Kakuzu? Their teamwork is excellent and both are technically immortal."

"Those guys were tough back then," admitted Naruto, "but we got them eventually. Hidan's head is still buried away somewhere, probably muttering to himself about his god or something. And Kakuzu…I took out two of his masks with one shot. Of course, Kakashi-Sensei over here finished him off, but whatever."

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'I have to keep reminding myself that my students are more like my teammates now. And I don't even know who this Kakuzu is…'

"Anyway, enough talk," said Naruto, "I've given you time to make your decision. So make it."

Neither replied. Both seemed hesitant to make the commitment. "Okay, I guess that means I kill you both now," shrugged Naruto, flaring up his chakra.

The power of it was enough to send enormous waves in each direction, and creating a wind so powerful, Sakura and Kakashi had to hold Itachi's body down to keep him from flying away.

"I accept," shouted Itachi, suddenly. Naruto smiled as the wind died down.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you over the wind. What did you say?"

Reluctantly, the Uchiha repeated his words, "I accept. I'll serve under you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, before turning to Kisame. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning glance. Kisame grunted, crossing his arms, "I'll do whatever Itachi does."

Naruto brightened, "Great! Good choice. So, then, I'll explain to everything you need to do. Sakura, go ahead and lower the prison."

"Right," replied Sakura, before her clone disappeared. Smartly, Kisame chose not to take the opportunity to run or attack.

"Before I do anything else, I'm going to attach these to you." Whipping out two small white pieces of scroll, Naruto quickly attached them to Itachi and Kisame's forehead. Upon sticking, both scrolls seemingly vanished.

"Now, Kisame…sit!" As if controlled, Kisame's body suddenly collapsed into the water. If he had not been quick to release his chakra, he would have gone under.

"Oh, goodie, it works," cheered Naruto. "Itachi…stand up."

If he had a camera, Kakashi would have taken a picture. Still wounded, Itachi was not physically capable of standing. Instead, it seemed like a puppeteer had attached strings to Itachi and lifted him. His legs angled off in an awkward way, while his arms and head hung helplessly.

"Perfect," said Naruto, while Sakura tried not to laugh. A sudden pop alerted them to Sasuke's arrival. His first glance at Itachi probably raised many questions. His analysis of the situation told him Naruto's plan had worked.

"I was kinda hoping Itachi would say no," groaned Sasuke. Naruto playfully slapped him, "Of course you would. But it's better this way."

Flicking his finger, Itachi fell back into the water and Kisame was finally able to move from his sitting position. "Why have you placed these on us," asked Kisame, trying to find the scroll on his head."

"Because…I'd love to take you guys for your word, but…I have to remember exactly who I'm talking to. In general, you'll be able to do as you please, but if I were to give you a direct command, the seal I attached will force you to obey. So, now I lay out some ground rules. Oh Sakura, go and heal Itachi. It's starting to get to me."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sure…"

"Okay Itachi…Kisame! First rule! You are not allowed to kill anyone without my expressed permission. This applies to every person or ninja you encounter. On another note, you are not allowed to injure any Konoha, Sand, or Waterfall ninja unless I give you permission to. That means seriously or minor. Two! You are to remain in Konoha at all times except when I give you permission to leave! Outside of Konoha, you must remain within a two mile radius of my position. Three! You are not allowed to tell anyone, inside or outside of Konoha, who you are. I will give you new identities so don't worry. Now, there is on exception. If you see any Akatsuki member, kill them on the spot. And that's it."

Kisame grunted, "Fine, fine. Obviously we wouldn't just go killing people, but whatever. We don't hurt anybody or kill anybody unless you tell us. We keep in Konoha unless we're with you and then we need to remain in a two miles radius of your position. We don't tell anybody who we are. If we see our former comrades from Akatsuki, kill them. Gotcha!"

Itachi waved a hand to signify he understood.

"Okay, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, just so you know, I've designed the seal so that Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi can give you orders. I've also designed it so that if one of us calls you, you will teleport there immediately, no matter where you are. It doesn't use any chakra, so it could come in handy."

Itachi and Sasuke had locked eyes. Sasuke was shaking slightly, while Itachi looked as calm as ever. Both seemed to having a conversation only they could have.

"I knew this was going to happen," groaned Sakura.

Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Tactics, "As much as I would love to stay here and watch Sasuke and Itachi get over their family squabbles, it's time to get back to the client. And to begin phase two of the plan."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, Sakura, you make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid. We'll be back in a bit. Kisame, you wait here and make sure Itachi doesn't get himself killed."

Kisame groaned, "Sure…" Sakura nodded, "Of course Lord, Hokage."

Naruto nodded, "Good. See ya," he said, before vanishing.

**The Bridge**

"Where have you guys been," demanded Tazuna, "leaving me all alone here with these two assassins? Do you realize how scared I've been the last ten minutes? "

Naruto gently patted Tazuna, "Yeah, yeah, sorry old man. We were just taking care of those other two pests. They're both dead now."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but Naruto kicked him in the shin. "Right, the other two were killed. So, we knocked these two out until we could come back and deal with them. Anyway, now's the time to deal with them."

"You mean you're going to kill them," asked Tazuna, "why didn't you do that earlier?"

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not! Just think about what a waste of time that would be."

Tazuna was confused beyond comprehension. To him, the world has just turned upside down. "If you're not going to kill him, then what are you going to do?"

"Well, you'll see," replied Naruto, "it's kind of hard to explain. Besides," he said more to himself, "I think it's about the right time anyway."

Taking his fingers, Naruto jammed them into Zabuza and Haku's necks. Both shot up with a painful cry.

"Urgh," shouted Zabuza, trying to stand. Apparently, he still suffered from Kakashi's water jutsu, and therefore, fell back down. "Where am I," asked Haku, raising his head, "Zabuza…are you hurt?"

Zabuza grunted, "Oh, now you show up Haku. We could have used your help a while back."

Haku looked down, "I'm sorry Zabuza. This boy defeated me before I could defend myself. They are truly powerful. I see they defeated you as well."

Zabuza glared up at Kakashi, "You and your Sharingan…all you did was copy me."

Kakashi smiled from his book, "Oh…so that's what happens."

Naruto and Tazuna sweat dropped, while Haku tried to restrain Zabuza, who was beside himself. Kakashi looked up at the commotion, "Hrm? Oh, did you say something, Zabuza?"

Zabuza snarled in response, "You heard me, you little copy-cat."

"Okay, okay," interrupted Naruto, "enough of this stupid conversation. So, both of you know you can't defeat us. We have already defeated Itachi and Kisame. We're going to give you the same choice we gave them. You can join us and our village, or you can die. Simple, right?"

Zabuza laid back down, defeated. "Kisame too…it's impossible." Haku reluctantly turned towards Zabuza, "I think it would be a wise decision Zabuza. It's much better than death."

Zabuza grunted, "I'd much rather die than serve a bunch of brats like them. What did Kisame say?"

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I don't want you to decide based on what he chose. Make your own decision Zabuza Momochi. It sounds like you want to die right now."

Zabuza grunted, "I'd rather die than see my mission failed."

Naruto grunted, "must be a pathetic life. You won't even give your 'tool' here, Haku a chance to live, you know that? I found out a few things here and there from Haku himself. Haku has a bloodline limit. He was once feared in the land of mists for his power. His father killed his mother, and he killed his father. For awhile, he lived an empty existence, shunned by all. That's when you came along."

Haku's eyes shot open, as he tried to speak, but suddenly found himself paralyzed. Behind him, Kakashi whispered, "Sorry, can't you interfering. Not just yet."

Naruto continued with his lecture, "you gave Haku new hope, but what kind of hope did you give him. You led him to a life of murder and assassination. Have you ever once asked how Haku felt about that? Do you even care that Haku is willing to sacrifice his life to save you? What about Haku's dreams…have you ever given him a chance to fulfill those dreams? No, you didn't. Your heartless, Zabuza."

"Not…another word, kid," said Zabuza, suddenly, tears coming out his eyes. "You talk to much boy," said Zabuza resting his head on the ground, "too much. And even worse, what you say is true. Say what we will, we Shinobi are still human after all… and with these damn human emotions. Haku, I…"

Naruto suddenly smirked, 'Perfect, the timing couldn't be any better.'

Kakashi gently put away his book, turning towards the islands. 'Naruto, you are a genius, I have to say.'

Haku also seemed to realize something and quickly nudged Zabuza, "Zabuza…you don't need to apologize. I've served you all this time because I truly wanted to. Naruto only wants you to see that you don't have to live your life by killing and murdering. He wanted to give you a chance to become a better person."

Zabuza grunted, "So you were in on this little scheme too huh? Get me all emotional and stuff. Tch…I guess its working."

Haku gave a ghost of a smile, "It seems you can take your first step here."

Zabuza looked up, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto stepped to the side, so Zabuza had a full view of the bridge. Incoming was Gato, followed by at least a hundred mercenaries.

"Well, well, well," said Gato, amused, "they've certainly made a mess of you, eh, Zabuza?"

Zabuza slowly lifted himself off the ground, "Gato…what are you doing here? And why did you bring all of them?"

"You see," said Gato, "there's been a change of plans. Of your plans, anyway? You see…I was never going to pay you, Zabuza. You should have realized that, but, now, you're going to die. You know, it's such a bother hiring skilled shinobi. They're expensive and they tend to have friends who object when I kill and betray them. It's so much easier to hire Missing ninja like yourself. No one cares what I do to you once I kill you. You're so eager to fight…look at you know. Even my mercenary lot could kill you now. My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. You called yourself the demon of the mist…you're no demon. More like baby demon. I expected you to at least be able to kill the target, but you couldn't even manage that. And where is that other guy, Kisame. I plan on getting rid of him too."

Zabuza looked up at Tazuna, "Hn, looks like you no longer have to worry, Tazuna. I no longer have a reason to kill you. Hey, boy, give me a hand. I'll take care of these guys myself."

Zabuza tried to stand, but Naruto kept him down. "Hold on a second, Zabuza. You haven't my question yet?"

Zabuza groaned, "Hn…serving Konoha? I guess I could do that. I don't know how well I'd be accepted though."

Naruto smiled, "don't worry about that. Let me take care of the details. Now, since you've agreed to join us," said Naruto loudly, so Gato could hear, "that would make you our comrade. And, I don't think I like the way this man is talking to you."

Gato smirked, "A little boy plans to stand against us." "LITTLE BOY, LITTLE BOY!" jeered the mercenaries. Gato smirked, "Kill them all."

As the mercenaries rushed forward, Naruto lifted Zabuza up. "Hey, I'm going to take care of the extras. I'll leave Gato to you."

Kakashi lifted his book up again, "try not to hurt them too much, Naruto. It'd do no good if that happened."

Naruto smiled as he stood, "Heh, I was just going to scare them a bit." Turning, Naruto began to charge, when, amazingly an arrow landed between them. Turning towards the islands, at least a hundred of the island's inhabitants had arrived, fully armed with pitchforks, knives, and whatever they could find. In the front, Inari smiled at Naruto, "the heroes…always show up at the last minute right?"

Naruto smiled, "huh? Well, this is a pleasant surprise. This might just work. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In the background, Gato seemed beside himself as his men were suddenly surrounded. Towards the islands, one hundred men blocked the only exit. In front, one hundred Narutos blocked the bridge.

"Ugh," shouted one mercenary, "what the hell?" "Hey," shouted another, "let's just attack the kid." Glad to have someone taking charge, the mass of mercenaries attacked Naruto. They didn't get very far as suddenly, all the Narutos burst into flame.

"Naruto Uzumaki Flaming Attack! CHARGE!"

"The Naruto Uzumaki Flaming Attack," repeated Kakashi, 'wow…'

Now, when you see a horde of the same person charging at you, while on fire, it's no surprise that you might run. With the exit blocked, the horde of mercenaries threw themselves onto a boat they docked off the bridge. Many fell into the water, while some didn't even manage to jump by the time the boat took off.

The extras were quickly surrounded and surrendered. Meanwhile, Gato was left in the clutches of two Naruto clones. Although he desperately tried to escape, even he realized it was futile.

Helping Zabuza onto his feet, Naruto gave him a kunai. "Just so you know Zabuza," said Naruto, "we're all looking the other way."

Zabuza grunted as he accepted the kunai. Fiercely, he turned towards Gato, who was just released. As Gato tried to run, he realized he was surrounded. Turning back, he was just able to see the kunai puncture his heart, before he fell dead.

Around, the Land of Waves inhabitants cheered, raising their pitchforks in a battle-cry. Tazuna approached the body and then shouted, "VICTORY!" "Victory," chanted the others.

Naruto and Kakashi smiled in the background. "Mission: Successful," they both said.


	9. Surprise: An S Ranked Mission!

**Lionheart: **Alright, two chapters in one day. I apologize for the ending to this one, but I wanted to here from you readers. Once you're done reading, please take another poll, which I will have written at the bottom.

**Surprise! An S-Ranked Mission!**

"Finally," complained Naruto, with a yawn. Ahead of him, the east gates of Konoha looked as welcoming as ever.

Behind him, Itachi and Kisame walked in a bored fashion. "It's been awhile, hasn't it Itachi? Your home village…do you miss it?"

Behind them, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi brought up the rear.

Itachi shrugged, "Not at all. But, looks like I'll have to get used to it fast."

"Alright," said Kakashi, "let's all stop here, and think about this. Itachi and Kisame, keep your hats and robes on. No one besides us here knows about Akatsuki, so it should be okay. You'll go in ahead of the main group and head for the Hokage Tower. Zabuza and Haku will transform into regular Konoha citizens. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, exactly. Okay, Itachi. You and Kisame head for Hokage Tower. There is a tea shop nearby, along the main path. Wait for us there. Try to stay out of trouble. Go!"

Both shrugged and began to walk. They leapt to the top of the Konoha gate and vanished into the city below. None of the guards noticed. Naruto turned to Zabuza and Haku, "Okay, transform yourselves."

Haku transformed into a younger form of himself, while Zabuza turned into an ageing old man. Naruto nodded, "Alright, since you're with us, the guards shouldn't give us too much trouble. Hopefully Kotetsu and Izumo are on duty."

Together, the group passed through the gates. Two Shinobi greeted them immediately. They were two Jounin unfamiliar to Naruto. Kakashi however recognized them, for both Jounin nodded to him and waved him through. As Naruto walked by, they both shot glares at him.

"Hey, what are you looking at," demanded Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, 'Not again, Sasuke.'

"Nothing Uchiha," one said, "mind your own business."

Sasuke, at his full height, was about half the height of the Jounin. He glared up at the bigger man, "You want to say that to my face, tough guy?"

Sakura grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away, while Kakashi apologized. "Sorry about them. They're a little jumpy after the last mission."

Both Jounin shrugged, "It's no problem Kakashi-Sensei. Please, continue on your way. Oh, wait! You two," one said to Zabuza and Haku, "I apologize, but we need to see some identification."

"Here," said Haku, handing them a card given to him by Kakashi. Zabuza did the same. After a moment, both Jounin waved them through.

Kakashi thanked them, before the group moved on. "Pretty skillful Naruto," he said, once they were out of earshot, "using a Genjutsu illusion on them like that."

Zabuza growled suddenly, "Why do all the villagers stare at us in such a frightful manner. You'd think we looked suspicious or something."

"It's because of me," replied Naruto, after some hesitation, "they all hate and fear me."

"Why, Naruto," asked Haku?

"No reason at all," interrupted Sasuke, "we should just pound their faces in and show them whose boss."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I'll tell you later, Haku. Get Sasuke riled up even more and he might actually do as he says. Anyway, more importantly, we need to hurry and get you two to see the Hokage."

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, whose facial expression was un-readable, even though he had a grin. 'So,' he thought, 'Naruto is affected by the villagers' hatred more than he lets us know. What a kid. Any other would have broken down by now, and yet he is able to keep that aloof smile.'

"Hrm, looks like we're here," said Kakashi, "I'll go ahead and arrange a private meeting with Lord Hokage. You guys go in there and wait with Itachi and Kisame. Hopefully they haven't got into any trouble."

As soon as Kakashi vanished, Naruto led them into a tea shop. In a corner, they recognized Itachi and Kisame in their Akatsuki robes. Both were drinking tea and eating sweets.

"What are you doing here, demon," demanded a waitress. With a sneer, Naruto pointed to the corner, "We're with them."

"Too bad, we don't serve demons. Get out. Oh, Lord Uchiha…"

She didn't get to continue as Sasuke smashed a nearby table, "I'm sorry Miss. I couldn't help but overhear what you called my friend over here."

The waitress glanced from Sasuke with Naruto. Naruto shrugged, while Sasuke had a very dark look upon his face. Gulping the waitress turned back to Naruto, aware of Sasuke's eye upon her. There went her paycheck for the month. "U-um…I'm sorry, Sir…please, have a seat. I'll bring some tea."

"Sasuke, you really have to just let it go," said Naruto, "really I don't mind."

Sasuke scowled, "No one…talks to my friends that way."

Sakura smiled, while Naruto backed up, "Okay," he said hurriedly.

Once they joined Kisame and Itachi, they sat in an awkward silence. "Doesn't seem like you're too popular with the villagers, Naruto," said Itachi, "is it because of the nine-tailed fox?"

Naruto nodded, "Many of them think I'm like a reincarnation of the demon fox."

"Wait a minute," said Zabuza, "the demon fox…you mean the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded, "The demon fox was sealed in me by my father, the Fourth Hokage. That's why I told you that we were alike in many ways, Haku. Both of us were shunned in our childhoods…hunted almost. Then we both found someone accepted us. For you it was Zabuza. For me, it was Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei."

Haku was silent for a moment. "I see," he replied slowly.

"This conversation is a little too dark for me;" said Sakura, "let's talk about something more interesting."

"Like what," asked Sasuke.

"We need to arrange living quarters for them," said Naruto, suddenly. "I have space for one in my apartment, but that's it."

"Don't look at me," said Sakura, "I live with my parents. I doubt Kakashi-Sensei could take four into his house either without raising questions."

"They can all stay at the Uchiha Manor," said Sasuke, "there's plenty of space for four. Plus, since it's in an isolated place in Konoha, there won't be too many people snooping around."

Naruto nodded, "That sounds like the best choice. Is that okay with you guys?"

Kisame shrugged, "it's not like we have any choice in the matter."

Itachi shrugged, "my old home? Why not?"

Zabuza and Haku both nodded.

"Good," said Naruto, "it's settled. Actually, I've been thinking about this, and I really like this idea. Itachi, you're going to be a Jounin. Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku will be a Genin team under Itachi. They will participate in the Chuunin Exam."

"Are you kidding me, boy," demanded Zabuza, "That sounds ridiculous." Kisame sighed, "Maybe death was a better choice."

Naruto smiled, "It'll give you guys something to do. Besides, there'll be plenty of competition for you. There's my team, and a few others who came with us from the future. It's not like this will be a breeze for you guys."

"Naruto," said Itachi, "if that's the case, I want to be one of the Genins then."

Naruto shared a glance with a surprised Sakura and Sasuke. Turning back, Naruto said, "Wha? Really! Wow…I mean…wow!"

"Why, brother," asked Sasuke, suspiciously, "you know you can't kill or hurt anybody here. What's going on through that mind of yours?"

"Why do you need to be so suspicious, little brother," asked Itachi, calmly, "my reasons are my own."

"Okay, alright, you two," interrupted Naruto, "we still need to decide the other two Genins. Okay, umm… who doesn't want to be the Genin?"

Both Zabuza and Kisame raised their hands. Immediately Zabuza groaned, "Damn, looks like it's going to be me."

"Too bad," said Kisame. Naruto smirked, "Kisame…you're going to be a Genin. Hahaha."

While Haku, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled, Kisame cursed, as Zabuza pumped his fist, "sorry, Kisame. This time you lose."

"Err," interrupted Kakashi who appeared, "looks like you are all having fun. Anyway, the Hokage is ready to see you. He says he would like to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura first."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

**The Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi paced back and forth, listening to Naruto's plan. He, like Kakashi had initially thought the plan to be ridiculous. Now, he was beginning to see the advantages of having Itachi and Kisame under their command.

"Wait, Naruto! Are you certain your seal is full-proof? It will hold forever. It cannot be destroyed or overcome?"

Naruto nodded, "The only way it can be removed is if I remove it myself or unless someone who knows it there can extract it. Since the seal is within the skull, you would have to take apart the skull and risk brain damage or worse. I'd place it on the heart, but it's more effective on the brain."

Sarutobi nodded, "Now, supposing I accept your request to put them under your command, how will they manage to get around without suspicious. Everyone here knows Itachi, and Zabuza and Kisame's reputations as the Demon and Scourge of the Mist is pretty well-known among the more elite Shinobi."

"I've got that covered," said Sasuke, "from the future, I learned of a special transformation technique. It does not use chakra, and neither the Sharingan nor the Byakugan can see through it. We've decided to change Zabuza into a Jounin, and the others into Genin. We're going to put them through the Chuunin Exams, so that they can't roam around and cause trouble."

Sarutobi tapped his chin, as he stared out a window. "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you? Very well. Before I accept, I would like to speak with them for a moment. Bring them in."

Sasuke nodded and opened the door. Itachi stepped in first, followed by Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku. Kakashi followed them, and closed the door.

"It's been awhile, Sarutobi," acknowledged Itachi. Sarutobi carefully looked at Itachi in the eye, "Itachi…know this. Your crimes are unforgivable. Any sign of trouble from you and I will have to hand you over to the council."

Itachi nodded, "Of course, Lord Hokage. I live to serve Naruto now. This seal in my head prevents me from killing or even injuring any person without his expressed permission."

Sarutobi turned to Naruto, "I want to see this command thing for myself. Give him a command."

"Itachi...stab your hand with a kunai." Itachi eye's widened, though he could not stop his hand from stabbing itself. It was clear he was trying to struggle, as his hand shook as it performed the task. A moment later, Itachi stopped struggling, letting his hand move on its own. Another moment later, Sakura was healing the small hole it made.

"I think that's decent proof," said Naruto, "he wouldn't willingly stab himself, so I chose that method. You must have seen how hard he resisted."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, Naruto. You have convinced me. That seal is very extraordinary indeed. Now, we will need to give them new identities. Sasuke…if you would."

Sasuke nodded, "Now, Zabuza you first. You're going to be a Jounin with the name Buzaza. We decided to take the last to take parts of the name and rearrange it."

Zabuza's mouth dropped, while everyone in the room laughed. "NO WAY, boy. I'm choosing my own name. I'll be Akuro," he said proudly.

"But Buzaza…I think that suits you," said Kakashi sweetly.

Zabuza glared at him, "Damn you, Kakashi, I'll get you back for this."

"Akuro it is," said the Third, trying to restrain a chuckle, "Akuro it is."

Sasuke smiled, "Transform." A puff of smoke later and Zabuza emerged as young man in his twenties."

"Wow, pretty unrecognizable," said Naruto, "alright then, Buzaza…I mean Akuro." While Zabuza growled, the others chuckled again.

After a few minutes, all four were changed. Kisame now looked like a normal young boy, who had a tint of blue to his skin, with marks on his face. Haku looked like a younger version of himself. He even managed to keep his name, although Naruto tried to insist on Akuha. And Itachi looked like a young dark haired boy, with bright blue eyes like Naruto and blonde hair.

"Okay, so now we need to pick some names," said Sasuke. Kisame ended up being Sameki.

They turned to Itachi. The former ANBU captain gulped.

"Well, if we rearrange his name," said Naruto, "…I can't think of anything that would sound good."

"How about Tachi," suggested Itachi? "With my appearance no one will make the connection."

Sasuke seemed to ponder for a bit, but, finding no other suitable name, reluctantly agreed. "But, Zabuza, you really should be Buzaza. It'd be really great."

The Mist Assassin glared in response, "No way, kid."

"Ahem!" The group turned back to Sarutobi.

"Well now. Now that their backgrounds and appearances have been taken care of, I want you all to be aware of this. They're identities must be kept secret. We are doing this without the Council or citizen's knowledge. I'm going to take you for your word that they won't harm anyone."

Naruto nodded, "Of course, old man. You have my word that they will be on their best behavior."

Sarutobi nodded, "Okay then. Very well, Kakashi, please escort Zabuza…Excuse me. Please escort Tachi, Sameki, Haku, and Buzaza…I mean Akuro to the Uchiha Manor."

Kakashi, "Sir!" He rapidly disappeared, followed by Haku, Itachi, and Kisame. Zabuza stayed behind for a moment, "You just had to keep that going didn't you? It's Akuro now…not Buzaza." The Third smile, before Zabuza too vanished.

"What about us," asked Sakura?

The Third turned to his desk. He seemed much more serious now. "I know this is on short notice, but it cannot wait. I am sending you three on a mission immediately. It will be S-ranked.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shared startled looks. Could this be another history change affected by their time travel? "What happened," asked Naruto?

"I don't have all the details, but we do know this. Two days ago, Team Guy consisting of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee were sent on a mission to a village north of here. Their mission was to stop a sort of siege upon the village by some mercenaries. Yesterday we received a report that they were betrayed by their client for an unknown reason. The client was friends with some unknown skilled Shinobi who ambushed them. Luckily, your friends from the future are skilled and they avoided capture. Unfortunately, in the process Tenten and Lee have suffered severe injuries. They…"

"WHAT?" Sakura had jumped onto her feet, "Lee's injured? Impossible! Who could possibly have done that?"

"It sounds bad, but wait," said the Hokage. "Anyway, we received a message from them this afternoon specifically requesting back-up from you three. They are currently in hiding, but they fear they will be found soon. At first, we didn't know what to do. Your team was, for all I knew, still in Wave Country. I could have sent Jounin to investigate, but I was worried that they might get into something we couldn't handle. I could have sent a large force in, but such a force takes time to organize. Then, Kakashi arrived and reported your success in Wave Country. He also impressed upon me your stunning capture of two of the highest rank missing ninja in the Bingo Book. And so, I've decided that I will send you three as a preliminary force into the village. Neutralize the enemy and get Guy's team out of there. Naruto, you will be team leader for this mission. I expect good results."

Naruto seemed stunned for a second, but his ninja instincts took over, "Of course. We'll bail Lee and Neji out of there. Leave it to us. Right, Sasuke…Sakura?"

Both nodded, "Yeah!"

Sarutobi nodded, "good, then here is the location of the village. If things should get out of hand, send word back here. I will have the village's full might ready to support you."

Naruto smiled, "Alright, old man, but it won't be necessary. We were the best in the future for a reason. Unless there is a whole hidden village out there, we can guarantee you success."

Sarutobi smiled, "Good luck, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Now hurry up and bring them home."

"Sir," shouted the three, as they vanished.

**Konoha Village: North Gate**

Speeding past the stunned guards, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately began tree-hopping towards their destination. Although their target was seven miles away, they were already in an attack formation. Their formation consisted of a straight line, with ten yards between each person.

Being the best at hand to hand combat, Sakura was at the front. If she encountered the enemy, Naruto figured, the only person he would have to worry about was the enemy. With her great observation and chakra sensing abilities, she could detect opponents from at least five hundred yards away. In a forest, that gave plenty of room for planning.

In case she bit off more than she could chew, Naruto was right behind her ready to give his full support. In the back, Sasuke could provide maximum cover with his ranged Ninjutsu and Genjutsu abilities. Being the second keenest out of all of them, he would be able to detect and plan a counter for enemies flanking them.

"So, what do you think, Naruto," called out Sakura, from in front, "If they managed to hurt Lee, they must be strong."

Naruto, in all honesty, really didn't know. Lee was an amazing Taijutsu specialist, moving at speeds that could rival Sakura. His strength was also so amazing, he could even match Sakura's chakra enhanced punches blow for blow. To have been 'severely injured' as Sarutobi put it almost seemed impossible.

"I don't know, Sakura, but we have to be prepared. It could be Akatsuki or another powerful enemy. Remember Zabuza, Kisame, and Raiga. They were all part of those seven legendary mist assassins. If I recall, we met five more, and also that guy Suigetsu. It could be anybody. Right now, we just have to get there and figure out what's going on."

"Right," answered Sakura, "I'm just worried though. Lee's abilities when he's serious even forced Gaara to get defensive. He even managed to break through Sasuke's defense once."

"Hah, that was by luck," called Sasuke from the back.

"That's beside the point," said Sakura, "the point is... I can't think of anybody, aside from Akatsuki that could damage Lee to a point of severe injury. An according to Jiriaya, Akatsuki kept a low profile until after the Sand-Sound Invasion of Konoha. It was surprise enough to see Itachi and Kisame at the Land of Waves."

"But that's just it," said Naruto. "We've already realized that in this time, things are changing. Perhaps we will encounter a much more aggressive Akatsuki. Who knows? Maybe Lee just knocked himself out in his excitement, and then they were attacked. I have no idea. Let's put off the theories until we get there."

"I guess," replied Sakura, "but…OH!"

She suddenly stopped. Naruto and Sasuke landed beside her. "What is it," whispered Sasuke.

Sakura pointed straight ahead, "I felt a pretty large chakra signature. It's faint, but within my range. I'd say maybe four hundred yards. It's definitely two people. A fight if I had to guess."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, Sasuke, go check it out. Whoever they are, just observe them. If it's one of Guy's students or Guy himself, go rescue them. If it's someone else, capture them and bring them back for questioning."

Sasuke nodded, "One step ahead of you, Lord Hokage. Give me a minute," he said before vanishing.

"Well, hopefully it's someone who can give us some accurate information," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "Well, if we know Sasuke, he'll be back in a hurry with whoever it is."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "if there's one thing Sasuke is…"

'BOOM!'

* * *

**Poll: Who should the mysterious enemy that has Lee severely injured be? **

Akatsuki

Ninja from a Hidden Village (Insert Hidden Village in your reply)

Something Comical (This was my original idea, but I wasn't sure how it would be received).


	10. Fierce Fight: Sakura Vs Lee

**Fierce Fight: Sakura vs. Lee**

'BOOM!'

"God," shouted Naruto, steadying, "what was that?"

Nearby, Sakura held onto the tree trunk tightly, as a powerful wind crashed into them. "Some kind of explosion, obviously," she cried, "must be from those two guys I detected. I hope Sasuke is okay."

"Of course he is," shouted Naruto, over the noise, "like I said. If there's one thing he's good at it's being quick and precise. Oh, speaking of which, here he comes now."

Sasuke quickly approached them, and landed. He was out of breath and seemed totally out of it, two things not often associated with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto wisely gave him a moment to digest whatever it is he saw. "Okay," said Sasuke, after a moment, "those guys fighting down there. They were Neji and some strange ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. I kept out of sight, but I think Neji noticed my presence."

Naruto nodded, "Of course he did. Did you get the Cloud Shinobi?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Why not," asked Sakura, incredulously?

Sasuke gave her a 'You-Should-Know' look. "Hello? Where were you, Sakura? Obviously there was this huge explosion right in front of my face. By the time I regained my composure, they were gone. I detected multiple chakra signatures around too. I think we can assume Guy's team is hiding out in this forest, and whatever group that Cloud Shinobi belongs to is searching for them."

Sakura huffed at the insult, but she kept her opinion to herself. No point arguing in the middle of a fight.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, new plan guys. Listen up! No arguing! Sasuke, you come with me towards the village. We're going to figure out exactly what's going on. Sakura, use your chakra detecting abilities. Find Guy and give them back-up immediately."

Sakura nodded, "Right," she acknowledged before leaping away.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "looks like we have some company. Ready, bastard?"

"Of course, loser," said Sasuke, "I was just waiting for you."

Both hopped away, just as kunai landed on the spots where they were. Needless to say their owners were soon dead, their bodies pieced by Naruto's own kunai and Sasuke's Kusanagi blade.

**Sakura**

Sakura scanned the area around her, directing all of her attention in font, giving it maximum range. As far as she could tell, there were eight chakra signatures in the area. Three were within fifty yards of her position and unusually packed together. Not to mention they seemed to be stationary. The other signatures were moving, and, if Sakura was right, the enemy.

Taking a gamble, Sakura killed a Cloud Shinobi who passed in front of her, before descending into the same clearing where the three chakra signatures were.

Upon landing, she noticed how quickly Neji had a palm thrust aimed at her face. He stopped it just in time, although it probably would never have landed, as Sakura's fist was inches away from hitting him in the stomach.

"Sakura," he said, surprisingly, "I'm so glad it's you. You're just the one to get us out of this mess."

"Is this the one," said a sudden voice. Sakura looked behind Neji, to see Guy carrying a Lightning Shinobi on his shoulders, "Oh, that's Kakashi's kid. Are you sure she can handle it, Neji?"

Neji smiled, "Of course Sensei. I'm always right. Don't worry. If anyone can take care of Lee now, it's Sakura."

Sakura had a very confused look, "What is going on here? Lord Hokage told us you guys were betrayed by the client and then ambushed. Seems like it was Cloud Ninja. He also told us Lee and Tenten were injured. How is that possible? And…where are they?"

"No time to talk now, Sakura," said Neji. "Tenten is in the cave back there. We've been defending this position for the last ten hours. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. It's all up to you now, Sakura. Whatever you do, just don't kill Lee."

Before Sakura could question this statement, a loud crash alerted the arrival of the enemy. Sakura turned, only to find that she was facing Rock Lee himself. Flanking him, were two Cloud Shinobis. "Found you," they cried.

Sakura looked at Lee, then Neji, and back at Lee. "What the?! Lee…I thought you were injured." Only this wasn't the Lee she knew. This Lee was moaning and groaning like an animal and was murmuring something along the lines of kill. In fact, he almost seemed to be sleep-walking.

"Lee," said Guy, "now calm down." These words had absolutely no effect.

Sakura involuntarily stepped back as Lee growled at her. She realized what was wrong. 'His body movements,' she thought, "He's drunk," she shouted.

"That's right, Sakura," replied Neji, "but not only that. Our client injected some kind of liquid into him. It's causing him to go berserk. They all gave him alcohol, and, well, you know what happens when Lee gets drunk. I held him off until now, but only you can defeat him and extract whatever it is they put in him. We'll take care of the extras."

Sakura sweat dropped as she placed her trademark black gloves on. 'This is going to be a pain,' she thought. Lee seemed to recognize the fight that was about to take place for he gave a loud cry and charged.

Meanwhile, Guy and Neji quickly dispatched the two Cloud Shinobis with solid kicks to their heads. They turned to see how Lee and Sakura were faring against each other.

Lee was wildly attacking, though it was clear he still retained his combat skills even in his drunk state. 'Each attack of his is so precise even in this drunken state,' thought Sakura as she blocked a round house kick, 'I can tell Neji really had a hard time. But Neji's blows took their toll on him. I should be able to do this…oof.'

Lee, aiming to strike high, had suddenly thrown his leg out and swept Sakura from behind. Surprised, Sakura fell, but quickly tumbled back to regain her distance. As she stood, she was forced to defend against a fierce punch assault.

'He's faster…and fiercer. What exactly did they put into him?' Sakura flipped over him, using his momentum and his punch as a hold to jump over. 'Okay, enough of this. Sorry Lee, but now its lights out.'

Summoning her chakra into her fists, Sakura began her own assault, striking at Lee's exposed back. To prevent him from flying away, Sakura grabbed his shirt and sent a barrage of one hand punches. Each hit caused another crater under her, until she finally stopped, leaving a forty feet diameter crater that was twenty feet deep.

On the edge, Guy and Neji stared in amazement. "What power," said Guy, "I can think of only one person who has her type of power."

"Yeah," replied Neji, "Tsunade of the Legendary Three Sannin. Sakura trained under her for two and a half years. She also trained under you Sensei…right before you…" Neji paused. Guy looked surprised, "Before what, my youthful student? You can tell me."

"Your death…"

Guy stiffened up, but only for a brief moment. "How did it happen? It must've been a grand end, fit for Konoha's noble blue beast."

Neji couldn't help but smile at his teacher's antics. 'Oh, it was a great end all right.'

Back in the crater, Sakura was startled to see Lee stand up. 'What, that barrage should have paralyzed him for sure. I avoided directly hitting the spine, but with punches that hard it should have been affected anyway.'

Still drunk, Lee approached her, his body moving in a wave-like motion. He vanished. Sakura ducked as his kick sailed over her head. She quickly swept her feet sending Lee spiraling away.

Slowly, Lee stood. His smile was wider than before, and his teeth were exposed. He looked like a violent animal. With a violent shake, Lee body suddenly began to emit huge amounts of chakra. With another, his face began to turn red. From above, Neji's mouth dropped. "Oh no," cried Guy, "he's opening the gates. We have to help Sakura."

Neji held him back, "No, Sensei. We'd only get in her way now. Keep back until she can neutralize him and extract whatever they put in him." 'I know it's hard Sensei…but you have to believe me.'

'Oh no,' thought Sakura, 'He's opening the gates…I have to stop him before he opens the fourth.'

Charging forward, Sakura unleashed strong enough to smash a relatively large boulder to pieces. Any human would have been knocked unconscious for weeks. As it was, Lee vanished out of sight.

"Damn, if this keeps up," thought Sakura blocking to prevent Lee's Konoha Hurricane Technique from knocking her, 'I'm going to have to get serious.'

As Lee leapt back to open another gate, Sakura's punch finally connected with him. "Now, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Technique!" Teleporting so she landed in Lee's shadow, the first thing she did was tap Lee's neck with her chakra covered arm. She then shouted, "Initial Gate: OPEN!"

"Oh my god," cried Guy, "she can use the gates…she's wrapping her arms around Lee. That's the Primary Lotus. Is she going to kill him?"

"No Sensei…you have to trust Sakura. She knows what she's doing," consoled Neji, though he too was beginning to doubt Sakura's intentions. Perhaps, the only way to stop Lee was to kill him. In any case, he would wait just a bit longer.

'Sorry Lee,' thought Sakura, 'this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me.'

Sakura flipped so they were both upside down, and then, beginning to spin she crashed into the ground below, sending up a wall of rocks on each side. "Initial Lotus," she shouted.

Flipping from her position, she glanced at Lee's awkwardly angled body. 'Sorry Lee, it was either you or me. I guess…no way!'

As Neji and Guy landed, Lee suddenly began to move.

"My student…oh Lee! He is okay," cried Guy, approaching him.

Sakura quickly pulled him back, "Hold on Guy Sensei. I tapped Lee's nervous system so he's going to find it hard to move. But the fact that he is still moving is a big concern and therefore, he is still a threat to us. We'll need to quickly knock him out so that…"

"You'll never do that," cried a sudden voice.

Sakura, Neji, and Guy looked up. Six Rock Shinobis stood on tree branches nearby. "Rock Shinobi, they're here too," asked Sakura?

Neji nodded, "we only had time to send off a quick note, but out client is actually a member of the Hidden Rock Village. It seems they've had a grudge against us, ever since the time of the Fourth Hokage. Their client infiltrated our village awhile back, and found out some things about our team. They struck a deal with Cloud shinobi. In exchange for delivering me and Byakugan to them, the Cloud would help them capture Lee and turn him against Konoha. It's their idea of a sick game."

"How dare they use my student," shouted Guy, "I will show them the power of youth! HAH!"

Before Sakura could stop him, Guy leapt forward into the crowd of Rock Shinobi. With his initial gate open and speeding his movements, two immediately fell to his punches. Sakura sighed, 'They must be weaker level Jounin.' "Neji, help Guy out. In the meantime, I'll deal with Lee."

Neji nodded, "Right!"

Sakura whirled around and turned back to Lee. Out of the corner of her eye, a new Cloud shinobi, who had probably arrived while they had been talking, was trying to attack her. Barely lifting her arm, she quickly knocked him out.

In the crater, Lee was now on his feet. He seemed to be totally wacky, moving random body parts uncontrollably. The Leaf Genin looked up, "S-Sakura…what's going on? Kill….ugh…S-Sakura…"

'Hrm, looks like whatever they put in him is beginning to wear off. Still, this sporadic rage effect needs to be dealt with now.'

"Um, Lee, do me a favor and try not to move. They put something in your arm that's causing you to lose control of your muscles, okay. That's why you're moving randomly right now."

"Okay, Sakura," said Lee, who was turning in circles. In fact, when Sakura had tapped his neck earlier, she had actually inserted her chakra into his nervous system disrupting the motor functions. Now, everything was jumbled up, so when Lee tried to move and arm, his leg would move and vice-versa. Still, Lee was not to know that.

Throwing himself onto the ground, Lee did his best to keep still, though he occasionally violently shook. Sakura quickly landed beside him. From her bag she pulled out a two small bowls. Lifting her fingers, she sprayed out a thin stream of water until the bowl was full.

"Okay, Lee, you have no wound, so I'm not going to heat the water. I need you to lie still."

After dipping her hand into the water, she seemingly lifted a round sphere of water out. Slowly moving this hand over Lee's body, she began to extract a strange bluish green liquid. She dumped this into the second bowl, and closed it. She'd examine more closely back in the village.

She quickly repeated this five more times. Each time, Lee's body began to relax and stopped making violent shudders. Beside her, Neji and Guy, who had finished taking out the Cloud landed. Although he was ecstatic that his student was okay, even Guy had the sense to let Sakura work her magic.

After the fifth time, Sakura sat back. "Alright, I managed to get it all out. The alcohol seems to be wearing off too, so you'll be okay Lee."

Lee gave her thumbs up, but, try as he might, he could not move. "Don't move Lee. I said you'll be okay, but keep doing that and you're going to hurt yourself. Guy Sensei…you should stay with Lee. Earlier I was forced to hit his vertebral region, so he's not going to be able to move for awhile. I think it was this liquid, whatever it was, that kept him going."

Guy nodded, "Right, thank you for saving my beloved student."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, Neji. Come with me. Let's figure out just what these Cloud and Rock shinobi are up to."

As the two left they could hear cries of, "Lee! Guy Sensei! Lee! Guy Sensei!" Both sweat dropped.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

While Sakura had a relatively easy time knocking Lee around, Naruto and Sasuke were certainly not having easy times. After leaving the forest, they immediately spotted the village to the north.

Only it wasn't much of a village anymore. It seemed to Naruto and Sasuke from their position that in had turned into some kind of camp. Tents replaced the houses, and men walked back and forth, sharpening weapons and such.

"Looks like Cloud and Rock Shinobi," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and no small number either. I'm estimating well over three hundred. It could be four or even five hundred."

"There are the villagers over there, in that isolated area. They're being held prisoner! What do we do now?"

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. "It's going to be tough. We'll have to split up. You go free the prisoners. Tell them to drop everything and just run like crazy. I on the other hand will make something go Boom. Then, when they realize it's a distraction, I'll cover you while you get the prisoners to safety."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, go ahead. I'll wait until you make your move before I get the prisoners out."

While Sasuke leapt off in one direction, Naruto headed for the opposite side of the prison camp. Although there was no cover within ten yards of the camp, the guards were also slacking off. It was easy for Naruto to land behind a tent. Checking to see the most populated areas, Naruto summoned two shadow clones.

'Well,' the blonde thought, 'If I'm going to do this, might as well take out most of them while I'm at it.'

Sending his clones into the open, he muttered, "Explode!"

Safe from the blast, Naruto watched as screams and yells filled the campsite. The more experienced Shinobi had survived, leaping away as soon as the clones came into view. The younger ones and those too close to the clones were all killed. Although only about fifty died, the explosion had done its job. The entire campsite went after Naruto, who yelled, "HAHA, you Cloud and Rock Shinobi suck!"

On the other side, Sasuke quickly dispatched the twenty men who stayed behind to guard the prisoners.

"Oh thank god you're here. Are you Konoha Shinobi? Thank god," cried the villagers.

"No time," shouted Sasuke, "my comrade has created a distraction and he's holding them all off right now. I need you all to get to the woods as quickly as possible. Stay together, as they're may be more enemies inside. If you come across any Konoha Shinobi tell them what happened here and tell them to get head west as soon as possible towards those explosions."

The villagers did not need to be told twice. Running as if their lives depended on it, they fled into the woods. Meanwhile, Sasuke turned back towards where Naruto ran off. Explosions could be seen in the distance, and he just knew, Naruto was fighting off attacker after attacker.

"Let's even the odds a little bit," whispered Sasuke. "Summoning Jutsu!" Manda appeared next to him. "Oh…SASUKE! What do you want?"

Sasuke smiled up at Manda, "Well, you see, Manda. I thought you might like some food. Of course you're going to have to work for it."

The snake understood immediately, "Ah, you're so much more fun than that Orochimaru. I love it when you call me out for these feasts. Tell me, where are they? I'm soooo hungry."

Sasuke leapt onto Manda's head and pointed West, "see the explosions. There will be a little ninja dressed in orange fighting. Try not to eat him."

Manda quickly dove underground. He would surprise the mass of Shinobi he could already see and swallow them whole. The thought of it made the snake drool.

**Sakura and Neji**

As Sakura and Neji cleared the forest, they were stunned to see a whole bunch of villager's running towards them. At first, the villagers seemed hostile, until one shouted, "Wait! They're Konoha Shinobi."

"What is this," asked Neji, "I thought you were all locked up."

One of the villagers, possibly the leader walked up. "We were, sir. Luckily, one of your friends came and rescued us. He said to hurry and go towards the explosions. Those kids are truly amazing, being able to fight off the four hundred Shinobi there."

Sakura nodded, "okay, do you have any wounded?"

The leader nodded, "we tried to stop them, but those Shinobi are brutes. They used the women as they pleased and beat the children in their drunkenness."

Sakura sighed. She really wanted to help Naruto and Sasuke but healing the villagers took priority. "Okay, all who are wounded please step forward. Let's have the most serious injuries first. For minor injuries, I'll take the children first, then the women, and then the adults. If you're pregnant make you tell me that."

There was a scramble as over half the villagers tried to line up. Luckily the most serious injury was a broken rib.

"What do you want me to do, Sakura," asked Neji.

As Sakura began to stop the bleeding, she looked Neji up and down. He appeared to be physically okay, though she could tell he was exhausted. "How are you feeling?"

"My chakra reserves are low, but I think I can help."

Sakura glanced towards the explosions. From where she was she thought she could make out four large forms. Two were in the sky, while the other two were on the ground. She recognized the snaky form of Manda and the big round shape of Gamabunta. Two Hawks circled them in the sky, clearly Cloud Shinobi summons.

"Neji, can you still use your Byakugan?"

"Of course," replied the Hyuuga, "of all my abilities that one is the easiest."

"Keep your eye on the battle over there and try to keep me informed with what's going on. Should Sasuke and Naruto get into trouble…" She left the statement unfinished. Neji nodded.

**Sasuke and Naruto**

As soon as Manda arrived, the battle quickly began turning against the Cloud and Rock Shinobis. With Gamabunta, the battle was clearly won. That is, until the two Cloud Shinobis summoned their own summons, two large and great hawks.

"Those guys," said Sasuke, while Manda happily ate the corpses of his kills, "they're the twins."

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "both of them are top rank Shinobi. It looks like we're going to have our hands full with these two chumps."

Up in the sky, two cold and unmerciful eyes glared down from their summons. "What do you think brother," said the first, Kinjo.

"Oh, this will fun, brother. Both of them are very good," said the second, Shinjo. Lightning began to form around both brothers.

"Ninja Art! Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Strike!"


	11. Konoha

"**Welcome to Konoha's Lighting Flash Attack!"**

"Ninja Art! Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Strike!"

From their summons, the twins began launching a fearsome assault, sending down huge bolts of lightning. Down below, Gamabunta used his agility to quickly move away, while Manda simply dug a hole underground to protect itself and its master.

'Damn,' thought Naruto, 'I'll need to use wind based techniques to stop this. I'll have to thank Gaara for teaching me this one.' "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" From his mouth, Naruto shot wind type bullets mixed with his chakra, successfully driving right through the lightning bolts.

In the air, the two hawks were forced to maneuver around to dodge the bullets. As they moved, Manda shot up from the ground, snapping at one of the hawk's wings. With another thunderbolt strike from Kinjo, Manda was forced to retreat.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," shouted Sasuke, as Manda began to descend. A stream of fire blew out, quickly approaching the twins' position. Had their hawks been slow, the attack would have surely injured them badly.

Meanwhile, Gamabunta drew his sword and leapt up high. The hawks, for some reason, dived straight for him. The twins shouted, "Lightning Style: Flash!"

For a moment, Naruto and Gamabunta were blinded by a sudden blast of light. As it was from behind Shinjo and Kinjo, they were not affected. The hawks swept down, using their talons to scratch at Gamabunta. The great toad managed to twist to avoid severe damage, but was damaged all the same.

"Oi, kid, this is getting troublesome. You better do something fast. I'm losing energy."

Landing near them, Manda couldn't help but laugh, "HAH! The great toad of toads is complaining about a few scratches. What kind of summon are you?"

Gamabunta growled at his snake companion. Even though they were often forced to collaborate, it did not mean Gamabunta enjoyed it. In fact, he hated the snake summon.

"You're one to talk Manda; all you can do is hide under the ground."

The snake whacked him with its tail, "Hah! Just because I'm a smart summon doesn't mean you need to hold it against me."

Gamabunta was getting steamed. "Hey, Boss Toad, listen," shouted Naruto, "we've got no time for this. They're making another pass on those damn hawks."

And so the twins were. With a speed that even the fastest birds would be jealous of, the hawks began a fierce dive. On top of them, the twins were performing a jutsu. It was another thunderbolt attack.

As lightning crashed down, Naruto cursed. "I'm tired of this. Boss Toad! Get ready to use your oil technique. Sasuke, get Manda to jump and try and use your Fireball technique on them."

"Wind Style: Spiral Tornado Blast!"

A fierce wind picked up, disrupting the twins jutsu. They were forced to abandon their dive and their hawks angled off, as a large cyclone followed them around the field.

The hawks, in an effort to avoid being pulled by the wind of the cyclone, did a complex air maneuver, in which they flew straight up, in a half circle, and then twisted to fly the other direction. Meanwhile, the cyclone, which Naruto could barely control at its current size, vanished.

On the hawks' backs, the twins were slightly frustrated. "He is…," began Kinjo.

"A wind user," finished Shinjo. "A powerful one at that! To be able to break our technique is very impressive. He seems to be but a little child, but we must not underestimate him."

Down below, Gamabunta suddenly spit out a large amount of oil towards the hawks. As he did, Manda leapt up, taking another snap at a hawk, which easily dived away. They were not however able to dodge the oil blast and Sasuke quickly took advantage.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sending his attack in a wide arc to cover the most range, even the swift hawks were unable to dodge all of the fireballs. Covered in oil, they suddenly found themselves aflame, their masters struggling to counter the jutsu.

"Water Style: Exploding Shockwave," shouted the twins!" Spewing water from their mouth, they quickly put each other out, before leaping off their flaming summons. Both summons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As they landed, Gamabunta and Manda covered them from either side.

"Looks like you're cornered," said Naruto.

Shinjo laughed, "You'll never get us. We are the Twins…we are unbeatable! Never shall we be defeated. Lightning Style: Shockwave Explosion! HRGGHHHHHH!" Screaming aloud, the Cloud Shinobi unleashed powerful waves of electricity from his body, forcing his brother to leap away. Manda, foolishly entering the ground again, took the blunt of the blow, consequently vanishing, while Sasuke, immune to lightning, absorbed it with his chakra.

Meanwhile, Naruto dismissed Gamabunta, telling him it would be better if he fought this one hand to hand.

"Nice technique," complimented Naruto, once Shinjo's body was no longer shooting off sparks. "If I were not as fast as I am, that probably would have killed me."

"You are very impressive, little boy," said Shinjo, "never before has anyone forced us off our hawks. So, you're a leaf village ninja. I heard they had some strong Shinobi, but this definitely surprises me. Shall we fight?"

Naruto glanced over to another side of the field. Sasuke and Kinjo were already going at each other, slashing and blocking with their kunai knives.

"Sure," said Naruto, "just don't cry when you lose."

Shinjo scowled, "You're pretty confident. Prepare to die!"

Both charged at each other. Naruto began by tossing two shuriken towards Shinjo, who quickly blocked them with a kunai. The Cloud Ninja swung a back fist, which Naruto caught, before throwing his legs out and hooking Naruto's ankle.

Naruto kneeled down before Shinjo could twist, effectively slamming into the dark haired Cloud ninja's ankle. Following up, Naruto pulled his free leg up and slammed in into Shinjo's stomach in an axe kick.

Shinjo coughed up blood, but he managed to roll away, even as Naruto dropped, leading with his elbow. Wiping blood from his face, the Cloud ninja stood.

Naruto stared down his opponent for a moment, before raising a finger. "Finger Bullets," the blonde said matter-o-fact, before flicking his thumb, as if shooting marbles. Unprepared, Shinjo took the first of the air bullets in the arm, before he reasoned he should block. Using a kunai, he began to run, making Naruto follow him with his aim. Anticipating Shinjo's movements, Naruto either shot ahead of the man or right at him, depending on his speed.

Shinjo, on the other hand, managed to block many of the wind bullets, but still received bullet type wounds all over the body. His lightning defense would do no good as Naruto's element had an advantage over his.

Deciding offense was the best option; Shinjo stopped running, covered his vitals, and began a mad dash for Naruto.

As Naruto leapt back, the Cloud Shinobi formed an electrical sword in has hand. Sizzling, it looked almost like Kakashi's Chidori, except it was in the form of a long blade.

Naruto stopped, sizing up the new weapon. 'Huh, lightning blade! That's a dangerous weapon there. I'll need to be careful not to get hit by that thing. It looks like it has a fixed form, unlike Sasuke's Chidori variations.'

"Hm, scared, little boy," asked Shinjo, as he began to run towards him.

Naruto shook his head, "Not particularly."

Scowling, Shinjo used the flicker technique to appear behind Naruto. Slashing, he cut through the blonde in a perfect horizontal cut. His eyes quickly widened as the Naruto turned into two pieces of logs.

'Substitution,' he thought before something hard and big pummeled him into the ground.

"Oof," grunted the cloud shinobi, as he rolled to a stand. Nearby, Naruto had his back slightly bent, clearly having shouldered him.

"I didn't think you'd be this weak," said Naruto, "I'm getting a little bored. Here, you've been showing me all these cool techniques, so I'll show you one of mine."

Shinjo grunted as he raised his hands. 'I'll wait for this kid to start doing some hand signs and then crush him while he's distracted. He'll never hit…whoa, he vanished.'

"Kyuubi Style: Claws of Fury! Long sharp claws appeared from Naruto's hand as the boy descended from his jump. The Cloud Shinobi readied his lightning blade. "Won't work," shouted Naruto, beginning a furious set of precise slashes. As Shinjo defended himself, he found that his opponent's technique had completely destroyed his own. It was then that he felt the first of many cuts.

**Sasuke and Kinjo**

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kinjo had stopped looking for weaknesses and were slowly circling each other. Neither of them seemed to want to make another move quite yet. "Are you scared of me," asked Sasuke, after the third time they circled each other. In the distance, he could Naruto and the other twin fighting.

Kinjo too had seen the fight start and shrugged, "Not particularly. Are you scared of me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No."

Kinjo smirked, "Pretty confident. What makes you think you can beat me?"

Sasuke chuckled, "That's easy. Compared to me, from the legendary Uchiha Clan, even one of Cloud's Legendary 'Twins' cannot hope to defeat me."

"So you're from the Uchiha clan? I've heard of Sharingan Eye techniques. And apparently are reputation has preceded us. I don't know you though. You're not in my Bingo Book. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. You can write that I'm the last surviving member in your book. Oh wait, you won't be able to. You'll be dead."

Kinjo smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha? What a funny guy! Too bad you have to die." Tired of waiting, Kinjo charged forward, a spark appearing in his hands. Stopping short of Sasuke, who had raised a hand to block, he thrust his hand out as a whip made of electricity formed.

Thrusting forward, he expected to chop right through Sasuke, if not severely damage him. To his surprise, Sasuke stopped the attack with nothing but two fingers. Eyes wide, Kinjo tried to pull back, but Sasuke's grip was firm. Meanwhile, the Uchiha was forming sparks in his own hand, creating a small ball of electricity.

"I know a thing or two about Lightning Jutsu, seeing as I have an affinity with that element. Here, eat this!" With his free hand, Sasuke tosses the electric ball forward as if rolling a grenade into a trench. Although surprised, Kinjo was not stunned. He quickly jumped over Sasuke, still holding onto his whip.

Snapping his wrist, he broke free of Sasuke's grip. As he approached, a second Sasuke suddenly rose from the ground to his right. A third rose from the left.

Blinking, Kinjo stepped back. "Clones? Hn, you won't beat me with these." Snapping his whip, Kinjo cut through them. Only, they did not disappear. Like zombies, each body part pulled themselves together, chanting, "Kinjo…Kinjo…."

Startled, Kinjo stepped back. He quickly smiled, "Oh, so that's it. Dispel!"

Immediately, the clones disappeared. The real Sasuke suddenly materialized in front of him, his hands in a hand sign. "Not bad," said the Uchiha, "although I would have been seriously been disappointed if that simple Genjutsu was enough to defeat you."

"Enough," shouted Kinjo, "I'm going to end this right here!"

Sasuke groaned, 'So now he's going to get serious. Hmph! Maybe I should too then!'

"Sharingan!" Kinjo chuckled, "So you're getting serious too, huh? Fine, can your Sharingan detect this? Hidden Cloud Village Secret Whip Technique: Whiplash!"

Spinning his whip high, Kinjo began to generate large amounts of electricity. 'Hrm, interesting,' thought Sasuke, analyzing the technique, 'he's swinging the whip at fast speeds to help contain the electricity his chakra is generating. I doubt even I could stop such a large concentration with just my body. Oh well, guess I'll need to use this technique.'

"Chidori Variation Three!" As electricity shot towards Sasuke from the whip, Sasuke unleashed a powerful electric attack from his own body. The two techniques met each other in midair, seemingly having a skirmish of its own. A cackling sound drowned out both ninja's groans as each tried to push out more chakra. In fact their techniques were becoming so deadly; bolts were beginning to randomly fly out, forcing Naruto and Shinjo to dodge them. Finally, both techniques cancelled out.

Sasuke leapt back, and going prone, murmured, "Kusanagi Snake Strike!" From his mouth, snakes began to crawl forward, multiplying until it seemed there was a huge wave of them. In fact, the wave of snakes was so large, it began to tower over Kinjo.

From the snakes' mouth Kusanagi sword were ready to pierce whatever they touched. Still twirling his whip, he snapped it down. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dome!"

The electricity generated from the whip began to spread forming a dome of electricity around Kinjo. As the snakes struck it, each one vanished after the next. None of the snakes could penetrate the barrier. As a bonus, Kinjo sent a bolt down the line of snakes towards Sasuke.

Unable to stop his jutsu in time, the electricity entered Sasuke's mouth. The clone that Sasuke created vanished. Stunned, Kinjo felt a punch from the back of his head. He flew forward into his own technique.

As the jutsu ended, Sasuke, who had an aura of lightning stood over Kinjo. "You shouldn't trap yourself in your technique like that. Especially since I have an affinity with Lightning. With this aura, even your barrier could not keep me out."

Kinjo coughed up a bit of blood, still feeling the effects from hitting his own technique. "Why…why you? I'm gonna kill you."

"Not if I get you first," said Sasuke, thrusting with his Kusanagi. A sudden slash of lightning forced him to stop his attack and leap away. Kinjo tried to take the opportunity to attack, but another person landed near him.

"Kinjo! Stop!" A hand suddenly placed itself upon him. Shinjo glared up into the eyes of his elder brother. Numerous gashes covered his chest, while his legs and arms looked like they had been shot up by small little balls. Never before had he'd seen his brother so wrecked.

"Shinjo, what are you doing? What happened to you?"

Panting, Shinjo said, "Kinjo, these leaf shinobi are clearly out of our league. We had best retreat. We'll unleash 'that' technique and then flee.'

Outraged, Kinjo threw up his arms. He pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, who had regrouped. Both looked relatively bored. "Surrender?! To them?! Are you insane brother. They will never defeat us."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance. "What a stubborn kid," whispered Naruto to Sasuke. The Uchiha shrugged, "pointless."

"They already have," argued Shinjo, "look at my injuries…are you blind?! And you…if I had not stopped that boy he would have clearly killed you. We retreat! As your captain, I command you."

Kinjo took a glance at Sasuke. He scowled, "We'll meet again, Uchiha! Next time I won't let you go so easily."

"Same goes for you, Blondie," said Shinjo, "now brother, let's go." Both quickly disappeared with a flash.

Sasuke smiled to Naruto, "shall we?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, why not. It's been five years since we've used this technique. Why, the last we used it was against Akatsuki member Konan."

Sasuke looked up, "Yeah, sure brings back memories. Wasn't that also the first time we used it.?"

Naruto looked back, "Hm? Yeah, I think so. We were still tired from knocking that Pein guy out and then she popped out of nowhere. Sakura marked her and then we used the last of our energy…Kakashi Sensei said we were out for a week."

**Flashback**

"_Is this the extent of your power? I cannot believe children such as yourselves could defeat Pein."_

_Nearby, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura struggled to stand. A small origami bird formed with Konan's chakra pecked at them, knocking them down again._

"_Damnit, I'm burned out," cursed Sasuke, "I can't even stand." _

_Nearby, Naruto panted as he tried to formulate a strategy. A last ditch idea came to him. He quickly looked at his teammates, "Guys, I have a plan, but we're going to use the last of our energy. Sasuke, whatever you do, all I need is one Chidori. I don't care if you need to use your life energy." _

_Sasuke nodded, "One Chidori…I can do that…" _

_Naruto smiled, "And then, Sakura. I need you to touch this slip of paper and then touch Konan. It doesn't matter where; I just need you to touch her. If she hits you, it's fine too." _

_Sakura nodded, panting on the ground, "Right," said the medic ninja, touching a yellow-white paper. There was a momentary flash. "You can count on me." _

"_Ahem," interrupted Konan, "if you three are done chattering, I think I'll finish you off. It'll be the least I can do for him." _

"_You wish," countered Sakura, struggling to stand. "Here, the last of my chakra…I'm going to kill you." Stumbling forward, Sakura aimed to punch a hole right through Konan. The senior Akatsuki member dodged and knocked her way. As she did, Sakura managed to graze her robe. There was another small light as she was marked, before the pink-haired girl crashed into a wall, unconscious. _

_Naruto pretended to act hurt, "NO, SAKURA!" _

_Next to him, Sasuke struggled to perform the Chidori Technique. Slowly, the last of his chakra gathered to form the lightning based jutsu so many feared. Konan stared at it with hate, "So that's the Chidori. I heard you used it against Deidara." _

_Naruto smiled, "And it's going to kill you too."_

_Konan chuckled, "you'll never touch me with it. Look at your conditions. You're barely even managing to activate the Chidori. How will you attack me?"_

_Naruto ignored her. Instead, he and Sasuke nodded to each other. "Welcome," they both began, causing Konan to raise an eyebrow. "Welcome…to Konoha's…Lightning Flash Attack!" _

_Naruto touched Sasuke's arm before lifting two fingers. Both disappeared. Konan's eyes shot opened as she turned. Five hundred origami creations that could slice steel were at Naruto and Sasuke's necks, but it was too late. Looking down, she could see that Sasuke's Chidori was well-placed. She was dead before she hit the ground. _

"_Welcome," began Sasuke, before collapsing. "To Oblivion," finished Naruto, before falling as well._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke gazed into the distance where he could see a single hawk flying away, "What a nice memory. She was strong, Konan of Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, she was. Well, they'll be out of range if we keep chatting away. Let's show them what Konoha's Strongest Duo can do."

Sasuke quickly did a few signs before he let his arms down. Two Chidori attacks formed in his hands. At his side, Naruto grabbed his arm. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded, "Waiting for you, loser."

Naruto smiled, "Hah, don't let Sakura hear you say that. It might just stir up some old…ugh trouble. Anyway," said Naruto placing his hands together, "Flying Thunder God Technique!" Both vanished without a trace.

**Shinjo and Kinjo**

"Ugh…those two suckers…looks like they're not chasing us," said Kinjo, staring into the distance. Even now, on his hawk, he could see the two small dots that were Sasuke and Naruto.

"HN, don't be so immature. Those two suckers could have killed us," said Shinjo, clutching his stomach. His wounds would take weeks to heal.

"Hah, don't be so weak, brother. We'll kill them next time."

"There won't be a next time," said a sudden voice from behind them. Shinjo and Kinjo looked up in fear, but they found themselves frozen.

"Welcome," said Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously, "to Naruto and Sasuke's Chidori-Rasengan Attack!" Before they could kill their respective targets, black lightning suddenly hit them from above.

The attack was so powerful, the hawk summon was destroyed and the four occupants crashed to the ground below.

"Ugh," said Naruto, as he rose. His clothes were smoldering from the last attack. It was convenient that he could almost instinctively use a chakra shield to summon attacks as he had just about a split second warning of the attack. Looking up, he saw a new man carrying Kinjo and Shinjo's unconscious bodies.

Sasuke was already up, "Black Lightning Ninja: Saizo, I presume?"

The man, Saizo, nodded. "Yes, you seem to know me very well. You however, I do not know. However, to defeat the twins this badly is very impressive. Furthermore, to not only survive but block my lightning attack with your chakra is close to outstanding. As it is, I will not fight you now as we would probably just waste our time. My comrades are injured and yours are as well. Before I go, tell me your names."

"I'm the son of the fourth Hokage of Konoha Village, the hidden leaf village," said Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Saizo's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I recognized the famed Flying Thunder God Technique. And you, lightning user, what is your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…one of the last surviving survivors of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha."

Saizo nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope one day we can meet in combat. Rest assured, we will not bother that village again, and you have my word as the Raikage's closest advisor." He vanished.

"Should we really let him go," asked Sasuke.

Naruto face darkened, "Of course we should. He's Saizo of the Legendary Black Lightning. In fact, he's almost on my level and extremely smart. We could've ended up killing each other."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down, "This is amazing you know. First the twins and then Saizo. We weren't supposed to fight them until like…during the war with Cloud. Next thing you know, Rock Village's Hentaro will show up. He's an earth technique specialist, but he's even stronger than Saizo."

Naruto nodded, "Well, we came here to change the past. Apparently when you return to the past certain things happen that didn't happen before. We've already made some changes with your brother, Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku. Our futures in this time are going to be nothing like the one in the future. And, I kind of like it this way. It's too boring without any challenges."

Sasuke shook his head, "That all you ever think about? A good fight?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course, you know me."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Whatever. C'mon, let's get back to Sakura. Mission: Accomplished."


	12. Finally A Break

**Lionheart: Sorry for the delay. Updating over the week isn't exactly a piece of cake for me anymore. Therefore, expect 2-3 updates over the weekend until another break from school.**

**Shinobi Shinigami: Thanks for the pointers, although I have already began to re-do the dialogues. **

**Finally a Break! Plans**

Naruto slowly stretched out his arms as he rose up from the comfort and warmth of his bed. It had been three days since the mission involving the Cloud Shinobi. Diplomats had been sent by the Land of Lightning to negotiate some kind of agreement with the Fire Lord.

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the days sending messages back and forth between the Raikage and the Hokage. Apparently, the Raikage had some economic interest in the small village. A special type of mineral that was abundant in the village was quite useful in the Cloud Village. After a few agreements, the Raikage agreed to leave the village alone, while shipments of the mineral were to be delivered regularly.

Since the Chuunin Exams were still a week away from officially beginning, Naruto decided to take the time off to relax. He wanted to forget about fighting for awhile. All he wanted was to do was sleep, eat ramen, spend some time with his teammates, and be free from the troubles of travel and warfare.

Standing up, Naruto went to the bathroom to wash his face. Although he was in his twelve year old body, certain traits could be seen that were not there before. For one, there was the odd bulk in muscle he seemed to have gained in a day. The next significant difference he noticed was his height change. The twelve year old Naruto stood a little less than five feet. Now, he was five feet flat. Not that Naruto minded. If he could get away with it, he would just transform into his, in his opinion, handsome adult form.

Sighing, the blonde dressed and quickly ate some bread. Deciding he would go check up on Itachi and Kisame, he stepped into the sunlight, and hopped down into the busy streets of Leaf Village.

All around him, people were just beginning to wake. Poorer consumers were headed towards food stores to buy their day's meal, while ninjas and the middle class villagers were browsing book stores and weapon stores.

Although most of the villagers ignored Naruto, there were still the occasional few who flicked him off and muttered "demon" to themselves. Not in the least affected, Naruto continued on his way. As much as hearing those words hurt him, he had earned to get over it. Plus, after he would save the village from Orochimaru, they would come around.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see his pink haired teammate run up. "Hey Sakura. I'm just going over to the Uchiha district to see Itachi and them. See how they're all doing. I heard the Old man already sent them on a D-ranked mission. I hope Buzaza…I mean Zabuza didn't hurt himself."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, good idea. Anyway, I just spoke to Shikamaru. He wants us all to get together to go over the plans for the Chuunin Exams since they're only a week away. Plus, I told him about those weird changes we experienced, and he definitely wants to hear everything. He also wants to see Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Umm, okay. That guy…demands so much. C'mon we'll go get Sasuke and the others. Figure out what to do from there."

**Uchiha District**

Sasuke was a pissed. Very pissed to be exact. 'They're freaking S-Ranked Missing Ninja in the Bingo Book. And they can't even fucking cook for themselves.'

Seeing Itachi only in fights, Sasuke had never really thought about Itachi's off time. He always assumed his older brother was able to get food for himself and just generally be a quiet and aloof person. As for Kisame, he assumed shark face would be a quiet person as well, occasionally making a sarcastic comment here and there. Based on experiences with Haku and Zabuza, he expected the same.

This was not the case. Kisame and Zabuza loved to gamble for some reason. It seemed to be some kind of 'thing' with the former seven assassins of the mist. Itachi joined in for the fun of it, while Haku stood by and watched amusedly. They always tried to play Poker, but they would never get through a full game as Itachi would simply use his Sharingan and start cheating. Then Kisame would get frustrated, and flip the table over in frustration, often spilling alcohol and food all over the rugs.

On top of that, they were always complaining about there being no hot water, considering Haku took an hour shower, they complained there was no AC, they couldn't cook, and, they got drunk, in Sasuke's opinion, way too much. He never expected that kind of behavior from Itachi, but, his elder brother seemed to do whatever Kisame did.

He was currently walking back from the kitchen with some leftovers from the previous year. If he was going to be their personal slave, he would be a bad slave.

As he stepped into a hallway, he almost dropped the tray he was carrying. Itachi was walking towards him, no, skipping towards him. The Uchiha's eyes were closed and he was skipping and humming gaily. Sasuke's mouth dropped a little, when his elder brother passed by him. His mouth reeked of alcohol, and he was obviously hopelessly drunk. Sasuke winced as Itachi crashed into a wall and slumped to the floor.

"Okay," said Sasuke, "that's one less guy to feed."

Gathering his courage, he stepped into the room wondering what he could have possibly could have missed while he had been scrounging around in the kitchen for the worst possible food to serve them.

His stomach lurched at the sight before him. Kisame and Zabuza were raising empty glasses, arms across each other's shoulders. They were singing along with a Teletubbies show on some kids Network.

"Oh, Sasuke, there you are." Sasuke nearly jumped at the sudden feminine voice. He breathed in relief when he saw it was only Haku. At least one person had some sanity.

"What are they doing?"

Haku smiled innocently, "Well, they were complaining about the T.V not working, but they were pressing random buttons on the remote, so I just turned it on. They pressed a channel and this thing came on. And…well," he said, gesturing towards the two singers. Both of them had no talent whatsoever, and they sounded like an over wound music box.

"Right," replied Sasuke, setting the tray on a table. "Okay, Haku, Itachi just collapsed out there, so help me get him up to his room."

Haku nodded, "Sure, Sasuke, no problem."

The two went outside, only to find Sakura and Naruto poking at Itachi's motionless body.

"Eww, his breath," groaned Sakura, smelling his lips, "he's drunk."

"Yeah," said Sasuke, walking up to them, "Hopelessly drunk. Probably can't even stand."

"Oh, there you are Sasuke," said Naruto, clapping him on the back, "we were worried the younger Uchiha was intoxicated as well."

Sasuke gave them a cold glare.

"So, what happened to him," asked Sakura.

Sasuke waved her off, "Look, I don't want to talk about it. But since you guys are over here, take Itachi up to his room. It's the second one on the right. I need to go deal with Kisame and Zabuza now."

"Why," asked Naruto, "what are Buzaza and Sharkey up to?"

Sasuke smiled, "Hey, Haku, you help Sakura get Itachi up to the third floor. C'mon Naruto."

"Wait, I want to see too," interrupted Sakura.

"Go ahead, I'll take Itachi myself," said Haku, "it won't be much of a problem for me."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Naruto and Sakura followed Sasuke back into the room. Both of their mouths dropped so fast at the sight in front of them. Then, Naruto fell over and began to laugh uncontrollably. "W-wow," stuttered the blonde, "WOW!"

"That's amazing," managed Sakura, who needed to support herself against a wall.

Zabuza and Kisame were now in each others arms dancing to some song on a new channel. Both drunk, they were able to do things their subconscious would normally prevent them from doing. As of now, Kisame looked like a mix between a ballerina and a cheerleader, while Zabuza looked like an amateur tap dancer, stepping on Kisame's toes.

"You know what, I give up," said Sasuke, "you guys need to take one of them. I can't stand this anymore. They're driving me crazy."

'POW!'

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth's dropped as Kisame and Zabuza slumped to the floor. Above them, Sakura held the fist she used to drop both of them. "Well, that's that. Now, Shikamaru wants to hold a meeting, so we're going back to the hill we first arrived on. It'd do no good to have anyone see us all together anywhere. We're supposed to be there in ten minutes.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, it's an excuse to get out. But what about these guys? I can't just leave them here."

"I'll take care of them Sasuke."

The three turned towards the door, where Haku had been listening in. "Go to your meeting. I'll make sure they don't trash the house in your absence."

Sasuke gave the boy a calculating look. Well, I guess that'd be okay. Fine, just remember that I actually like this place," said Sasuke, gesturing around the room, "So you're cleaning it if it gets screwed up. Alright, let's go."

**The Hill**

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee were already waiting.

"Alright, our youthful friends have arrived," shouted Lee, jumping in front of Sakura. "Hello, Sakura, thank you for rescuing me in my time of need!"

Sakura chuckled as she gave her friend a hug, "Nice to see you too, Lee."

"You're twenty minutes late," said Shikamaru, "still as troublesome as ever, Lord Hokage."

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, what can I say? We were busy taking care of "stuff" and "things" at Sasuke's place."

Shikamaru mock looked around, "I don't see Itachi or Kisame or those others anywhere. They get lost on the way?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shared ugly looks.

"What happened," asked Neji?

"Let's put it this way," said Sasuke, "they were being bad. So they're sleeping right now."

Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee shared glances. "I'm not even going to ask," said Shikamaru. "And anyway, we're here to talk about the Chuunin Exams. So, our plan still stands. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will eliminate Orochimaru. Neji's teams will take out Kabuto. My team will eliminate the Genin Sound Squad. And the Kazekage Gaara's team will watch over Kiba's team. So far so good right?"

The others all nodded.

"Okay, so now we need to factor in the possibility there will be stronger candidates this time around," pointed out Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke encountered the Twins from Cloud and also Black Lightning Ninja Saizo," said Neji, "according to our information the Saizo was taking both the roles of a Genin and an ANBU captain. We found out in the future that he didn't participate in the Chuunin Exams we were in because he had been on a mission. This time, it seems that mission was different, so we can expect he will be here. His team won't be a problem, but Saizo is genius of his bloodline clan."

"Alright, Naruto vs. Saizo of the Black Lightning," shouted Naruto, "I'm so excited."

While Naruto punched the air, Sasuke whispered to the others, "He only thinks about fighting strong people, even if those people could potentially defeat him."

"Right," continued Shikamaru, "but luckily, we managed to convince those four guys to join our cause. This means two Akatsuki members are gone and our village is that much better."

"Okay, all of that is good and all," interrupted Sakura, "but suppose one of our teams somehow fail to neutralize one of the targets. Orochimaru isn't on the same level as us, but then again, it isn't very difficult for a guy like him to escape."

"Well, that's the thing," answered Shikamaru, "we have to prevent that situation from happening. So, Lord Hokage…I hate to say it, but we all know how much you like to show off and unnecessarily prolong fights. Basically, as soon as Orochimaru attacks you guys, you need to wipe him out immediately. That means no stopping for pleasantries. In fact, I'm considering having the team you put under Zabuza watch the fight. If Orochimaru tries to escape or anyone tries to interfere, they will stop them."

"YOSH! It is a great plan," shouted Lee.

"The Third exam prelims and the main tournament will certainly be more entertaining," said Sakura. Instead of Kabuto's team, it will be Itachi, Kisame, and Haku. And then who knows…we might also encounter Saizo's Genin team as well."

"We won't fail to kill Orochimaru," said Sasuke, seriously, "he's caused so much suffering for all of us."

"Alright," replied Shikamaru, nodding, "we'll leave it to you guys then. Now, according to my report from Gaara, sand is already preparing for war with Konoha. Their third Kazekage has already been killed by Orochimaru, though they do not know it. If Orochimaru and Kabuto are both killed however, it is very likely Sand will be forced to withdraw from their alliance with Sound. Disorganized, we can easily crush the inferior Sound nation. They'll probably start crying and run anyway."

"Yeah, it won't be hard. Those men Orochimaru gathered together can't handle our ANBU assassination squads," said Neji. "Plus, we have Guy, Kakashi, Raido, Genma, Zabuza, and Jiriaya around to give them hell."

"Yeah," interrupted Naruto, "while we're on the topic of the three Sannin, I can handle Jiriaya, but what about Tsunade? In the past, she only came to Konoha because Old man Hokage was dead."

"Well, we can ask the current Lord Hokage to step down," said Neji, "while you and Jiriaya go get Tsunade."

"You won't have any pressure from Itachi and Kisame while you're going since they're with us now," added Sasuke, "and if we manage to kill Orochimaru…" He left the statement unfinished, but Naruto understood. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Shikamaru nodded, "Now, after the Chuunin Exams there will be about two years before Akatsuki begins to become active. Let's go over their members. Hidan and Kakuzu make up one team. Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara make up another. Then there's Pein and Konan. And finally, Zetsu, their hunter ninja, and that other guy, Tobi, make up the last team."

"Sounds good," shouted Lee, "we will crush them with our superior strength, HUT!"

"Right," said Shikamaru, ignoring this statement, "we can try and convince Deidara and Sasori to join us, since Itachi and Kisame already have, but I predict they will be much less reasonable. I think death would be preferable for them. I doubt we could get Hidan and Kakuzu just because of their personalities and immortal abilities. As for Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Tobi, they are too powerful even for us to control. Eliminating them is the only way."

"Okay, okay," said Naruto, "we're jumping a little too far into the future. Our meeting today was to review over the plans for the Chuunin Exams. I'll inform Zabuza what his "team" is expected to do."

Shikamaru rolled onto the grass, lying on his back, "I suppose. You're right anyway, considering that things will undoubtedly change between now and then. Oh bother, why couldn't everything just have turned out the same way as last time? I mean it's nice to have Itachi and Kisame, but…"

"I know what you're saying," said Sasuke, "things really went out of control in this time period."

"Bah," grunted Naruto, "let's just focus on the prize guys. Forget about the changes we made and are going to make. Whatever happens, Konoha will survive. The fire burning in our hearts will make difference. Leaf Village will not fall."

The others smirked. This was truly their Hokage speaking.

**Training Grounds (Hour Later)**

"Oh god, we've been waiting half an hour for him," complained Naruto.

"Be patient," said Sasuke, "this isn't even that bad yet. The worst we've been through is like a couple of hours."

"I'm going murder him as soon as he gets here," muttered Sakura, "and he's going to get it."

"What did he call us here for anyway," asked Naruto, "I hope it's not some stupid D-rank mission?"

Sakura suddenly bolted up, grinning madly. "Kakashi-Sensei, how nice of you to join us," she murmured darkly. She began to ominously crack her knuckles, forcing Kakashi to back up a few steps.

"Well," said Kakashi, cowering under Sakura's advances, "you see, Sakura. There was this black cat that crossed my path and…"

'POW!'

Kakashi flew backwards and landed on his back, his mask sliding a little. "Urgh," he murmured, rolling around.

Sasuke and Naruto shared frightened looks. "She's gone entirely nuts," whispered Naruto.

"Hey," said Sasuke, "shut up. What if she hears us talking like that?"

"Talking like what," asked Sakura, sweetly. Both Sasuke and Naruto straightened and looked at Sakura. She was looking at them in a mock sweet way. "I 'know' you weren't talking about me, right?"

Sasuke and Naruto hastily nodded.

Sakura punched a tree, shattering it, "Good! Otherwise…" She gestured towards the tree.

"Um, okay," said Kakashi, rubbing his stomach, "I guess I deserved that. Sheesh, how do you guys all put up with her?"

'Crack!'

"I mean, what a great girl, Sakura is," amended Kakashi, while Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. Kakashi could be really thick occasionally.

"So, what'd you call us here for anyway," said Naruto, "we were buys talking about some plans?"

Kakashi scratched his head, before pulling out some applications, "well, you see. I'm sure you know this, but I'm supposed to inform you anyway."

The Jounin pulled out a few sheets of paper. The Hokage Seal and the word application immediately alerted them to what it was.

"Chuunin Exam Applications," said Sasuke, "we'll take three."

Kakashi sighed, "So I'm supposed to tell you that all three of you need to participate as a team to be able to register, but, since you're all so excited already anyway, I guess there's no need. Here you go. I'm sure you know what to do. In one week, go to the third floor of the Academy to room 301. There, you will follow the Proctors instructions. Any questions?"

Before they could reply he said, "No questions, good. See ya."

Sasuke stared at the spot where Kakashi vanished. "That was abrupt…I was actually going to ask him something."

Naruto chuckled, "Bah just let him go. He was just scared of Sakura. I mean anyone would be…"

'POW!'

Sasuke watched as Naruto's body flew in an arc from Sakura's kick. With a splash, he landed into the nearby river. He did not re-surface.

"Let's go," said Sakura, in a huff. Sasuke did not argue in fear of being knocked away as well.


	13. Reunion

**Reunion! Gaara and Naruto**

Naruto easily blocked a kunai thrown at him by Sasuke. The Uchiha scowled and quickly threw five more, before launching a frontal assault.

Naruto ducked to avoid them, before throwing his feet forward, in the start of a back flip. The kick attempt was blocked by Sasuke who countered with a side kick. Landing, Naruto blocked with a side movement of right leg, before throwing a left hook.

U-ducking, Sasuke got around Naruto, and stabbed at his back with a kunai. Naruto quickly whirled around using the momentum from his last defensive maneuver. With his own kunai, he deflected Sasukes, before he leapt back several paces.

Both quickly charged each other, slamming their kunais against the other. Sparks jumped off from the contact of the two weapons. Naruto jumped and threw out a snap kick, which Sasuke blocked easily.

Using a side step, Sasuke jumped behind Naruto and side kicked him in the back. The Blonde flew forward a few feet forward, but tumbled to break his fall and get back on his feet. He ducked again to avoid a punch, before grabbing it, thrusting his hip into Sasuke's stomach, and flipping him over his shoulder.

"Oof," groaned Sasuke, as he hit the ground.

Naruto leapt back, allowing Sasuke to stand. The Uchiha slowly rose, brushing dirt of his sparring jacket. "Lucky grab there, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "No," he argued, "that was just pure talent. Face it; you were too slow to dodge it."

"Yeah, right." Sasuke chuckled before he threw his kunai, aimed at Naruto's heart. The Blonde easily caught it with a flick of his wrist.

"This is getting boring," said Sasuke, dropping down. "Shame Sakura won't let us use Ninjutsu on each other."

"Of course not," replied Naruto, "we don't want to hurt ourselves one day before the test."

"I guess."

"Look," said Naruto, "we're kind of on break right now. We just had a little spar to keep our blood moving. Personally, I like the time off from all the missions and crap. After tomorrow, things could get hectic really quickly."

Sasuke leaned against the grass, "I know. I'm just somewhat bored. We always had something to do. Training feels kind of pointless now. It's amazing this body can handle everything we do."

Naruto laughed, "Well, some things don't change. Even now, ramen just seems to call my name."

This earned him a laugh. "Alright, we'll get some ramen then."

As they took off, Kakashi watched them leave from a distance. "They're so young. And yet their Shinobi skills and techniques can easily outmatch even the strongest Genin candidates. If only Iruka knew just the extent of their power. Asuma must have some idea with Shikamaru. Gai has both Lee and Neji. Kurenai is the only Jounin without some exceptional Genin from the future. It's almost…unfair."

**Flashback**

A crowd of Jounin and Chuunin Instructors stood in organized lines, bowing down to their Hokage. The Third stood, and after blowing out some smoke, spoke. "Seeing some of your fellow Jounin in the village, I think you can guess what we're here to discuss."

"Is it that time already," asked Kakashi?

"I saw some of the other village's Genin snooping around," said Kurenai, "I figure it was only a matter of time before you called us here."

Another Jounin, Genma, stood, "Lord Hokage, some of the Lords from around the continent are currently staying in the village. When exactly will it be?"

"One week," replied the Third.

"This is all very sudden," said a Jounin from the back row.

The Third shrugged, "Anyway, I am going to make it official. I hereby declare that seven days from now, the examination for those aspiring to become Chuunin Ninja will begin. And now, I'd like to hear from the instructors of our most recent Junior Ninja. Masters Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai..."

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped up to the front and saluted.

"Tell us," continued the Third, "do any of you have among your charges, a Genin you'd like to recommend for this years Chuunin Selection Exams? Take note, that to even be considered; students must have completed a minimum of eight missions. Beyond that, employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready or not. Kakashi, you may begin."

From the front row, Iruka sighed. 'Eight missions are the bare minimum. But most Genin require at least double the recommended number of missions before they're ready. Sorry Naruto, you're not prepared for this exam quite yet. Maybe…'

His thought was interrupted as Kakashi spoke. "Squad Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend all three of them for the Chuunin Selection Exams."

Iruka's mouth fell open. It wasn't the end though, as Kurenai stepped forward. "I lead Squad Eight, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Now I, Yuuhi Kurenai, with as much certainty as my esteemed colleague, recommend all three.

Asuma stepped forward. "Squad Nine…is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. And now, I, Asuma Sarutobi, with equal certainness, recommend all three."

For a moment, there was absolute silence. Most of the Jounins were stunned. For the first time in five years a full rookie team had been recommended. Even more of a stunner, there were three rookie teams instead of just one. Meanwhile the Third appeared to be deep in thought. 'It's amazing that all three seem so excited to recommend their charges. Kakashi's team I was not surprised, but Kurenai and Asumas' too.'

The silence was broken by Iruka, who stepped forward, "J-Just a minute!"

Dozens of faces turned towards him. "Yes, Iruka," asked the Third?

"Most of the names just called out were once my students at the academy. Undoubtedly they have some potential and ability, but it's too soon for kids that young to be stepping up to the Chuunin level. Only with time and experience can they gain the skills and maturity required for those exams. I don't understand why their supervisors can't see that."

"Actually," said Kakashi, "I became a Chuunin six years before Naruto's age, Iruka."

Throwing his hands out, Iruka shouted, "Naruto's nothing like you! Those exams could destroy them. You know that!"

Kakashi shrugged, "All they do is gripe about every detail during every mission. Maybe wiping out in the exams will be good for them. You know what they say, you learn best from your mistakes."

Iruka's hands fell and he gasped, "Y-You're out of your mind."

"It was a joke, Master Iruka," said Kakashi, "I understand what you're saying. I'm sorry my recommendation upsets you, but I'm standing by it."

"But…," interrupted Iruka.

Kakashi shrugged again, "besides, it's none of your business anyway, Master Iruka. You need to understand…they're no longer your students, they're soldiers under my command."

Iruka growled, though he seemed to be unable to reply.

"That's enough Kakashi," said Kurenai, "we're not here to start arguments."

"I agree," interrupted the Third, "you're point has been noted, Iruka. Therefore, we will hold a preliminary for all the rookies, to see if they are really ready for the test."

**Village Streets**

"Hey! Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards her. "Hey, Naruto! How did training with Sasuke go?"

Naruto shrugged, "We got kind of bored so we stopped. He went home to check up on Itachi and them again. I heard Kisame wrecked part of the house last night."

Sakura winced, "Wow that sucks. Where are you going?"

"Just heading to Ichiraku to pick up some ramen for dinner. Wanna come?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, I have nothing better to do. Say, who's that behind us? Oh, it's them, haha."

Naruto turned, but saw nothing. It was then that he felt a nudge at his feet. Looking down he saw a cardboard box, decorated like a rock. He sweat dropped, before turning and walking away. Slowly, the box followed, until Naruto whipped around.

"PSYCHE, faked you out, rock! Here's a hint, no rock has perfect angles, shaped like a rectangle and has eyes holes. That's kind of a big clue. Your disguise sucks!"

A distinct chuckle could be heard from within the hollowed box. "Good one." Slowly, the box rose to reveal Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon with him. "Leave it to the man that I have acknowledges as almost my equal to find me out," bragged Konohamaru. "You're skills almost match my own."

Naruto smiled, "That right? Oh, by the way, I see you're wearing goggles. Trying to be like me?"

"Yeah, boss," shouted Konohamaru, adjusting his goggles in the same way Naruto did when he once wore them, "you're our idol, so we're trying to copy the style you used to wear."

"I see," said Naruto, slowly, while Sakura giggled.

"Hey! What do you mean, "I see." Trying to act cool now boss…Too cool for school?"

Naruto sighed, "Ugh…what do you guys really want?"

"You forgot boss," said Udon, "you promised to play ninja with us."

"Yeah," shouted Moegi and Konohamaru, "Ninja…Ninja!"

While Sakura had to hold a laugh in, Naruto slowly opened and closed his mouth. He didn't remember making that promise. "Err…was that really today?"

Konohamaru nodded, "Yeah, Yeah!" The boy suddenly seemed to notice Sakura. His eyes narrowed as he quickly ran his over her body. "Hey boss…who's the babe?"

Naruto's face turned pale, while Sakura eye's shot open. She slowly turned, her hands clenching into fists.

'Sheesh,' thought Konohamaru, 'if looks could kill, we'd all be dead right now. I wonder what the boss was doing with a woman like that. OH!'

Konohamaru chuckled, "I get it boss. I didn't know you were so suave."

Naruto, if possible, paled further. "I don't know what you mean, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru raised a finger, while Naruto tried to inch away. "Oh, don't hide it boss. So you and this hottie are, together, huh? Is she like your woman or something? I get it, no wonder she's looking at you all funny. She must be mad that we're interrupting your date."

Naruto could literally feel the killer intent coming from Sakura. His teammate marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What exactly are you telling these kids, Naruto," she yelled, before punching him through a fence.

"Boss," shouted Konohamaru, running over to the wreck that was Naruto. "Are you okay, boss," asked Moegi.

Naruto waved it off, "Yeah, I'm good," he said, lying on the ground. Meanwhile Konohamaru stared at Sakura with fear.

"How could she do that to you boss? That witch!"

Konohamaru realized he made a big mistake. A mistake that would cost him a free trip on Sakura's fist to the fence.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru," asked Udon. Konohamaru didn't reply. As both Naruto and Konohamaru lay groaning, Sakura began to take off. It was bad luck that she was within earshot to hear Konohamaru's next statement.

"Oh, she punches so hard. That broad browed, fire-breathing hag. Is she even a real female?"

Naruto needed a moment to process these words. Luckily, his body seemed to react to the impending danger and he was able to take off quickly. Knowing that Sakura was right behind them, Naruto did not bother to look back. Soon, Konohamaru passed him and turned a corner. A sudden memory flashed before Naruto's eyes as he rounded it as well. A familiar scene awaited him.

In front, Konohamaru was being held up by Kankuro of the Sand. Next to him, Temari seemed to waiting for him. She gave a shrug to say she was sorry.

Naruto blocked away Sakura's incoming punch. She immediately knew something was wrong, as Naruto always allowed himself to be hit for some strange reason. Looking ahead, she smiled as well.

'Kankuro,' she thought, 'and Temari too.'

"Konohamaru," shouted Moegi, as Konohamaru struggled in Kankuro's grasp. Naruto gently held her in place.

"Kankuro, we're not here to start up trouble," said Temari, "just put the kid down."

Kankuro grunted, "That hurt though. This kid needs to learn some respect for his elders. I think it would be good for him to feel some pain," he said, tightening his grip on Konohamaru.

"Hey you…in the pig costume," declared Naruto, "drop the kid now, before I make you."

Kankuro sized up Naruto. From looks alone, Kankuro didn't think too much of Naruto. Still, the creepy look in his eyes made him hesitate. "You must be a Genin from this village," said Kankuro, trying to buy some time, "what makes you think you can beat me?"

Naruto sighed. Among other things he wanted to avoid, fighting was at the top. "Look, just drop Konohamaru. I won't say it again."

"Hey," said Temari, "just put him down. I don't like the look he's giving you."

Kankuro's head shot back to Temari, "what is wrong with you? It's like you've entirely changed. Ever since the one mission, you've totally lost it."

"HEY!"

Kankuro head quickly turned back towards Naruto. Only this time, it was Sakura who spoke.

"Drop him now, or you gonna get one in the face," shouted Sakura, menacingly, clenching her fist. Kankuro raised an eyebrow. To him, Sakura was no threat at all.

"Oh yeah, you can put it right here," mocked Kankuro, sticking out his chin, "let's see what you can do."

Sakura would have obliged, when a stone appeared out of nowhere, forcing Kankuro to drop Konohamaru. The frightened student quickly sprang up and ran towards Naruto, "Boss, boss!"

Naruto smiled, "Hey, looks like you're okay, Konohamaru. You just wait over there. We'll be right over."

Kankuro slowly rubbed his hands, staring at the pebble that had stung him. Temari and Naruto slowly began to breathe again, while Sakura, still fuming glared up into a nearby tree.

Tossing up another rock was Sasuke, who had remembered in the nick of time that he was supposed to save the day from Kankuro. Not that it was really necessary, but it was assuming Kankuro knew nothing about them.

"Oh goodie," groaned Kankuro, finally noticing Sasuke, "here comes another one."

"Hn, get lost," retorted Sasuke.

Down below, Moegi and Temari blushed at Sasuke's cool act, while Udon and Konohamaru poked at Naruto, demanding to know why he wasn't as cool.

"Hmph, I could have done that," said Naruto, "it wasn't that big of a deal."

"ARGH! I'm getting sick of this," interrupted Kankuro, "I'm going to squash you pests right now!" As he said this, he took off the bandaged object he carried on his back. Inside, was Karasu, also known as the Crow. It was a pretty balanced puppet with both offensive and defensive capabilities.

"You're going to use the Crow," asked Temari, shocked, "Kankuro, it's no big deal. You know what he will say if you get too rowdy."

"Hn, come down here, kid," demanded Kankuro, ignoring Temari.

Sasuke smiled, 'And…now,' he thought.

On cue, another voice interrupted, "Knock it off Kankuro. You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro gulped as he looked off to the side from Sasuke. "G-Gaara…"

"It annoys me that you would lose control and quarrel with these guys," said Gaara, "have you forgotten the reason that we came."

Kankuro pointed to Naruto, "it was his fault. His friend slammed into me."

Gaara glared at him, "shut up," he demanded viciously. Kankuro's head snapped in a way similar to being smacked.

Meanwhile, Gaara briefly glanced at Sasuke, "I apologize for his behavior," he said, before winking.

Jumping down, Gaara faced Naruto. Although he spoke no words, it was clear from his gaze wanted. Naruto smiled. It seemed he was going to have to get in a fight in after all.

At the same time, both nodded and leapt away. "Oi, quick, they're about to fight," declared Sasuke, "Follow me."

Begrudgingly Kankuro did so, followed by Sakura and Temari. Konohamaru and his team stayed behind. "What a creepy team," said Moegi, "Were they from this village?"

"No," replied Udon, "their headbands show they're from the Hidden Sand Village. I wonder why they're here."

**Training Grounds**

Kakashi woke with a start. His awareness had detected two very large chakra levels. Swinging himself into a sitting position on the branch he was laying on, he gazed onto the field below. In the middle, Naruto faced off with another boy unfamiliar to him. The boy carried a gourd of some kind on his back, and wore a red shirt. His headband read Hidden Sand Village.

"Oh god," whispered Kakashi to himself, "this guy better be an acquaintance. We can't have Genin starting fights in the middle of the village."

Leaping down below, Kakashi joined Sakura and Sasuke, who were standing behind Naruto. Temari soon landed nearby, followed by Kankuro.

"What the hell is going on," demanded Kankuro, "Gaara, why did you stop me, if you were just going to fight him?"

Gaara briefly glanced at him. He then gestured to Temari, "Temari…explain. In the meantime, I would like to test myself against Naruto."

"Anytime you're ready, Lord Kazekage," replied Naruto, readying himself. Gaara smiled as sand began to rise up around him.

"Here I come, Lord Hokage. Try not to lose too quickly."

As the two charged at each other, promptly vanishing from sight, Kankuro turned towards Temari. "Temari, you have a lot to explain."

Temari sighed, "Okay, look, let's go over by Sasuke and them. They know about all this too."

Once the group had assembled Kakashi said, "Okay, so I'm in the dark too. Naruto called him the Kazekage. Does that mean he was the Kazekage in the future?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," interrupted Kankuro, "let's start from the beginning. What future are you guys blabbering about anyway?"

"I'll explain," replied Sakura. And so, for the next ten minutes, Sakura described to him events that would occur in the future, how Leaf and Sand villages were entirely wiped out by Sound and Cloud forces, how he had died protecting his brother, how they had gone back in time to set certain events to their liking, and their plans to meet in the Chuunin Exams.

At the end, Kankuro seemed to be seriously concentrating on something. "So…" he began, finally, "you guys are from the future…I got that part. Now, what else?"

Sakura and Temari shared a glance. "Joking," said Kankuro, after another moment. "Okay, this is really hard to believe. So what you're saying is that you guys came from the future to change certain events here in the past? And my brother didn't turn out to be psychotic lunatic?"

He said this last bit in a low whisper.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, Naruto defeated him and showed him the true path to strength. After that, Naruto and Gaara both began to rapidly develop their skills. When Gaara became Kazekage, he was undoubtedly stronger than Naruto, but now, their skills are very even."

Kankuro laughed, "So that's why Temari and Gaara have both been acting so strange. I felt like left out of some secret society. So, what can I do to help?"

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," said Temari.

"I'll say," interrupted Kakashi, "I feel like this stuff is going in one ear and out the other."

Kankuro shrugged, "What else can I do? Obviously this is not some crazy lie you guys put together, since it sounds so convincing. Besides, it would explain Gaara's behavior the last few months. Even Baki's noticed it."

"Well, that's not too big of a problem," said Sakura, "as long as Gaara doesn't become like an entirely new person…"

"But wait, we're allied with Sound now," said Kankuro, "Baki told us the alliance was finalized yesterday."

"Wait, what is this," demanded Kakashi?

"No worries, Sensei," said Sakura, "this is all part of our plan. In the future, Sand and Sound co-operated in a joint attempt to overrun Leaf Village during the third stage of the Chuunin Exams. That was only after Orochimaru infiltrated the exam during the second stage. Orochimaru has already killed the current Kazekage, which means Gaara's next in line. We plan to kill Orochimaru during the second stage of the exam, which means he will not be able to lead a Sound invasion. Since Sound village is relatively new, Sand will not risk war with Leaf by itself."

Kakashi waved his hands, "hold it right there. Are you guys telling me that Orochimaru is coming into the village? I need to have ANBU squads deployed immediately."

He made to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his vest, "Whoa, slow down, Sensei. Orochimaru is probably inside the village already. In any case, it doesn't matter. We have already woven are trap."

Kakashi stopped, "you really think you can beat him?"

"No sweat," replied Sasuke, "the Sharingan will own him."

"Say," said Kankuro, "it looks like the fight is picking up. Their chakra levels are shooting up. I can literally see it from here."

Sasuke turned, "Oh yeah, now, watch this! Naruto and Gaara are just past the warm-up stage. They're going to use hard core Ninjutsu now, so let's pay attention before we all end up crushed by their techniques."

On the field, Naruto and Gaara had just separated after a flurry of punches from Naruto was blocked by Gaara's sand. They were now a good distance away from each other. Both placed their hands together.

* * *

**Lionheart: Short Chapter. I was going to do Gaara vs. Naruto, but I was starting to pass my ten page limit. So, next time.**


	14. Sand in the Leaf

**Lionheart: before we get to the chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who's taking the time to critique and praise my story. This will be the last "filler" chapter before the Chuunin Exams.**

**Sand in the Leaf! Gaara's New Technique!**

On the training grounds, Naruto and Gaara squared off. Both hand their hands formed in a hand sign, and both looked ready to go.

Off to the side, in the trees, the others watched with some anxiety. "That shrimp is going to get slaughtered," said Kankuro, "Gaara hasn't been defeated yet."

"Hah," countered Sakura, "don't count that "shrimp" out just yet. He might just surprise you a little bit."

Kankuro snorted, "A guy like him? I don't know. He doesn't look like much."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," spouted out Sakura, "Naruto is one of the strongest Genin in Leaf Village. Even Gaara knows that. You'll see."

On the field, the cork covering Gaara's gourd popped out. "Are you prepared Uzumaki," asked Gaara?

Naruto grinned, "You bet, oh Kazekage sir. Show me what you've learned then."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You haven't changed one bit, Lord Hokage. Let's see what 'you've' learned."

Gaara waved his hand, and a stream of sand attacked rapidly flying towards Naruto. "Hn," grunted the blonde, before forming a familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One clone popped into existence before leaping forward and knocking the sand away. While the clone Naruto blocked the sand with its share of chakra, Naruto leapt high and, spinning like a drill, dive-bombed towards Gaara.

Just as Naruto made contact, Gaara's body turned to sand and collapsed into a sandy pile on the grass. As Naruto stopped spinning, Gaara's head appeared from the sand and spit out three sand shuriken. Naruto, with inhumane speed, ducked at the last moment, narrowly dodging all three. Flipping forward, he regained his distance and threw a shuriken towards Gaara, who had fully materialized.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu! Shuriken From All Directions," shouted Naruto.

His shuriken multiplied and attacked Gaara from different angles and in different arcs. Gaara allowed his sand to rise up and block each one. Naruto smiled, "Nice, I almost forgot about your ultimate defense. You didn't have that the last time we fought."

"Last time I didn't have Shukaku either," replied Gaara.

Naruto nodded, "Good point. Fine, I'll just have to smash my way through. Here, let's try some good old fashion Taijutsu."

Vanishing, Naruto appeared in Gaara's face, "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!" His hands flying, Naruto sent out an amazing seven hundred punches in ten seconds. Putting his chakra into speed, Naruto's punches lacked brute force, but the repeated pounding managed to break through Gaara's sand wall. Twenty hits landed on Gaara, making the future Kazekage look like a beat up doll.

In the trees, Kankuro's mouth dropped, "Insane! He broke Gaara's sand defense. That's supposed to be impossible. What was that attack?"

"That was a series of fast punches that are shot in quick bursts," explained Sasuke. "His punches are so fast, even my advanced Sharingan cannot keep up with it."

Leaping back to avoid the rest of Naruto devastating attack, Gaara tapped his arm. It instantly transformed into a smaller version of the Shukaku's arm. "Arm of the Shukaku! Extend!"

The arm quickly shot out, extending to a length of over twenty feet. Wrapping his new hand around Naruto, who was resting after his attack, Gaara lifted him into the air. Turning him in midair, Gaara dropped him onto his head.

As a crater formed, Naruto's body turned into a log.

"Incredible," said Kakashi, "he did a replacement technique in that split second before he was grabbed."

"He's good," said Kankuro, impressed.

Meanwhile, Gaara placed a hand near his floating ribs to block Naruto's kick. He ducked to avoid a right hook, and then threw out an elbow to Naruto's chin. At the same time, Naruto elbowed downwards on Gaara's exposed back. Both hits landed simultaneously. Naruto was sent flying upwards, while the force of Naruto's elbow sent Gaara face-first into the ground.

After a moment, Gaara used his sand to help him stand. Already blood was coming out of his mouth. Meanwhile, with the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto's lips were already healing. "That actually hurt," complained Naruto, rubbing his jaw, "can't believe you caught me in the chin."

Gaara chuckled, "If we here ordinary people, we'd probably be hurting a lot right now."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah," he agreed.

"Say, how about we step this up a notch," said Gaara seriously, "I really wanted to show you my new abilities."

"Anytime, Sand Boy," retorted Naruto. Gaara smiled, before placing his hands together. "Secret Sand Technique: Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall!"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped up. As soon as his feet left the ground and enormous tidal wave of sand materialized and covered the entire training ground, save for the spot Gaara was standing in.

'Damn, it looks like he wants to go all out,' thought Naruto, 'I'd better get serious or he might actually hurt me.'

Naruto landed promptly on the sand, using his chakra to stay above it, while Gaara rose up from the ground. Naruto figured there was at least ten feet of sand underneath him. He would have to be careful or he would be crushed.

Gaara formed another hand sign, resulting in large bits of sand to rise from the ground. Each formed into sharp needles that could easily puncture steel. "Sand Drizzle," muttered Gaara, brining his hand down.

As the needles of sand began to fall, Naruto quickly used his own technique, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The gust of wind that Naruto blew out was so strong; even Gaara's sand needles were blown away. Before his jutsu quite died out, Naruto aimed his attack towards Gaara.

Gaara placed his hands into the ground and immediately an extra thick coating of sand rose up, successfully deflecting Naruto's attack. As a follow up of his wind attack, Naruto shouted, "Fire and Wind Style: Tornado Shower of Flames: Rotating quickly, Naruto created a small typhoon. Inside the typhoon, fireballs rapidly circled, creating a devastating elemental combination.

On the sides, Kakashi couldn't help but point out how incredible the technique was. "He just mixed two elemental jutsus. The wind spreads the fire, powering up the fire elemental attack, but at the same time the speed of the whirlwind is so great that it doesn't lose any of its original strength."

"Um, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sensei," said Sakura.

Back on the field, Gaara was forced to retreat into his sand coffin to diminish the effects of Naruto's attack. The force of the wind probably equaled to one of a small tornado. Combined with the power and heat of the fire, anything that was sucked in disintegrated immediately. Luckily, Gaara's sand, fed with his chakra, was able t hold out. Still, some amount of wind managed to penetrate his shield, cutting him quite badly on the arms and legs.

As Naruto's attacked died, down, Gaara had to steady himself to prevent from tumbling to the ground. "Y-you haven't lost your skill I see," said Gaara, slowly.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Looks like you underestimated me again, Gaara."

Gaara smiled, "maybe not." At that moment, a small piece of Gaara's cheek turned to sand and peeled off. Naruto's eyes shot open as the rest of the body followed.

'Damn, so it 'was' a sand clone after all. He's managed to change the appearance of the sand to make it look human. That blood that came out was undoubtedly blood from the sand's previous victims. Pretty smart.'

Naruto leapt away as a claw of sand shot up from the ground. He needed to continually flip around, avoiding Gaara's strikes, which could come from anywhere from the sand, thanks to Gaara's sand abilities. Unfortunately for Naruto, Gaara managed to predict one jump and managed to graze his arm.

Blood flowing freely, Naruto jumped up and, twisting, flew down like a drill again. Plunging into the sand, Naruto sent up huge amounts of sand, creating a crater-like hole. In the middle, Gaara stood clutching his chest, where Naruto's attack nailed him.

"Ugh…how did you know where I was?"

"Art of Tracking," answered Naruto, tapping his ears, "it took me awhile to trace the distinct vibration of your arms over the other noises, but eventually I got it after your last attack scraped me. You were doing the same, using my flips to predict my movements."

Gaara chuckled, "pretty good, Uzumaki."

"Now, you won't trick me again," said Naruto, "Hiding Mist Technique!" A thick mist quickly covered the battlefield. Gaara braced himself as his vision slowly faded away. 'Even if my eyes fail me, I still have my ears. He won't be able to get close to me without me knowing. Still, I can't underestimate him of all people. He has a nasty habit of surprising people.'

A moment later, Gaara felt a slight vibration in the sand. Leaping backwards he heard a thud in front of him. 'Probably a kunai knife,' he thought, 'have to be careful.'

Three more times, Gaara dodged, until finally, he felt a different vibration. This time, judging from the feel, Naruto had jumped of used the body flicker technique. Reacting quickly, Gaara leapt backwards…right into a kunai knife.

The small blade punctured his lower back in the right lumbar region. His sand had been helpless because he himself had walked right into the kunai. How, he had no idea. A Body-Flicker Technique would have been too slow to get him behind him that quickly, and if Naruto had charged, then he would have been in front of him.

Again, Gaara felt the same vibration. This time, a punch followed it. And this time, it was a punch strong enough to entirely break his defense and knock him away. Back flipping back onto his feet, Gaara felt another punch on his back, sending him shooting in an arc. He finally realized what was happening.

'Clever bastard,' thought Gaara, 'in the mist, he strategically planted his kunai knives for his Flying Thunder God Technique. When he vanishes it seems like he jumps or uses body-flicker, but at a much higher speed. In the mist, I couldn't see that.'

Landing on his feet, Gaara quickly slammed his hands into the dirt, raising a sand storm. With strong winds, the mist soon vanished. Naruto stood in front, just about ready to do another Flying Thunder God Technique. He was smiling, "Oh, I haven't seen that technique before," said Naruto, brushing sand from his black jacket, "looks like you've figured me out."

"Hn, it was easy," said, Gaara looking away. Already, his wounds were beginning to heal. Naruto smiled, "Looks like we haven't made an impression on each other yet."

Naruto quickly picked up all his kunai, storing them into a scroll. When, he was done a huge amount of blue chakra suddenly swirled around him. He looked at Gaara, suddenly serious.

"How about we cut the boring stuff and really get it on," said Naruto, suddenly, "as much as I'd love to spar all day, I want to put an end to this."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You're not really the type for fun fighting, are you? Whatever, Shukaku just granted me the use of this ability. I didn't want to use it against you, but since you're so serious, why not?" He quickly turned towards Sakura. "Sakura," he yelled, "you might recognize this one."

"Secret Art: Iron Sand!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "But that's the secret technique that the third Kazekage developed. I thought it was a bloodline technique."

"It is," said Sasuke, "in a sense. The abilities of the iron sand were developed by the third based on attacks by Shukaku when he was still a priest in the ancient days. Theoretically, since Gaara has the Shukaku inside, it is possible to recreate the technique. With Gaara's intelligence and with the clone training Naruto developed, I think it's very likely he's mastered it.

Sakura gulped, remembering how she had fought Sasori, who had utilized the Third Kazekage as a human puppet, able to use the Iron Sand. It had been a desperate fight, and she had only succeeded with the aid of Chiyo. There was also the factor that Sasori underestimated them. But now, Naruto was facing Gaara, someone who had skills and intelligence even greater than Sasori, and would not underestimate Naruto.

"He's done for," cheered Kankuro, "no one can defeat the Iron Sand. When Gaara learned it, Baki was scared shitless."

"I wouldn't count him out yet," said Kakashi, "you're talking about Konoha's Number One Hyper-Active Knuckle Head Ninja."

Kankuro stared at him, "What?"

Kakashi smiled, "Never mind."

Back on the sand, Naruto watched interestingly as silver sand began to come from Gaara's mouth. He had heard of this ability, but had never seen it, due to fighting Deidara on the Retrieve Gaara Mission.

"Wow, that looks pretty lethal," said Naruto, "I better be careful."

A moment later, the metallic sand hovered around Gaara, almost moving on its own. "You beat my Sand Drizzle earlier," said Gaara, "how about we try that again? Iron Sand Technique: Sand Drizzle!"

The sand formed into sharp needles in the air, before free-falling towards Naruto's position.

'Damn,' thought Naruto, 'I won't be able to beat that with my wind techniques. Looks like I'll have to match it blow for blow.

"Fire Style: Fists of Fury!" Naruto's hands briefly glowed red, before fire suddenly shot out of them. "Now," said Naruto, pulling an arm back. "Bursting…Machine Gun…Fiery Assault!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Bursting Machine Gun Fiery Assault…"

"Yeah, Naruto comes up with some weird names for his attacks," said Sasuke.

"At least it works," said Temari. And it was working. Naruto hands were on fire, matching each sand needle strike. Each punch sent out a small amount of flames which countered the iron needles. At the speed of Naruto's strikes, he was able to counter each needle.

After the last one, Naruto aimed towards Gaara, and threw a punch out, sending out a tremendous blast of fire. Before it quite reached Gaara, the iron sand rose up and negated the attack.

"Take this Uzumaki. Iron Sand World Order!" Sharp spikes made up of the iron sand shot up from the ground, all over the training field, forcing Naruto to jump around for his life. As one shot up from beneath him, Naruto swung his flaming fist again shooting out a fireball at the tip of the sand. As expected the spike easily broke through it.

Gaara prepared to stop his attack if necessary, when Naruto suddenly dived towards the spike. 'What's he doing?'

When the spike was mere inches from Naruto's body, Naruto curved his hands into a triangle and thrust them towards the spike. Perfectly aimed, tip of the spike went into the palms, but because of the angle of his hands, did not pierce him. At the same time, using the spike, Naruto pushed to the side, and landed on the ground. Before Gaara could use another spike, he yelled, "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Abandoning his assault, Gaara was forced to maneuver to avoid getting hit. The drilling air bullet acted very similar to the Rasengan. If he got hit, he would be pretty messed up. Gaara first used his regular sand to hit the bullets incoming like baseballs, while he formed his iron sand into a giant sphere.

"Amazing," commented Sasuke, "he needs a lot of control to manipulate both of the sands at once."

"Yeah, he's been practicing ever since he learned the iron sand technique," said Temari, "he's gotten almost no sleep at all."

"Tch, what's your move now, Naruto," asked Kakashi?

Once Naruto stopped his attack, Gaara used his. Using his regular sand to attack from the left, he used his giant sphere of iron sand to attack from the right. As Naruto jumped away, Gaara manipulated the sand to follow, trapping Naruto in a pincer-like trap.

As the sphere of iron sand rolled in, Naruto focused chakra to his feet, and leapt up high. It was too late, as another layer of sand blocked his exit. To those watching, Naruto hit the new layer of sand and then fell back and was crushed by both the iron sand and the normal sand.

"Game over," said Gaara, "sorry, Naruto."

"Hey, where are you looking Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara swiftly turned only to feel the hat of Naruto's fire punch to the face. "Ughwahh!" Stumbling back, Gaara fell to the ground rubbing his cheek.

In the trees, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched in awe. "Amazing, how did he do it," asked Kakashi?

"I don't know," said Sasuke, "I didn't see what happened after we thought he got crushed by that pincer-like trap."

Down below, Gaara quickly twisted his hands, sending iron sand up Naruto's body, "Sand Coffin!"

Naruto, groaning, struggled against the technique. "You're trapped," said Gaara, "and now…"

'POOF!'

The Naruto trapped in the sand coffin vanished, revealing it was a shadow clone. Turning, Gaara looked behind him, where Naruto crouched. His hands were formed into the tiger seal. "Konoha's Most Sacred Taijutsu Technique," said Naruto, mischievously. "One Thousand Years of Death!"

Poking Gaara in the butt, he sent him flying across the field.

"Eww," said Sakura.

"Eww two," added Temari. Both of them had disgusted faces.

"I can't believe he would do that," said Kankuro, "what an amateur."

"Hey, that's my technique," said Kakashi. Temari and Kankuro glanced at him, at each other, and then rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto began to rotate his arms. Eventually it reached such a speed, it was almost impossible to see. The wind around Naruto's arms began to pick up until his arm was surrounded by a spiraling wind.

Gaara slowly sat up, still feeling the effects of getting his ass poked. It left a really funny feeling inside the stomach, and not to mention pain in the behind. Standing, he twisted his arm. The iron sand from the sphere attack rose and formed into various three dimensional shapes. Swinging his arms, these shapes flew towards Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he formed a Rasengan in both hands. Leaping up, he destroyed the first shape that came at him. Using the momentum from the explosion, he dodged the second shape, a large cube. The next seemed to be some kind of triangular prism. Using his other Rasengan he destroyed this. As iron sand floated around, Gaara smiled. "Iron Sand Technique: Iron Sandstorm!"

Slowly, wind began to pick up, and the iron sand began to swirl and move fiercely. The first effects Naruto felt was his arm getting cut up. "What the…"

Looking ahead, he was fit by the full force of the sandstorm. Except now, instead of regular sand, it was iron sand. With a cutting ability far superior to regular sand, Naruto found he had to block every vital point he had in fear of getting hit. Unfortunately, because of this, he did not see the fourth sphere of iron sand rolling towards him.

Hit in the front, Naruto was pushed backwards, and onto the ground. "Iron Sand Drizzle," he heard over the noise.

The next thing he felt was something very similar to dumbbell weights dropping down upon him. Coughing up blood, he pounded the ground until a small dome of solid earth covered him. Even so, some of the sand broke through, and each one forced Naruto to give out a cry of pain.

Once the technique stopped, Naruto stopped his own technique. Slowly, Gaara approached him. "Ready to give up, Naruto?"

From the ground, Naruto turned towards Gaara, "you wish. I didn't think I had to go this far to beat you. But, here goes."

Hopping up with a speed unexpected from one who had just gotten shelled, Naruto raised his right arm. Blue chakra began to swirl around him, until it all went into his right arm. Gaara knew what was coming next.

Inside his hand, a Rasengan formed. "Wind Style: Spiral RasenFist!" While Naruto thrust out his hand, Gaara, summoned all available sand to him, and formed his ultimate defense Shukaku technique.

Naruto hit the Shukaku like figure right in the stomach, breaking through it after a moment of emitting off an insane amount of chakra. On the other side, Gaara raised his arms to summon the rest of the sand in his gourd. It proved futile as Naruto's attack penetrated both his automatic sand defense and the sand that he gathered. At contact, Naruto's arm emitted huge amounts of wind, sending Gaara spinning away. Landing, Gaara collapsed, coughing up blood. Slowly, the sand, regular and iron, began to fade away.

"Now it's game over," said Naruto, smiling, "and I win!" He then collapsed to the ground, his chakra depleted.

The watchers landed. Kankuro and Temari picked up Gaara's bloodied body. "Oh man, Baki is not going to like this," said Kankuro, worried, "I can't believe Gaara lost. I never thought anybody could beat him."

Kakashi stared down at Naruto unconscious body. "It's okay. They both have tailed beasts inside of them, which speed of their healing. They'll be fine. Gaara may have some marks there in the morning, but at least he was able to defend himself with that figure. If it hadn't been for that," said Kakashi, darkly, "even he would have been severely injured. That was an amazing Rasengan though. He didn't quite mix the two elements together; more like he used two attacks at once."

"Yeah, wait till you see the RasenShuriken," said Sasuke, shuddering, "if you get that hit by that, you're dead, unless you have some special ability."

Kakashi sighed, "Anyway, I've wasted enough time here. Sakura, heal Naruto. And be careful tomorrow guys," said Kakashi, "try NOT to hurt anybody," he said, before vanishing.

Kankuro stared at the empty space, "Your Sensei likes to talk a lot," he said.

Temari slapped him behind the head, "C'mon Kankuro, we need to get Gaara back and fix him up. Sakura showed me some medical skills so I think I can help out."

Kankuro's face darkened, "oh yeah, I forgot you were with them in the future too. Does that mean you have insane abilities too?"

Temari smiled, "Oh, you'll find out all about my abilities later. Anyway, Sasuke…Sakura, see you two later." With that, she lifted Gaara up and vanished with Kankuro.

At the same time, the third Hokage, along with a number of ANBU and Jounin arrived. "What happened," demanded the Third, "and what's with all the sand?"

Sasuke sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do. He motioned to Sakura to take Naruto away, before turning towards the Third Hokage. "So," he began, "this is what happened."

**222222**

**Lionheart: And that's that! Next time: Start of the Chuunin Exams! Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Chuunin Exams

**Chuunin Exams! The Day Has Come!**

Naruto dreamily stared up at his ceiling, images of himself flashing through his mind. For the past hour, he had been thinking of how his brief rest from fighting was going was going to abruptly end. In two hours, the Chuunin Exams would begin, and he would be thrust into a world of fighting.

Part of him cheered, realizing he would finally be able to avenge the deaths of all the comrades he lost in the future Shinobi Wars. He most importantly wanted to kill two particular men who were responsible for his torment and suffering. There were Orochimaru and Kabuto, two cold killers who were as cunning as they were cruel.

**Flashback**

_With hatred, Naruto stared down at the man before him. "You…where is Sasuke?"_

_Orochimaru was amused. "Well, if it isn't the nine tailed brat. You seem to have grown a bit stronger Naruto. I wonder who's stronger. You or my Sasuke?" _

_Naruto growled, "He's not yours!" _

_Orochimaru smiled sweetly, "Oh? Then whose is he, then? Yours, Naruto? I don't think so."_

"_WHY YOU! ARGH!" _

**End Flashback**

A sudden knocking pulled Naruto's out of his hateful thought. He set down the kunai that he had just about thrown into his wall. Frowning, he slipped into his blanket to cover himself. "Yeah, come in," he shouted.

The door quickly opened and a boy stepped inside. For a moment, Naruto was unsure who it was. 'Oh, that's Itachi. Damn, I keep forgetting what they look like now.'

"What is it, Itachi…or should I say, Tachi?"

Itachi shrugged, "Whatever pleases you, sir."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What's with the formality?"

"Well, I'm not exactly here of my free will, am I?"

"Hunh! I guess not," replied Naruto, "well, what do you want? As you can see I'm not exactly ready for a pleasant chat."

"I came over to tell you," said Itachi, as emotionlessly as ever, "that my little brother would like you and Sakura to come over to our mansion as soon as possible."

Naruto sighed as he stared back up to the ceiling. "Yeah, sure. Is that all?"

Itachi nodded, "I'll be leaving now." With that, he quickly disappeared.

After another moment of lying down, Naruto pulled the blanket off, and finally stood up. After a brief stretch, he threw on a black and orange shirt, and his regular black pants. Attaching his equipment belt, he calmly opened his door and stepped out into the village.

As he walked along the village path, he couldn't help but think about the second exam. Already, different battle scenarios played through his mind, as he thought about every possible way to defeat Orochimaru.

In fact, he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he ran into someone on his way. "Oh, sorry," apologized Naruto, looking to see who he knocked down. It was Neji.

"Very funny, Lord Hokage," whispered Neji, irritably, "but never mind. I was just about to get you. I heard from Kisame that Sasuke wants all of us at Uchiha Mansion immediately."

"Yeah, I heard from Itachi," said Naruto, "I was just going to pick up some ramen at Ichiraku."

"Are your wounds healed," asked Neji, looking him over, "I heard from Sakura you were out of it for one hour. You shouldn't push yourself Lord Hokage, especially not with the Kazekage. You two could really hurt each other."

Naruto sighed. Sometimes his captains and advisors were a little too concerned for his well-being. "Neji, I'm sure I've told you this, but I can take care of myself. I already got the lecture from Sasuke and Sakura. I'd rather not hear it again."

Neji briefly smiled, "Well, I'm only doing my job as commander of your ANBU squads. It'd be a blow to our reputation if you got hurt with me around."

Naruto briefly glanced at him, "Yeah, whatever." The two soon stopped with Ichiraku Ramen right in front of them.

"Hey old man," greeted Naruto, with a cheer. "I need some ramen quick to go. Give me today's special."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer? One special to go, Naruto, I'm on it."

While the meal was cooking, Naruto turned to Neji, "So, Neji, how have you been keeping up? We might have to fight during the Chuunin Exams. Are you ready?"

Neji grunted in response. In truth, he really had no motivation for going all out against Naruto. His Hokage lived for fighting; he had defeated numerous opponents who could have easily defeated him. Part of him wanted to keep up, but the other half was content with his current strength.

"Oh, brother, don't tell me you're thinking about that Pre-destiny thing again," said Naruto, "if we fight, you are going all out, Neji."

Neji glared at his Hokage, "Of course."

Although unsatisfied with the response, Naruto changed the topic to lighter ones. "So, then," he began mischievously, "Have you, uh, asked Tenten out yet?"

Neji turned a bright shade of red, "no," he muttered.

Naruto chuckled, "It seems I've touched a nerve, Neji. Ahaha, don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worrying," countered Neji.

Naruto smiled, "Hah, never mind, never mind. You at least told her you're from the future right?"

"Hmph!" Naruto took it as a 'yes.' "Well, that's good. Have you improved her techniques? If she fights Temari in the first round, she will need it."

"Tenten has greatly improved under Lee and I, but even with her new abilities and improved technique, she will never defeat Temari, who has years more of experience and…"

"Bah, there you go again," said Naruto, "can't do this; never accomplish that, blah blah blah! If Tenten wills it, she can defeat Temari."

Neji remained silent, though he fixed his Hokage with an unnerving gaze. Naruto frowned, "Well, granted, it is unlikely."

"It's a false hope," said Neji.

"Yeah," argued Naruto, "well what about when I beat you? Everyone thought I was going to lose."

Neji smirked, "Of course, that settles it. Tenten will draw upon her demon fox's power and overcome Temari's might. End of the story."

Naruto, irritated, turned to the counter. "Here you go, Naruto, one special ramen. Say, I heard you were taking part in the Chuunin Exams today. Is that right?"

Naruto smiled, "That's right, old man!"

"Hahaha, nice! Well, then, take it on the house. No, no, I won't charge you today. Go now, hurry up and make us proud."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, old man. Just watch, I'll be a Chuunin next time I walk in here. C'mon Neji, we're going to Uchiha Mansion," he said quickly, before vanishing.

Neji watched him leave. 'That guy…he's still as energetic as ever. I heard he defeated the Kazekage, knocked him right out. Maybe this means I'm starting to fall behind. Hn, one 'can' change his own destiny. I said that a long time ago. Maybe it's time to step it up a notch.' Psyching himself up, Neji left the ramen house after his enthusiastic friend.

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Great," said Sasuke, "now that the Lord Hokage has "finally" decided to make an appearance, we can start this meeting."

Naruto glared in response, "I got here as quick as possible, guys," he said at the irritated faces. He received narrowed eyes and suspicious glances.

"You went to get ramen," said Kisame, "how come you didn't bring us some," he complained.

"Anyway," said Naruto, hotly, ignoring Kisame, "let's get on with the meeting please."

Shikamaru stood up. "Alright then, listen up everyone. I really don't feel like repeating myself. I'm assuming everyone knows exactly what to do with the first Chuunin Exam test, so we'll skip directly to the second part. Our mission is to 1) Kill Orochimaru and his henchman, and 2) to prevent them Sound-Sand invasion. Part two is directly tied with Part one. If Part one succeeds, chances are Part two will never occur."

Shikamaru unrolled a large scroll, showing a map of the Forest of Death exam field. "This is the Forest of Death, scaled down in size. As you all know, it is ten kilometers to the tower in the middle, our final objective. In total, we will have five teams in the field. They will be Naruto's team, Gaara's team, Neji's team, Zabuza's team, and my team. Each team will of course start out in a different area. Our main objective is to kill Orochimaru and his lackeys. Our secondary objective will be to acquire a second scroll from the other examinees. You all know this."

Shikamaru quickly placed some stickers onto the scroll. One sticker had Orochimaru's face, the second had Kabuto's, a third had the sound Genin team, and the other two had the cloud and rock symbol on there.

"Now, target Orochimaru: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will eliminate him as soon as possible. I've decided to switch things around. Neji, you're team will take out Kabuto. Since we're not in the future, he does not yet have Orochimaru's abilities sealed inside of him. Still, he is always a danger, so be careful."

Neji nodded, "don't worry. Underestimating Kabuto would be a grave mistake."

"YOSH," shouted Lee, "I will make Guy Sensei proud. If we do not defeat Kabuto, ten thousand laps around Konoha." Neji smiled ruefully, "twenty thousands laps Lee. Timed…"

Lee's mouth dropped open, "DEFEAT KABUTO," he roared!" Everyone ignored him.

Shikamaru turned back to his scroll, with an amused look. "Now, the Sound Genin team I will take care of personally."

"You sure, Shikamaru," said Sakura, "you have Ino and Chouji to worry about." Everyone knew she was directly concerned for Ino.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to," said Shikamaru, "Genius advisor number one," he said, "don't worry about Ino or Chouji. I've got them covered. Itachi, Kisame, and Haku," began Shikamaru, turning to them, "you three will acquire a scroll for yourselves. I imagine it should be pretty simple. You're second task will be to prevent as many teams as possible from passing. If you encounter the Cloud team, be very cautious. I have no info on the Rock teams, so be careful with them as well. Both ninja villages did NOT send teams in our Chuunin Exams."

Itachi nodded, "it shall be done."

"Oh, it sounds fun," said Kisame, gleefully, "we haven't done anything in so long. I've missed the smell of blood."

"Remember, you do NOT have permission to kill," said Naruto, "if you want blood so badly, I guess an arm or leg wouldn't be so bad. Just make sure they deserve it."

Kisame's eyes shot open, "OOH, now you're talking Naruto. I'm going to have lots and lots of fun," he said joyfully. Everyone stared at him. He was a drunk in his off time and a blood-thirty man during a fight. A crazy guy through and through.

"Right," continued Shikamaru, disturbed, "and finally, there's Gaara's team." Gaara lazily waved from where he sat next to his siblings. His wounds from the previous day seemed to have healed, although he occasionally clutched his stomach, which was clearly still bothering him.

"Gaara will ensure that team eight, consisting of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, make it safely to the third round. Of course you will acquire your own scroll in the meantime…you get the picture."

"Great! Baby-sitting duty," complained Kankuro, "how fun." He was quickly smacked by Temari, "just do it, Kankuro. I don't want to put up with your whining the whole trip. And I'm sure as hell Gaara doesn't either."

Kankuro briefly glanced at Gaara, who had his eyes closed. He decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, looks like that's that," shouted Naruto. "We'll meet in the exam room for the first test. Until then, prepare yourselves, eat some breakfast, do your workout. DON'T get drunk," he said, particularly to Kisame and Zabuza, who were eyeing Sasuke's fridge. Both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

**The Academy**

Pushing their way through a mass crowd, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the Academy. Immediately a strange feeling overcame them, although most of the other examinees seemed to not have been affected.

"Well, this looks like Izumo and Kotetsu's Genjutsu," said Naruto, "want to play along for now," asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "pointless, but… c'mon. Let's follow these mindless masses."

Following the majority of the students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves on the second floor. However, the sign that a bunch of students crowded around read, "Room 301," which indicated third floor. Two young kids blocked the door. Even though they were young, Naruto immediately recognized them as Izumo and Kotetsu.

At the front of the crowd, Lee was knocked back by a seemingly invisible punch. The crowd ooh as he hit the floor. The mini Kotetsu stepped up, "Is someone as weak as you really planning on taking the Chuunin Selection Exam? Why bother? You bunch of amateur rookies."

"Hah! You said," agreed Izumo.

Tenten quickly examined Lee's injuries, before turning to them, "Please," she begged, "let us through." As she attempted to walk through, Izumo threw out a fast punch, knocking her down.

The crowd gasped. "That's just cruel," said one leaf Genin.

Kotetsu's ears moved. "What's that? Cruel, did you say? You misunderstand us. We're just trying to spare you. The Chuunin Exam is incredibly difficult. We would know…we've failed three times already. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being Shinobi. Others who have ended up crippled…some reduced to vegetables. We've seen it all."

Around the hallway, it was clear Kotetsu's words had unnerved many of them. "Besides," continued Izumo, "Chuunins are squad leaders. They lead their units. The responsibility of each mission and each dead Shinobi rests on their shoulders. And you little punks think you have what it takes to even apply. Go home, train, and come back next year."

"That sounds good in theory," interrupted Sasuke, "but you'd better let us through."

Heads swiveled around as Sasuke, followed by Naruto and Sakura walked up.

"And while you're at it," said Sakura, cracking her knuckles, "drop the Genjutsu illusion you've set up. We have business on the third floor."

While Neji, Lee, and Tenten smirked, the other examinees looked confused. "Uh, this is the third floor. What's he talking about?"

Kotetsu seemed interested, "Well, little girl, looks like you've noticed. He immediately dropped and threw out a round house kick. "BUT SEEING ISN'T ENOUGH!"

Sakura threw out a punch to counter it, but Lee was there first. With a speed that surprised many of the watchers, he managed to block both Sakura and Kotetsu's attacks.

Jumping back, Kotetsu scowled, "Not bad, kid," he grunted.

Sakura smirked as she dropped her hand. Meanwhile, as one smaller Leaf Genin pointed out, "Hey! The sign's changing. It says 201, not 301. Those guys were right!"

"C'mon, we're wasting our time," said Sasuke, "we need to be on the third floor."

As Sasuke and Sakura turned to leave, Naruto waited for Neji, Lee, and Tenten to stand. "So you're Naruto, huh," asked Tenten?

Naruto smiled, "Nice to see you, Tenten. I heard from Neji that you've improved your skills. I look forward to seeing them. Good luck on the test. See ya guys."

**Third Floor**

"Well, I'm glad to see you all made it," said Kakashi, seeing his students arrive.

"Of course, Sensei, we never go back on our word. That's our ninja way," said Naruto.

Kakashi smiled pleasantly, before stepping aside from the double doors in front of him. "Alright then, get in there and make Konoha proud."

"Right," shouted the three students. With an air of maturity and authority, they threw open the door and walked in, making sure all heads were turned they're way. As they walked in,

"SASUKE!" A mass of blonde hair suddenly blocked Sasuke's vision, forcing the Uchiha to step back slightly.

A certain pissed Kunoichi grabbed the first girl and pulled her off, "HEY, INO-PIG, get off Sasuke now!"

The blonde, Ino, stared at Sakura with anger. "Well, if it isn't Sakura. Hello to you too. I see you're still waiting for the billboard brow to come into fashion."

Sakura raised a fist, "What's that," demanded Sakura, "I didn't quite catch that." The two began to playfully wrestle, while Naruto and Sasuke watched amused.

"Ino, would you cut it out and save us some embarrassment?"

"Well, look at this," said Naruto as Chouji and Shikamaru walked up, "The Three Stooges."

For a moment, Shikamaru's eye twitched, "Haha," he said, dryly, "You're a pain in the butt, Naruto."

"And you're a lazy, good-for-nothing bum," countered Naruto. The two began to glare at each other.

"You two are annoying me," said Chouji, between chips.

"Hey," interrupted another voice. Shikamaru and Naruto, and their respective teams turned to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walking towards them.

"Looks like the gangs all here," said Kiba, "so I guess this means all three of this year's newbie trios decided to apply. I wonder how we'll get. What do you think, Sasuke?" Behind him, Akamaru, his ninja dog barked with excitement.

Chouji eyed it with some kind of excitement as well. 'Mmm, I bet that dog will taste good with some hot sauce.'

"Hn," replied Sasuke, "trying to psyche us out, Kiba? Alright, I'll play your little game. Every member of my team is going to become a Chuunin. Can't say the same for you're…ugh….squad."

"My Sasuke," chanted Ino, who was drooling. She was promptly smacked by Sakura, who was now beet red. It was clear she was still protective of Sasuke, in a weird way.

"Hah, the way we've trained, no one can beat us," shouted Kiba.

"That's ridiculous," interrupted Naruto, "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

Kiba looked outrage, "Oh really? Wanna try right now, tough guy?"

Naruto didn't reply. His eyes had suddenly narrowed, and he was looking particularly angry. He was not the only one affected. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke were all looking like they were about to kill someone.

"Looks like we have a guest," said Naruto, changing the subject. His tone had changed, revealing to Kiba that perhaps Naruto wasn't as much as a pushover as he originally assumed. His tone was certainly unnerving. Turning, Kiba saw a white-haired boy walking towards them.

Without the boy seeing, Sasuke gently restrained Naruto, whispering, "Not now. Remember the plan."

Apparently realizing their cover could be blown, Sakura walked up, "who are you?"

The boy stopped and gave them all a look. "You guys…would you do us all a favor and shut up? You must be the three wannabe hotshot Genin teams straight out of the academy. This isn't a school trip you know."

"You haven't answered the question," said Sakura, "Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?" She asked this with such emphasis, the boy seemed unnerved. He quickly recovered.

"Names, Kabuto Yakushi. So what?"


	16. The Written Exam

**The Written Test! Part One of the Chuunin Exams!**

"Name's Kabuto Yakushi! So what? By the way," he continued, oblivious to Naruto's glare, "you kids need to open your eyes."

"Oh," demanded Sasuke, "why's that?" Kabuto lazily pointed towards the middle of the room, where many of the other candidates were already seated and waiting. Most of the ones in the front looked angry and ready to snap the first thing that came across their path. Their eyes were now fixed upon the three newbie teams.

"Watch out for the group right behind you," warned Kabuto, "they're rain ninja. I heard their particularly grumpy first thing in the morning. Just thought I'd let you guys know; so you don't get the crap beaten out of you right away." Kabuto paused briefly, seemingly reminiscing, "But…I guess it's unavoidable. You hotshots think you know everything already. You remind me of myself my first time."

"Whoa Whoa," interrupted Kiba, "are you saying this is your second time?"

Kabuto gave a ghost of a smile, "not second. Seventh," he said with emphasis, "this will be my second time this year…going on for four years."

"Wow," said Sakura, who had no difficulty putting on a fake smile, "it must be tough. But, you must be experienced with every detail of the Chuunin Exam by now. All right! You're just the person we needed. Can you tell us about the exam?"

"Cute," replied Kabuto, smiling slightly, "well alright. I guess I could give you guys some vital intelligence on what you're looking for…with these Shinobi Skill Cards." Making a show, Kabuto whipped out a set of yellow cards that had Shinobi written on them.

The rookie nine crowded around Kabuto. "Wow," said Ino, "what do they do?"

Kabuto picked a card from the deck and set it on the ground. "To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards with chakra. It took me four years to pile up all this data. In total, I have about 200 cards."

With a flashy smile, he flipped the card on the floor over. It was blank. "Um," said Naruto, "they're blank," he pointed out.

"Yes," agreed Kabuto, "that's what it appears to be, doesn't it? Well, the only way you can read the data is…" He paused for a second as he placed his hand on the ground.

"What's he doing," asked Ino?

"Hah," grunted Kabuto as the card began to spin. After a sudden poof of smoke, an image had appeared on the card. It was an accurate map of the Shinobi countries, including a detailed report of which country had sent ninja and how many they had sent.

"To use my own chakra to reveal their information," said Kabuto. "Each set it linked to its possessor…in this case, me."

"What about dossier cards," asked Kiba suddenly, "do you have data on individual applicants as well?"

Kabuto smiled, "Why? Someone you have a particular interest in? Well, anyway, I'll admit these are far from complete, but I did manage to burn dossier cards for the current pool of applicants. If you can share info on this person you seek I'll search for them in my deck."

"His team," said Kiba, pointing directly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked amused.

"My team, huh, dog-boy? What's so interesting about us?"

"Well, if they weren't here, I'd gladly show you, but…" Kabuto shrugged, "anybody else?"

Kiba looked slightly disappointed, but Naruto was suddenly interested. "Oh yeah, I have some. I need a guy named Saizo from Hidden Cloud Village."

Kabuto smirked, "That I can do. You even have the name for me? This will be easy. Give me a moment."

Quickly, Kabuto swiped a card from his deck. Flipping it in his hand, he revealed the face on it. Here we go! Saizo…huh? No last name," said Kabuto surprised. "Anyway, it seems he's completed five D-rank missions, nine C-rank…and…whoa! Two B-rank missions. That's a pretty impressive record. Since they're so far up north, I don't have much on his abilities, but there you go."

Naruto nodded, "I see. Thank you…Kabuto."

Kabuto blinked. He had a seen a brief shadow flicker across Naruto's face. He could tell he was struggling with some thought, though he would never have guessed that it was almost impossible for Naruto to even speak at the moment due to his presence.

"Anyway," said Kabuto, after Naruto shrugged, "Leaf, Sand, Rock, Cloud, Rain, and Sound…each village have sent outstanding Junior Level Genin teams. Sound is a relatively new village so intelligence on them is lacking. But all the other villages have extraordinary reputations."

From the back, Hinata suddenly gulped, "Anybody else here suddenly feel outclassed?"

Unfortunately, this was spoken so softly, no one heard her.

"So," said Kiba, "you trying to tell me everyone here is…"

"That's right," said Kabuto, "everyone here is an elite, hand-picked shinobi, one of the best in the world. Of course they are. This test is pitiless."

Around the group, gulped could be heard. Naruto, on the other hand, walked up to the front. For a moment, the whole room was silent. Outside, Kakashi stood with his back to the door. 'I wonder how they're all doing. They've already been through the test, but even they must be somewhat nervous considering they came from the future. I wonder…"

At that moment, Naruto shouted. "HEY! ALL YOU LOSERS OUT THERE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Kakashi had to stop himself from chuckling. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and the others from the future all shared one thought, 'Naruto was crazy.' Kabuto seemed impressed. The rest of the rookie nine quickly grabbed at him. Ino was the most insane, almost yelling at him, "NARUTO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! You're going to get us killed?"

And the rain ninja in front of them we're looking particularly angry.

"That's Naruto for you," said Neji, all the way in the front of the room, "can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him."

In another part of the room, Kankuro crossed his arms, "What a show off! He's like the opposite personality of you, Gaara."

"I don't see a problem," said Gaara, "As long as he is strong he can say whatever he wants."

"Naruto just made a whole room of enemies with one sentence," observed Shikamaru, trying hard not to laugh, "how troublesome."

"YOU IDIOT, NARUTO," shouted Ino. Naruto head bobbled back and forth, as Ino, with her womanly strength, shook him back and forth.

"G-god," blurted out Naruto, "you're worse than Sakura."

'POW!'

The group watched as Sakura gave Naruto a one way trip to the floor. "Ouch," said Kiba, kicking at Naruto's body, "that's gotta hurt."

"Silly kids," said Kabuto.

Meanwhile, the three Sound Genins watched the conversation from the middle of the room. Zaku, a young boy with a shirt that had Death written on it, sneered, "Hey, according that guy, our town is an unknown little village in a backwater country. Mortifying, isn't it? How about we have some fun with this guy?"

Another Genin, heavily bandaged, named Dosu, smirked, "Sounds good! That little twit; treating us like were some kind of trash. Let's give him a little data for his dossier. His understanding of the hidden village of sound…is unsound. We'll see where the intelligence is lacking. Shall we?"

Like shadows, the two, along with their third teammate, a girl named Kin, swiftly moved through the crowd.

Up ahead, Naruto suddenly tensed. He had felt the sound Genin's hostile intentions before they had even moved. He smiled, seeing Kabuto had reached the same conclusion. The sound spy slowly looked around, until Zaku suddenly appeared in the air above him.

"Hey, look out," shouted Kiba.

Kabuto leapt back, just as five kunai were imbedded into the ground, courtesy of Zaku. Immediately, Dosu appeared suddenly and pulled back his right sleeve to reveal a mechanism on his arm. The sound Genin swung out with a right hook, although Kabuto moved rapidly out of the way. As he did so, his glasses shattered. 'So,' he thought, 'this kind of attack…'

"Hn, that was a pretty good move," said Kiba, impressed.

His initial amazement was replaced by one of shock and surprise when Kabuto suddenly hurled. "What? I thought he dodged it!"

"It's okay," said Kabuto, rising up, "I'm fine."

Dosu sneered at him, "Hmph! Pretty pathetic for a guy who's been an applicant for four years straight. Put this in your dossier…all three Sound Genin are going to make Chuunin this year."

"Hey, what'd you do to him," shouted Kiba.

"It was the device on that guy's arm," explained Shikamaru, "it seems to be able to direct and control sound waves."

Dosu seemed surprised, "You're pretty sharp. Now, I think I have to get you too."

He did not get a chance to attack however, as a loud puff of smoke directed his attention to the front of the class. "Will everyone just please shut up!"

As the smoke cleared, a dozen or so adult Leaf Ninja stood, neatly lined up in three rows. All of them were grinning. In the front, a man with a black coat and head covering stepped forward. Most notable about him was the long scar across his face. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting," he announced, "I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the Chuunin Exams."

Now that he had finally arrived, many of the contestants were not so confident anymore. Some of the Leaf Village ninja had heard of Ibiki's reputation, while others were feeling intimidated by the large group of proctors.

Naruto and the others from the future all smiled. They had grown to like Ibiki in the future, and he had proved a vital ally. His death at the hands of the Rock Shinobi was a huge blow to them.

"Hey," said Ibiki, pointing towards the Sound Genin, "you three from Sound. You can't carry on as you please right before the exams about to start? Or do you want to be disqualified?"

In a calm manner, Dosu shrugged, "Sorry, sir. This is our first exam. We got a little carried away?"

Ibiki grinned, "That so? Well then it's high time someone laid some ground rules. Alright then. First off, there will be no more fighting without the expressed permission of a proctor. Second, if permission is granted, anything that would endanger life is strictly prohibited. Any of you kids even think of trying anything funny and you'll be booted out. Disqualified with no second chances. Got it?!"

Zaku grunted, "So, this is a test for little girly men? Whatever…"

Ibiki shrugged, "Take it in whatever you want. In any case, the first part of the exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, and you'll get a card with a number on it. Report directly to the seat indicated by the number. Once everyone is seated, we will hand out the written test for the Chuunin Exams."

Slowly, a long line formed up to the front, where Kotetsu collected applications. In the middle, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally broke away from the other groups.

"I want to kill him now," stated Naruto, suddenly. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he talking about.

"Relax, loser," said Sasuke, "we'll have our chance. Besides, you heard Ibiki. There's no fighting in the exam room."

Naruto groaned, "Whatever. This exam feels pointless, considering it will be a walk in the park for us."

"Quiet, Naruto," scolded Sakura, "all you do is complain. Here, how about this? This time, try to actually get everyone question on the exam right? That'll keep your mind occupied for awhile."

Naruto lazily sighed, "Yeah, whatever. It's still pointless though."

After handing in his application, Naruto received a card. His seat number was 53. Taking his seat, he leaned back and waited for everyone else to be seated. He watched Sakura get put in the back row, and Sasuke on the other side of the room. Once everyone was seated, Naruto found himself in front of a rock shinobi. He was muttering something about everyone being spread out. To his left was a waterfall shinobi, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably with anticipation. In front of him was the Chuunin who had all the answers. And to his right,

"Hi, Hinata," said Naruto, cheerfully.

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto…h-h-hello." 'He's actually talking to me…'

Naruto frowned slightly, 'Geez, this chick is still weird as heck. She's as red as a tomato. What could she possibly be thinking about?' "Umm," said Naruto, aloud, "are you okay? You look like you're heating up."

Hinata turned, if possible even redder. Her mouth repeatedly opened, though she seemed incapable of speaking. She was saved of further embarrasement as Ibiki cleared his throat and tapped the board at the front.

"Now, there are a few big rules that pertain to this test," said Ibiki. "I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking any questions so listen carefully. I will say this only once."

"What," shouted Ino, "what do you mean no questions?"

Ignoring her entirely, Ibiki turned and began writing on the board. "Rule number one! Each one of you starts out with ten points. The test you have has ten questions, each worth one point. Now, if you get a question wrong, you lose one point from your total ten. Get all ten questions right, and you retain all ten of your points. Get three questions wrong and you lose three points, with a total of seven left."

'So we fail if we get all ten wrong,' thought Naruto, 'obvious. Move on.'

"Next, rule number two," continued Ibiki. "Even though this is a written test, it is still a team event. Therefore, passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by the three members of all cells. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from a joint thirty point total."

Around the room, many groaned. Many teams had at least one incredibly dumb kid.

"Now, this next part is crucial. Rule Number Three," said Ibiki, "in the course of the exam, should any examinee do something out of the ordinary; in other words, does something make a proctor believe he has cheated; that person will lose two points to their total. It could be that during the exam, someone loses all ten points. If so, that person will be failed and asked to leave."

Kotetsu whipped out a clipboard, "I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it, kids."

Many of the Genins gulped and looked at him with some apprehension.

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring your team down. If you aspire to become Chuunin, you better start acting like you already are. Oh, and one more thing. Should any one person lose all his points, that person along with his two teammates, regardless of how well they did, will be failed together."

This last piece of information struck many of the examinees harder. Naruto could be see the waterfall ninja beside him begin to panic. He had already lost his mind. It was sad almost.

Ibiki nodded to Izumo, who began to pass out the exam papers. Once they were all passed out, Ibiki glanced at the clock. "You have one hour," he said, "BEGIN!"

The frantic flipping of papers could be heard as each examinee rushed to begin. Only the ones who had taken the test already remained calm. Slowly, flipping his paper, Naruto scanned the questions. It was the exact same as the future. Brains had never been his strong point, yet he recalled some of these questions being asked on the ANBU exams.

Taking up his pencil, Naruto began the first question which involved deciphering cryptography. 'This is so boring. Why even bother doing questions. We could probably get away with just sleeping.'

On another side, Sasuke was already done with the first question and had proceeded to the second. It was the question about the shuriken and ninja atop a tree. It wanted to solve for the arc and max distance a shinobi could throw a shuriken effectively. Sasuke sighed, 'I wish I had one of those calculators.'

In the back row, Sakura and Shikamaru were literally flying through questions. Their hands moved at a speed that stunned those that watched them, while their brains were already flying ahead to solve another problem. 'Easy,' thought Sakura, putting down the number eight. She had just solved a particularly tough physics type question.

Neji and Lee were not moving through questions as fast, though they had no trouble answering the questions. As part of Naruto's special ANBU protection squad, they had studied hard in different subjects. These Chuunin questions were a piece of cake for them.

Gaara and Temari also had no trouble. As Kazekage, Gaara had more than ample time to read and learn about math, science, literature, and history. As for Temari, being almost as intelligent as Shikamaru, she had no trouble doing calculations.

Meanwhile, the other examinees, although pretending to be writing, were all stumped. A number of them began to panic. One sand ninja suddenly stood up, "How many of the top teams are going to be passed?"

Ibiki smirked, "Why? Knowing that now won't help you right? Unless you wanted to fail," he said with a dark smile.

The sand ninja sat back down, "S-Sorry." Sakura briefly glanced at him. 'Hm, he's pretty sharp. Luckily for him, as long as he stays here for the finish he will pass.'

Frustrated, many of the examinees began to let their eyes wander; first towards the proctors, and then towards their neighbors. All of them hoped to get some answers. It was only twenty minutes into the test, but many had realized that they would need to cheat or else they would never pass.

From his seat, Sasuke smirked. He had just felt a surge of chakra rising up from many of the examinees. It seemed they had finally realized what the entire test was all about. He was sure the proctors could feel the chakra too, but it seemed they were only concerned with the examinees that made visible attempts to cheat. And there were many of these.

'It looks like they've realized that the proctors are testing their information-gathering skills. Shinobi must uncover the secrets within secrets. The proctors want us to cheat so well, just as if this were a real-world mission. They set up this ten points system. Basically, they're saying we can get caught cheating up to four times before we face disqualification. It's quite ingenious. They don't care if we know the answers; they care how easy we can discover them.'

In the front, Kankuro shared a look with Gaara. The latter was scowling slightly. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, 'Damnit Gaara, I get it already. Stop glaring at me,' he thought. The puppet master turned towards a proctor, 'Crow, don't fail me now.'

Sasuke smiled, 'Looks like Kankuro's got it all figured out. I wonder how the others are doing.' Looking around cautiously, Sasuke got glimpses of each of his friends' method. Kiba used Akamaru, who perched on his head, acting like his eyes. Shino used his bugs to gather information. Lee helped Tenten by manipulating a mirror on the ceiling so that she could copy a paper. Hinata at least seemed to be intelligent enough to do the problems on her own. Once Sakura was finished, Sasuke observed Ino's body slumped over. He knew she had used her mind possession technique. Chouji would soon find himself possessed as well.

'Looks like the rookie Leaf teams are all doing well. Say, I wonder how Itachi is doing.'

Smiling, Sasuke saw that Itachi was already done. He had used his Sharingan to copy, and then used a Genjutsu illusion on Kisame to show him all the answers. Haku had created an ice mirror in the side of the room that reflected a paper with all the answers. The mirror was so small and hidden, Sasuke could barely see it. They had easily overcome the first challenge.

Back to Naruto, the blonde was almost finished. Bored, he looked at the ninth question. It was a calculus question. 'Ugh, I don't feel like doing this.' Naruto sighed as he did a few calculations. He was oblivious to the fact Hinata was staring at him wondrously. As he finished, a kunai flew by his ear and struck the paper of the rock ninja behind him.

"HEY! What gives," he shouted, angrily.

Kotetsu stood, twirling another kunai, "you fail buddy. That's five strikes…you're out. Take your teammates with you and leave."

The rock shinobi gulped, "N-no way! There's no way you can keep an eye on everybody. Prove it to me that I cheated."

Kotetsu chuckled, before he vanished and struck the Rock Shinobi on the chest, sending him into a wall. "Listen to me, kid. We are the elite. We don't make mistakes, and we miss nothing. You cheated five times…take it like a man and get out of here."

Naruto sighed, 'Hn, what an amateur. Trying to look at my paper. The fool! How many teams have failed? Sounds like it's been thirteen already. That's not bad. But there are still tons of teams left."

Taking a quick glance, Naruto caught Sasuke's eye. He nodded to him. 'All that's left is the tenth question,' thought Naruto, 'piece of cake. Team seven…100.'

"Excuse me," said Kankuro suddenly, standing.

"What is it," asked a heavily bandaged proctor?

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Another proctor stood lazily. "Sure, a proctor will accompany you," he said, before placing Kankuro in cuffs.

Kankuro shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

As he left, two proctors shook their heads. At least the kid was creative they thought.

In the bathroom, Kankuro was laughing uncontrollably. "Hah! They think they're so slick, but they never realized there was an extra proctor this whole time. Right, crow?" Nearby, the proctor's face began to peel off slightly. It was a puppet.

**Classroom 301**

Ibiki checked his watch again. He smirked, 'Good, it looks like we've weeded out the worst of them.'

"Ahem! Forty-five minutes have passed. Get ready for the tenth question."

At that moment, Kankuro walked back in. Heads swiveled around to look at him, leaving him slightly bewildered. Weren't they supposed to be testing?

"Oh," said Ibiki, "it's you. It seems the time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been entirely wasted. No matter; have a seat."

Kankuro gulped, 'Dolls?! Does he know about the Crow?"

After Kankuro sat back down, Ibiki turned to the room. "Alright then, the tenth question. Before we start however, I have one more rule. This rule…is absolute. First…you must choose whether or not you want to accept the question or reject it."

It took a moment for everyone to process this. When no one spoke, Ibiki continued. "Should you reject the question, you will immediately lose all your points and be failed. Kiba suddenly stood, "That's stupid. Obviously we are going to accept the question then."

"Hold it," interrupted Ibiki, "I haven't finished. It could be that you want to reject the question, because," said Ibiki mysteriously, sending shivers up everyone's spines, "of the other condition. If you should choose to accept the question, but you get it wrong, you will never be allowed to apply for the Chuunin Exams again. Ever!"

At that, everyone in the room suddenly quieted. They couldn't believe what they just heard. The thought of not being able to apply again was a little too much for them. Kiba was the first to recover.

"Ridiculous," shouted Kiba, "there are some people here who have sat through more than one Chuunin Exam. How come they're still here?"

"HAHAHA," laughed Ibiki, making the examinees shiver again. They're hope had just been shattered. "Well, it's just tough luck for you that I'm the one making the rules this year, hehe."

Kiba sat back defeated. 'N-No way,' he whispered.

Ibiki paused for a moment. Then he shrugged, "I have been up front with all of you. You can take a failing grade and try again next year. If you have any doubts, leave, and then try again next year…and the year after that."

In the back, Itachi frowned. 'Amazing. The Chuunin Exam written portion was nothing like this back in my day. If the applicants choose to reject, they're whole team fails with them since they will lose their points. If they accept and fail to answer correctly, then they can never apply again. Ibiki…you've improved.'

"Well then, is everyone ready," asked Ibiki, "then let's begin. First off, those who choose to reject the tenth question…raise your hand."

For a moment, no one moved. Finally, an elderly Leaf Ninja rose. "I-I…I quit! I can't take it anymore. Gennai…Inaho, I'm sorry."

Izumo flipped a page, "Numbers 154, 75…you fail right along with him."

A few more people began rose to leave, and then, suddenly Naruto raised his hands. All eyes were on him suddenly, especially the ones from the future. He seemed to be honestly shaking. Only Sasuke and Sakura knew what was really going through his mind.

"Yes," asked Ibiki, "do you want to reject the question."

Naruto's eyes flashed suddenly, and he let out a grin, that even threw Ibiki's poker face off. Slamming his desk with his palm, he shouted, "NO WAY! A true ninja never quits and never runs. I'll accept your stupid question…even if it means risk being a rookie for the rest of my life. I'll still become Lord Hokage…even if it is through stubbornness."

Around the room, everyone who had been thinking of quitting suddenly found their second wind. Sasuke and Sakura, along with the rest of their group were all smirking. Itachi found himself respecting the boy in more ways than just one, 'What an entertaining kid. I suppose Leaf village should be lucky that they have one as powerful as he is.'

Meanwhile, the proctors seemed to be impressed with Naruto's outburst. Ibiki, the only one who remained calm tried one last time. "I will ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect you for the rest of your life. Will you accept or reject the question?"

Naruto smirked, "Accept it of course. Because a true ninja never backs down… no matter what."

Ibiki's eyes rose slightly, 'Impressive little kid…he's understood the true meaning of becoming a Chuunin.' Looking around, Ibiki could see the proud and unwavering faces of the remaining candidates.

'Seventy-eight candidates are still here. That boy just dispelled their doubts with his last outburst. Well…more than I expected, but I don't see any of them unwavering. I think that's it.'

Ibiki shared a look with his proctors. All of them were nodding. Ibiki nodded as well, before turning back, "Well then. I admire all of your courage. The only thing left to do then is to say…Congratulations! You've just passed the first part of the Chuunin Exams."

**

* * *

****Lionheart: I apologize for the delay and even more so if there are errors. I really rushed this piece because I've been preoccupied this whole week.**


	17. The Second Exam

**Second Exam! The Forest of Death Looms Ahead**

"Congratulations, you've all just passed the first part of the Chuunin Exams," exclaimed Ibiki.

The room was silent. Finally, after a tense moment, Ino burst up from her seat. With all eyes on her, she yelled, "WHAT?! What do you mean we pass? Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki began to chuckle, and his expression changed to one of a silly kid. "Hehehe. There was no tenth question. Not beyond the whole "accept or reject" choice I gave you."

"That's ridiculous," shouted a female Cloud Shinobi. "Are you saying that the rest of the nine questions were just a waste of time? Why did we have to go through all that bull if there was no point to them?"

"Waste of time? No, quite the opposite," corrected Ibiki quickly, "the first nine questions served a valuable purpose. Many of you figured it out."

"You were testing our information gathering skills," said Sasuke, crossing his arms. "The test was specially designed so that no ordinary Genin could answer the questions. It was designed to "force" us to cheat to get the answers. At the time, we had no clue what the tenth question would be. For all we knew, we would fail unless we got every question right. It was a huge pressure to get us cheating. Those who were too obvious were failed. Those who remained calm and extracted information without appearing to do so passed that part."

Ibiki seemed impressed, "That's just about it…in a nutshell. If you recall the rules at the beginning, I specifically told you that your individual actions would directly affect your team. Knowing that, you knew that you would have to do your best, or you would bring your teammates down. The test itself was beyond anything Genin could be expected to handle. As that young man has just stated, we expected you to cheat. Of course, the whole thing could only work if there was someone to cheat off of. Thus…"

Two older looking boys stood and gave a small wave. "Hah! I knew it," shouted a rock shinobi, "it took me awhile to find the right one though."

"Same here," shouted a Grass Shinobi.

"And," continued Ibiki, "Those who cheated clumsily or were caught proved their abilities were not quite there yet."

Slowly, he began to remove the bandanna around his head. Silence filled the room as they stared at the mutilated figure before them. Burn marks and holes drilled with screws were present all over Ibiki's face. It was clear he had gone through severe torture at one point. "If you learned anything from this test, learn this and learn it well. If you are cannot keep your presence secret from the enemy, you cannot trust the intelligence you gather. It's a standard rule of thumb for all espionage and spy tactics."

"Okay," said the female Cloud, "so what was the point of the tenth question? I still don't get it."

Ibiki seemed slightly frustrated, "Yes…the tenth question. It was the most important one out of all them. The tenth question presented two choices; both difficult. On one side, you and your team would fail. The other said you would be barred from taking the exam again. And yet, they're the sort of choices Chuunins make every day. For example, here is a hypothetical situation. You are a Chuunin squad leader, and you're requested for a mission to retrieve a document for an enemy stronghold. You have no idea of the skills and military preparedness of your foe or whether they even expect an attack. In fact, you could be leading your team straight into a trap. Now, do you accept the mission or do you reject it?"

Ibiki paused, letting the question sink in. Around the room, some of the brighter shinobi were beginning to make connections. "Rather than place your own lives or your comrades' lives, you decide to live to fight another day."

Pounding a desk, Ibiki nearly shouted, "Can any Chuunin get away with that? Choosing the easier of two options? Of course NOT! There will be some missions you cannot reject. Those who cannot gamble with their own fate; who would trade certain risk for uncertain futures, are weaklings who choose the "easy" way. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of Chuunin at all. By choosing to stay, you solved the almost insoluble question correctly. If you keep that spirit, I'm sure you can pass any of the hurdles and challenges you face next. I'll pray you fight the good fight."

At that moment, Ibiki seemed mysteriously distracted as his gaze shifted towards the window. He was distracted for good reason, as an object covered in a dark cloth burst in through the window cannon-ball style and landed in the front of the room, leaving the just recently happy examinees full of anticipation again.

Four kunai shot out from the cloth, pinning their corners to the wall. A figure soon emerged; a woman with long spiky hair, a brown overcoat, and a look that clearly showed her attitude.

As for the cloth, the words, "Newly Arrived Second Exam Chief: Anko Mitarashi," were written in bright blue colors. Behind the cloth, Ibiki restrained an urge to laugh, 'Her? Oh spare me.'

"Hey," shouted Anko, "none of you are in any position to celebrate. I'm Anko Mitarashi, chief proctor of the second exam. Time's a wasting people…let's go," she shouted, throwing a fist up.

Needless to say, nobody moved, except with the occasional mouth falling open. Naruto and the others from the future all shared embarrassed and exasperated looks.

Ibiki, pulling the cloth back, emerged from behind it, "You're a little early…again."

Turning red, Anko sheepishly pulled her hand down. Instead of acknowledging her mistake though, she turned to count the number of students. As her gaze swept around, her frown continued to lengthen. When she was finally done, she whirled around to face Ibiki. "Seventy Eight?! Ibiki, you passed all these guys? You're test was too easy."

Ibiki shrugged, "Perhaps. Or maybe this year we just have applicants of exceptional caliber."

Anko turned back to the students with a sadistic grin. "No matter. By the time I'm through with them, half will be gone. Well, then…I'll explain everything in detail once we get to the stage for the second exam. Follow me everyone."

Immediately, the whole room was suddenly full of tension and dread. Most had already counted the twenty-six remaining teams. If half would be eliminated the amount would be brought to about thirteen teams. Was that really possible?

Slowly the students began to file out. Sighing once after them, Ibiki went to begin collecting papers. As he neared the seat Naruto sat at, he curiously picked up the paper. He smiled. 'So the rumors are true. Well well…Naruto Uzumaki…what an intriguing young man. He got every single answer without even cheating.'

**Gates of the Forest of Death**

As the students pulled up to a fenced off forest, many began to suddenly shiver. The forest that loomed ahead seemed dark and mysterious in many ways. The locks and the "No Trespassing" sign didn't help reduce their sudden fears.

"Ah, we're finally here," said Anko, happily. "Let me introduce you all to the arena for the second exam….training ground #44. We like to call it the Forest of Death. I'd give you the story behind this forest, but I'm sure you'll all get to figure out why we gave this place its name for yourselves."

"Ooh," mocked Naruto, "how scary. Get on with it, lady."

"Hn! Oh really? You're pretty cocky aren't you," asked Anko? She followed this question with a swift movement as she flung a kunai in Naruto's direction. The blonde gently tilted his head to let it fly by him. It landed next to a feminine looking grass Shinobi, who eyes suddenly narrowed.

Anko appeared behind Naruto, who made no move to get out of the way. "Not bad kid. Maybe you're not such a little twerp after all."

A sudden movement behind her caught Anko's attention. Whipping out a second kunai, she lifted it up just in time to catch the female Grass Shinobi's abnormally long tongue. "Your kunai knife…you dropped it."

"Why thank you Grass ninja," she said, taking it, while the mysterious stranger sucked in her tongue. "Now," continue Anko, "don't just stand behind me, radiating bloodlust. Well, unless you're in a hurry to die," she said, waving her kunais.

"Sorry, it just that your knife cut a piece of my hair and I suddenly felt all revved up. Excuse me."

Anko smirked as she backed off, "Well, looks like we have a hot-blood team. Won't this be fun? Okay! Before we begin the second exam, there's something I have to hand out."

Slowly, Anko lifted a bundle of papers. Those who were up front saw the word 'Consent' written on the front page. "These are consents forms," explained Anko, "everyone has to sign one. We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur," said Anko smiling, "so that we're not held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you," she asked, sweetly.

Sakura resisted the urge to puke.

"First," continued Anko, "an explanation is in order. The second exam…put simply, is a no-holds-barred survival test. It will be conducted within the gates of this forest behind me, so I'll start with the basic geography of this piece of land."

Unrolling a map, Anko showed the applicants the basic layout of the forest. "This arena is bordered by this fence you see her all the way around in a full circle. At regular intervals, a gate, such as this one behind me, has been inserted in. There are forty-four total gates. Inside the forest, are rivers and, as you might guess, lots of trees. At the center is a large tower. It'll be approximately ten kilometers from the border."

Most of the applicants nodded.

"During this exam," said Anko, "you may use any ninja art of weapons at your disposal." She lifted up a scroll. "You're going to be fighting for these scrolls."

"Scroll," asked a waterfall shinobi?

"There are two different scrolls," said Anko, lifting both up. "An earth scroll and a heaven scroll. You're objective is to acquire both. Since there are twenty-six teams, half, or thirteen teams, will receive an earth scroll. The other half will receive a heaven scroll. You'll need both scrolls to pass, so you'll have to get your scroll from another team. And then, you have to bring both scrolls to the tower at the center."

Ino raised a hand, "So," she said, nervously, "in other words, thirteen teams, the ones who lose their scrolls, will fail. It's just like you said, at least half of us."

Anko smiled, "You bet! But there's also a time limit. You have 120 hours, or five days, to complete this exam."

"Five days," yelled Chouji. "What about food?"

Anko shrugged, "This forest is full of nature's bounty. Get your own food. Of course, it's also full of man-eating beasts, poisonous plants, etc. To be honest, there's no way thirteen teams will pass. As time runs on, there will be less recovery time for mistakes. You'll have to sleep with one eye open to prevent your scrolls from being taken. Some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, death, dehydration, or the like."

A lot of the applicants suddenly had reason to drop out. Those who felt less confident suddenly wished they had never become ninja at all.

"Now, the rules," said Anko. "Apart from the conditions that I've just set to you, there are no rules, except this. You MUST remain in the arena for the full exam or you will be disqualified. No time-outs. Everything else you may do at your pleasure. Oh, wait! One more thing. You are forbidden to look inside of your scrolls before you reach the tower."

"Why," asked the female cloud Shinobi, "what if we do?"

Anko smiled mysteriously again, "Well, if you're so interested, go find out. If you all become Chuunin, there will be a time when you have to carry top-secret documents. Consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you'll get. Now, everybody line up and get one form for me. We will trade one scroll for a full team's consent forms. When you've got your scroll, choose which gate you would like to start from. There will be a siren that blares when we begin the exam. It will start in five hours."

From a small booth, a Chuunin pulled back a curtain. "Anko, we're ready for to distribute the scrolls."

Sasuke smiled. Next to him, he heard a Sand Shinobi whisper, "Oh smart. Now we can't see what scroll each team gets and which team member carries it. That Ibiki guy was serious. Intelligence is a life-or-death matter."

**Five Hours Later**

At gate 12, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on some boulders in silence.

"Well," began Naruto, "it looks like this is it. We finally get to begin our revenge."

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"We can do it," agreed Sakura. "We'll show the snake bastard Orochimaru how tough Konoha's Team Seven is."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, that's right. He won't know what hit him. Still, I feel kind of nervous. As if something is going to go wrong in there that going to entirely change things around. It's that Saizo guy I'm most concerned about. I don't know about you guys, but I saw him and his team there. There was that female cloud shinobi and then the other guy. They could be a potential problem."

"Yes," said Sasuke, again, while remaining with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you," asked Naruto?

Sasuke shrugged, "doesn't matter. Anyway, here's the proctor. Let's get started. We have some scores to settle."

"Alright," said the proctor, as soon as he landed near them. Removing the lock on the gates, he opened the doors for them. "We're beginning shortly, so get ready."

On the speakers above them, Anko's voice could be heard. "Time's up! Alright, everybody. The second part of the Chuunin Exams has officially started. You have five days. GO!"

As the proctor stepped aside, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura dashed in. Their eyes were full of hatred, and their hearts and minds thought of nothing but revenge. Before the hour was up, they would spill some blood.

At gate fifteen, the feminine grass Shinobi led her team through. "Go for the rookies. We have carte blanche to pick them off so it should be a piece of cake, hehe."

At gate sixteen, Kiba led the charge through howling along with Akamaru. "Oh baby, we've got this all covered," he shouted!

At Gate twenty, Dosu smiled, "Looks like we can begin our true mission. Let's go. Our target it Sasuke Uchiha."

At Gate Twenty-Seven, Shikamaru followed Ino into the woods. His mind was already far ahead, looking at the end of the exam when Orochimaru and the Sound bastards were going to be dead. He, as the future Konoha police chief and number one advisor, would personally see to it.

At Gate Five, Neji, Lee, and Tenten were already deep into the woods. With his Byakugan, they were quickly closing in on Kabuto's team, who had started at Gate thirty eight. There would be one less sound spy, unless he was mistaken.

At Gate Seven, Gaara slowly began to walk towards the tower. He was in no rush. Behind him, Kankuro was getting filled in by Temari on what they would do and how they were going to do it.

Finally, at Gate eight, a young boy named Tachi led his team into the woods. He was followed by Haku and Sameki. They were in fact, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, and Haku.

**10 Minutes Later**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke stopped, and looked behind him. "I guess that was Kiba's team," he said. "Shino must have gotten someone with his parasites or something."

Sakura suddenly shivered and clung to Sasuke's arm. "Eww…I hate bugs," she said.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a funny look. "Hey, I'm going to the bushes over there. Need to take a leak," said Naruto, abruptly.

"Sure," said Sasuke, "try not to um, let your guard down." Naruto lazily waved in response.

Moments later, he emerged from the trees, looking refreshed, "Ah, that felt better. C'mon, let's go then."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't budge. Both had irritated looks. Naruto looked up, "What? What are you guys looking at it? Did I do something wrong?"

Sasuke nodded, "Two things. First, you fly is open. You freaking dirty bastard."

Naruto paled, "Oh…oops. Sorry, about that." He quickly turned around to correct his mistake. When he turned back, he was just in time to see Sakura punch him in the face.

With a cry of pain, he landed into a tree, groaning. A puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and Naruto's body was replaced by one of a rain ninja. "H-how did you know I wasn't your friend."

Sasuke smiled, before he too turned into a puff of smoke. "Because I'm Naruto," said Naruto, who emerged. From a tree, Sasuke jumped down, startling the rain ninja.

"You were tricked," explained Sasuke. "The person you captured and neutralized was nothing but a shadow clone. But it was a nice try. If you'll take my advice, come back with your full team next time. You'll have a better chance. Good thing you don't have your scroll. Otherwise, we'd have it."

The rain ninja coughed up blood, before Sakura lifted him up. "Now get out of our sight," shouted the girl, punting him away. His screams could be heard even as he landed into the distance. He would not get up anytime soon.

"Amateur," said Naruto. He suddenly stiffened. A small smile found its way onto his face. "Hey guys, you feel that? I think we have a guest."

Sasuke's face had darkened and was un-readable. Slowly, his black eyes changed into the formidable Sharingan. "Yes…"

Tightening her gloves, Sakura punched her fists together, "Let's do this."

Together, the three sat into a circle. They were all aware of a strange stick that suddenly emerged from the ground. "Well, how about we take a break," said Sasuke, "we'll rest until all the other teams are tired. Then we'll go in and take them out. I'll take the first watch."

"Sounds good," said Naruto. Yawning, he leaned against a tree, "I need some sleep anyway."

"I'll go get some water for us from the river," said Sakura, standing. "See ya guys in a bit," she said, before vanishing.

From below, the female Grass Shinobi smiled. 'Good, this will be easier than I originally assumed. They've let down their guard. Foolish mistake. Now, it's time to regroup."

Pulling back, she quickly joined back with her teammates. "Alright, you two stay here and make sure no one interferes. Those three rookies have let down their guard so it should be easy to pick them off."

"Right," said a second Grass Shinobi.

"Alright," said the female, forming different hand signs. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

**Naruto's Group**

A sudden disturbance, forced Sasuke to stand. A small leaf came his way and slightly grazed his cheek. He smiled as Naruto stood up from his fake sleep.

"Here it comes," said Naruto, "Sasuke, do it now."

Sasuke grunted in response. "Earth Style: Rising Mud Wall!" The mud from the ground rose up quickly and hardened into a sturdy defense. Just as it turned solid, a blast of wind powerful enough to level the nearby trees hit them. The mud wall however, held strong, and, aided by Naruto's control of nearby wind, they made it through without a scratch.

Dispelling his technique, Sasuke and Naruto saw the female Grass Shinobi approaching them. Both clenched their jaws and their curled their hands into fists. While Naruto's blue chakra flared up, Sasuke's trademark purple chakra flared.

Their guest seemed surprised, for the momentarily stepped back. It was then that she felt the sharp and painful punch to her back.

**

* * *

**

**Lionheart: Sorry for the delay. School was really hectic again this week. I'll have one or two more this weekend. Thanks for waiting.**


	18. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**

Flying forward, the female grass Shinobi was able to quickly break her flight, and flipped through the air landing on a tree. Looking furious, she found her attacker, Sakura, who had a smug smirk on her face.

'I didn't even detect the girl coming from behind me. How was she able to sneak up on me like that?'

"Hn, not bad," she said, sweetly, "you caught me off guard for a moment there. Maybe you three won't be so easy to kill as I originally thought. No matter, I like to play with my food," she said sadistically.

Like a snake, she extended her body and twisted around the tree until she reached the ground, "Now then. Let's see how well you do with this."

Charging forward, she extended both arms out as if to wrap around Sasuke and Naruto. While they leapt away to the sides, Sakura slammed both fists into the ground sending up large spikes of earth.

The grass ninja however was quick on the feet and weaved around, dodging the rising spikes, all the while moving closer to Sakura. She didn't get very far, as Naruto dove downwards, shouting, "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" From his mouth, he shot large blasts or swirling air moving swiftly enough to entirely cut through bones.

At the same time, from the side, Sasuke quickly did a few hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Technique!"

The three different elemental attacks hit the grass ninja altogether, knocking her high into the air. From above, Sakura shouted, "Sakura Specialty: Painful Sky Leg!" Dropping her leg down like an axe, Sakura pounded her heel into the grass ninja's face, sending him shooting into the already devastated ground. The resulting crater was even larger than the one Lee created when he too was hit by the same technique.

"Hey," called down Naruto to the motionless body, "don't tell me you're out of it already…Orochimaru."

The grass shinobi froze from trying to stand. At that moment, a kunai, seemingly appearing from nowhere, flew across her face. Her face, which was already looking like it was melting, peeled off entirely to reveal a completely new, though similar, face. The eyes too had changed. While retaining the blood-thirsty look, it was now one of uncertainness and fear."

"Hehe," chuckled the grass Shinobi, who high pitched voiced suddenly became deeper. "You know who I am?"

Naruto's face darkened as he leapt down into the crater. "You bet, you fucking snake! I'm gonna murder you. Rasengan!"

Flicking his tongue out, Orochimaru quickly leapt away, watching amusingly as the ground he had been standing on was demolished.

Landing on the other side of the crater as Sasuke and Sakura, he glared at them with questioning eyes. "I take all three of you know exactly who I am? Entertain me a little, and tell me what you know. The longer you speak, the longer you'll live."

Sasuke smirked, "Thanks for the kind offer, but no thanks. We're going to kill you right here and right now."

Orochimaru scowled, "Well, then I'll just have to force it out of you. Ninja Art: Art of the Summoning!"

A large brown snake appeared next to him, hissing with pleasure. "Kill all but that young dark haired boy," said Orochimaru. The snake did not move. Orochimaru turned his head, "Kill them now! I command you!"

The snake turned its head and shook it. Orochimaru's eyes shot open, "WHAT?!" It was then that he saw Sasuke standing on its head. "Sorry, Orochimaru," said Sasuke, "this snake won't be doing anything 'you' say. But…maybe it'll be different for me. Kill him."

Immediately the snake lunged, forcing Orochimaru to leap backwards out of the way. He had lost focus and did not see Naruto behind him. "Great Ball Rasengan!"

Orochimaru felt the powerful technique on his back, twisting his skin like it was being pinched. It was so strong he felt everything in his body feel like it was churning. It was in the split second after contact that Orochimaru fully realized the situation he was in. His best hope was to escape. From the resulting explosion, he quickly let the blast propel him forward. Landing at the edge of the clearing he proceeded to run, but he felt a hand push him back.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hidden Snake Hands!" Two snakes shot out, but Orochimaru quickly dodged. Throwing a kunai, he stopped Sakura who had charged, and then he dashed in, elbowing her in the stomach. Sakura grunted as she flew backwards, but quickly recovered and jumped back onto her feet.

Orochimaru found he was now trapped in a triangle, as Naruto and Sasuke took up positions around him.

"Who are you guys? Really," asked Orochimaru, "there's no possible way Genin like you could be so strong? I can tell you're not under a transformation, nor are you clones."

"Why are you so interested," asked Naruto? "It's not like knowing that's going to help you, is it?"

"Naruto," scolded Sakura, "this is what we're NOT supposed to be doing. Let's finish him off quickly."

Naruto nodded, "Oh yeah, sorry. Okay, Team Seven Combination!" Forming two shadow clones, Naruto dashed in with them and kicked the surprised Orochimaru up into the air. Immediately, Sakura used Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to get right behind him. Wrapping her arms around him, she twisted in midair and dove for the ground, forcing Orochimaru to land on his head.

To finish, Sasuke and Naruto used their specialty techniques, Rasengan and Chidori to attack him while he was stunned. Their attacks did not quite reach as two summoned snakes appeared and took the blow.

Orochimaru used the opportunity to shoot snakes from his hand and knock Naruto into a tree. Next, he flattened himself onto the floor and opened his mouth, sending out a long snake at Sasuke.

The Uchiha flipped and threw four kunai knives down at him, while Sakura shouted "Earth Style: Swampland of the Underworld!"

The ground turned into a slippery muddy liquid, forcing Orochimaru to jump up. Already back on his feet, Naruto leapt above him, and slammed down with his fists onto Orochimaru's head, sending him into the muddy pool.

Slowly and angrily, Orochimaru rose up. Sending a snake from his sleeve, he forced Naruto to move to the side. From one snake's mouth Orochimaru appeared and kicked Sasuke in the back, knocking him forward. The Uchiha turned out to be a giant log. "Replacement Technique," said Sasuke, appearing behind Orochimaru.

Sasuke swung his kunai, but Orochimaru blocked it. He then shot his tongue out, wrapping it around Naruto. Sakura responded by nearly ripping it from his mouth. Unfortunately for her, Orochimaru used it to haul himself towards her, knocking aside Sasuke as he went. Sakura, despite being constricted by the tongue, pulled her leg back, and yelled, "Leaf Gale!"

Sweeping her legs in front of her, she kicked Orochimaru in the face, sending him flying back. Then grabbing the loose tongue, she swung him around and into a tree. He quickly got back up.

"Well, he has a lot of stamina," acknowledged Naruto.

"We need to hit him with a strong attack," said Sasuke, "otherwise we'll be at this all day. I'm going to use that technique."

"Sharingan." To Orochimaru's horror, the Sharingan eyes appeared and it was seemingly all he could see.

Hastily, Orochimaru raised his hands and muttered, "Dispel."

"Aren't you hasty," said Sasuke, coldly, "I haven't done anything yet. But since you're in such a rush, I won't deny you a little pain. Chidori!" Lightning surged through Sasuke hand and he pushed it through Orochimaru's frightened body. It was then, that he realized that perhaps he had been the hasty one.

Orochimaru's vanished, the clone having lost all its chakra. "Impressive," said Naruto, "using the clone technique like that. He even tricked me for a second."

"Looks like he really did get away. Shit," cursed Sasuke, as Sakura and Naruto landed nearby.

Naruto shrugged, "Looks like we've underestimated him a bit. No more playing around. I marked him with that so we'll be there in no time at all. You two ready?"

A second Chidori appeared on Sasuke's arm, while pink chakra began to swirl around Sakura's hand. "Ready," they both said, in unison. Naruto took both their hands, "Alright then. Here we go. Flying Thunder God Technique!"

**Orochimaru**

With a newly summoned snake, Orochimaru quickly moved throughout the forest. His face was full of surprise and anger. "It seems the Uchiha blood is not one to be underestimated. And those two other brats, they're displaying amazing physical and spiritual powers. They obviously were expecting me. I'm counting on you Kabuto to get me out of here. I don't think I can defeat him."

From his headset, Orochimaru heard another voice. "Is this Orochimaru? We don't know any Kabuto around here. Oh wait, are you talking about this Konoha Ninja we just beat up? Yeah, he was pretty tough, but compared to Konoha's head ANBU commander, he was a little cupcake."

Orochimaru froze in his tracks. His head was spinning with thoughts again. 'Kabuto is dead? Impossible.'

Unfortunately, he could not ponder this as a sudden surge of chakra alerted him to his pursuers. 'How did they catch me that quickly?'

"Konoha Lightning Flash," shouted Sasuke. A sudden bright light appeared in front of Orochimaru's eyes. He couldn't see, but he felt the hand puncture his stomach. Coughing up blood, Orochimaru flew off his snake, which quickly became under Sasuke's control.

Landing on the ground, he could see Sakura from above. Rolling away, he watched as Sakura destroyed the ground where he had been. "Striking Snake Technique," shouted Orochimaru, sending long snakes wrapping around Sakura.

They would have bit her, had Naruto not cut through them with his kunai. "Too slow Orochimaru," said Naruto.

Orochimaru scowled. Stumbling back, he coughed up more blood, he clutched at the wound in his stomach. "Hn, I've been had," said Orochimaru.

"Yes," said Sasuke, as a snake appeared from his mouth. "Kusanagi Sword: Long sword of Heaven!" The snake quickly opened its mouth releasing the weapon into Sasuke's hands. Orochimaru stared at it with surprise.

"How do you know that technique? I've just recently developed it. Have you been spying on me as well?"

Sasuke smiled, "You don't know, Orochimaru. Considering what my brother Itachi has said of you, I would expect you to know to some extent the abilities of my Sharingan Eye. Let me show you just what they can do."

"You have contact with Itachi," asked Orochimaru, unbelievably. He wasn't able to receive a reply as he suddenly found himself on a long platform, tied to a stake. Sasuke's face in the background, with the full Mangekyo Sharingan stared him down. "Orochimaru…you are now in my own original Nightmare Realm. Enjoy three days of torture."

As if on cue, Orochimaru felt something puncture his stomach which no longer had a hole. It was Sasuke, holding the Kusanagi Long Sword. A second Sasuke appeared, stabbing him. "Are…"

The Sasukes quickly began to multiplying each one saying a new word after stabbing him. "You…" "Having…" "Fun…" "Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru struggled against the technique, before even he succumbed to the pain, "AHHHHH."

Back in the real world, Orochimaru collapsed to the ground. Mocking concern, Sasuke said, "Why…Orochimaru? What happened?"

Pulling his head up slowly, Orochimaru shot his tongue out. Frowning, Sasuke knocked it away with a backhand. "Pathetic," said Sasuke, "so this is how the great Snake Sannin Orochimaru meets his end. Jiriaya must be laughing at you."

Orochimaru could only look up from the ground as Sasuke raised his Kusanagi for a deathblow. "You delved too far into the ninja art, Orochimaru. That was your first mistake. Your second was trying to control the Uchiha bloodline trait. And you'll pay dearly for that."

As Sasuke swung his sword towards Orochimaru's neck, a figure suddenly appeared in front, blocking the strike.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, "Kabuto! What happened to you?"

The silver-haired boy was bleeding from multiple wounds on his arm and from cuts visible through his torn shirt. He had a bruised eye and blood was running down his face.

"No time to explain, Lord Orochimaru. I was attacked by Konoha Shinobi. They were too strong for, but one of their members was lacking in the skills the other possessed. I just barely got away. They're after me now, and from the looks of you, I'd say these guys gave you a good pounding. I can hold them off, but you need to do something."

Orochimaru briefly smiled through his pain. "Kabuto, you truly are the greatest gift I have ever received. I need two minutes. That's it."

Kabuto's face hardened as he stared down team seven.

"Kabuto," said Naruto, angrily, "are you telling me that you killed that girl?" If there was anything that got Naruto angrier than seeing Orochimaru, it was seeing Kabuto. Because of the sound spy, fifteen esteemed Konoha Shinobi had been killed, including his Sensei. Killing him again would be a great pleasure for Naruto."

Kabuto grunted, "Hn. Lucky, I think she's still alive. I injured her only barely before getting hit by that Hyuuga's 64 Palms trick."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Well, Kabuto, at least you did something right. Now," he said, his eyes briefly flashing red, "get out of our fucking way!"

Sasuke and Sakura both shared startled glances. It was the first time since they defeated Pein that he had gotten angry enough to be forced to use the Fox's chakra. And, it was during those times, that Naruto's strength increased to an extent that he was unbeatable.

Kabuto smirked, "Now, Naruto, you know I'm not going to do that, don't you? Lord Orochimaru is counting on me. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Two more Kabuto's appeared, each taking on an opponent. The real Kabuto stood in front of Naruto, with a scalpel in his hand. Blue chakra swirled around him. "I knew from the moment we met that you had something against me," said Kabuto, "I didn't know what it was, but I think I've figured it out now. Somehow, you knew I was affiliated with Orochimaru, didn't you?"

Naruto didn't reply. Instead he used body-flicker to appear behind Kabuto. "I said, GET OUT OF OUR WAY."

The Kyuubi's chakra erupted from Naruto's body, like a volcano that had been ready to erupt. The pure chakra knocked Kabuto to the ground, though he was not out of it. Struggling to stand, Kabuto threw an exploding kunai towards Naruto. The blonde caught it between his teeth and neutralized the tag with chakra.

Dashing in, Naruto punched Kabuto in the face, knocking him into a tree. The sound spy coughed as more blood poured from his wounds. His injuries were so severe his body was at the point that it couldn't move.

Behind him, Sakura had already punched through the first Kabuto clone and Sasuke had sliced through the other.

"Wait right there," said Naruto, "I'm going to kill him myself."

More chakra exploded from Naruto's body as he approached the cowed Kabuto, who was unable to move. Fear was present his eyes, though at the same time, he maintained his pride and looked ahead unwaveringly. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto picked Kabuto up and, extending his nails, pierced his throat. The scream that Kabuto briefly gave could be heard for miles around, and those who heard it, would not forget in a hurry.

Tossing Kabuto's bloodied body aside, Naruto turned. "Now, there's one more."

Orochimaru smirked, surprising them all. "YOU FOOLS! HAHAHAA. You should have killed me while you had the chance, because now, I'm ready for my ultimate technique. Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection."

And to team seven's horror, three wooden coffins shot up from the ground. From the signs they immediately knew who they contained. "It's all of the dead Hokage's," said Naruto, inadvertently stepping back, "I can't believe he pulled that technique off. In that condition, he shouldn't have the chakra."

Smoke appeared as each coffin opened and the first, second, and fourth Hokage's stepped out.

Sasuke cursed. "It's too late to complain now. It seems Kabuto did his job after all. Okay, there are three of them and three of us. I don't think I can beat the fourth even with my Sharingan, so Naruto; we'll leave it to you. Sakura will take the second, and I'll take the first since we'll have an elemental advantage."

The first looked at the other two, and then stared down at his almost zombie-like body.

"Re-animation," said the second Hokage. He turned to see Orochimaru's broken body laying a few feet away, panting.

"So, you were the one who summoned us with your damned forbidden technique, Orochimaru," said the fourth, his eyes narrowing.

"It seems we must fight the young ones," said the second.

Turning to face team seven, the fourths eyes shot open. "You," he said, "you look…just like me. What's your name?"

Naruto smirked, "Naruto Uzumaki. Then you must be Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage, and my father."

"I see," replied Minato, "it's a shame we must fight, but it seems I have no choice. Prepare yourself son. I'd like to see the extent of your skills. To think that my son forced Orochimaru to summon us," he said with some pride, "I'm real proud of you."

"Sorry for troubling you guys," said the first, "but it seems we must fight."

"No problem," said Sakura, getting into a boxing position, "a fight with the Hokage's should be fun."

"Why don't we stop the pleasant chit-chat," growled Orochimaru, "kill them! Now!"

All six fighters leapt up and away into separate directions. Nearby, Naruto and his father began fighting first, using blindingly fast Taijutsu to attack each other.

After throwing a punch to the fourths stomach, Naruto leapt back. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

The fourth quickly dodged and threw out a kunai. Naruto recognized the special tag attached to it. "Shit," he cursed, as the fourth used his specialty Flying Thunder God Technique to get behind him. Barely dodging, Naruto avoided a near fatal chakra enhanced attack, though the force of the punch sent him flying.

As he landed, he did quick hand signs and shouted, "Wind Style: Spiral Tornado Blast!" The large gust of wind that appeared tore through the fourth's clothes, forcing him to raise his arms in defense. "HAH," shouted Naruto as he poured more chakra into his attack.

The tornado dragged Minato along with it, sending him through the air. It was then he felt a surge of chakra, signifying the fourth's use of his Flying Thunder God Technique. Ready for it this time, Naruto turned swiftly and raised a hand to block a side kick. He then formed the Rasengan in his hand, and thrust it into his opponent's stomach. Minato's shadow clone quickly vanished and the real person emerged to Naruto's right.

"You know my Rasengan technique? HAHA, very good. I wonder how well you'll take it though."

And just as Naruto turned, he felt the twisting pain from the Rasengan striking his stomach. Lifted off his feet, the blonde flew off into a tree, spinning like a top.

**Lionheart: And, I'll leave it at that. Enjoy. D**


	19. Hokages vs Team Seven!

**Replies to Some Reviewers:**

Justhere101- HAHA, props for the Sakura joke. Anyway, I based the fights since Sasuke is much more a lightning type user, which is much easier to defeat wood. Sakura and Nidaime there was no special reason, although I think it turned out well.

TheDon1023- Yes, you're right, although it's implied that Team Seven get a little overly cocky sometimes and don't necessarily alwasy ask for "backup." Plus, they had their friends in the area ready to help out, including Itachi's team (which will play a role very soon.)

**Hokage's Vs. Team Seven! Fight!**

Groaning, Naruto rubbed his stomach as he slowly stood. "Urgh, man that hurt." Looking down, he could see the hole in his shirt where the Rasengan connected. "It's a good thing I jumped slightly to avoid a hit to my heart."

Minato dropped down in front of him. "Wow. You're one of the few who could stand after getting hit by my Rasengan technique."

Naruto smirked as he wiped blood from his mouth, "And you're one of the few who could manage to make contact."

The two shared a small laugh, though Minato quickly got serious again. "I regret having to face you like this, son. I regret even further that I was unable to raise you as a father should, but I'm glad to see you've turned out strong. Who is your Jounin Instructor?"

Naruto gave a mysterious smile, "Aha! That would be Kakashi. He told us you were his instructor."

Minato broke into a smile, "Kakashi?! Really? How's he doing? Is he still a stiff? WAIT! You're his team…that means, he finally decided to take a team. Wow!"

Naruto, despite the seriousness of the situation couldn't help but drop his guard, "HAHA, yeah, he's a little aloof sometimes, but he's a great teacher. Without him, we wouldn't be here today. This is why I've sworn to get revenge on Orochimaru for his death."

Minato looked puzzled, "Kakashi's dead? No way!"

Naruto sighed, "Not in this time. I've come from the future, where I was the sixth Hokage. We tried to go back further to save you, but we couldn't. It would have required chakra that even the nine-tailed fox couldn't supply. Anyway, Orochimaru's lackey killed him in the future and we came back to the past to fix it."

Minato seemed bewildered, though at the same time, he was touched. "Wow, so…"

"Heeey," hissed Orochimaru, who seemingly appeared out of thin air. "Let's cut the father-son pleasantries and get on with the fight."

Minato gave Orochimaru an ugly look, but when he returned his gaze to Naruto, he was serious again. "Sorry son, I'd love to chat, but my duty as his summon is to obey his command. I really wish you didn't have to see me at such a bad time."

Naruto smiled, "Nah, don't worry about it. He's kind of right almost. We're suckers who talk too much."

Minato seemed saddened, "That we are," he whispered.

Both blondes vanished and appeared in midair, throwing punches out. While Minato looked surprised, Naruto had a fierce look upon his face. Both punches landed on their targets' faces, though, because he had been surprised, Minato's punch was significantly weaker.

While Naruto fell back a few feet and rolled onto his feet, his dad flew about half a block away, crashing through trees.

Groaning, the older man slowly stood, pride and satisfaction in his eyes. "Hey, so you really did learn all your old man's techniques. It's nice to see they're still being put to good use. Now, BRING IT."

Fully charged up, Minato dashed forward with a speed that surprised even Naruto. Luckily, he had to cover quite a distance, which gave Naruto plenty of time to act. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Naruto fired his favorite wind ranged techniques, although Minato easily dodged them all. The fourth used his own technique once he got closer yelling, "Wind Style: Howling Cry!" From behind him, what looked like spears, formed from swirling air, appeared and flew towards Naruto.

"Damnit," cursed Naruto, as he leapt up into a tree to avoid the first strike. The wind easily tore through the bark, sending wood flying. Leaping away, Naruto ducked to avoid a second attack. The wind that followed the attack temporarily prevented him from moving, leaving him open to a third attack. Getting struck in the lower leg, he felt his skin forcibly twisted off, although the Kyuubi was already dealing with injury. Crying in agony, he dropped to the ground, as the fourth landed and stomped on his back.

"Oof," he cried, spitting out blood.

"Hey, not bad," said the fourth, "So the Kyuubi heals you after all. Sorry son, looks like I win. You put up a hell of a fight though."

Raising his leg up for a final blow, Minato missed the first Naruto was making with his hands. Turning swiftly, Naruto raised his fists, "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!" His hands seemingly not moving, Minato felt the rapid fire punch technique hit just about every lower body part he could think of. Flying back, Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Wind Style: Great Wind Slicer!"

Pulling his arm back, Naruto swept it forward, sending out a wave of pure wind that could probably cut through metal. Already standing, the wave caught Minato in the stomach, ripping his body into two. Even as if happened, Naruto felt a twinge of guilt. Did he really want to kill his father?

He didn't have time to ponder though, as the lower part of Minato's body stood, and picked up the upper body. Naruto resisted the urge to let his jaw drop. "No way," he murmured as the fourth's body was fully recovered.

And then, Naruto froze as his opponent moved behind him. 'Crap.'

**Sakura**

Swinging her arms, Sakura smashed a tree right where the Second Hokage had been standing moments before. Scowling, she glared at the silent man who stood before her. Although his skin was dark, not truly belonging in the land of the living, he expression was enough to send shivers down her spine. Even worse, she knew she was fighting against the one said to be one of the founding fathers of Konoha.

"You're pretty talented," said the Second glancing at the tree, or where the tree once stood.

Growling, Sakura charged forward, forming hand signs. She didn't get anywhere as the second, with blinding speed, out performed her and murmured, "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!"

Stopping, Sakura gave a series of punches to destroy the bullets coming at her at blinding speed. Even though it was water, each punch Sakura threw felt like it was hitting steel. It wasn't the worst thing she ever hit; after all Sasori's iron sand was much worse, but defending against the rapid fire attack was not exactly good for her hands either.

Finding a brief paused in attacks; Sakura performed substitution and watched as a bullet promptly destroyed her replacement. The Second seemed unfazed that he missed, while Sakura slammed the ground, sending of wave of rocks towards him.

In response, the second lifted his hands, murmuring, "Water Style: Wall of Water!" From his mouth he spit out a large amount of water, before it rose up blocking the rocks. "Water Style," continued the second, "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Groaning, Sakura did her own technique, "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" The water dragon crashed onto the newly formed mud wall, spraying water everywhere. "Earth Style: Mud Dragon Shot!" From the mud wall, a dragon's head emerged shooting out bullets made of hardened mud. Leaping from behind her defense, Sakura formed another hand sign, "Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!" Shooting out a large stream of flame from her mouth, the attack, combined with the hard mud projectiles merged to form flaming shots.

The Second, still unmoved from his original spot, lifted a finger, "Water Style: Water Explosion!" From his mouth, a single bubble of water appeared. Snapping his fingers, the water inside expanded, before it burst sending an insane and unexpected amount of water negating Sakura's attack.

'Incredible,' thought Sakura, watching the second, slowly move his hands down, 'it's no wonder they called him one of the greatest ninja of all time. But he's not unbeatable. I can't believe I've been pushed to this step. I haven't had to do this since the fight to defeat Pein.'

Grunting, Sakura pulled up her sleeves and slightly lifted her skirt up, although not too much to the point of being indecent. On both arms and on the upper legs, weights were attached to each. Each one had 'One Ton' written on them. Easily removing each, she lifted them above her head, and let them fall to the ground.

To the second's surprise, the weights caused the ground to shake beneath him, and raised mounds of dirt, temporarily blocking his view. This was just the effect Sakura hoped for as she, with blinding speed, moved behind him. Catching him off guard, she threw out a sharp jab to the back, before sweeping out with her feet.

Feeling his legs go out from underneath him, the Second Hokage threw out his hands to break his fall, before swinging his legs out in a break-dancing fashion. The sudden movement forced Sakura to dodge, but she threw a series of fast nineteen punches, that knocked the second onto his back. Then, dashing forward, she picked up his body and forcibly ripped his limbs off. And as she did so, she felt the pain of harming one of the founders of Konoha.

Jumping back, she let the Second's body lay motionless on the floor, his arms and legs scattered around him. Even if he could stand, he would be unable to properly fight. Turning Sakura began to leave.

"Why did you stop your attack?" The voice caused Sakura to jump. Slowly, she turned around, only to see the limbs the Second had lost slowly replace themselves as dust and ash swirled around to form the new body parts. Ignoring the surprise, Sakura analyzed this new trick. 'So, I'll need to do something about that bound soul. I won't be able to defeat him unless I can destroy that seal in his head. Alright, then the only way is to break his head open."

Although Sakura didn't like dirty things, such as cracking open heads, she was very capable of doing so. The only problem was she would need to find and opportunity to do so.

The Second went on the offensive this time, charging forward, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" From a large pool of water that the Second had gathered up, a water dragon formed and charged towards Sakura. Pulling a fist back, she punched it straight in the face. For the next few moments, Sakura struggled to hold back the charging water dragon. Finally, releasing a hand, she punched it again in the same spot, causing it to explode, and sending water everywhere.

The Second moved to the spot where Sakura was, but found she had gone. It was then he noticed her presence beneath him. Looking down he saw her on one knee.

"Leaf Hurricane," she shouted, before kicking up.

Catching the Second in the chin, Sakura heard the slight crack where the jaw was, as the second shot up. He shifted his head to see Sakura in his shadow. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf?"

"That's right," confirmed Sakura, before wrapping both arms around him. "And now, First Gate: Open!" A surge of chakra erupted from Sakura's body, as she prepared for the devastating Primary Lotus. The second seemed unbelievably calm as he felt himself turned upside down.

"Sorry," he said, surprising Sakura, "this technique isn't strong enough to beat me." Lifting his fingers, a wave of water emerged and crashed down upon both, knocking them to the ground. Landing gracefully, the second seemingly towered over Sakura, who was coughing up water.

**Sasuke**

"An Uchiha," noted the first Hokage in a monotone voice.

"First Hokage," acknowledged Sasuke, with an equally monotone voice.

For a moment, the two stood there, gazing each other down. Finally, the first opened his mouth, "Hrm, I'm guessing the Uchiha Clan has prospered even without Madara there." He seemed to say this more to himself than Sasuke.

"Not really," said Sasuke, "the clan's all dead."

The first, if he was surprised, show no expression. After all, he had been summoned. His emotions, the little that he had, were being suppressed. "Well, it concerns me not. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whenever you're ready, Lord Hokage," he said, sweetly.

The first, with blinding speed, lifted two fingers, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Sasuke leapt up, just as the first branch shot out from the ground. 'Bleh, you made a forest within a forest? How creative!' His sarcasm left him as a branch suddenly curled around him with a tightening grip.

Struggling, Sasuke tried to break free, though it was useless. The First, using a branch, glided up to him. Stopping inches from his face, he said, "Game over."

Sasuke smiled, "Not quite. I haven't shown you my moves yet! HAH!" Crying out, Sasuke released the chakra he had gathered, and sent off his terrible bolts of electricity. The stronger element, Sasuke broke free of the thick branches, and forced the first to retreat several yards, though the electricity sizzled on his arm.

'Just as I thought,' thought Sasuke, 'he can't feel any pain whatsoever. The only way to defeat him will be entirely destroying his body.'

"I see what you're thinking, and you're right," said the First, "but there's another trick to it. Unfortunately, I am forbidden to reveal it. Come; show me the might of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke spit out to his right, before opening his mouth. A snake's head emerged, before it opened its mouth. Sasuke grabbed the Kusanagi sword, and then swung it around in practice.

Dashing forward, Sasuke formed two other shadow clones. "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Whirling and twirling, the Sasuke's crossed and deceptively moved around each other, before they split into three directions. One attacked from the left, while the others attacked from the right and above.

Forming his arms into wood, the first extended and destroyed the shadow clones on the ground. The real Sasuke was too quick, and sliced downwards for the shoulder. At the moment of contact, it was revealed he had struck a wood clone, and the blade cleanly cut through it.

"Hrgn, that Kusanagi of yours is quite the sharp blade. I should be careful."

Thrusting his hands out towards the First, Sasuke shouted, "Hidden Snake Hands." From his sleeve, a tangle of snakes shot out towards the First Hokage who raised a finger, "Wood Style: Dance of the Branches!"

From the ground, more branches shot up, and shot towards Sasuke. "Not going to work," said Sasuke, dashing forward. It was then that he felt a branch coming underneath him, pinning him to the ground. And the branches in front split so they surrounded him. For the first time, Sasuke saw just how sharp some branches could be. They were downright deadly.

"Genjutsu," continued the First, "Art of Infinite Darkness!" To Sasuke, the whole place suddenly went black.

'This technique…' "Sharingan!" Activating his eyes, Sasuke tried to penetrate through the darkness. It was then, that he felt the first branch impale him through the arm. 'Damnit,' he cursed, 'I'll need to break free.'

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke did his best to concentrate, focusing on the First's movement. 'Left of me, now above, to the right, behind, left, right, behind, got him!'

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! Hah!" Blowing out, Sasuke fired the large fireball technique, hitting the First directly in his path. Immediately, the Genjutsu was dispelled. Following up, Sasuke grabbed his Kusanagi and swung downwards towards the First's charred body. His attack was stopped by wooden branches that emerged from the ground.

"Impressive that you predicted my movements."

Sasuke leapt away to avoid another branch, and weaved around trees to avoid the numerous sharp points all ready to spike through him. Finding an opening, he raised his left arm, "Lightning and Earth Style: Lightning through the Earth!"

A blast of electricity shot up from Sasuke's hand, before he slammed it into the ground. The First paused and waited for the attack. The first signs of trouble came from a rumbling in the ground. Leaping up, he narrowly avoided spikes of earth shooting up from the ground, charged with electricity. 'He sent the electricity through the ground, and then raised charged spikes up.'

Dodging another spike, the First realized the objective of the technique. Even if he managed to dodge the spike, the electricity that sizzled around it could still hurt. In fact, he now watched as his arm, which had been blasted off, materialized once again. As he dodged another spike, he was aware of snakes popping out from the ground. Each of them had a Kusanagi in their mouth, ready to impale the first thing they came in contact with. Somehow, he was keeping them away from his earth and lightning attack.

Dashing forward, the First weaved around, both techniques flawlessly and gracefully, approaching Sasuke, who remained in the distance. The Uchiha responded by forming a Chidori in one hand. "Here, take this…it'll shut your wood element up."

"Oof," groaned Sasuke as a sudden branch appearing from behind him went right through him. 'Crap, he got me.'

**Sakura**

"Ugn." Slowly, Sakura rose, water dripping from her clothes.

"You can still stand," pointed out the Second, "I'm impressed."

Sakura resisted the urge to groan, as she clutched her back where most of the water had hit her. Even now, it felt like she would have numerous bruises. Her hands glowing green, she began the process of quick healing. Slowly, the ache vanished.

"Hn, I won't let you heal yourself." Sakura was forced to stop and block and incoming liquid bullet. Jumping onto a tree, she threw a kunai knife at him.

"Explosive note!" 'BOOM!' The force of the explosion knocked the Second backwards, and allowed Sakura to make her move.

Landed onto the ground and dashing forward, she threw out a swift right hook, only to have it blocked. The Second countered, turning, before throwing out a quick back kick. With her increased speed, Sakura dodged it, flipping over him.

At his head, she saw an opening and smashed into it with her palms together.

The Second stumbled forward, before Sakura leapt up, "Dynamic Entry!" Flying forward, she kicked him straight in the head, sending him flying. Intercepting him, Sakura grabbed his head and swung him around like a rope, "I know a bit of grappling too. Spin Missile Rush!" Releasing him, the Second was rotating so fast he looked like a drill. The ground cracked beneath him as he landed.

Still, it was not enough to defeat him. Sakura let out a long breath. Her chakra supply was beginning to grow thin. She would need to finish this quickly.

"And now, Second Gate: Open! Third Gate: Open! Fourth Gate: OPEN!" By now, Sakura's skin had turned an angry looking red and her chakra had flared up so much that it began leveling the area around her. Charged up with power, she took a step forward, rocks rising and getting crushed around her.

"What chakra," murmured the Second, "she must be giving it her all!"

"Take this," shouted Sakura, vanishing. Before the Second react, he felt his chin shoot upwards and his feet lifted off the ground. Before he could even cry out in pain, he felt the kick on his abdomen. For the next moment, Sakura was entirely invisible, moving at a speed so quick, a normal eye couldn't follow. The Second's body looked like a doll being knocked around by flashes of light that were the only sign of Sakura's attacks. Finally, from above, she yelled, "Painful Sky Leg!"

Dropping her leg like an axe, the Second found himself shooting deep into the ground, a large crater, forming beneath him. "And now, the finish," cried Sakura. "REVERSE LOTUS!" Her chakra flaring up and surrounding her like an aura, Sakura dove down. As she descended, the Second had the impression she was a bright pink light. It quickly covered his entire sight, and even though he knew it was his end, he couldn't help but feel glad. Konoha had a strong generation of fighters that would be able to protect and love it. What else could he ask for? He smiled and then knew no more as the light faded and all was black.

His last words were to her were, "Sorry…to trouble you," before her chakra died down, and she dropped to her knees. Dust and ash covered his body, before it cleared, revealing one of the grass ninja Orochimaru had tricked. Sakura almost felt sorry for him.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke coughed up blood, before he chopped off the branch that had struck him, and ripped the rest of it out. Blood flowed freely, but it was not a serious injury, and he was not going down because of it.

"I'm gonna murder you," declared Sasuke, angrily.

The First's eyes narrowed, 'He is strong, but his anger is out of control. A boy of his strength must be ANBU level already.'

"Shadow Snake Strike," said Sasuke, pointing his arm at him. A snake shot out from his sleeve, but the First was fast and a sword fashioned from wood appeared in his hands. Slicing, he quickly cut through it. Immediately a second snake appeared, only inches behind the first and went for his neck to bite him.

"Shadow Snake? It hid in the shadow of the first one." The teeth sank into his neck, its hold strong. Despite his attempts, the snake remained in place.

Sasuke smirked, "I would have used strings, but I doubt you would have allowed them to land. And now…Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Using the snake as his connection, Sasuke blew out a stream of fire along its path towards the trapped Hokage.

'BOOM!'

Readying his Kusanagi, Sasuke made ready to fight in case the fight would continue. "Where is he now?" The smoke had cleared, but there was no body. 'I doubt that small attack would have completely destroyed his body, unless he was weaker than I thought. Ah, behind me!'

Ducking, Sasuke avoided the First's wood sword, which probably would have sliced his neck clean off. Forming signs, lightning appeared into Sasuke's hand, fashioning into a sword of lightning. In his other hand, Sasuke channeled the Chidori into the Kusanagi so that electricity covered it.

"You stand no chance," said Sasuke, "your wood sword can't compare to these two blades with electricity. I have the stronger element and therefore the advantage."

The First smirked, "If you thought I became Hokage simply because of my Wood Techniques, you're sadly mistaken. T'is true your lightning gives you an edge. But what of my wind?"

And to Sasuke's surprise, a sudden gust of wind slammed into his side, knocking the breath out of him. The contact felt similar to Naruto's Rasengan, although it was considerably weaker. Still, the technique dispelled his lightning blade and his Chidori and sent him flying into a tree.

And by the tree, another branch was waiting to spike him through the chest. Sasuke restrained the need to cry out in agony, and at the same time tried to take the pain. More blood slid down his mouth, as well as the second hole on his stomach. He wondered how Sakura and Naruto were doing, until he felt the surge of chakra in the distance.

He knew Sakura had opened her gates, and perhaps this was the time for him to do so as well. "First Gate: Open!" He felt the chakra surge through him. "Second Gate: Open!"

"Ah," exclaimed Sasuke, refreshed, as purple chakra surrounded him. "I feel so much better already…two gates is enough to end your life. Chidori!"

Dashing forward with increased speed, Sasuke got behind his enemy. Whirling around, the First, leapt up to avoid a frontal thrust of the Chidori. "Hn, bad move," said Sasuke, "Chidori Variation! Chidori All Over!"

"Huh?" The First Hokage groaned as a sudden blast of electricity from Sasuke's body exploded, sending bolts throughout his body. This shouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that the seal inside his head began to burn. No longer entirely tied to this realm, the First found himself trying to focus.

Sasuke slowly turned towards him. "I see. That last attack damaged the seal tying your soul to this realm. It's too bad really. You make a great sparring partner. But you never really stood a chance. I'll give you an end fitting for a Hokage."

Leaping back, Sasuke raised his fingers. Mangekyo Sharingan! And now, Shining Sun! The Amaterasu Black Flames!" The black flames encircled Sasuke's body, before he concentrated it into his hand.

"Here," he shouted, "Eat Dragon! Shining Sun Dragon!" Thrusting his hand out, Sasuke released the black dragon from his palm. The First raised a large wood shield, but the black fire easily overcame it.

"These flames are Madara's," said the First. Slamming his hands into the ground, the First poured all of his chakra to rapidly stack wood in front of him, shaping it into an obstacle. For a moment it seemed to hold, but then, Sasuke smiled, "HAH!"

Pouring more chakra, he released a second stream of flame right at the barrier. The two techniques easily obliterated the wood structure, leaving nothing between it and its target. The First grunted in defeat, "looks like I lose. Forgive me Second Lord…and you too Uchiha. Sorry for bothering you."

And then the darkness of the dragon's mouth overcame him. One lucky thing about being a summon was he felt no pain, even as his body fully disintegrated, leaving the charred ashes of the second Grass ninja Orochimaru tricked.

The Mangekyo vanished and Sasuke's normal eye returned. Staring at his smoking hands, he frowned. "That last attack took a lot out of me. I don't know how much help I'll be in case Naruto or Sakura get defeated. Speaking of which, that chakra source has died down. I better check it out."

Leaping up, Sasuke began to progress in the direction he felt Sakura's chakra. As he progressed, evidence of a fight could be seen. It was definitely Sakura's work. There were smashed trees, craters, and other disgusting sights. Even further were pools of water, that Sasuke could only assume came from the Second's water abilities.

And just ahead, he could make out two figures. Speeding up, he quickly arrived at a clearing, where Sakura lay panting. Next to her was the other Grass Shinobi.

"SAKURA!" Turning, she looked at him with tired eyes.

"You won too," she asked?"

Dropping by her, Sasuke lifted her into his arms, "Shh, rest, Sakura. You did well." She did not need to be told twice as she fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke took one last glance at the pummeled body of the grass ninja, realizing just how far Sakura went. 'That Hokage…he must have been tough to force Sakura to open so many gates.'

Leaping away, he went straight for two strong chakra sources. He knew they would belong to Naruto and the Fourth Hokage. And based on the fourth's reputation, it would take a lot to defeat him. But, he knew an easier way to defeat the fourth. By defeating a summoner, his summon disappeared as well. If they could kill Orochimaru, then the battle would be over, and the goal they had intended to achieve would finally be reality.

'Ah,' smiled Sasuke, noticing a figure lying by a tree, 'speaking of Orochimaru…'

Dashing down, Sasuke landed by a stunned Orochimaru, who quickly leapt up. "YOU! You survived?"

Setting down Sakura on soft dirt, Sasuke opened his mouth for another Kusanagi. "That's right you bastard. And now I'm going to do us all a favor and kill you. Paralysis Jutsu!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as his body froze. He had no chakra left to prevent it. "To your death," said Sasuke, raising his sword. He then dashed in for the kill. "EAT THIS," he shouted, before cutting at Orochimaru's frozen body.

'CLASH!'

Sasuke's eyes widened at the figure in front of him, blocking his strike from landing. Determined eyes glared back. "What are you doing…Naruto?"

* * *

**Lionheart: OMG, Naruto's betrayed them all. JK. Actually, there is a very good reason Naruto did what he did. See if you can figure it out. I'll give you a hint. Think of Naruto's personality and his determination to (Fill In the Blank).**


	20. Final Fight!

**Final Fight: Orochimaru's End!**

Sasuke slowly dropped his sword and stepped back, feeling somewhat stunned. "Naruto, what in the world are you doing," he repeated, refusing to even consider the possibility Naruto had betrayed.

Grunting, Naruto thrust his thumb behind him towards Orochimaru, "Don't kill him just yet. If you do, the fourth will die too."

Sasuke's mouth closed, as if these last few words had entirely ruined his train of thought. "What?!"

Grabbing his shirt, Naruto whirled Sasuke around to face the Fourth, who seemed content waiting for them to resume the fight. "Looks, I am going to fight and defeat my dad. If you kill Orochimaru now, I'll never be able to do that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Then his anger took over, "ARE YOU INSANE?! That is so retarded, Naruto. Don't be so flipping selfish. Don't you remember why we came back to the past? To kill Orochimaru. Look at Sakura…she's already down and her injuries are going to take a long time to recover. And now you're telling me you want to spare Orochimaru's life so you can have some fun time with daddy."

Growling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pulled him in close. "Hey," he said, with a dark look in his eyes, "just do as I say, alright, Sasuke? You're in no condition to argue anyway. Watch Orochimaru…and give me five minutes. It'll all be over by then."

Released, Sasuke rubbed his aching neck, before letting his Kusanagi down. Giving Orochimaru an ugly look, he sat down at a nearby tree. "Remember, Orochimaru, one false move and you're a dead man. I'll deal with Naruto afterwards if I have to."

"Empty words, fool," replied Orochimaru, "even 'I' can tell the boy is stronger than you."

Sasuke felt his teeth grind against each other. Even in defeat Orochimaru couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Further away, Naruto got back into a readying stance. "Why did you do that," asked the Fourth, "I am prepared for any further actions against Orochimaru now. You missed your chance to get any easy way out."

Naruto laughed, "Oh? What fun is there in the easy way, huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'you stubborn asshole.' Still, he couldn't help but grin slightly.

The Fourth seemed impressed, "So, your motive was to fight me in a death match? I see. If I had any emotions, I might say I was touched, but…" He shrugged and then lowered himself into a fighting position. "Come son! Fight…fight for your dreams…and your future!"

The Fourth went on the offensive, letting loose his long suppressed chakra, which came in the form of a blinding yellow flash.

In response, Naruto leapt back, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared next to him, before all three leapt back to dodge Minato, who looked like a spiraling projectile coming towards them. His momentum took him past them, allowing Naruto and the clones to form three different hand signs.

"Water Style," shouted the first Naruto, "Liquid Bullets!"

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

"Fire Style," shouted the last Naruto, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The three projectile techniques combined to form a large blast mixed with the three elements, just as the fourth stopped to turn. Off-balance, he was unable to stop being hit by the attack. Instead, he slammed the ground, "Summoning Technique! Food Cart Ultimate Defense!"

An armored toad materialized and raised its gauntlet arms to block the attack.

Dispelling his summon, the fourth threw forward five kunai in a wide arc. 'Damn, those are marked,' thought Naruto. "I can't let them land near me.' "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Sucking in, Naruto focuses chakra into his lungs, and then blew out with all his might, sending out a powerful stream of wind that blew the knives away. The wind quickly reached to where the Fourth stood.

Struggling to keep his feet, the fourth found that Naruto had vanished in the moment that he had been distracted. Struggling again, he managed to side step the main current, letting the wind pass him harmlessly.

"Flying Thunder God Technique!"

A kunai landed near the Fourth, and his eyes shot open. He reacted quickly by leaping away, even as Naruto appeared with a full Great Ball Rasengan formed in his hands.

"What is that," asked the fourth?

Naruto smiled, "I created three new Rasengan techniques based off of the normal Rasengan. And with them, I will surpass you."

The Fourth prepared himself again, but Naruto, who saw the momentary flash of surprise and distraction, dashed in, "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

"Huh? OHHH!" The fourth coughed up blood as a sudden barrage of punches sent him flying and crashing through numerous trees.

Appearing behind him, Naruto threw out an elbow that struck him in a back. But, the fourth was quick to recover from both attacks, and bent low. "Konoha Hurricane!"

Naruto cursed as his head shot up and he flew up towards the sky. In front of him, the Fourth appeared and chakra covered his hands. "MORNING PEACOCK!"

Naruto cursed again as the barrage of chakra backed punches hit him in just about every spot he could think of. The attack continued for a moment, before the Fourth stopped, allowing Naruto to free fall to the ground. Landing with a crash, Naruto lay there for a moment, trying to get the feeling back into his arms.

The Fourth stepped over him, and pulled out a kunai. "Wow, you're still conscious," he said, impressed. Naruto glared up at him, "Now just that, pops…"

The fourth's eyes narrowed, before he felt something underneath him. The Naruto in front disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Shadow Clone,' thought the Fourth.

Then, he felt the ground break underneath him, as Naruto shot up with an upper cut. The attack caught the fourth in the chin, and he stumbled backwards. Before he could quite regain his balance, he felt Naruto sweep his legs from underneath him. "Leaf Gale!"

Watching the Fourth fall and spin away, Naruto clutched his stomach, and wiped blood from his mouth. A quick Replacement Technique after the initial attacks of the Morning Peacock had prevented him from being incapacitated, but even the few attacks that had hit him were devastating. Any more and he might just possibly be dead. Keeping up the shadow clone through all the damage had taken its toll too.

Concentrating, he searched into his mind for the fox. Calling it awake, he refreshed himself with a bit of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. It was the first time in a long time he had been forced to use it on his own.

Looking ahead, he saw that the Fourth had hit a large rock, and was beginning to move again. 'Not going to happen,' vowed Naruto, raising two fingers.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball burned the land as it went on a straight path towards Minato, who was just standing. The attack hit him head on, resulting in a large explosion that shook the land, startling all those near enough to feel it, which would be just about everyone. The previous fights had already piqued the curiosity of many applicants, who were making their way towards the source.

Already some were beginning to arrive, the first being Gaara's team and Itachi's team. Shikamaru, with a slight injury on his leg from the sound trio, also arrived safely with his team. ANBU black ops and high level Jounins were also in the area, with orders from the Hokage himself to prevent anyone within a mile radius of the battlefield.

Sasuke grumbled as Kakashi and the Third walked up to him, followed by three medic teams. "Sasuke," shouted Kakashi, "what's..." He stopped seeing the defeated figure lying on the ground a few feet in front of him.

The Third, who had been about to inquire about Naruto, also froze and looked ahead with shock. "You…you dare to come back here…Orochimaru."

"The old man," managed the Snake Sannin, "HAHA. And Kakashi too. How terrible you all see me in such a state," he said, sweetly. He flicked out his tongue, while smiling sadistically at them.

For the first time since the death of Minato, the Third felt his heart speed up, "What happened here? Why are you here, Orochimaru? Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed, "Whoa, one question at a time Lord Hokage. Let me explain. The goal was simply to kill Orochimaru." Breathing out, Sasuke briefly explained the current situation. How they had failed to assassinate Orochimaru. How they had killed the sound spy Kabuto, and how Orochimaru summoned the three previous Hokage's. How he and Sakura had defeated the first and the second. All the way to the present, where Naruto was fiercely brawling with the most famed Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The Third and Kakashi shared a horrified look. "You called them, Orochimaru? How could you? Nothing good ever results from disturbing the souls of the dead."

Orochimaru laughed horribly, but his answer evaded the question. "Your student is so much entertainment, Kakashi. "It seems that he is the Fourth's son; ironic no. And, unfortunately, he is winning, I think."

Kakashi scowled, before dashing in and punching Orochimaru in the face. He may have killed him then and there, but Sasuke held him back. He explained Naruto's vow to defeat his father.

Both Kakashi and the Third shared startled glances. "I'm going in to help," said Kakashi, suddenly. Before anybody could stop him, Kakashi leapt away. Sasuke tried to pull him back, but the holes in his abdomen were already beginning to bleed again, now that his initial adrenaline rush was gone.

"Sir," interrupted a medic ninja, "we have already put the female ninja under care. She has suffered incredible chakra loss, and sustained massive injuries, but she should be okay. The Uchiha, Sasuke," he said, nodding towards Sasuke, "…needs treatment too."

Sasuke groaned, "Whatever you do…you do it here. I'm not going anywhere until Orochimaru is dead."

The medic ninja tried to protest, but the Third raised a hand, "Enough! Sasuke will remain here until Orochimaru is dead. Heal his wounds; the Chuunin Exam is not yet over, and if they leave now, they will be disqualified."

The Medic Ninja sighed in defeat, "Yes Sir!"

"Thanks, old man," said Sasuke, as he leaned against a tree to be examined.

The Third smiled, "Now, I am going to go see my successor." With that, he vanished with a speed and energy that rightfully earned him the title of Hokage.

**Naruto/Minato**

"Looks like we're attracting quite the crowd," said Naruto, breathing, heavily. The fight had been going for over thirty minutes already, and even he was beginning to tire.

Attacks after attacks were beginning to take their toll on his body. Each time Naruto thought he was making progress, the Fourth would just gather more ash and dust onto his body to heal himself. Every time he would get close to destroying the seal in the head, the Fourth would counter with his speed and precision. Landing ranged attacks precisely was impossibly, and hand to hand was not effective enough, no matter the power.

On top of that, the Fourth was no novice fighter. He had years of experience and each blow to Naruto's body, was like an iron fist smashing him around. Each elemental jutsu was backed with so much chakra, getting hit would be death almost.

"Your mortal body is beginning to tire," said the Fourth, "what will you do now, son?"

Naruto chuckled, "Hn, you make it sound like being mortal is a bad thing. Actually, I like being alive and free. Imprisoned in a fake body and trapped into obeying your hated enemies is the last thing I want to do."

Minato shrugged, "Let's continue then. We shall see how long you last."

Naruto readied himself for the upcoming attack, but Minato was already behind him. "Too slow!"

Naruto grunted as a sharp jab in the back sent him forward. Using Body-Flicker, Minato appeared in front, and punched him in the face. At the same time, Naruto used an explosive note to propel him away, and sending of smoke and dirt. When it cleared, he was gone.

Minato sighed, 'Hiding now? It won't do you any good.'

Hidden in some bushes, Naruto watched Minato seemingly stand there. 'Damnit, I feel so weak. How long has it been since we started? Any longer and I'm done for. What to do…what to do…"

Naruto tried to concentrate on the situation on hand. What would Shikamaru do in the situation? However, try as he might, Naruto knew Shikamaru was ten times more intelligent. His main skill was trickery and strategy. Naruto would have to rely on brute force.

"Found you," said the Fourth, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto cursed as he leapt from his hiding spot to avoid the fireball rolling towards him. "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!" Weaker, Naruto was unable to shoot off as many bullets and Minato simply used his hands to knock them away.

"I told you…these silly attacks aren't going to work anymore. Show me your best move!"

Thankful for the brief rest, Naruto landed on his feet. He found a kunai in his arms and stomach, and his eyes shot open, 'Damnit, I didn't even feel them? Shit, I'm getting tired.'

Looking up, he saw the Fourth looking slightly disappointed. Naruto sighed, "Alright, you're right I guess. I didn't want to go so far as to use this last technique, since it's not good on the body, but I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. I still have one Rasengan I haven't showed you yet."

The Fourth raised both hands and two Rasengans appeared. "Good. Even though I am a summon, I am still in control of my actions, especially for this fight. My only goal is to kill you and the others for Orochimaru. Therefore, I am putting everything into this Rasengan here. Either way, this attack will either kill us both, or just me. Here is your chance to see if your Rasengan has truly surpassed mine."

Naruto tensed slightly. Could he really kill his father? "Fine," he said, before raising a hand as well. "Well, you won't be disappointed. Wind Style: RasenShuriken!" Massive chakra swirled in Naruto palm, forming the incredibly Great Ball Rasengan. Then, pouring more chakra, Naruto formed the green sides of the Shuriken part, infusing the Rasengan with tremendous wind based chakra.

The Fourth stared in amazement, "so it's true. I've been surpassed." Laughing, maniacally, the Fourth prepared to dash forward, "Kushina will be so proud."

Naruto twitched at the mention of his mother's name, but he too dropped low into a thrusting stance.

"Don't let up, son. Strike me with your soul and heart, because I won't hold back anything for you."

Naruto grimaced, 'He actually wants me to kill him for good. C-can I do it?'

The Fourth saw the flash of pain in Naruto's eyes. "I'm coming son! Do it! Believe in yourself and release me from this prison. NOW!!!"

Both began charging at the same time. Nearby, Kakashi and the Third landed just to see Naruto and Minato leap up and pull their attacks back. Both, unable to even shout from their anticipation, watched in horror. To them, the scene unfolding was like a scene from a movie, slowed down from real time.

On one side, Naruto raised the RasenShuriken over his head and was bringing it down, while on the other, the Fourth used his two Rasengans to attack from the sides. As the two attacks connected, a bright yellow-green light flashed across the forest, temporarily blinding everyone in the immediate area.

"You did it son," said the Fourth, right before the RasenShuriken hit him, much to Naruto horror.

And then, the earth shook, as the entire area was leveled from the shock of the explosion. Inside the light, the fourth's body was slowly disintegrating, the seal broken. In tears, Naruto watched as the ash swirled around his father, and revealed the last Grass Shinobi. And then, all was black.

**Hours Later**

Naruto was vaguely aware of voices whispering around him. He could feel the heat of a burning fire nearby, and movements of many individuals around him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself on a small piece of cloth, gazing up into the night sky. He could feel that he was heavily bandaged, especially his right arm, although there was less pain than he imagined.

"Oh, he's awake." His vision slowly returning, Naruto made out the blurry images of Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

"Lord Hokage," said Shikamaru, concerned, "no… don't get up. You need to rest."

Naruto dropped back down, and turned his head. He tried to remember what happened, but his mind was still blank and everything was vague and hazy. "W-what happened? Where are we?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Sheesh, he must have amnesia or something to forget all that in a hurry."

"You fought the fourth, Naruto," said Gaara.

The mention of the fourth stirred up the memories and Naruto bolted up, stunning his friends. The memories were all back now. Orochimaru, the Hokage's, the Rasengan exchange with his dad.

His first instinct went out to his dad, but his mind lingered on Orochimaru. Consequently, that was the first word out of his mouth, "Orochimaru," he said with a snarl, "where is he?"

"One track mind," noted Sasuke. Standing, the Uchiha pointed to the nearby fire Naruto had felt. Burning in the fire was the mutilated corpse of what was once Orochimaru's body.

Naruto felt half happy and half disappointed he couldn't see the snake bastard's final end, but what was done was done. "Who killed him," he asked?

"Umm," said Sasuke, "kind of tricky to tell. I'd say it was a tie between Sakura and Kakashi, but just about everybody that was here tried to get in a shot. I would have too, but my fight took a lot out of me, so I was just content to sit around and watch."

"He tried to fight back," pointed out Gaara, "didn't go so well."

"What about my dad," asked Naruto, although he was pretty sure what must have happened?

"His spirit returned to the afterlife," said Sasuke, shrugging "leaving behind the remains of that grass guy Orochimaru killed. But, still, everyone saw you fight him. You should have seen the ANBU guys. I've never seen them so shaken up."

This drew a smile out of Naruto, "hunh! Well, I guess…"

The mood the rest of the evening was a happy one between the four friends, now that Orochimaru was gone. Half of their goals had been accomplished and they had ensured that this Leaf Village would prosper much longer than the last.

"I suppose I better get back to my team," said Shikamaru, at last, "we've already recovered Orochimaru's scroll, Naruto, so, as you defeated him…here you go."

Naruto felt the weight of the scroll as it was placed on the blanket covering him. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to his sleep, letting the pain and sorrows he had felt when he lost his father again wash away from him.

Above them, the Third Hokage talked with Kakashi. "You saw him too, Kakashi. The Fourth…Minato. I-I can't believe he was actually here."

Kakashi seemed slightly disturbed, "To think Orochimaru would summon him. It was lucky Naruto was here to put him back to rest…Sensei…" The rest of his thoughts he suppressed as a dark look came over his eyes.

The Third sighed, "Yes, young Naruto. No, Naruto is no child…he is a man. A man who has seen much from what he has told us. I never imagined he was this strong. Even as the medic teams went to his aid, the Fox's chakra had already covered him like a shield, protecting and healing him. Is he invincible?"

"Will you make him Chuunin, then?"

The third smiled mysteriously, "Well, that we'll have to see."

In another part of the woods, from a distance, a masked figure watched the scene with hate. The most notable things were the eyes, which seemingly lusted for the revenge. "Soon," the figure whispered into the air, "very soon I shall have it. Not even you can stop us, Naruto, hehehe." Turning, the figure fled back into the shadows.

* * *

**Lionheart:** Congratulations to whoever figures out who this mysterious revenge driven stranger is. I won't reveal who this person is until much later. But, feel free to guess until then.

Sorry for the weak title, considering Orochimaru barely played a role, except being the guy who could make jokes even after he was defeated, but I supposed it fit in the end.


	21. Third Exam Preliminaries

**Lionheart: It was sad, but no one guessed correctly who the stranger was. Ah well, it will be revealed in due time.**

**Third Exam Preliminaries! **

A large multiple-floored, red building signaled the arena for the end of the second part of the Chuunin Exam. Multiple paths cut through the forest, leading up to the building, with sixteen doors evenly spaced around it. The upper towers were all built like a traditional Konoha building, with floors built on top of wooden planks. A small cabin at the top housed the proctors, who were undoubtedly playing cards and drinking alcohol while waiting for the contestants to finish.

On a large sloped path, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked out over the building. They had taken two days to recover from their fight, before slowly walking towards the finish line. Along the way, a group of Waterfall Shinobi had tried to ambush them, but one Genjutsu from Sasuke, left them daydreaming along the path. "We finally made it," said Sakura, catching her breath.

Sizing up the tower, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's the preliminaries for the Chuunin Exams. I beat Kiba's ass here, remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. We all know it was a fluke."

"Really," asked Sasuke, "What happened?"

"He farted in Kiba's face," said Sakura, trying to suppress a laugh. You should have seen Kiba's face."

"Kiba has heightened smelling abilities," said Sasuke slowly. "Hmph…I bet that must have sucked. Props for showing dog-face up."

"I wonder who I'm going to fight this time around," wondered Naruto, aloud, pointedly ignoring them. "I mean, Kabuto's team is dead and that sound trio team is gone too. We've got Itachi, Kisame, and Haku, and then that Cloud team with Saizo. Oh yeah, and we have those strange Rock Shinobi who might have made it too."

"Who cares," said Sasuke, disinterestedly. "Whoever we fight, just don't lose until it's me and you."

Sakura and Naruto shared a glance. "Sheesh," exclaimed Naruto, "somebody's enthusiastic."

Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile, "No, I just want to get you back for the last time."

Naruto folded his arms, "Hmph! Do your worst."

The three had now arrived at their door. "Ready," asked Naruto, placing a hand on the handle. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Here we go," said Naruto pushing the door open. Inside, a small room awaited them, with a small path leading up to another set of doors. Above the door, a large scroll was attached to the wall, with the famous Chuunin motto written on it. Pillars lined the small path, each displaying different symbol that Naruto recognized as codes for Chuunin conduct.

"Well," said Naruto, pulling out the heaven and earth scrolls, "why don't we finish this test?"

Handing a scroll to Sasuke, the two simultaneously opened their scrolls and threw them on the floor. Slowly, smoke began to rise up, the summoning spell taking effect. A moment later, there was a puff of smoke, and a figure emerged from the scroll.

Naruto pretended to look stunned, "Hey, look. It's…"

"Iruka-Sensei," finished Sakura, sounding equally stunned.

Iruka smiled at them. "Hey kids. It's been a while, eh?" He received blank stares in response. "Looks like you three have been through a lot." Taking a breath, Iruka began to circle them, pacing slowly, with his arms behind his head. "Don't look so surprised guys. I heard all about the rumors that you're from the future. I also heard how you beat Orochimaru and the three Hokage's."

Naruto gulped. He didn't like the tone Iruka was using. "So," said Iruka, as if unsure what to say, "You're all grown adults now, huh?"

Team Seven slowly nodded. Iruka smiled, "Chin up…you guys have nothing to be ashamed of. You've all done Leaf Village a large favor and we're all in your debt. I'm proud…proud to say that you were once my students." Tears were threatening to spill from Iruka's eyes, so he changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm here to say, congratulations. You've just passed the second exam. I'd take you out for Ichiraku Ramen, but…hm?"

He couldn't continue as Naruto had suddenly thrown his hands around him, "YEEEEEESSS!!!"

Sasuke slapped his head, while Sakura slowly dropped to her knees with a smile.

"U-ugh," said Iruka, feeling a little awkward, "Naruto…let go…let me finish." Naruto rubbed his head before backing off, chuckling to himself.

"Ahem! So then," continued Iruka, "as a little trivia for you guys. What does this scroll up there mean them? It'll be my way of testing to see if you guys are really from the future."

Sakura smiled, "I got it Iruka-Sensei. The writing on the scroll was the directive set by the Third Hokage for all Chuunin. The word 'heaven' is a metaphor for the human mind, while 'earth' represents the human body."

"Good girl," said Iruka, "so what does the first part mean? "If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher."

"It means that if a person's weakest area is his brain or academic knowledge, he/she has to study hard and learn the principles that will undoubtedly help on missions."

Iruka nodded, "Well done. That's correct. Naruto, once upon a time, that would have been you." Naruto scratched his head, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, a long time ago."

Iruka grunted, "Alright, Naruto…what's the next part mean? "If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack."

"Easy," said Naruto. "If you're weakest area is your body, you need to train doubly hard so that you can have the benefits of power, strength, and stamina."

Iruka nodded, "And the third part Sasuke? When heaven and earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever."

"Once you achieve the full potential of heaven and earth qualities, no mission, however dangerous, will be a wrong path," cited Sasuke. "You'll be walking safely in the midst of many perils that will come with dangerous missions."

Iruka smiled, "Well done, guys. You really know your stuff. Okay, all together now. What's the blank part?"

The team seven members smirked. Together, they recited the final part of the directive for Chuunins. "This "…." Is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"They symbol that goes there is written in these scrolls," pointed out Sakura. "The symbol is for Jin, which stands for One Person or All People. It's a description of what a Chuunin should be."

"And what should a Chuunin be," asked Iruka, with a smile?

"Chuunins are cell commanders," replied Naruto, enthusiastically. "They lead their squads and need to have a combination of intelligence and strength. Even more importantly, they need to be brave and inspirational to those working under them. That's the true meaning behind the Jin symbol."

Iruka smirked, "Well, looks like my job is already taken care of. Congratulations, Team Seven has just finished and passed the Second Exam with flying colors."

Cheering and yelling, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto danced around each other in celebration. Iruka half-smiled at their antics. 'Kakashi…it looks like you were right all along about these three. They all deserve to be Chuunin.'

**Tower**

Anko, Raido, Hayate, and Third sat around a small round table, playing poker. None of them were to into it, as they were still reeling from the events that occurred only a few days ago.

Raido was the first to voice his thoughts, "I can't believe those Genin really beat Orochimaru. He's supposed to be one of the three legendary Leaf Village Shinobis of Legend. He's an S-rank missing ninja in the Bingo Books; supposedly so strong the Black Ops couldn't even handle him."

The Third grunted, "As unlikely as it seems, we all saw what happened, and we all saw Orochimaru die with out own eyes. As absurd as his death may seem at the hands of three young shinobi who claim to be from the future, I feel all the better that he will trouble us no more."

Anko flipped two aces as she pulled in her winnings, "Hah! I'll second that. No more curse mark pain for me. It was actually beginning to act up when I saw him."

Raido cursed as he threw down his two kings, disappointed in his loss. "I still can't believe it."

A sudden cough from Hayate diverted the attention to him. "Lord Hokage, if I may interrupt?"

:"Yes, go ahead."

After another cough, Hayate said, "Would it not be wise to just make them Chuunin? They already have both the ability and the leadership to do so. We could send them on A-rank missions as we are dangerously low on available Shinobi these days."

The Third shook his head, "Sadly, we cannot go against regulations, Hayate. You know this. Besides, they, despite their background, must prove themselves in front of the various Lords of the Shinobi World. This is an excellent opportunity to show Konoha's strength."

Hayate nodded, and hesitantly, he replied, "Yes Sir."

"What about this supposed Sand Betrayal," said Raido? "We should take necessary precautions immediately. Even if those three mentioned they would not attack without Sound's support."

The Hokage sighed and tried to think of something, but he was temporarily saved from answer by the door being thrown open. A Chuunin Academy Instructor, Ruka, if he remembered correctly, stood at the door.

"Lady Anko," she said, panting, "We've just confirmed it! Eight full teams have made it safely to the tower .That's twenty-four applicants. In accordance with the by-laws governing the exams, for the first time in five years we'll have to schedule preliminaries for the third examination."

Anko blinked in surprise, "Eight teams. That's incredible. I know I told them that I would knock their numbers to half, but I was really only expecting a single digit number. I suppose Ibiki was right…we do have an exceptional crop of students this year."

"Furthermore," continued Ruka, "all five of the Leaf Genin teams that applied for their first time have advanced past the second exam. It's incredible."

Anko chuckled, "Well, that's to be expected. Three of those teams have members from the future, while the other two may have just gotten lucky. It's no wonder their respective Jounin commanders vied to get spots for them in the examination."

The Third leaned back, picking up pipe and blowing out some smoke, 'Well, there is also the fact that one of those groups has Itachi and Kisame, two S-ranked missing ninja, in them.'

Ignoring these thoughts, he said, "In any case, we had better get down to the arena. We'll continue the exams for now. Raido, send a message to the ANBU Black Ops teams stationed in the city. Tell them to keep an eye on all sand village shinobi in currently residing here and to report regularly on ANY suspicious activity. Also I want them to keep tabs on the Cloud and Rock Village Shinobi as well. It was quite a surprise when they announced they would be participating this year."

"Do you think they're after the Byakugan again, sir," asked Raido?

The Third sighed. 'I really hope not.' Out loud he said, "At this point, we must consider it as a strong possibility. Now go. Alert the Black Ops."

"Sir," shouted Raido, before vanishing.

"The rest of you come with me. Let's see how our applicants are doing."

**The Arena**

In a rather large, open spaced room, with a stage near the back, the Hokage gazed out upon the candidates neatly lined up in columns. Behind him, the Jounin commanders of the candidates stood at attention, trying to look their best. The Third figured it was all for show and respect. To his side the Special Jounins and proctors flanked him, looking intimidating as always.

Behind, there was a model of the Third's arms were brought together to form a hand sign.

Clearing his throat, the Third smiled, "Congratulations to you all for passing the second exam."

Next to him, Anko snorted softly, 'Heh…we started with 78 candidates. I still can't believe 24 of them actually made it. It's amazing. Even more amazing, most of the candidates don't even show signs of fatigue. It's as if this exam is all a joke for them. I can understand those who came from the future, but…the ones from Cloud and Rock as well.'

In the lines, the applicants were getting restless. 'I'm starving,' thought Chouji, 'pork…how I wish for some pork.'

'How troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, 'Despite removing Kabuto and the sound Genin team, there are still seven teams? 'What a drag…'

Next to him, Ino clapped her hands with joy, and shook Shikamaru roughly, "Look…look…Sasuke made it. I knew he would…go he's so hot."

Shikamaru groaned, "Oh spare me…"

Behind the Hokage, Gai nudged Kakashi. "Kakashi, it looks like your students made it. However, this next part will pit your student's abilities against mine. Don't feel so confident now, eh? Hehe, well that's what being young means. Sometimes you need to experience a little heartbreak."

Kakashi resisted the urge to point out that his 'young' students had defeated the three famous deceased Hokage's. As usual Gai was being thick, and Kakashi pretended to just catch the last bit. "Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something."

A vein bulged in Gai's forehead as he turned red. "A-argh… Damn you Kakashi. Looks like you win this round." Kakashi sighed.

Further away, Neji, Lee, and Tenten stood in a single row. Tenten admired Kakashi's good looks, while Lee pumped his fist towards Gai. Meanwhile, Neji surveyed the competition. 'Just as I thought. All the others made it. It looks like we're dealing with Cloud and Rock teams. Better be careful.'

"Geez," noted Kankuro, "twenty-six teams started and only seven are left? What happened to the other six teams?"

"Who cares," said Gaara, "none of them are of any concern of ours. We should be concerned about our upcoming matches. We have no data on those Cloud and Rock teams."

Itachi or Tachi as he was now called scanned the crowd, "Strong group of contestants. This test might be a little more difficult."

Kisame chuckled evilly, "Nothing Sharkskin can't handle, "he said confidently. "That is, unless I fight you or one of those kids."

Ahead of them, Naruto was focused in his own thoughts. Scanning the crowd, he was pleased to see all the rookie teams had made it. His eyes briefly met with Saizo, who curtly nodded at him. Naruto returned the gesture, before turning to Sasuke, "Looks like Saizo is here…and so are the twins. I didn't think they were Genin too. Haha, they don't look so tough today."

Sasuke scowled, "Well, considering we just beat their asses, they should have sobered up a little. But, what bothers me is the fact that they are here. Cloud hasn't participated in a group Chuunin Exam since they tried to steal the Byakugan. Could that be why they're here?"

Naruto's eyes shot open, "Does that mean Rock is here to lend their support. Are they planning to invade us?"

Sasuke groaned, realizing the possibilities of such an event, "It could be. And, if they have an alliance with sand, we'll be severely outnumbered."

"At least we have Gaara," whispered Naruto, back, "perhaps if Gaara shows strong ties to Konoha; Sand will be compelled to do the same."

"Aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves," interrupted Sakura, "Even if Rock and Cloud want war, their armies number to about what Konoha currently has. And, with the exception of their Kages and a certain few like Saizo, their Jounin and ANBU squads are considerably weaker than ours."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah….yeah…but…"

A nudge from Sasuke shut him up. Ahead, Anko had stepped up, "Listen up maggots! Lord Hokage will explain the third exam himself. Take to heart what he has to say." Turning she bowed to the Third, "There all yours my Lord."

"Very well." Stepping up, the Third cleared his throat, "The third exam is about to commence. Before I get into the specific of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear. It pertains to the underlying meaning of this exam."

From those that did not already know the answer, curious and confused faces stared back. Adjusting his hat, the Third continued, "Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance? It's to promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level of standards in the art of the shinobi…I want you all to be clear what those fine-sounding words mean. This series of so-called examinations is in fact…a war in-miniature between all of our allied lands."

"If you were to study our recent history and consult a map, it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between groups of geographically contiguous lands, whose previous existence was one of continual strife…constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were almost depleted in the struggle. That is, until a better way was devised…the way of the Chuunin Selection Examination."

Startled looks emerged from the more clueless candidates. Kiba wildly threw his hands up, "What?! That's the stupidest thing ever! I thought these exams were to pick who would become Chuunin."

The Third briefly glared at him. "Make no mistake! When this exam ends, it will have had the side effect of winnowing out any unfit to advance to the level of Chuunin, but even more importantly, it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective land and village, shinobi may fight to the death if need be."

"The honor of their lands," asked Ino?

"That's correct. This last exam will take place under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests…including rulers and nobility of the lands you aspire to serve. They will all be watching you. If any one nation's applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority, the noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those that trained in the superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are deemed unfit and weak, commissions to agents of that country will dwindle."

Naruto scowled, 'I hate this speech. It's so stupid…and long. Get on with it old man. Please…for my sake.'

The Third briefly paused to bring his pipe up to his mouth. "And when one land is strong in battle," he said, "and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of the many outside commissions this begets, then that village may say to its neighbors, "Beware, for we possess prowess, riches, and the influence of political power."

"So," shouted Kiba, again, "all you're doing is using us for this silly "war!" Why do we have to stake our lives for that?"

"The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village. The strength of a village is derived from the strength of its shinobi. And the true strength of shinobi, only emerge when in the midst of a desperate struggle between life and death."

Kiba backed away stunned.

"These exams provide a public arena where nations may boast of the strength of their village and its warriors. This test has great meaning and consequence. As you struggle for your very life, be mindful that you are helping to fulfill the dream that was envisioned by our ancestors. So…let me reiterate this one more time. You risk not only your own future and dreams, but also the dignity and prestige of your village."

"Bah," interrupted Naruto, finally unable to restrain himself. "C'mon old man, enough with the philosophical crap…let's get a move on."

The Third grunted in annoyance, "Hmph! Rude as always, Naruto. I would have thought that of many things would have been stamped out of you. So you insist I explain the third exam? Well, the truth is…"

A sudden movement to his right halted his speech. Hayate appeared in front of him, kneeling down in a respectful manner. "Lord Hokage…please forgive my interruption, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me…Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam."

The Third paused before, "Alright…go ahead."

Hayate briefly nodded, before standing and turning to the crowd. "Hello everyone…I'm Hayate. Uhh…before we start this exam…I must ask you all to do something for me." Coughs came in between each phrase, and some of the candidates questioned the health of this new man.

"He looks healthy as usual," said Naruto, sarcastically, noting his red eyes and pale face.

"Um," began Hayate, before another set of coughs, "you see…there are some preliminaries to the exam proper. Whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you do in these preliminaries."

"Huh, what preliminaries," demanded a young male Rock shinobi, with a deep voice. His hair was pulled back, much like Shikamaru, and he wore his headband across one eye like Kakashi." Next to him, stood his teammates, two other males with dark blue hair and eyes. Both wore their headbands backwards, in a fashion like Genma. All of them were relatively tall and intimidating, though Naruto could not quite pair them with anyone he had ever met in his life.

"Um, Mister Hayate," said Hinata, softly and embarrassingly, "I don't understand…why can't we all just go to the main exam?"

"Umm," replied Hayate with a cough, "I don't want to say that the first two tests weren't challenging enough but we still have too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exams, we have to reduce the number of applicants by means of a preliminary. Because, as Lord Hokage said, a number of nobility and lords will be watching. We want to make the exam intense, tight, and fast-paced for them."

The male Rock Shinobi's groaned, while team eight looked uncomfortable. Only the Cloud team and those from the future remained calm.

"So, now that you know something of what it's all about, anybody who doesn't feel up to the challenge, physically or mentally can walk away. Just step forward right now and let the proctors record your name. Because…the preliminaries start right now!"

This time, the Rock team seemed particularly startled. All three members put their heads together to discuss this new development.

"Anybody," asked Hayate?

After a moment, the three Rock Shinobis nodded to one another. Then, both of the blue-haired Rock Shinobi stepped forward. "That's it! I quit, I can't take it anymore. I'm outta here."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tensed. "Those are the Rock guys," whispered Naruto, "what're they quitting for? They don't look too injured to me."

"Suspicious," whispered Sakura back.

Hayate consulted his clipboard. "Mmm…you are Ryu Yura and Keto Yura of Rock Village?" The boys nodded. "Alright," coughed Hayate, "you may go. Is there anybody else? Ahem…oh yeah, in case you didn't know…from here on out, you fight as individuals. So don't feel inclined to stay for your teammates. Make the choice right for you without worrying about anyone else."

As they exited, Hayate surveyed the room. No one else raised their hands. "Hrm, looks like no one else is bailing out."

In the front, Ibiki leaned towards Anko, "Hey, that's kind of weird. That kid just dropping out like that."

"Lord Hokage," said Anko, "both of them are Rock Shinobis. Very suspicious…I can't see any reason why they would give up suddenly. Unless they're hiding something. Shall I call them back?"

"No...We'll let 'em go for now. The Black Ops will inform us if anything suspicious occurs. Until then, we'll just wait and see."

"Yes sir," replied Anko and Ibiki.

"Umm," coughed Hayate, "it looks like that's it. We'll now begin the preliminaries, which consist of individual matches, as though this were part of a tournament. There are a total of twenty-two contestants, and, thus, we will have eleven bouts. Unfortunately the winners of the first and second rounds will have to fight a second battle."

A cough later and, "Um…the victors of those will proceed to the third exam. This is no-holds-barred combat. Fights will continue until one combatant is dead, unconscious, unable to continue, or admits defeat. It goes without saying that if you feel your life is in danger; concede your loss…if you value your life. Uh…since we don't want a total bloodbath, there may be cases where we determine there is a clear winner and step to end the fight. Don't count on it though. So, from here, they key to your fate is held in…"

Behind him, Anko spoke into a headset, "Open it now."

A rumbling sound filled the room, as one of the wooden boards on the wall began to move, revealing an electronic board.

Pointing to this board, Hayate continued, "…This electronic scoreboard. At the start of every round, we will display the names of two randomly chosen candidates. Those who appear on the board will be the ones competing in that match. So, umm, not to hurry you all to slaughter…but let's begin. We'll now display the first two names."

All eyes rested on the scoreboard. The first two names appeared.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tachi Chihua**

Naruto's mouth formed an 'O.' "Wow, what a coincidence, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke did not reply. Instead he looked over at his elder brother, who seemed as emotionless as ever.

Kisame tapped Itachi brightly. "Ooh, looks like it's round two of the Uchiha brawl. It should be fun."

"Yeah," muttered Itachi.

Hayate briefly glanced at the scoreboard. "Will the individuals whose names are on the scoreboard please step forward now? Everyone else, please move up to the upper gallery so that the fighters may have as much room as possible."

While Sasuke and Itachi stepped up to one another, the others moved to the upper floor, followed by the Hokage and the Jounins. As Kakashi passed by Sasuke, he whispered, 'Try not to destroy the building, please.'

Hayate looked from Itachi to Sasuke. "You two have been chosen for the first match? Do you have any objections?"

"I'm good," replied Sasuke.

"None here," whispered Itachi."

"Alright," replied Hayate, "then let's commence the first round of the preliminaries. Ready…begin."

* * *

**Lionheart: Whew, it took me so long to figure out the list of who fights who. It gets really tricky so I hope you'll enjoy the next six or seven chapters, which will be entirely dedicated to these preliminaries. **

**On another note, I always like to hear opinions from my readers, so if you can think of a particularly interesting fight pairing, just tell me and I'll consider it. **

**The extra characters are**

**Saizo – Cloud**

**Shinjo – Cloud**

**Kinjo – Cloud**

**Kyo – Rock**

**Kisame**

**Haku **


	22. Sasuke

**Sasuke's Pride! Sharingan Barred!**

Neither fighter moved, even though it was well after Hayate began the match. Both seemed to be intent on waiting for the other to attack. While Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, Itachi still wore a variation of the Akatsuki robe, keeping one hand tucked inside.

"Umm," coughed Hayate, "you may begin anytime," he repeated.

"Yes," said Sasuke, "we heard you the first time," he replied, without looking. It was at this moment that Itachi suddenly shot a hand out of his sleeve, with four shuriken at his fingers.

Throwing them, he forced Sasuke to raise a kunai to block it. He followed it by side-stepping quickly to the left of Sasuke and shouting, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke smiled, before the fireballs hit him dead on.

Only, they revealed it had been a shadow clone. The real Sasuke had realized Itachi's little trick. 'Impressive. He distracted me with the shuriken, while his other hand initiated the signs for the fire technique. He intended to have me focus on the shuriken, while attacking my blind side.'

Facing off once again, the two brothers went back to their staring contest. High up, Naruto leaned against the railing and shouted, "YEAH SASUKE! Go get 'em!"

Sakura joined him, "WHOHOO SASUKE! WE LOVE YOU!" This resulted in a response from Ino, which resulted in both girls glaring each other down. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Oi, Tachi," said Sasuke, pointing. "No more games. We go all out now."

Tachi remained silent, though his eyes seemed to say, 'Then come at me.'

Sasuke began his charge, using Body-Flicker to cut the distance down by half. Stopping short, he thrust out both arms, "Double Hidden Snake Strike." From his sleeves, a tangle of snakes shot out like rope, before winding themselves around the elder Uchiha.

With his chakra, Sasuke controlled the snakes so that they slowly began to bind the life out of Itachi. Itachi suddenly smiled and disappeared revealing that it was a shadow clone.

Sasuke scowled, "Oh? Hide-and-seek, huh," noting that Itachi had vanished. "Easy," he said, before leaping up just in time to avoid a collapse of the ground underneath him that would probably have buried him alive. Itachi emerged from the rubble, while Sasuke landed in front of him. "Stupid. It was obvious you were underground, as it's the only place you can go to become hidden."

Sasuke suddenly cursed as he turned swiftly to block an incoming punch from Itachi. 'Shit, he only used that clone to trick me into jumping, before he ambushed me.'

Kicking forward, Sasuke propelled himself away from Itachi's body. As he landed, he rolled to the side to dodge and exploding kunai. "Missed," said Sasuke.

Itachi shrugged. Sasuke took a step forward, before he felt a sharp point at his back. Turning slightly, it was revealed that it was Itachi. 'FUCK! Another clone!' The kunai punctured Sasuke's heart, before his clone was revealed and destroyed. The real Sasuke emerged from the ground and lay flat on his stomach, before opening his mouth, and releasing a wave of snakes. The snakes opened their mouths and long Kusanagi blades stuck out, ready to pierce some flesh.

"Hmph," grunted Itachi, before he began to run. The snakes rapidly followed him, guided by their master's chakra. Soon, they had Itachi backed into a corner. "Fire Style: Fire Encampment Wall!" Spewing fire out, he raised a wall of flames around him, burning the incoming snakes to a crisp.

Itachi prepared to dispel his jutsu, but a moment later, Sasuke's head emerged through the fire, a Kusanagi in his own mouth. 'Stupid extension jutsu,' cursed Itachi, 'before catching the blade in his hands.'

Opening his mouth he shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Unfortunately, by the time he fired the technique, Sasuke was back to where his body was.

Leaping to the center of the room, Sasuke and Itachi once again began to circle one another. This time, Itachi initiated the attack with a swipe of his arm, sending a wind scythe towards Sasuke, who jumped high to dodge it. "Fire Style: Great Dragon's Flame!" From his mouth, an entirely new fire technique to Itachi flew out in the form of a dragon's head.

At the same time, he felt something grab him from behind, preventing movement. 'A shadow clone? When did he make that?" He braced himself as the attack hit him head on. At the last second, he sat down, dragging the clone with him, and flipping it in front to take most of the damage. Part of it burned his robes and sent him flying.

Sasuke landed and placed his hands to his lips, "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!"

The attacks hit Itachi, knocking him into a wall. As Sasuke rushed in with a kunai, Itachi touched the ground, "Earth Style: Sliding Mud stream!" A patch of the floor turned into mud, before it began to slide towards Sasuke's direction. "Earth Style," continued Itachi, "Mud Dragon Bullets!" A dragon's head emerged from the sliding mud and began shooting muddy bullets towards Sasuke, who had side-stepped to avoid the rushing torrent of mud.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," finished Itachi, blowing fire to mix with the mud stream.

'Shit,' cursed Sasuke as a blazing, muddy blasts came at him. "Lightning Style: Electric Rush!" From his hand, bolts of electricity flew towards the attack, breaking through the earth jutsu. Another explosion resulted as Sasuke's attack hit Itachi, and Itachi's fire attack hit Sasuke.

Both Uchihas coughed as they were knocked to the ground, both bleeding from cuts on the body. A gasp from the girls in the crowd resulted from Sasuke's bare chest; his shirt burnt to ashes.

A moment later, Sasuke found himself surrounded by three shadow clones. Itachi himself stood directly behind the clone directly in front of Sasuke. Without seeming to move, Itachi raised a finger, "Explode!"

Landing, Sasuke's eyes widened, as the three Itachi clones raised their fingers. Reacting quickly, he shouted, "Lightning Style: Dome of Light!" Slamming the ground, a bright flash of electricity spread out in all directions, before seemingly connecting to form an impenetrable barrier. The occupants of the room held on tight to the railings as the entire arena shook from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Itachi and Sasuke were still facing off, though Sasuke remained in his dome.

"How are you going to hit me with that up," inquired Itachi?

Sasuke smirked, "What, you think this thing is only a shield. I can manipulate it with my chakra as well. Like so." With a swipe of his arm, a bolt shot out from the dome, forcing Itachi to side-step it. The elder Uchiha looked annoyed. Sasuke smiled, "Well, it'd be disappointing if one little bolt got you. How about some more?"

The bolts came rapidly now, shooting off like a machine gun. Itachi weaved around them, using body-flicker, but even he could not dodge them all, and eventually took a hit in the elbow.

Dropping down, Itachi clutched his stunned arm, even as a second bolt headed for his face. Hayate prepared to call the match. At the moment of contact, two things happened. First, Itachi was revealed to be a shadow clone. The second, Sasuke was forcibly flung from his dome, though he managed to land on his feet.

His jutsu undone, he turned to see Itachi standing in its place. "How did you get inside my dome?"

"Easy…I used a wind technique to blow my way inside your dome. While you were concentrating on hitting my clone, you missed me attacking your blind side. You said you wanted to take this seriously, yet I notice you're still holding back."

Sasuke growled, 'He seems to have gotten better since the last time we met…' "Fine then. You want me to go all out? You got it."

Sasuke slowly raised two fingers and concentrated until he felt his chakra focusing. A bright purple aura surrounded him as he released it. His eyes seemed to have attained some kind of fiery light. Itachi slowly raised his arms, but before he could initiate an attack, Sasuke was right beside him.

'Shit,' he thought, before he felt his face fly to the left from Sasuke's punch. Stumbling, Itachi heard, "Lightning Style: Thunder Punch!" He felt brief pain from the initial contact, before he felt his body suddenly flailing from the electricity. Before he knew it, his body was smoking and lying ten feet away from where he had been previously. 'Shit, he's fast! I can't keep up with him.'

Standing, he ducked another flash, which could only be Sasuke's fist, before he heard "Leaf Hurricane!" A kick to the chin, sent him flying up, and he knew Sasuke was right behind him with his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Technique. "Here, let me show you my Lion's barrage attack."

Itachi felt the first kick to his midsection, before a grab and throw sent him spinning towards the ground. As he landed on his back hard, Sasuke thrust out with a tornado kick, landing straight on his chest. "LION'S BARRAGE!" Itachi gave out a loud groan, but he opened his mouth and somehow initiated a jutsu. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Surprised, Sasuke paused, but managed to roll backwards to avoid being hit.

Up in the galleries, Naruto and Sakura gave out a synchronized cheer, "SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!"

"When did Sasuke get so powerful," wondered Kurenai aloud. "Kakashi, what have you been teaching him?"

Kakashi briefly looked up from his perverted book, "Huh? Oh, just a little of this and that. Nothing big, Kurenai." She was one of the very few Jounins that had no idea that Sasuke had come from the future. It had been a strict need to know basis, and unfortunately, she was left out of it.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, 'Trust Kakashi to give a straightforward answer.' She turned to her own team, who seemed to be surprised and even frightful of Sasuke's newfound power. Even she herself probably would regret challenging this new Sasuke to a fight. She turned to the other Genin, Tachi. Confused, she nudged Asuma, who stood next to her.

"Hey, Asuma, who's this Tachi kid? I've never seen him."

Asuma inwardly groaned, 'Damnit!' "Umm, I think he belongs to that one new Jounin, Akuro. Yeah, I heard he was a rookie Genin too. He seems to be pretty good."

Kurenai glared at him, sure he was hiding something, "Yeah, too good…"

"I'll say," agreed Kiba. "Man, I didn't know Sasuke was this good," said Kiba, "crap…"

"Of course Sasuke is good," shouted Ino, who had overheard him, "MY SASUKE is the best."

"Oh god," murmured Shikamaru, "not this. I bet Sakura…"

"WHAT'S THAT, INO-PIG?" The pink haired girl stormed over, fire burning in her eyes. "I know I didn't hear what I thought I just did. Because Sasuke is MINE!"

"Uh, Sakura," said Naruto, "calm down, yeah?" 'BASH!'

Naruto was flung into the wall, where he wisely decided not to try and talk Sakura out of an argument with Ino. Kakashi sympathetically helped him up, "you know, Naruto, I would expect you to have learned your lesson by now."

Down below, Sasuke ignored the shouting, while Itachi considered his options. 'Sasuke is good, but he has one great weakness. He is expecting to win this fight, and refuses to come all out on me. I'll have to use that to my advantage and get an opening.

As Sasuke charged in for the finish, Itachi shouted, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Exhaling, he sent a large gust of wind towards Sasuke, who shouted, "Oh no, you don't. Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The fire attack quickly reacted with the wind jutsu, spreading uncontrollably. The resulting explosion took a huge chunk of the west wall, as well as part of the upper gallery, which, thankfully, was quickly evacuated.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked at the new developments. Somehow, during the brief interlude, both Sasuke and Itachi had stuck swords through each other. Dripping with blood, Sasuke pulled his Kusanagi out from Itachi's arm, while Itachi did the same with his regular katana.

Leaping back, Sasuke clutched his stomach, "Damn…I shouldn't have dropped my guard like that."

Likewise, Itachi clutched his stomach, while inwardly cursing. He had been so close, but Sasuke's quick reaction and a few friendly snakes, had saved him.

"Ouch," whispered Naruto, "that's gotta hurt. Looks like Sasuke still hasn't fully recovered from his fight in the forest. He should have been able to dodge that."

"No," countered Sakura, "it's not the injuries. It was the vacuum created by the fire explosion. The wind was headed in Sasuke's direction, before it hit the fire and caused the spread. During the interval, a vacuum was created, limiting Sasuke's movements, while pushing Itachi closer to him. Itachi used this to get some extra speed to get in close. I don't know how, but somehow, Sasuke managed to summon a snake from his sleeve, get Kusanagi out in time, and counter."

Down below, Itachi stared down Sasuke, "You know, maybe you should use your Sharingan. As of right now, my speed is equivalent to yours. You may know more techniques, but my strategy is just as good as yours. We can play cat and mouse all day, and neither of us will win."

Sasuke grunted, "Bah. I don't need my Sharingan to beat you. I'll beat you with raw skill." This was a lie almost. Because it would blow Itachi's identity if he used his Sharingan, he had been forbidden to use it. As a matter of pride, Sasuke had vowed to not use his either if they had fought in the third round. And he was sticking to it.

"You're good, "Tachi," said Sasuke, "but we'll see how long you last." Vanishing with a puff of smoke, Sasuke appeared beside Itachi, throwing out a swift kick. The elder Uchiha raised a hand to block it, before throwing out a swift side kick to counter.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Itachi's arm, before flipping over it, and using a crushing smash on the back of Itachi's head.

With Itachi distracted from the blow, Sasuke formed the Chidori in his hands. "Got ya! CHIDORI!" He thrust out, but Itachi was quick to throw a round house kick, deflecting his thrust. A part of it hit him, but not enough to incapacitate.

Dashing in, Itachi back-fisted Sasuke in the chest, causing the younger brother to cry out briefly, before sliding back. Once again, they were at a stalemate. "Care to try again," asked Itachi?

Sasuke spit out some blood, before raising his Kusanagi, "sure, why not? I'll use this new special trick Naruto came up for me. I guess since you're supposedly as intelligent as I am that you'll figure it out. Here I come."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Chidori! All three of the clone's swords were quickly covered with lightning. "Konoha Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon. Splitting, the three clones twirled around rapidly, their blades looking like bright flashes of light. While two jumped up and attacked from different angles, a third dashed in a straight line, aiming for a thrust.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon, huh? You won't beat me with this. Wind Style: Wind Blade!"

With his arms, Itachi swung out large wind scythes that quickly passed through the two airborne clones destroying them. 'So, this is the real one?' "Fire Style: Dragon's Fire Technique!" From his mouth he spewed forth a stream of fire, much like a flamethrower. To his surprise, his target turned out to be a shadow clone. 'A third clone? Then where is the real one?'

Jumping up, Itachi dodged a sword that had emerged from the ground. "He's underground."

"Nope," corrected Sasuke, from above, "I'm up here, loser. With a strong hammer-fist, Sasuke swung down, but he only hit thin air, as Itachi somehow changed directions in mid-air. Falling, Sasuke landed on his feet, only to have fourteen shuriken hit him in the back.

It turned out to be another shadow clone. Following his movements, Itachi launched a fireball jutsu ahead of Sasuke's direction, only to have it countered with the Exploding Water Shockwave Technique. With Itachi's fire put out, the rest of the watchers received a free shower, something Naruto really did not appreciate.

"That asshole…making it rain," cursed Naruto. Similarly, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his ruined book, while thinking the same thoughts.

Back on the ground, Sasuke had vanished from Itachi's view again. "Behind me," whispered Itachi, before, back-kicking.

The shadow clone was destroyed, only to reveal a second one in its shadow. It was the real Sasuke, and his Chidori Kusanagi looked particularly lethal. Sasuke quickly sliced through, but realized his mistake as Itachi's clone exploded.

Flying backwards, he landed, his body covered by his lightning aura. 'Man, if I hadn't put up this barrier, that probably would have been the end of me. It's no wonder Itachi made ANBU by the time he was 13. I have to be careful. I'd already vowed I wouldn't use the Sharingan since it would give me an unfair advantage. Wait a minute! What am I saying…I should use it?"

"Silly Sasuke," said Itachi, "Why don't use your Sharingan?"

"Ah," groaned Itachi. Looking down, he noticed a blade sticking from his stomach. "Shit," he muttered, before the electricity spread, shocking him. "AHHHH!"

Up above, Naruto winced, "Ooh…looks like Sasuke's the winner. He had us all fooled too. He let Itachi believe he was keeping up with him, but instead, he used an earth style jutsu to hide under the ground, while he used a clone to fight. Then, when he used Dance of the Crescent Moon, he created two other clones and had them attack. He waited until Itachi was fully distracted, before he attacked him from behind.

Now on the ground, Itachi struggled to stand. Behind him, Sasuke shot out snakes to pin him to the ground, "You're finished Tachi. Why don't you just surrender? Or…"

One of the snakes wrapped itself around Itachi's throat, threatening to choke his life out. Hayate narrowed his eyes, 'Hmm…'

"Well," demanded Sasuke, "surrender?"

Itachi sighed, "Alright, I…continue the fight! EXPLODE!" Sasuke's eyes widened, as he realized the trapped Itachi was in fact a clone. Stunned, he took the attack full force and he felt the heat and debris tear at his skin. The rest of the gallery watched stunned as Itachi emerged from the smoke unharmed, while Sasuke lay on the ground covered in his own blood.

"Sorry, Sasuke, looks I win."

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. Had Sasuke really been defeated? Likewise, Sakura and Kakashi were having a hard time believing what they were seeing. Ino was speechless, and the rest of the group from the future had shocked faces.

Hayate landed and examined Sasuke's body. He was about to call the match, when he was slightly blown back by a flare of chakra. While the spectator's looked relieved, Sasuke slowly stood upright. His eyes had noticeably changed to the Sharingan. Already, the burns on his body were beginning to heal.

Itachi seemed visibly worried.

"HEHEHE, you actually pushed me into using the Sharingan eye. I'll make sure you regret it! With unparalleled speed, Sasuke went through a series of hand signs before a mixture of lightning and fire covered his body. "Fire and Lightning Style: Meteor Comet!"

Naruto's quickly turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, you have to stop him. That attack could kill him!"

Kakashi sighed, "Sorry Naruto, I can't jump in between Sasuke's attack. It wouldn't do any good anyway. We have to hope Tachi can cope."

Leaping into the air, Sasuke rapidly turned, taking the form of a gigantic fireball, surrounded by electricity. With incredible speed, this projectile began to fly towards Itachi.

Low on chakra, the Uchiha did the only thing he could think. "Water Style: Exploding Shockwave!" From his mouth, Itachi blew out everything he had left, though it didn't stop the juggernaut of an attack Sasuke had unleashed. The resulting crash drove a hole through the floor, into the ground below.

Sasuke leapt out of it, and looked down, his eyes returned to normal. Breathing heavily, it was clear he was low on chakra. Inside the crater, the other squinted to see what had happened to Itachi.

The elder Uchiha leaned against the ground, his body charred, but otherwise looking okay. At the last moment, Sasuke had come out of his rage and held back his attack, landing just in front of Itachi. Meanwhile, the elder had sent up a wall of flame to try and slow the attack. It probably wouldn't have mattered, but coupled with Sasuke's miss, it had saved his life.

"I surrender," waved Itachi, when Hayate peered over the edge. The Jounin sighed, 'Geez, it's about time.' "Tachi Chihua has surrendered," he announced, "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke slowly sat on the ground, while Naruto landed next to him. "Jesus, Sasuke, what the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke looked away, "I got carried away."

Naruto shook his head, "I'll say," he said, before helping his friend up, and lifting him to the top.

Up above, Kurenai suddenly made a connection. Grabbing Asuma, she whirled him around, "HEY! Tachi Chihua? He is…"

"SHHH," interrupted Asuma, covering her mouth with his hand, "I'll explain later. Just act cool," he whispered into her ear.

At this moment, Kakashi exclaimed aloud, "WHOA. Asuma, what are you doing to Kurenai?"

With this said, Kurenai quickly backed away, only to see everyone in the vicinity staring at her and Asuma. Both turned bright red. "Damn you, Kakashi," said Asuma, while Kakashi snickered into his book.

Sakura greeted Sasuke as he landed on the upper gallery. Down below Kisame quickly lifted up Itachi, "why did you bother fighting at all," he asked.

Itachi shrugged, "Who cares," he murmured?

Meanwhile, a group of Jounins had gathered around the gaping hole Sasuke had created and were currently fixing it. Medic teams escorted Itachi away, while Kisame rejoined his team. Meanwhile, Hayate directed everyone's attention to the board, "If everyone will listen, I will now announce the next match."

With eyes glued to the screen, names began to flicker through, until…

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka!**

Sakura seemed surprised. "…isn't this…nostalgic?" Slowly, she turned her gaze over to Ino. The blonde seemed equally surprised, but she soon replaced it with an emotionless look, before hopping over the railing.

Sakura made to do the same, but Sasuke pulled her back, "Don't overdo it, Sakura. Remember, Ino doesn't know a thing…"

Sakura smirked, "Of course," she said, before leaping down below.

**22222**

**Lionheart: Gah! Of all chapters, I really disliked this one. I was writing my research paper along with this so it drove me crazy to write it. **

**Unfortunately, I can't do a Sakura/Kisame as it would not work with my storyline. Since there were no other inputs, I have completed my pairings. Most of the matches will be almost identical to the main storyline. This, along with one other will probably be the only original fight of mine. So, bear with me as we get through these chapters.**

**Update will still be coming once a week so check back next Sunday.**


	23. The Female Shinobi

**The Female Shinobi**

Flipping gracefully, Sakura landed softly in the middle of the ring. Her eyes betrayed her in showing some of the anticipation she felt fighting her old friend. 

"So…," began Ino, with a set face. Sakura could never quite tell what the other girl was thinking. "Sakura…I guess it's you and me…going head to head. Honestly, I didn't see this one coming."

Without replying, Sakura, in one swift move, pulled a kunai from her pouch and directed it towards Ino's throat. With pursed lips, she stared her friend down with determination. The moved caused Ino to take what she felt like an involuntary step back. 

Up above, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji watched with some dread. "She looks serious," said Sasuke, "things don't look good for Ino." 

"Man, why did those two have to fight," asked Naruto? "This is bad." 

"Do you think Ino's going to be okay," asked Chouji, to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, "What a mess. Of all the people to go against, it just had to be Sakura. I wonder her plan is." 

Back on the field, Sakura suddenly let loose a taunting grin, "Hey, Ino. Know and understand this…I'm not letting you anywhere near Sasuke." 

Ino's face hardened, "W-what!" 

"You're not even his type," continued Sakura, tauntingly, "And I'm not that weak needy girl that I used to be." 

With rising annoyance, Ino's face turned from one of no emotion to one of pure anger, "S-Sakura…I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. Don't cop an attitude with me you little crybaby. Because you're going to regret it…big time!"

On the galleries, Naruto and the others winced. "Oh man," moaned Shikamaru, "I can almost feel the hostility."

"Looks like Sakura's out to prove a point," observed Sasuke, "seems like she still harbors old feelings for Ino, and wants to restore the friendship they once had." 

"Dunno, looks to me like Sakura just crossed Ino's line," said Naruto. "Man, those chicks scare the crap out of me. All that bullying and taunting." 

Kakashi sighed, "Um, Naruto…Sakura is not the type to go around bullying people. She just wants Ino so riled up that she won't think of going easy on her…for old time's sake. I think we're going to see a…interesting fight."

Skeptical, Naruto glanced back down towards the two fighters. "Yeah, real interesting. I'm betting Ino won't last a minute." 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru, who seemed to be watching intently, before turning over to Ino, who seemed set and ready. "Well, I wouldn't count Ino out just yet," said Kakashi, vaguely.

Down below, Hayate raised a hand. After a cough, he brought it down, "Alright then. The second round of the preliminary…you may begin!"

Quick to move, Ino got herself ready and set. Conversely, Sakura stood still, while dropping her hand holding the kunai knife. "Before we start, Ino," said Sakura, "I wanted to thank you." 

Surprised, Ino blinked. "I wanted to thank you for 'that' day. Ever since then, I've held on to all those things you said to me…thinking how cool it would be if they came true. You know…I wanted to be just like you. And it's working towards that goal that's led me here today. That's why when we fight; I want you to give it everything you've got."

Ino's eyes shot open, as Sakura removed her headband from her head. "Remember that promise I made to you when I returned that ribbon to you." 

Ino gulped as images raced through her head. She definitely remembered.

**Flashback**

"Here," said Sakura, holding out a red ribbon. "This ribbon…it's yours." 

Surprised, Ino stared at it like it was something entirely new to her. Then, "that was a gift," she replied, "you're supposed to keep it. Besides, you need something to hold your hair back…that headbands supposed to go across your forehead." 

"No," said Sakura and Ino winced. "I'm not your little tag-along anymore, Ino. I won't wear my headband across my forehead until I can stand up to you…as a full fledged shinobi."

"Ooh, sounds dramatic," replied Ino, taking back her ribbon, "I'll do the same."

**Present**

Ino gave a slight smile. 'I get it Sakura,' she thought, before removing her headband as well. At the same time, both Sakura and Ino tied their headbands to their foreheads. Both dropped into fighting stances, ready to go.

"Let's go," they shouted simultaneously. Sakura led the first assault, charging forward. Placing her hands together, Sakura created three clones.

Leaping back a pace, Ino snickered, "Clone Technique? This is a real fight, Sakura. You can't beat me with textbook moves like that. Picking out the real one will be a piece of cake.

"We'll see," retorted Sakura. Concentrating, the pink-haired girl focused chakra into her feet, before suddenly sending her clones up into the air. With their arc, the airborne clones would reach Ino first. Focusing on them, Ino prepared to throw two kunai, when she felt a fist connect with her face. Glancing down, she saw that Sakura had used chakra to enhance her speed while she had focused on the closer clones. Gaining the distance quickly, she then used her momentum to throw out a sharp right punch.

Flying backwards, Ino rolled to a stop, before jumping back onto her feet. "C'mon, Ino. Stop holding back," demanded Sakura, "and fight me!" 

Ino smirked, "So, you want to fight for real huh? You got it, Sakura…the gloves are coming off."

"Whoo-Hooo," cheered Lee, "Sakura, you are so amazing!" 

"She has an unfair advantage," noted Tenten, "in a whisper so only her team and Naruto's could hear. "She has abilities unheard of for regular Genin."

"True," agreed Naruto, "but at the moment, it's taking Sakura all of her chakra control to hold herself back. It's lucky that her ability to control chakra and distribute it to every nook and cranny surpasses even Sasuke and I combined." 

Down below, Sakura and Ino charged at one another again. As they met, they each threw out a sharp right hook, blocked by the other's left hand. With a grunt, Sakura dropped low, attempting to sweep Ino's legs from under her. The blonde quickly saw through this tactic, leaping up to avoid it, before smashing down towards Sakura's head.

Bringing her arm up, Sakura blocked this, before doing a 180 spin and throwing out powerful back-fist. Striking Ino across the face, knocking her to the side, Sakura grabbed her rival, and leapt up into the air. With a flip, Sakura turned Ino upside down, before sending her crashing to the floor face-first.

Landing gracefully, Sakura looked at the body sprawled out before her. "Sorry Ino…I…WHAT!"

In a total reverse, Ino's body vanished with a puff of smoke. Gasping, Sakura whirled around, only to feel a punch knock her off her feet. 

In the upper catwalks, Naruto's mouth dropped, "Whoa! What a comeback. Ino just caught Sakura off-guard." 

Sasuke seemed slightly skeptical of something, before he looked over at Shikamaru. Then genius glanced over briefly, winked, and then turned back with a smile on his lips. His message was clear. 'So, Shikamaru,' thought Sasuke, 'you showed Ino some moves, eh? Hmph! Won't do her any good.'

Down below, Sakura gently touched the spot on her cheek where she had been hit. Ahead of her, Ino was holding her punch out and breathing heavily. She was grinning. "So who's holding back now, Billboard-Brow?"

Chuckling, Sakura smiled back, "Not bad, Ino-pig. I promise that won't happen again." 

"We'll see," countered Ino, before rushing forward. Sakura quickly moved to the offensive as well, dashing forward. Stopping short, Ino drew a kunai and quickly threw it forward. Not missing a step, Sakura countered with her own kunai, before she managed to get close. 

Twisting to the side, Ino blocked Sakura's round-house kick, before she countered with her own. Sakura easily ducked under and shifted to the side in a 'U' motion. At the same time, she jabbed out with her right hand, striking Ino in the stomach. 

Ino took the shot, but it didn't slow her down as she threw out a left jab towards Sakura's face. Seeing it coming, Sakura opted not to block it, but to retaliate with her own left jab. As a result, both hits landed at the same time, knocking the two away from each other. 

Hayate sighed, 'Geez…this fight is getting to be just as long as the last…minus the destruction and general mayhem. At this rate…we'll be here all day. I thought Sakura was one of those from the future…'

Panting, Ino drew three shuriken and threw them. With little movement, Sakura analyzed their trajectory and easily dodged them all. 'Damn,' cursed Ino, 'she was such a crybaby back in the day…when did she get so tough? Shikamaru trained me a little bit, but still Sakura is at my level.' 

Letting her frustration overwhelm her, Ino pointed menacingly at Sakura, "THERE'S NO WAY! You can't be my equal…it's impossible."

Sakura chuckled, "I suppose. The magnitude of your obsession with your 'long flowing hair,' and superficial appearances is unrivaled…I'm really no match."

Ino's face remained expressionless, though her teeth were now clenched and her eyes narrowed. It seemed she was desperately trying to hold back some of the thoughts streaming through her head. "Making fun of me," asked Ino, trying to sound sweet. "Sakura…you've too far."

"Look at Ino," said Shikamaru, sighing, "she's fallen into Sakura's trap…she can't even think for herself now." 

"I hate seeing Ino like this," added Chouji, "she's scary."

And then, to everyone's save those who knew it was going to happen, Ino took a kunai and pulled at her pony tail. With one swipe, she cut it clean off. "YAGGGHHH…this is nothing." 

"Haha," said Sakura, "you are a fool." Inwardly, she smiled. So far, things were going perfectly. 

With a furious look in her eye, Ino threw her hair down in front of her, "See…this is nothing!"

"She's completely lost it," murmured Chouji. 

Shikamaru glanced at him, before shrugging, "maybe…"

Placing her hands together, Ino smiled, "this ends now, Sakura. I'm gonna make your lips say, "I give up!" 

Asuma's mouth dropped, "What! Don't tell me she's going to do that?"

Chouji began to furiously pop chips into his mouth, "Oh…this isn't good…she's thinking about it. Oh, she did it." 

"The Mind Transfer Technique," said Shikamaru, "the transferring of heart and soul from one body to another. She's all riled up to even consider than she has no hope of hitting her target." 

Ino arranged her hands so they formed the sign for her Mind Transfer Technique. "Oh no," exclaimed Asuma, "that idiot. The Mind Transfer Technique is an unparalleled tool when used for espionage and infiltration. But to use it in a heads-up fight like this against a moving target is downright suicidal." 

"Hm…interesting," noted Kakashi, "Sakura's in no danger, I think, as long as she presents a moving target. Should Ino miss, Sakura will be able to pound her lifeless body. If it comes to that, Hayate will have no choice but to stop the match." 

"Yeah," agreed, Naruto, "that's 'if' Ino misses." 

Kakashi glanced at him. He saw the childish smile on Naruto's face. 'Impossible…is Naruto saying Sakura will actually get hit? No!' 

Down below, Sakura blew off the gesture, "Puh-lease! I know exactly what you're up to, you pig! You want to use mind transfer on me. It's a technique that allows the user to loose his/her psychic and spiritual energy upon the opponent. Your plan is to take control of my own psyche and make me give up. You're wasting your time. You have a formidable art there, but it has its own inherent flaws. First, the technique can only travel along a direct path. Second, the technique moves along that path very slowly. If I'm moving, you'd have to fire ahead of me, timing my movements perfectly. And third, if you miss, it'll take a few minutes for your soul to return to your body. In that time, you're as good as dead." 

"So what," shouted Ino, "No one knows until I try, right?"

"I suppose," snickered Sakura, "you'll get one shot Ino. If you miss…" Sakura raised one hand, and pink Sakura flowers emerged in her hand. With a toss, they surrounded her body, twirling and dancing around, forming a kind of barrier around her body. Ino seemed entranced by this new move, before she suddenly shook her head. 

"Hrm, a new move," asked Kakashi? 

Sasuke shuddered, "don't ask. That's Sakura's strongest attack. Imagine a scalpel chopping at your skin, while a hammer pounds away at the same time. Then, you'll get an idea what this technique does."

Kakashi gulped. Sometimes he regretted the fact that his own students were probably ten times better fighters than he was. He couldn't actually force them to do a thing, considering they could probably tie him up and force him to do it for them.

"Nice new move, billboard-brow," complimented Ino, "But, I'd rather not see what it does, so here goes! Mind Transfer Technique!" 

Asuma growled, "This is absurd! Ino's not supposed to use that technique unless it's in conjunction with Shikamaru's shadow possession. She's not even going to get close to hitting her mark."

"Hold on, Sensei," said Shikamaru, suddenly, "I think Ino just came up with a brilliant idea." 

Asuma looked down again. His cigarette dropped from its place in his mouth. 

Kakashi's eyes shot open. "No way…Sakura got caught!" 

Down below, Sakura had tried to jump away, but Ino had never fired her technique. Instead, she sent chakra along the trail of her hair, leading right to Sakura's feet. Surrounding Sakura's ankles, Ino trapped the girl in place. 

Sakura struggled against the trap, but it was in vain. She was firmly being held. Looking up towards Ino, she scowled. "You…you used your own hair as a medium to send your chakra through, while you distracted me with your fake hand sign," laughed Sakura, defeated, "brilliant."

"Hehe! That's exactly it, billboard-brow. You zigged and you zagged…right into my trap. And now that you have nowhere to run, I think I'll take up occupancy of your body. I'd say the odds are 100 that I hit you."

"Looks like it," said Kakashi. 'So, this is what Naruto meant. Does this mean Sakura loses the round?' He glanced over at Naruto, but could not read his expression, which was somewhere in between a smile, and one of boredom. 

"Mind Transfer Technique!" 

Ino's body slumped forward, while Sakura's head drooped. "Did it work," asked Chouji?" 

Slowly, Sakura's head straightened. A malicious look was in her eye. "Hehe, sorry Sakura. Slowly, the petals that were dancing around her body dropped to the floor. 

"C'mon SAKURA," shouted Lee, "you can do it! WHOO-HOO!" 

"It's useless," said Chouji, "Ino struck her target dead-on. There's no way Sakura can break it now." 

"Damn," said Sasuke, who had never seen this event occur, because of the curse mark. "Psst," he whispered to Naruto, "I thought you told me Sakura and Ino tied." 

"I did," whispered Naruto back, "just wait and watch." 

"So…it looks like Ino's goal is to make Sakura surrender," said Kakashi, "interesting." 

Down below, Sakura raised her hand. The Ino inside he smiled, "So long, Sakura."

"Yes," asked Hayate?"

"I, Sakura Haruno, wish to…"

"HEY, SAKURA," shouted a voice. Above, Naruto was screaming his lungs. "Don't tell me you're gonna let Ino beat you! What kind of freak show are you! You just gonna let that Sasuke-chaser beat you? You're a disgrace to all women!" 

Sasuke turned red. Kakashi buried his face in his book, determined not to see what would happen. Neji and Shikamaru glanced at each other with helpless looks, while Lee cheered again. On the other side, Temari frowned, "I think Naruto is about to get his ass whooped." 

Gaara didn't reply.

Down below, Ino shook Sakura's head. 'You idiot! Sakura can't hear you now. There's nothing you can do to help her.'

A sudden tremor passed through her head. "W-what the? I feel so cold! What's happening?" 

In her head, she heard a sudden voice. **"That stupid Naruto! I'm gonna kill him! But first, Ino-Pig, I'm gonna deal with you!" **Ino froze, while a look of fear passed her face, before she suddenly dropped to her knees clutching her head.

"Sakura? But how!"

Hayate looked from Sakura's body to Ino's. 'Who's who now?' "Do you give up," asked Hayate, looking confused?"

Inside Sakura's subconscious, a fierce battle ensued between Sakura's inner psyche and Ino. _**"Ino…you had better get the heck out of my body, or you're going to regret it."**_

Inside, a larger, angry version of Sakura had Ino wrapped in her palms. In her state, Ino was horrified and her only thought was getting out. In desperation, she brought Sakura's hands together, shouting, "Release!" 

Dropping to the ground, Sakura realized she was back in control. Meanwhile, Ino rubbed her head, as she stood up. "What the heck? When I was inside, there were already two psyches there? What are you?" 

Sakura grinned, "Even the sweetest girl needs a hard center."

"She broke Ino's jutsu," exclaimed Chouji, "that's supposed to be impossible." 

"It'll be Ino's lack of chakra," explained Asuma, "she used too much during the fight and also when she trapped Sakura. 

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, "Once a victim has been possessed by that technique, it's almost impossible to drive the invader out. Ino's weakened chakra was part of it…but what really did it was the fighting spirit Ino's presence roused in Sakura's heart. And it was Naruto and Lee's razzing that awakened Sakura's drive and egged her on to drive Ino out. I guess it's not so strange," said Kakashi, while everyone stared blankly at his wisdom. "Like many of our new and aspiring rookies, Sakura can't bear to lose. At this point though, it seems there both tired out. This will be there last attack." 

"What insightful comments," shouted Guy, thumping Kakashi on the back, "I expect nothing less from my rival." 

Kakashi pretended to just hear him, "Wha? Did you just say something?" Guy scowled, shaking a fist. Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto all laughed, while Lee puffed his cheeks out in embarrasement. 

Down below, Sakura pretended to be incredibly tired. 'This is it…I can end the match right here.' 

"Um, do you surrender," repeated Hayate? 

"HELL NO," shouted Sakura, "oh…and before we continue the match." Leaping up to the catwalks, Sakura landed in front of Naruto, who stepped back. A look of anger passed her face, before she shouted, "NARUTO, YOU JERK!" 

'BAM!' With a grunt, Naruto smashed into the same spot he had been knocked into earlier, when he had insulted Sakura. Kurenai's team laughed. Sasuke and Kakashi pointedly pretending not to notice, and Asuma's team sighed.

With a huff, Sakura returned down below, where Ino had her mouth open, 'Geez…I can barely throw a punch, yet Sakura just knocked out Naruto. How strong is she?' 

"Ready, Ino-pig…here I come!"

"Right back at ya," shouted Ino, determined not to lose. 

As they met, both threw out simultaneous punches, catching each other in the back of the head. With a cough of blood, both fighters were lifted into the air and away from each other. Ino was knocked out before she hit the ground. Meanwhile, Sakura made a show of struggling to keep awake, before she suddenly collapsed as well. 

'So,' thought Kakashi, 'she chose to lose? That's pretty wise of you Sakura. Hmph, you'll get no complaints from me.' 

Nodding to Asuma, both Jounin leapt down to recover their respective students. "Seeing as both fighters are unable to continue due to a double knockout…" began Hayate, "…no one will proceed from the second round; meaning the winner of the first will no longer have to fight a second battle." 

"Hmph," grunted Sasuke, "that's a relief. I'd much rather not fight Sakura." 

"You and me both," added Naruto, who seemed to have recovered, if he had ever been injured. 

"Nice to see you back on your feet, Naruto," said Kakashi, "perhaps next time, you'll have a little more tact." Both Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled. Dropping Sakura next to Ino, Kakashi put his finger to his lips, motioning everyone to let them rest.

"Both of them have minor injuries," said Asuma, "nothing that needs the medical corps' attention. They should regain consciousness soon." 

On the screen, the next two names were announced. 

Neji gulped, 'So, Tenten…looks like you're up with Temari. I hope you remember what I said to you about her. Your main weapon attacks will do nothing against her wind manipulation techniques, and you don't know any fire techniques, so you'll have to rely on those items to help you.'

"WHO-HOO," shouted Lee, "Tenten…the power of youth is overflowing…you can do it!" 

"YOSH! Show how the power of youth is extraordinary," cheered Guy, "Go Tenten, your opponent waits." 

Tenten frowned, "Thanks guys." She nodded at Neji, who had his usual blank expression, before leaping over the railing. 

On the other side, Temari squinted, "So, I have to fight that little squirt?" 

"Take this seriously, Temari," said Baki, in a reprimanding tone, "we're here for a reason, remember it." 

Temari, unclipped her fan from her strap, and waved him off, "yeah, yeah, sure. I've got it all taken care of. Give me five minutes tops." With that, she leapt onto her fan, and floated down to where Hayate and Tenten waited. 

Gaara turned down to look, interested to see what would happen. He knew Temari would win, but he wondered how she would go about doing it. If he had changed over the period since the past Chuunin Exams, Temari had probably changed even more. She had learned from Shikamaru that arrogance would lead nowhere, especially during her match with him during the Chuunin Exams.

Down below, Hayate gave a cough, before he nodded to both fighters, "you may begin whenever you're ready." 

Temari smiled, "So I get to face a Konoha Shinobi…show me what ya got." 

"No problem," replied Tenten. Opening one of her many scrolls, Tenten touched it, summoning a hoard of weapons, ranging from normal shinobi tools like kunai and shuriken to heavy weapons, like axes and broadswords. With a rush, they all flew towards various points on Temari's body. 

'One-trick pony,' sighed Temari. Using her fan, she easily blew the weapons aside, with one massive stroke. Setting her fan down, she smiled and revealed one of its three moons. Tenten grimaced, as she pulled out a second scroll. "I'll give you two shots," explained Temari, "after each one, I'll reveal another part of this fan. If you can't beat me by then, it'll be game over for you." 

Tenten gasped, "Impossible! Not a single one came close." 'It seems Neji was right about her.'

Taking out a second scroll, Tenten leapt into the air, and made a show of twirling the scroll around. "Again," asked Temari, "it won't work." 

With puffs of smoke, at least two dozen weapons appeared. All pointed towards Temari, they began to move towards her. To add to it, Tenten pulled out a special kunai given to her by Neji, made of a special material that would not be swayed from its path by Temari's weaker wind attacks. Attached to it was an explosive tag.

"Wind Scythe," murmured Temari, before swinging her fan. The gust of wind resulting blew away the weapons, sending them into the walls and floor. As she set her fan down, Temari noticed the lone kunai coming her way. "Hm? I missed one? Whatever." 

Drawing her own kunai, Temari made to deflect the incoming one. To her surprise, her kunai was smashed into pieces. 'WHAT? Oh no! That must be one of Leaf's Special Brand Kunai's created to counter the elements. Shit, there's an explosive note. If I use my wind fan, it'll blow up in my face. Only one thing to do." 

In the stands, Lee and Guy cheered, shouting their power of youth motto. Neji smiled, 'C'mon Tenten, do it now.' 

With Temari's attention focused on the lone kunai. Tenten landed behind her, with two specially marked scrolls. "TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" Temari cursed as she heard the puffs of smoke behind her. She knew it could only mean that Tenten had summoned her weapons…all fifty of them. 

In front of her, the kunai landed, and the explosive tag exploded. A moment later, the weapons behind Temari pierced through the resulting smoke and debris. 

Baki was beside himself, "No way! It can't be!" 

"No," said Gaara, "Temari is okay. Watch."

At the top of the smoke, a fan shot out, followed quickly by Temari, who sported some burns, and had some kunai stuck in her back. The fan itself seemed to be damaged and was aflame, while Temari seemed okay. 

'Damn,' thought Neji, 'she must have used that damn fan of her to get above the explosion, and then used it to shield herself from the explosion. Then she used the force of the explosion to propel herself higher, while suffering little damage from Tenten's weapon attack.'

"Nice, Temari," complimented Shikamaru, quietly, "a real stunner. You almost had me worried for a moment." 

In the air, Temari smiled, "Nice work, girl. You 'almost' had me there. In any case, you managed to hurt me a bit. Let me return the favor. Wind Style: Rushing Wind Scythes!" With two sweeps of her arm, waves of wind swooped down and lifted Tenten into the air, while giving her minor cuts. The sand Kunoichi withheld her chakra, making the move knockout only. 

Tenten crashed to the ground, while Temari landed gracefully. Her charred fan landed at her side. It was okay; she could easily make a new one. 

Hayate quickly checked Tenten's pulse. "Hm…Tenten is unable to continue. Winner of the third match…Temari of the Sand."

"Whew," sighed Baki, relieved. 

As Temari leapt up, Gaara winked at her. Kankuro shook his head, "Geez, how'd you let that girl push you around so far?" Temari ignored him. 

On the other side, Guy watched as Lee picked Tenten up and set her on the ground. "Aw, Tenten lost." 

"Its okay, Lee," said Guy, "we will avenge Tenten's defeat, won't we?" 

"YES SIR," shouted Lee, "If I lose, I will do 10,000 laps around Konoha." Neji rolled his eyes, something he was doing more and more often while hanging around his Sensei.

Behind them, Ino woke up. "So, you're awake, eh?" 

Turning, Ino looked over at her rival. "What happened? Did I lose?" 

"Heh, I feel so disappointed. Tying with you…after that tough game I talked. I feel like crying." And it was true, to some point. Kakashi was right when he said Sakura couldn't bear to lose. And tying with her rival was almost the same. She had only done it to rekindle old friendships. 

"What a disgrace," mumbled Ino, "Oh yeah, what happened to your head band?" Sakura frowned, before feeling it to her side. "Oh, here it is." Before she could retie it, Ino snatched it from her hand.

"Here, I'll tie it for you." Sakura shrugged. "By the way," said Ino, "you've blossomed into a beautiful flower." Sakura smiled, 'Thanks, Ino…'

"Ino…thank you." 

Ignoring this, Ino continued, "But next time we fight, you don't get to take the easy way out by fainting. I'm gonna pound you to a pulp. As for Sasuke, I don't care what you say. I'm not just gonna let you have him without a fight." 

Sakura scowled, "Oh yeah! Well, right back at you. Hmph." Both girls looked away, though their hearts were feeling much lighter.

On the other side of Sasuke and Kakashi, Kisame groaned, as he leaned against the wall. "Bah, these pitiful fights cease to entertain me." Haku, Itachi, and Zabuza sighed. It was the fifth time he had complained.

"Quiet Sameki," reprimanded Zabuza, "we're not here for your enjoyment. Be patient, so I don't have to listen you whine all day." 

"Yeah, whatever, Buzaza-Sensei." Zabuza scowled, as he glared at his former colleague. 

"Hey," interrupted Sasuke, "can it guys. You'll get your turn soon enough. Besides, Sameki, why the rush? You saw what happened to Tachi there. What if you fight Naruto?" 

This time it was Kisame's turn to scowl, though he quickly looked away as Naruto winked at him.

Meanwhile, on the screen, the fighters for the fourth match appeared.

**Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro **

Kankuro snickered, "Finally, it's my turn." 

Baki frowned at him, "You better take this seriously, Kankuro. You saw what happened to Temari." 

Kankuro smiled, "Don't worry…I've got the Crow with me. See yas." 

On the other side, Shino leapt over the railing. "G-good luck, Shino," cheered Hinata, shyly, while Kiba let loose a loud roar of a cheer. 

"Hello there," greeted Kankuro, with a twisted smile. Shino did not reply. Hayate gave a cough before, "Alright…you may begin."

**Lionheart: A small delay, but only because I got caught up playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which is in my opinion, a well-worth buying game. Anyway, the next two matches will be a little more exciting, so, until then, enjoy this one. **

**See ya next week.**

Reviewers: Thanks a lot for your insightful comments...or not so insightful. Also, I had a singer who shared some songs. Thanks a lot. It was kind of strange, but at least it was nice and sweet. D


	24. Creatures and Their Uses

Creatures And Their Uses

**Creatures and Their Uses!**

"Alright," coughed Hayate, looking at Kankuro and Shino, "you may begin."

With a sudden and startling movement, Shino thrust his index finger at Kankuro as if he were singling him out. "I'm warning you," said Shino, speaking for the first time, since the prelims began, "if you go through with this, you'll get hurt so badly you'll never be the same. Walk away…while you still can."

Kankuro scowled, "That's some pretty tough talk, kid. Hn, I bet that's all you can do. Come on then…I'm betting I don't even need to use my signature Ninjutsu on you."

With a grin, Kankuro removed the wrapped up Crow from his back, letting its bandages dangle loosely. Shino glanced at this, before he suddenly charged. With some simple Taijutsu, Shino tested out his opponent's ability, throwing out a series of quick jabs.

Smiling with confidence, Kankuro dodged each one, all the while taunting his opponent. "That all you got, kid? This is a waste of my time."

Pushing away from Shino, Kankuro gained his distance. At the same time, he wires from his hands suddenly appeared. Barely moving, Shino twisted his body in ways to dodge the lashes of the wires. However, Kankuro, skilled as a puppet master, easily manipulated a single wire, catching Shino's cheek.

The flesh quickly tore open, but no blood emerged. Shino staggered a little, while glaring at the wires waving around in front of him. "Huh, those are Zankosen Severing Steel Wires. It seems you've incorporated diamond powder into them for an added cutting effect."

Watching, Naruto seemed impressed. "That's a new trick for Kankuro."

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke, "I wonder where he picked those up from?" He glanced over at Gaara who grinned at them. "Aha, there's our man. Gaara... that sneaky bastard."

"Hm?" Kankuro smiled, "It seems Leaf's Genins are knowledgeable. Yes, you're right. And with it, I'll cut you to ribbons." If Shino hadn't smiled, Kankuro would have missed it, but the grin on his face brought Kankuro's attention to his cut cheek. There was no blood. Instead, to Kankuro's disgust, bugs began to crawl out. "Bugs?! What the hell are you?" And then, stiffening, Kankuro whirled around to see thousands more right behind him. "Shit."

With a finger, Shino held out a single bug so that all could see, "Hmph! Do you like my little friends? They're called Kikaichu-parasitic destruction beetles. They attack swarms and devour the chakra of their prey. There's no way you'll survive an onslaught of this magnitude. So, if you value your life, you'd better surrender. There's no way you can focus your attention on myself and the beetles behind you."

"Shut up," demanded Kankuro. Shino paused at the sudden outburst. "You think you have me trapped, don't you," asked Kankuro?

"Here, kid. Let me show you what's inside this little baby right here."

Kankuro slapped his hands together, but Shino was quicker.

With a wave of his hand, Shino quickly marshaled his bugs and covered Kankuro with them, "Too late." As the bugs squirmed around and covered Kankuro's body, the mummified object suddenly unwrapped.

Kankuro stepped out, and flung out his Zankosen Steel Wires. Off guard, Shino was unable to dodge, and was cut up like a toy. Hinata closed her eyes, tears threatening to come out, while the other Konoha Shinobi's faces hardened. For a moment, it seemed Shino had really been killed.

"Wait," shouted Naruto, "it's not the end."

As quickly as his limbs were torn, Shino's body changed into a horde of beetles. At the same time, Kankuro's puppet, revealed under the first mass of beetles, popped out and joined his side. From the ceiling, Shino, relatively unharmed, dropped down, calling his bugs back to him. Slowly, they traveled up his arm, surrounding him like a weapon and shield.

"Ugh," grunted Kurenai, "that guy disgusts me."

"Nice try," said Shino, "but I already knew your real body was wrapped up in those bandages. I only waited to see what your double there was. So, you're a puppet master?" Well, now that I know, this should be easier."

Snarling, Kankuro groaned, "How did you know then? Huh?"

"Look at your headband." Kankuro's eyes shifted upwards. Even though he could not see it, he knew there was something there. With a swipe he snatched at anything that might be on his headband, revealing a lone beetle.

"WHAT? You tracked me with this?" he asked, crushing it.

"That one is a special beetle," said Shino, unperturbed by the fact his bug was killed. "It's a female. The female beetle gives off a special, undetectable odor. The only ones that can track it are the males of the same species as the female. When I pointed at you at the start, I was placing it on your headband, while distracting you with my pointless words."

"You know," retorted Kankuro, "you're starting to 'bug' me. I think you need to be squashed. Don't you dare think you're winning just because of a stupid female beetle!"

Swiping his arm, Kankuro sent his Crow puppet forward. Like a toy, it was flung towards Shino, arms extended. From a slit on its right wrist, a blade popped out, ready to pierce Shino's heart. "Hm? It's coated with poison," noted Shino, observing the drips of liquid.

Jumping to the side, Shino dodged, as the blade shot past him and into the wall behind him. In midair, the Crow turned again and opened its mouth, shooting two kunai out. Off-balance, Shino was struck in the forehead and leg.

Immediately, his body dissolved into the beetles, as he vanished again. Kankuro snarled, "Beetles?! Ugh, behind me…" Ducking low, Kankuro avoided Shino's fist as the bug-user sailed over his head.

"Not bad," complimented Kankuro, "using your bugs to create a clone and then circling around behind me."

"You're a puppet user, using mid to long range techniques. I judged you to be weak at close-ranged combat. That puppet master technique of yours forces you to focus on controlling the puppet…making it easier to find openings in the master's defenses."

Kankuro smirked, "Hey, not bad…figuring out a puppet master's weak point. However, I'm going to show you the fundamental battle techniques using this Ninjutsu. You'll see what the Crow can really do."

Directing his puppet forward, Kankuro twisted his strings so that the Crow's elbow shot up, revealing a hole where it connected to the upper arm. From this new hole, a purple ball shot out.

With a small 'boom', the ball exploded, releasing a cloud of poisonous smoke. "Damn," cursed Shino, trying to shield himself, "this is a poison smoke bomb. I've inhaled a bit." Leaping, Shino broke through the cloud of poison, and landed on his feet outside of its range. Looking around, he groaned as he saw he was surrounded by three objects, identical to the wrapped up Crow.

"I see," said Shino to himself, 'he must've wrapped himself up and then created two more doppelgangers. If I attack one, it'll leave me open to the other two."

As he pondered this, Shino heard a 'thud' right behind him, followed by blades snapping into place. Turning quickly, he saw the Crow right behind him, with six blades protruding from its abdominal section.

With a quick move, Shino avoided an incapacitating hit, though he was grazed by the poison coated blade. Weakened from the cloud of smoke and now this new wound, he dropped to one knee. With a thrust, bugs emerged from his arm, swarming over the Crow, and into its joints.

From Kankuro's hiding spot, the puppet master cursed, 'Damnit! I can't move the Crow. He must've gotten his bugs into its joints. Shit! The bugs are moving up the chakra strings I use to control the puppet.' With a snip of fingers, Kankuro severed the chakra strings, sending the bugs moving up it tumbling down.

"What? He severed his chakra strings?!"

Abruptly, the Crow's head, bug-free, detached from the main body. Jaw wide, a needle coated with poison was revealed. 'Heh,' thought Kankuro, 'its mere child's play for a first-rate puppet master like me to reattach severed strings. The Crow's been rigged with weapons from head to toe.' Confident, he yelled, "NOW DIE!"

Hayate's eyes widened as the head flew towards Shino's exposed face. Even now, the bugs were only returning to their master and would be unable to defend him. He himself would not be able to stop the attack either.

No interference was necessary however, as the Crow's head suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. From his spot, Kankuro gaped at his fingers. Beetles were crawling around, having chewed off his chakra string. Behind him, he felt a sudden weakness before he fell to the floor, covered in hundreds of beetles. Shino, noticing this, leaped forward, unwrapped Kankuro, and threw a sharp right punch straight to his face, sending the puppet user flying into a wall.

Recalling his beetles, Shino dropped to both knees, unable to move. Groaning from pain, Kankuro opened one eye, "H-how did your beetles know where to find me?"

"You're the one who dropped his guard," replied Shino slowly. "I distracted you with the beetles coming up your string so you wouldn't see the ones coming up from behind. Heh! All this time…they've been aiming for your headband."

Kankuro glanced at his fallen headband. His eyes widened at the sight of a single beetle. It hadn't been long since he received an explanation of it. "So…that's a female? When did you get it on me?"

Shino grinned, "That's right…it's a female. When I threw out that punch that you ducked under, you thought I missed, but in reality, I was only placing that female bug onto your headband. And you know what happened next."

Kankuro scowled, before falling to the ground. The Crow, useless without someone to control it, broke down, and fell next to its fallen master. Barely standing, Shino nodded to Hayate, who raised a hand, "Seeing as Kankuro is unable to continue, Shino is the winner!"

Baki's eyes shot open, "No way! How did that leaf Genin defeat Kankuro?"

Temari sighed, "Well, got it hand it to that bug-user," she complimented, watching Shino fall down, finally unconscious, "he's a little disgusting, but it's pretty impressive to take out Kankuro."

"Agreed," said Gaara. Baki glared at them, "You do know what this means right? Our plans are all ruined."

"Whatever," replied Gaara, "whether Kankuro is in the finals or not won't hinder the plan. Besides, I don't intend on losing, Sensei, so don't worry." Baki scowled at him. He then glanced over at Saizo from the Cloud team. The latter had a furious look on his face.

On the other side, a medic team, along with team eight, surrounded Shino's body. Above them, Naruto was laughing, "HAHA, Kankuro had it coming to him. Still, I can't believe Shino won. That guy is creepy, but his tactics are impressive. He's almost as smart as Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned, "Great…some support, Naruto."

"Hey look," pointed Sasuke to the screen, "looks like you're up Naruto. And you've got Kiba too. You freaking lucky bastard. I'm the only one who had to have a tough fight. Sakura got Ino, and you get Dog-for-brains…god damn…"

"Boo-hoo," moaned Naruto, equally distressed, "that's no fun. Maybe I'll pull a Sakura. I should anyway…I don't like the way that Saizo guy is watching me now. He's probably looking for a weakness."

"Probably," agreed Kakashi, "so, he is Saizo of Black Lightning? What's he doing here? I thought he was S-ranked in our bingo-books."

"Yeah," answered Naruto, "but apparently, he's still a Genin. He's probably as good as Sakura…so he'll be a tough opponent. The thing with him is…I'll be able to beat him…but I might have to die doing so." And with that said, Naruto left a bewildered Kakashi to his thoughts.

Leaping to the ground, Naruto faced off against an overconfident Kiba, who was snickering. The Dog master had no clue of Naruto's true abilities, and still remembered him as the one who couldn't even perform a transformation jutsu right.

Above him, Sakura cheered, "GO NARUTO!"

Ino glanced at her, "you really think Naruto can beat Kiba?"

Sakura smirked, "Just wait and see. Kiba won't know what hit him."

Down below, Kiba was beside himself. Thinking lucky he recalled the day he first transferred to Iruka's class. They had been practicing Transformation Jutsus, and Naruto was up. He had woken up to mass laughter and had curiously watched Naruto try to imitate the Third Hokage. The result was noticeably similar but with terrible flaws, especially in the lips. He had remembered Iruka mentioned that Naruto had been at the academy for three years.

'There's no way he could have improved too much since becoming a Genin. Akamaru and I can take him easy.'

Raising a fist, Kiba grinned, "Don't worry! I'll be kind and make this fast."

Naruto nodded, "Fast huh? Sure, we can do that."

"Don't bother with the cool act," retorted Kiba, "you can't beat me."

"Well," said Hayate, "if everyone is ready?"

"Hold on," interrupted Naruto, "that dog? Can he use it?"'

"Uh," thought Hayate, glancing over at Akamaru. "Yes," replied Hayate, "he is allowed to. In fact aids or creatures may be summoned and used, much like the bug-user and that puppet-user."

Naruto's smile broadened, "Oh goodie. Alright, I'm ready to go."

"You may begin," continued Hayate.

Chakra flaring, Kiba let loose a whoop, "HERE I COME! Beast Mimicry! Down All Fours Technique." With a snarl, Kiba dropped to his hands, hunching his back, and taking the form of a dog. Dashing forward with blinding speed, Kiba cut the distance between him and Naruto quickly. With his elbow extended, he knocked it straight into Naruto's stomach, knocking the Genin into a wall.

Grinning, he stood. "Hah…he's down for the count already, sir."

Above, Ino chuckled, "Just as I thought. There's no way a loser like Naruto could beat Kiba."

"Hah, you're so wrong, Ino-pig. Naruto's taking it easy on Kiba. But in the end, he's going to wipe the floor with him."

Kurenai smirked and turned to Kakashi, "looks like that makes two wins for my team." Kakashi, smirking back, winked, and then pointed down below. Stunned, Kurenai looked down, only to see Naruto back on his feet, bleeding, but otherwise, smiling.

"Don't underestimate me, dog-breath," said Naruto, "I was just letting you one shot at me. That way…when I beat the crap out of you, you can say you managed that at least."

"What…no way," murmured Kiba. Growling, Kiba turned fully, "you talk big for someone bleeding all over the place." 'WOOF WOOF,' agreed Akamaru.

Naruto laughed and then waved his hand over his mouth. Immediately, the bleeding stopped and the cuts were healed. Kiba's mouth dropped, "W-what the…?"

"Medical Ninjutsu," explained Naruto. "Alright, then…let's go."

"Fine with me," retorted Kiba, charging forward. With a flick, Kiba sent in a smoke bomb, filling Naruto's vision with smoke. "GOTCHA," shouted Kiba, sniffing his way to Naruto. To the watchers, there was a great deal of shouting and pounding being heard, although it was impossible to tell how many hits were being landed, who was landing them, or, anything significant at all.

At last, Naruto's body flew out from the smoke, Akamaru trailing him. As the smoke cleared, revealing Kiba, Naruto planted his own smoke bomb. Watching, Kiba heard a distinct bark, before Akamaru bounded out from the smoke. Smiling, Kiba extended his arms, "Great job, Akamaru...huh?"

Akamaru came, but he did not jump into his master's arms. Instead, he growled and bit Kiba in the arm.. "What," shouted Kiba?

'POOF!'

Stunned, Kiba staggered back, as Akamaru was revealed to be Naruto. "Gotcha!" The smoke clearing, Akamaru was revealed, held up by a second Naruto. The real Naruto pushed Kiba back, "Man you taste like dog. Here goes! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

The blows from the punch pounded Kiba, forcing him back with each hit. "And here's the finish," shouted Naruto, throwing a final right hook. Caught in the face, Kiba's body did a 180, before he collapsed to the floor. From above, Ino, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata were stunned. Naruto had just hit Kiba with a twenty-five hit combo.

"No way," shouted Ino, "when did Naruto get so strong?"

"Impossible," said Kurenai, "Kakashi, what method did you use to train Naruto?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Oh, just a little of this and that. More importantly, lots of exercise and good diet." Kurenai frowned.

Slowly, Kiba stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth, "So…you've got a little stronger have you…? Ugh…damn!" In his mind, he was stunned, 'Damnit, Naruto shouldn't be this strong. I can't believe that little bugger actually tricked me. Well…it won't work again."

Standing, Kiba glanced over at Akamaru, looking sympathetic. An idea sprung to his mind. "Alright, Naruto, you got a lucky shot. No more holding back from here on out."

Naruto chuckled, "I thought you were going to make this quick, Dog-for-brains?"

A vein bulged in Kiba's head, "WHAT D'YOU CALL ME? TAKE THIS!" Dashing forward, Kiba made for another power blow, but Naruto, faster, gave him an upper cut to the chin he would not forget for a long time.

Jumping up, Naruto did a quick spin-kick, sending the airborne Kiba soaring away. Groaning, Kiba landed again. "Hn, okay…that's it."

"You seem to be saying that a lot," taunted Naruto, "but I'm still here."

Kurenai groaned, 'Damn, Kiba is falling into Naruto's mind games. He needs to control himself. Wait a minute…"

Down below, Kiba had dug into his bag, pulling out two pellets. The first he swallowed, and the second he threw over to Akamaru. Naruto frowned, "military rations pellet? Hn, just like an animal…"

Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously, "I mean it, Naruto, no holds-barred….no mercy."

"Funny," replied Naruto, stroking his chin, as if trying to remember something, "I thought you said you were going all out earlier. Hmph, must be my imagination."

Meanwhile, Akamaru, having digested the pellet, began to growl. With a quick swipe, Akamaru, now with red fur, destroyed the Naruto clone and rejoined his master. "Here goes," shouted Kiba, "block this, Naruto! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Man-Beast Doppelgangers!" Jumping on Kiba's back, Akamaru turned into a replica of Kiba. "And now," continued Kiba, "Beast Mimicry! Down On All Fours Jutsu!"

"This is it for Naruto," said Shino, "Kiba's pellet gives him almost double the amount of chakra he has. Naruto won't be able to stop his ultimate attack now."

Dashing forward, the two Kiba's attacked Naruto from both sides, forcing the blonde to go on the defensive. With a steady buildup of chakra in his feet, Naruto ran up the nearby wall after he was trapped, dodging a pass by Kiba. As he flipped, Kiba saw an opening. "There! Beast Mimicry Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!"

Spinning rapidly, Kiba and Akamaru repeatedly crashed into Naruto, sending him flying through the air. When their attack at last stopped, Naruto lay motionless on the floor, covered in blood.

Landing, Kiba grinned, "Well, now we can really see the difference between our levels. Good job, Akamaru and….huh?"

Ahead of him, Naruto was slowly rising. "God, you hit like a dog too… I swear Sakura punches harder than your Fang over Fang."

Sasuke tensed as he felt a killer intent next to him. Turning, he saw Sakura glaring down. "I swear….if he wasn't in a match, I'd kill him."

"Hn, you're a stubborn one aren't you," replied Kiba, unperturbed now that he felt he was winning. "Alright Akamaru…one more time. Fang over Fang!"

'Here we go,' thought Naruto, as he braced himself. 'Smoke bomb…now!' Hidden by the smoke, Naruto quickly placed his hands together, "Transform!" As Kiba got closer, he suddenly stopped. He had seen something impossible.

"Aha, very clever," said Kakashi, who had finally set aside his book, his curiosity getting the better of him.

As the smoke cleared, three Kiba's were revealed. "Wow," said Ino, "Naruto transformed into Kiba. When did he get so smart? Now Kiba doesn't know who to attack."

"Exactly," said Sakura, "and meanwhile, Naruto's free to attack either one. C'mon, let's keep watching.

Down below, Kiba glared from one copy to another. "Hn, I see what you're up to. However, a word of warning…I was careless before, but now I'm on to you. Your transformation jutsu won't work on me again. Want me to tell you why," asked Kiba, suddenly facing one of the copies.

"I can smell ya, kid," said Kiba, before giving one of the clones a punch into the face. "Never underestimate a canine's smell."

"Hmph," laughed Kurenai, "Kiba, by directing chakra into his nose, can multiply his sense of smell to tens and thousand times the normal strength. He was easily able to pick out Naruto and Akamaru.

'POOF!'

Kiba's eyes widened at the sight of Akamaru's body lying on the floor. Sasuke grinned, "Well well…isn't this an interesting development."

"A trick worthy of our young prankster," said Kakashi.

"Kiba was fooled," asked Shino? "How did he confuse the smell?"

Whirling around, Kiba faced the other copy, "So…you're Naruto…mocking me there. Well take this." And with a punch even fiercer than the first, Kiba knocked the other copy onto the floor, unconscious.

'POOF!' It was Akamaru.

Kurenai's eyes shot open, "I see. Kiba was tricked…"

As Kiba stared wide-eyed at Akamaru, Naruto transformed back into his real self. With a grin, he charged the unsuspecting Kiba. By the time the dog-master turned, he was already on a free ride from Naruto's fist.

Landing hard, Kiba groaned for a moment, before he struggled up. Glancing to his left, he noticed Akamaru, burned out, and unconscious. 'Akamaru…argh…'

"Hey…you should be careful what techniques you use," taunted Naruto, "or they'll just be used against you."

"Hey," said Kakashi, "that's my line."

Scowling, Kiba bit his hand to relax himself and his emotions. 'Damnit, I can't let this kid get to me. I have to calm down. Okay…whew… I still have the advantage of strength and speed. I'll finish him with my fang over fang.'

"Here goes! Beast Mimicry!"

"Fang over Fang, right," interrupted Naruto, with a smile. And to Kiba's horror, Naruto perfectly imitated his best move, and smashed into him with his own technique. Coughing up blood, Kiba flew through the air like a broken toy, stunned at what had just happened.

'Impossible," thought Kurenai, "that move is a secret of the Inuzuka clan. Where did Naruto learn it from? Kakashi…what have you been doing to this boy?'

"Ugh," groaned Kiba, "W-what the heck is going on? How did you copy my moves?"

"I told you," said Naruto, "you should be careful what moves you use…otherwise they'll just be used against you."

Standing, Kiba let out a scream of anguish, "NARUTO, I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"Too late. I'm tired of playing Ninja with you," interrupted Naruto, with a look of finality in his eye. In his right hand, there was a bright blue ball of chakra. Kiba's eyes widened, as Naruto shouted, "Rasengan! Spiraling Sphere!"

The impact of the Rasengan on Kiba's stomach lifted the boy into the air, before a powerful gust of wind enforced with the raw power of Naruto's chakra, passed through him. A moment later, Kiba was spinning away, a result of getting hit by the Rasengan. He did not get back up.

Kurenai's eyes shot open, "The Rasengan! When did Naruto learn a move like that? I thought he was a dunce…and here, he's performing A-rank moves."

"Hoho," said the Third, "very amusing…so he has inherited the Fourth's techniques. I like it."

"Winner…Naruto Uzumaki," declared Hayate, after examining Kiba.

**22222**

**Lionheart: And there we go. Personally I liked the Shino fight. I can't wait till I get around to the REAL fights in the finals, so until then, enjoy these slow fillers until we get there. See ya!**


	25. Courage And Strength

**Courage And Strength!**

"Winner… Naruto Uzumaki!"

"WHOHOO," cheered Lee, raising a fist, "Go Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and then waved cheerfully up at his teams. Sasuke maintained his composure, but his lips curled into a smile, while Kakashi continued to read his book. Kisame scowled, obviously pretending to be disinterested, while Itachi and Haku remained as emotionless as ever. Naruto's eyes briefly rested on Neji, who blinked, before turning away. He then flashed a smile at Sakura, "Oi, SAKURA! I WON!"

"Now that feels good," agreed Sakura, clapping a stunned Ino on the back. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, looking down at Naruto as if he never properly noticed him before.

"Amazing," said Shino. "Somehow, Naruto beat Kiba with that technique."

Kurenai threw a glance at Kakashi, 'Geez… what kind of method does Kakashi use to teach Naruto? I can't believe this same kid was the class dunce.' "Hey, Asuma," she said, grabbing her Jounin colleague by the arm.

"Wha?"

"Hey, is it just me, or has Naruto's abilities…like shot off the charts?"

"Ahh," mumbled Asuma. "Yeah, you know…umm…I wonder what Kakashi does to him. Maybe it's that super special training technique he was bragging about a few years ago, but could never show because he always failed his team."

Curious, Kurenai threw Kakashi a glare, as if to get his attention. The silver-haired copy-cat remained tightly absorbed into his book, however, and Kurenai was forced to turn to Naruto, who was coming up.

Beside her, Hinata was fidgeting with a small box. 'Oh my god…he's coming…he's really coming over here. What do I do?'

"Easy as pie," bragged Naruto, as he sprinted up the stairs.

As he got closer, Hinata's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. 'He's here…ah…should…should I give this to him?'

"H-hey…Naruto…" She nervously held out the box, before closing her eyes.

Kurenai smiled. 'Hinata? Well well…'

Naruto stopped in his tracks, just about to pass Hinata by. "Huh? Oh, Hinata. Yeah, what's up? Sorry for pounding Kiba up like that. Huh? What's this stuff?"

"An ointment for wounds," replied Kurenai.

Naruto squinted at the box, before taking hold of it. "For me? Wow, awesome…thanks Hinata. Don't you think you should give this to Kiba, though? I'm sure he needs it more than I do." He made to return the box, but now that Hinata was rid of it, she seemed determined not to hold it again.

"N-no…I-I have another one…"

"You sure," asked Naruto?

"Just take it, Naruto," said Kurenai. "And say…" But it was too late. With a bow, Naruto had already bounded off to rejoin his teammates, who clapped him on the back. Team Seven's members were all set. Down below, Kiba was being removed by a medic team. He remained conscious, but a look of pure disappointment was on his face.

'Don't be sad, Kiba,' thought Kurenai, 'it seems you're opponent was a worthy one after all. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You fought honorably.'

Meanwhile, a whir on the screen indicated the next pair was being chosen. Neji scowled when he saw the pair. 'Damnit…curse my bad luck. And here I thought I could actually use some of my new techniques.'

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

Hinata's eyes shot open, and she shot an involuntary look at her cousin. Neji returned the look, but he quickly turned away, before leaping down into the arena. Next to him, Naruto was no longer smiling. A dark look passed over his eyes, as he stared down at Neji. 'So, Neji, what kind of stunts are you gonna pull now?'

As Hinata slowly walked down the walkway towards the stairs, Kurenai squirmed uneasily. She did not like this match up one little bit. 'Hinata…be careful…'

A few moments later, Neji and Hinata were facing each other.

"I…never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other…Lady Hinata," said Neji, letting his lips curl into a smile. "This is a…surprise."

Hinata gulped, "Neji…big brother…"

High above, Kakashi explained to Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, and Itachi the situation with Neji and Hinata. "Both of them are members of Konoha's oldest and most illustrious family, through whose veins flow the most elite and accomplished bloodline…The Hyuuga Clan. But they're not quite brother and sister."

"Interesting…so…these are the famous Byakugan users," growled Kisame, excitedly, "I always wanted to fight the Byakugan. So, how are these two related?"

"Well…it's complicated," answered Kakashi, "I guess you could say they're related in the same way…that a tree branch is related to the trunk."

As Kisame tried to ponder what this meant, Itachi turned, "Isn't that Neji the son of the Hyuuga sent to his death?"

"That's correct," replied Kakashi.

"I don't get it," said Kisame, "branch and trunk?"

Before Kakashi could elaborate, Lee had raised a finger, "Aha! I shall explain! Hinata is a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji is a member of the clan that supports it."

"So, I wonder how these two will manage to find the will to fight each other," said Kisame.

Kakashi glanced down below, "I imagine…not very difficult…if I remember the clan hostilities right." 'And yet,' thought Kakashi, '…this Neji is from the future…perhaps he has overcome that particular hatred.'

"Huh, clan hostilities," asked Haku? "Similar to mine?"

"Not quite," said Kakashi, scratching his head, "Lee. Why don't you explain?"

"Yosh! For many years, there has been a certain strain between the two branches of the Hyuuga Clan. I don't know the details, but it seems that the main branch made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored only the main branch. This was to retain the purity of their blood and to preserve the family line. The branch members still burn with hatred and humiliation from it."

"Well…won't this be entertaining," said Kisame.

Back down, Hayate nodded, "Well…please begin the match!"

Sliding his right foot slightly, Neji readied himself. "Lady Hinata…Are you ready? I shall not go easy on you. Prepare yourself!"

With a frightened look, Hinata took a step back.

Neji's grunted, "With eyes like that, you'll never become a shinobi. You're all sweetness and light, Lady Hinata…a peacemaker. You are easily led and not a leader. Show some confidence and prove to me you truly want to advance yourself to a higher level. Because… unless you break through that barrier, that you yourself have erected, you'll never conquer me.

Hinata's eyes widened, "I-I…"

"Don't allow yourself to be the pampered little baby of the main branch. They say a leopard can't change its spots. At one time, I used to believe in those words. But then, I was defeated… badly…by a boy who failed his graduation exam three times."

Hinata gulped, 'N-Naruto…? Naruto beat Neji?'

And I was told, "Even a caged bird, when it smartens up…will try to open the cage door with its beak, never giving up its dream…to fly free again. You are that bird…free yourself from your self-established weakness and fight me."

"Well," mumbled Naruto, smiling, "looks like I don't have to worry after all."

"This ceases to amuse me," said Kisame, grumbling, "all this mushy mushy talk … wake me up when it's my turn."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. 'Well, looks like Neji is not as bad as I first made him out to be. And yet, he is going to be a hard match for Hinata.' "Go, Hinata, you can do it!"

"YEAH HINATA," shouted Sakura, Lee, and Naruto, "you can do it! HINATA…HINATA…HINATA!" Their cries and shouts rang across the room, echoing off the walls.

'T-they're cheering me on,' thought Hinata. She looked ahead, and there, Neji was smiling.

"Looks like you have quite a cheering section," said Neji. "And…your eyes have changed now. You seem to be taking this a little more seriously. I'm glad. Don't hold yourself in such a shameful way to the Hyuuga Clan. And now…we fight."

With that, Neji lowered his body into the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance. Hinata, taking a deep breath, did the same. "Thank you, big brother. But, why are you helping me?"

"Well, let's not get into that," said Neji. "Byakugan!" The familiar veins popped out around Neji's eyes while his pupil narrowed a bit.

"Byakugan," shouted Hinata in a similar manner. "Big brother…let's fight!" Both ran at each other at the same time, stopping short, just within striking range. What followed was, to all of the observers, the strangest exchange of thrusts, pushes, and parries, they had ever seen.

At the same time, both fighters circled each other, thrusting their palms out, before quickly bringing it back to prepare for another thrust. At the same time, they ducked and side stepped each other, looking for an opening.

"What a boring fight," said Sasuke, who had never in his life seen a Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga battle. "Geez and we still have what? Four more bouts after this. Yawn…."

"All they're doing is gently tapping each other," noted Haku, "they can't possibly be doing anything more than scratching each other." As he said this, Hinata got under Neji's strike and struck him in the shoulder. With a groan, Neji slid back against the ground, coming to a stop some five feet away.

"Ah," said Lee, "but a scratch would be all it took for one of them to win."

"What do you mean," asked Haku? "You see," said Lee, "unlike the Taijutsu that Master Guy and I train in, which is all about bruises and broken bones – a style that is called Goken or "ferocious fist"… The Hyuuga Clan employs Juken, "or gentle fist." Their methods involve striking a person's chakra system, through which chakra flows. By striking that, they can also damage a person's internal organs, leading to a breakdown from within."

"Impossible," said Haku, "the chakra network is said to be invisible. How could they possibly see it?"

"The Byakugan, I suppose," said Itachi, "its perceptive ability must be something to be able to detect the chakra network."

"Yes," agreed Kakashi, "the Juken style… where the user channels his/her own chakra through the portals in their hands into an opponent's body, damaging their chakra network. There's no way to strengthen the internal organs, so anybody struck with that kind of blow is going to succumb."

Down below, Hinata whirled around, almost slapping Neji in the head. Neji gently went with the blow, sliding his right, before thrusting his palm out to stop it. As he did this, Hinata whirled the other way, and struck out with her palm, catching Neji in the stomach.

"She's pushing him," said Shino.

"No," said Kurenai, one moment before it happened. Neji had intended for the blow and had taken it. While Hinata's hand was outstretched, the Hyuuga genius thrust two fingers into Hinata's shoulder, and the other hand struck Hinata's chest.

"Game over," said Neji. Hinata coughed violently, before she gently slid to the ground. "I didn't strike your heart too much so you should be okay. But, I'm glad that you picked yourself up, Lady Hinata. It was a pleasure fighting you. Proctor," he said to Hayate, "call the match."

Before Hayate could respond, Hinata thrust out her palm striking Neji in the ankle. "Not yet…I'm not done yet, big brother." And with a speed that surprised Neji, she bolted up, and thrust with her right hand. Instinctively, Neji's let his hands take him over, stopping the thrust and jabbing two fingers upwards towards the arm.

A change had come over Hinata's body. It seemed rigid and she was gazing emptily ahead. "My attacks…they have no effect on you," she said.

Neji nodded, "allow me to show you." And he pulled up Hinata's sleeve revealing her arms. Small red dots could be seen along the length of the arm. Hinata gasped, "You mean? This whole time…since the very beginning?"

"Yes…I can detect the Tenketsu…chakra points. I have struck every single node in your arms and legs. You won't be able to use the Gentle Fist Style for the rest of this match."

"Tenketsu…impressive," said Itachi. "He is only a branch member and yet he is stronger than the main branch."

"What Tenketsu are we talking about now," asked Haku.

"Remember the chakra system we were talking about, Haku," asked Kakashi. "The Tenketsu…or 361 points along that same network... They are no larger than the size of pin. In theory, if you can strike the Tenketsu, you can halt or enhance the flow of an enemy's chakra. To be able to, in the heat of battle, perceive and strike so accurately, is beyond normal."

Down below, Neji flicked his finger and Hinata fell down onto her back. "Lady Hinata…you have fought bravely. Cease your attempts…I have clearly won the match."

"N-no…," mumbled Hinata, as she struggled to stand. Neji winced.

'You idiot,' he thought. He glanced upwards at Naruto, who frowned. He raised his eyebrows and then nodded towards Hinata.

"I see," said Neji, "you will not give up, will you?"

"I…n-never…go back on my word…" Neji's eyes widened. "…Because that too, is my shinobi way!" She too glanced upwards at Naruto, 'and in front of Naruto…I can't bear to look uncool.'

Neji tilted his head, "Your shinobi way, huh? Hmph! Then, allow me to show you my shinobi way! Lady Hinata…keeps this up and you will be a splendid Konoha Shinobi. However, it is high time that you meet defeat. Here I come!"

And with a speed that Kakashi couldn't even keep up with, Neji materialized in front of Hinata. A series of seventeen strikes later sent Hinata flying into the air. Before she hit the ground, Neji easily caught her. "Almost Lady Hinata…but you're not quite there yet." Setting her unconscious form down, he stepped back and stared back at Naruto, who nodded at him.

"Seeing as Hinata is unable to continue," said Hayate, coughing, "Neji is the winner!"

A medic team rushed out along with Kurenai to check on Hinata. "She'll be alright," said one of the medics, "she's just low on chakra. She'll wake in about an hour or so."

Kurenai nodded, "alright…" She turned once more to look at Neji's retreating form. 'What was up with that guy? Why was he trying so hard to help Hinata? Not that I should complain, but this merits investigation.'

Meanwhile, Lee was getting psyched up. "Yes! It's finally my turn." He glanced over at Gaara, who responded by giving him a wink."

On the board, the next two names were announced.

"**Sameki vs. Kinjo"**

Itachi kicked a sleeping Kisame in the head.

Groaning, Kisame slowly woke up. "What the…? Why'd you do that?"

"It's your turn…"

Kisame brightened, while Lee glared disbelieving at the screen. "Wha? Really? Finally it's my turn," shouted Kisame. "So who am I fighting? Huh? Oh, that's one of those Cloud Shinobi Twins…Kinjo, huh? Should be fun…"

"Here we go," said Sasuke, "now we can see just what those Cloud Shinobis are up to."

"Agreed," Replied Naruto, "Saizo, Kinjo, and that Rock Shinobi Kyo… hmmm…I wonder what they're thinking."

Down below, Kisame and Kinjo faced each other. "Kinda odd seeing an adult like you taking the Chuunin Exams," said Kisame, "what kind of baby are you?"

Kinjo snarled, "What your mouth, brat. You'd be a fool to underestimate me."

"Ho ho," said Kisame, bored. "You're not worth my time."

"What's that shark-for brains," countered Kinjo, taking notice of Kisame's appearance.

A vein popped in Kisame's skull, "what'd you just call me, fat ass?! Proctor, start the match already."

"Yes, please do," said Kinjo, with equal anger. Like Chouji, he was chubby, not fat. "We'll see who the fatass is after I'm through with you, shark-head."

"Uh," mumbled Hayate, "alright…begin!"

With a snarl, both warriors lunged at each other, before dishing out their strongest punch. "Good block," shouted Kinjo, when Kisame parried his punch, "I'd hate to see your brain spill out on the wall so quickly."

Kisame countered, but his punch too was parried, "Hah! The only thing we'll see is your chugly face implanted into that wall over there."

Steaming mad, Kinjo back flipped away from Kisame, before placing his hands together. "That's it! I'm gonna slice you into bits. Ninja Art!"

"Too late," shouted Kisame, dashing in, and swiping with his forearm. Initially, it appeared that he had missed, but a moment later, a dumb-struck Kinjo was punched into a wall.

Groaning, Kinjo stood, "W-what the?! Where did my chakra go?"

Kisame chuckled, as he showed off some kind of fleshy substance on his arm. It was, in fact, part of the Samehada Sharkskin, which he had dismantled in fear of discovery of his identity. He had placed parts of it on his arms, allowing him to continue to slice through opponent's chakra. "This thing right here…it cuts through chakra. The air was ripe with yours and I cut it all away."

"What," shouted Kinjo, "you second-rate thief… How dare you do something like that to me? Still, I still have tons of reserves left. Take this," he shouted. "Ninja Art!" Lightning emerged from Kinjo's hand, taking the form of a blade. "Dodge this one, huh?"

Leaping forward, Kinjo took a swipe, which Kisame easily dodged. As he did so, however, sparks flew out from the sword, hitting Kisame in the chest. With a groan, the mist assassin crashed to the ground; his shirt smoking.

"Haha, I forgot to mention," said Kinjo, "my blade can send of electricity at will. Even if I don't hit you with the full power of the blade, I'll still get you with the aftershock. Besides, you can't dodge forever."

And with that said, Kinjo dashed forward again. He swung upwards this time, forcing Kisame to jump back. This time, as Kisame was shocked, Kinjo formed a hand sign, "Lightning Style: Spark Ball!" Ball of electricity formed around him. With a wave, they all crashed into Kisame, knocking him back and sending his body into convulsions.

When he stopped, Kinjo landed near and held his blade over Kisame's head. "And now…the end." As he raised the lightning blade up and as Hayate readied to call the match, Kisame's mouth shot open, "I don't think so!"

And, quicker than Kinjo could react, Kisame blasted out a torrent of water that carried him all the way to the ceiling. The electricity reacted with Kinjo's blade, sending currents running through its user's body. As a follow up, Kisame leapt up above Kinjo and sent him back down with a smash to the stomach.

With a crash, Kinjo hit the ground. He groaned, but began to stand even as Kisame used another of his own techniques, "Water Style: Exploding Shockwave!" From his mouth, Kisame spewed out a stream of water, which began to expand until it formed a seven foot tall tidal wave.

"Shit," cursed Kinjo, "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Strike!"

Up above, Naruto turned away, not bothering to watch the result of the fight. "That guy is an idiot…sending a lightning based jutsu straight into an oncoming water style jutsu. He's done for."

"Eww," said Sakura…

Down below, Kinjo had just managed to shoot off his attack, when the wave covered his body. The thunderbolt, hitting the water, spread through quickly, even diverting back to its caster. As Kinjo screamed in agony, Kisame cut off the stream coming from his mouth and leapt away, before thrusting out his arm to deflect a single bolt that had broken through his attack.

"Water Style: Liquid Bullets! Hah!"

As Kinjo stood up, he met a face-full of water shot off with a powerful force. The strike sent him flying into a wall. He would not be spared, as a series of liquid bullets crashed into various parts of his body. By the time Kisame was done, Kinjo resembled nothing more than a chewed and bent-up toy.

Hayate briefly examined him, before standing up, "Kinjo is unable to continue. Winner of the seventh match. Sameki!"

"W-wait," grumbled Kinjo, raising a finger, "I-I'm not…done yet."

Kisame scowled, "Pathetic…"

High above, Sasuke said the same, "Pathetic is right. And yet…something is strange about all this."

"You saw it too," asked Naruto, with a calculating look?

"Yeah, there was no way Kisame should have been able to win that easily. We predicted he would win, but I would have thought he would have to fight a little more thoroughly."

Kakashi joined in, leaning his head to catch their hushed conversation. "So, you think even Kinjo threw the match?"

"Maybe," said Naruto. "I don't know yet, but Kinjo isn't as weak as he demonstrated. Perhaps he underestimated Kisame…but…I don't know. We'll see what Shinjo, Saizo, and Kyo pull off next."

Kakashi set down his book. His eyes wandered over to where Shinjo was, in his opinion, harshly yelling at his younger brother. Next to them, Saizo was smiling at him. Kakashi scowled, 'So that's Black Lightning Saizo…of Hidden Cloud village. They say his techniques rival my Chidori. He has already earned himself an S-rank in our Bingo Books. What the heck is he doing participating in a Chuunin Exam? Hn, well I can't complain. Naruto and Sasuke here both exceed even that. But this worries me… I'll have to watch very closely these last few matches.'

Nearby, Lee suddenly jumped up and cheered, "Finally, it's my turn…huh?"

Naruto's mouth dropped too. "Wha?" for Lee's opponent was not Gaara, but Saizo himself, 'Oh shit…'

"Well, here I go, Master Guy," shouted Lee.

"Go Lee," cheered Guy, giving him a thumbs up. "Do your thing."

"Yes Sir," shouted Lee, before hopping over and down to the ground below.

On the other side, Gaara's eyes narrowed. 'interesting…'

Nearby, a cloud materialized under Saizo, and he gently and slowly floated down to the arena. His eyes drifted over to where Lee was throwing out punches into the air. "Hello there. My name is Saizo. I hope you give me a good fight." His eyebrows rose gently as he jumped off his cloud and bent down into a fighting stance.

**Lionheart: Whew, sorry for the delay, but I had a project the first week and last week I just decided to take a break. Updates will continue regularly starting from today. Thanks for waiting and see you next time.**

**Only four more battles to be covered and they will most likely be done in one huge chapter next week. Stay tuned. **

**Lee VS Saizo the next battle…what will happen? **


	26. The Cloud Shinobi

**Shinobi Shinigami: Ack, you were right. Negative repels negative. I don't know what the heck I was thinking. Thanks for pointing that out for me.**

**The Cloud Shinobi! Conclusion of the Preliminaries!**

"It is a pleasure to be able to face off against such an esteemed person such as yourself," complimented Lee, as he squared away into his standard Taijutsu stance, holding one hand up in a baiting way.

Saizo nodded briefly, "I see that you wear an outfit similar to the one they call Might Guy! You are trained by him, no?"

Lee's enthusiasm burst through the roof, "YOSH! GUY SENSEI is my great master and he is the greatest teacher in all of Konoha!"

Saizo smiled, "Yes, I imagine he is quite powerful to earn the reputation he has. Well, now, proctor…shall we begin?"

Hayate glanced at both men. "Are both fighters ready? Ahem…" After a nod from both Saizo and Lee, Hayate nodded, coughed, and "Alright…you may begin!"

Lee took the initial attack for himself, lunging forward. Slightly jumping up in mid-air, he threw out a quick round house kick, aimed for the head. A lazy flick of Saizo wrist knocked the kick away. Opening his free hand, Saizo gathered chakra, and flicked it open, releasing a shocking spark that hit Lee in the stomach.

Unfazed, Lee spun around, dropping to the ground, for a low sweep. The attack failed as a bolt of lightning, summoned with a swipe of Saizo's arm, struck Lee's ankle, causing the Taijutsu Specialist to miss poorly.

With a groan, Lee ignored the pain, and sprung to his feet. He threw out a punch, but this was easily blocked, and countered with a powerful round house kick by Saizo. In turn, Lee raised his own leg and twisted it to meet Saizo's leg, before using the leg to throwing out a front heel kick. Pushing off Lee, Saizo gained some distance to avoid any damage, before blocking an overhand smash.

"Lightning Style," said Saizo, grabbing Lee's hand, "Circuit rush!" From Saizo's body, lightning transferred to Lee's via his hand. Lee let out an anguished cry, but quickly broke free from the grab by twisting his arm out.

Leaping back, he countered with, "Dynamic Entry!" Jumping up, he shot forward like a rocket, breaking through Saizo's guard and knocking him to the ground. Back rolling up, Saizo spit out, before he chuckled.

"Come on now," taunted Saizo, "don't tell me this is all you've got. I expected you to be able to hit a little harder, eh? Huh? Oh shit!"

While he had been busy talking, Saizo had missed the fact that Lee was not as injured as he was letting on. With a quick move, he got behind Saizo, "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

Saizo was quick on the uptake, whirling around, and moving seemingly as fast as the punches coming at him. "Impressive," said Naruto, "he avoided each hit." Down below, Saizo was beginning his own set of strikes, dashing in and using his own style of Taijutsu to attack. His first attacks came with all kicks. Lee, being a Taijutsu master countered with his own brand of attacks, and for the moment, the two Shinobis were engaged in a fierce struggle to land a hit.

A moment later, Saizo spun and threw out a side kick. With his right arm, Lee blocked this. Saizo followed this with, "Ninja Art: Flash!" A surge of chakra erupted and gathered into Saizo's arm, before a bright light was suddenly let off, blinding everybody in the stadium. Next, the audience heard, "Lightning Style: Rising Flash!"

The next, they heard an anguished scream and a body hit the ground. When the initial flash died down, the results of the attack were seen. Naruto grinned, "Nice Lee!"

"YEAH LEE," shouted Naruto, "show that Cloud boy the youth of Konoha's Flames!"

Down below, Lee was panting, slightly injured from the electric shock. Naruto's shout seemed to have invigorated him, however, as he got off his knees and pumped both arms excitedly. Saizo's aim had been to direct his attention to his rising hands, and he had not seen the thunderbolts coming out from the ground. Instead, he had used Leaf Hurricane, went right into Saizo's attack, and kicked him upwards. Weakened by the electric attack, Lee's upward kick had neither power nor arc, and simply resulted in Saizo flying backwards and hitting the ground.

The Black Lightning Master wiped some blood from his mouth before standing. He grinned arrogantly, "You're pretty good to be able to hit me with that flash on. I can tell you're holding much of you're energy back. I shouldn't talk I guess since I have been as well."

Lee grinned, "You're a worthy opponent Saizo of Cloud. But Konoha's Young Green Beast Rock Lee shall crush you."

"What's this? Konoha's fierce beast of battle?" asked Saizo. "Let's see how Saizo of Cloud Village does against such an opponent. Hmph, we've landed our first hits. How about we take this up a notch? Don't disappoint me now. Argh...HAH!"

A huge amount of chakra burst forth from Saizo's body, covering him an electric aura. Below him, broken pieces of the floor began to disintegrate from the sheer force of the chakra. "So, think you can match this?"

Lee smiled and glanced up at his Sensei. The latter gave him thumbs up. "Go ahead Lee…take them off."

Saizo blinked, "What's this?"

Lee jumped up to land on the tip of the jutsu sign from the model of a ninja, and then rolled his leg pants up. On them, were a set of weights. "Hn, a few pounds off isn't going to help you," said Saizo, "I thought you were going to entertain me."

"These aren't just a few pounds, my youthful friend," cried Lee, "behold." And ripping them off, he let them fall to the ground.

"Pointless," said Saizo. But his opinion quickly changed when the weights entirely broke through the floor, sending up a huge cloud of dust and rock. Saizo's eyes shot open. "No way…how could he move with that much…" He couldn't finish his thought as Lee, with a speed exceeding triple what he had shown before, appeared in front of him.

'POW!' "Ugh," cried Saizo, as his attempt to guard was too late. He flew back several feet, before managing to roll to a stand. This time, he had no smile on his face.

"Well well," grunted Saizo, "it seems I've underestimated you. Not bad for a little boy. I didn't think you could hit me that hard. Seems I was mistaken…"

Saizo charged forward again. As he moved, his hands formed complex hand signs. A cloud quickly emerged behind, before splitting into three others. From those clouds, two other Saizo's emerged. Lee leapt back, attempting to analyze this new move. To his surprise, the clouds split a second time and third time, creating seven distinct Saizo imitations.

"Are they clones," asked Lee. The seven Saizo's jumped up, before they all formed electricity in a ball in their hands. "Secret Cloud Technique! Symphony of Lightning!"

With a shout, the seven Saizo's let loose a storm of thunderbolts down upon Lee, who used his high speeds to dodge them. Then, stopping, Lee formed his hands into an X, before he leapt straight for the closest Saizo clone in midair. He did not get very far; as he was struck down by the bolts before he could get within a yard.

As the lightning attack faded, the seven Saizo's landed around the fallen Lee, in a circle formation. Gathering their energies, they linked arms, creating a circuit for their electricity to run through. As they built up energy, the lightning began to change towards a black color.

"Oh no," said Sasuke, "If Lee gets hit with that, he done for."

Naruto's eyes shot open, "LEE, get your ass up! Don't let this bum get to you!"

The shout out seemed to do the trick, as Lee's eyes shot open and he leapt up just as the Saizo's directed the current towards him. The blast left a wide six foot hole in the ground, and, should Lee have been there, he would certainly been there now.

As the Saizo's disabled their attack, Lee countered with his own, targeting a random Saizo. "Leaf Strong Whirlwind!" Lee leapt up, as the Saizo lifted his arms to initiate a lightning jutsu. He was too late as Lee's speed brought him in close for the devastating spinning kick to the face. Saizo was knocked back, and the other clones disappeared.

The blow was a glancing one however, as Saizo shot back up to his feet. "How did you know I was the real copy?"

Lee grinned, as he vanished, "Initial Gate: OPEN!"

Saizo's eyebrow raised Lee suddenly seemed refreshed. To his surprise, the Genin vanished without a trace.

"I guessed," said Lee, from below him. "Konoha Hurricane!" Saizo felt his jaw nearly shatter at the force behind the kick, and his feet was lifted off the ground. Unable to move, he glanced behind him to see Lee in his shadow, "What? Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!?"

"Yes, followed by," shouted Lee, letting his bandages wrap tightly around Saizo, "Primary Lotus!"

Spinning rapidly, Lee turned himself and Saizo upside down, before he plummeted towards the ground like a rocket. A crash sent more debris into the air, and even forced Hayate to leap out of the way. The ground shook for a moment and when the dust cleared, the audience was shocked to see both Saizo and Lee tied together, with bolts of lightning striking them from all sides.

"Ugh," said Sasuke, "poor Lee. Saizo saw that he was about to hit the ground, and he sent off a wave of electricity to stun Lee, stopping the spin and making the impact on the ground less damaging. It seems he's getting a small taste of his own medicine though."

"Yeah, but the damage to Lee is done. Crap, that Saizo is good…he was able to pull off that jutsu in midair. He's going to be a tough challenge in the final rounds."

"You don't think Lee can win?"

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it. "I'm sorry;" he apologized, "that was wrong of me to lose hope like that." To make it up, he shouted, "HEY LEE! Come on now…you can do it."

Down below, Lee cursed as he barfed on the ground. He was clutching his chest in pain, and his body convulsed randomly. Nearby, Saizo was also panting hard, though he seemed the better of the two. "What a devastating attack! You meant to slam my head against the ground. If it hadn't been for my lightning jutsu, I'd probably have lost. What a dangerous opponent you are."

Lee lifted his head and coughed up some blood, before he allowed himself to stand. "I will beat you," said Lee, "you…you can't beat me."

With renewed energy, Lee vanished from midair, and appeared in front of Saizo, before loosing a barrage of punches and kicks. As he did so, Saizo formed a hand sign, "Lightning Style: Magnetic Repulsion!"

It didn't appear to do anything for a moment, and Saizo moved his body to dodge Lee's attempt to land more hits."

"Saizo's fast," said Kakashi, watching, "He's somehow managing to dodge all of Lee's punches. He must be feeling that last lightning attack still."

"It's not just that," said Sasuke, his eyes widening. "It's amazing he was able to do that under those circumstances."

"Do what," inquired Naruto?

"That jutsu he just pulled off," explained Sasuke, "he's given Lee's body a negative charge, and his own body a negative. It's not that Lee is too slow; it's the fact that Lee's body is being repulsed by Saizo's. There's no way that he can land a hit."

"It should work the other way around too, right," asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Sasuke, "and normally that's fine. But Lee is a Taijutsu specialist who can only use close hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, Saizo has a whole arsenal of long range techniques he can use. And even worse, if he uses positively charged attacks, they'll be attracted right into Lee."

As he said, this, Saizo found a free moment to initiate another technique. Clutching his arm, Saizo formed electricity along the edge of his arm, so that it was surrounded by it. Team Seven had no doubt that it was negatively charged. Their suspicions were confirmed when Saizo thrust his arm forward, sending a blast of electricity at Lee.

The Taijutsu Specialist dodged, leaping out of the way, only to have the attack swerve in midair.

"Oh no," said Naruto, as Lee was struck. His body shook violently from the currents, before Saizo jumped in, and with an electrically back punched, socked Lee in the face. Apart from the punch, the electricity from his fist discharged, adding further to Lee's pain. By the time Lee hit the ground, he was coughing up blood, and his shirt was practically smoking.

Saizo dropped nearby, and gently smiled, "Ah…well that was fun. Not a bad fight little boy…maybe someday you'll become a Shinobi worth my time."

He turned away and began walking, only to have a grumble stop him. Saizo's face hardened, 'There's no way,' he thought. Glancing back, he saw Lee already on his knees.

"N-not yet… I won't give up," groaned Lee. A fierce look in his eye almost startled Saizo, but the Cloud Shinobi was well aware he had an advantage.

"Just surrender, will you? You're in no condition to fight anymore. If you insist on continuing, I won't be held responsible for what happens to you, eh?"

As Lee struggled to his feet, lightning appeared in Saizo's palm. "Feel free to call the match proctor," he said, walking forward, "just do it before reach him."

Meanwhile, Lee crossed his arms in a familiar pattern. "Oh no," said Sakura, "he's going to do it. He's going for it all."

Guy seemed to also realize what was going on, as he glued his eyes to the scene below, "watch my youthful friends. Lee is about to show his true strength." Even Kakashi was watching without distraction now.

"Guy…don't tell me…he's going to use the Reverse Lotus…" He did not receive an answer.

"Second Gate! Heal Gate: OPEN!" And to Saizo's astonishment, Lee's wounds began to mend themselves on their own.

'These gates,' thought the Cloud Genin, 'I've heard of them before. I didn't think a boy as young as this could do it. There's no way he can open any more…I've got to make my move.'

But, as much as he wanted to move, Saizo found himself interested as Lee shouted, "Third Gate: Life Gate: OPEN! I … WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ONE THAT LOSES." A green aura surrounded Lee, although Saizo took no notice. He was much more concerned of the fact that Lee's speed had almost doubled again from the initial increase, leaving him faster than ever. He was now flying through the air, a painful feeling in his chest.

He heard Lee's next words, "While I'm at it, Fourth Gate! Harm Gate: OPEN!"

"He's going to make his move," said Kakashi.

Before Saizo's body quite hit the ground, he felt it shoot up from another Konoha Hurricane. This time, however, he did not feel the familiar presence of Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Instead, he felt a series of powerful blows hit him from all sides, knocking him in every direction.

"He's fast," said Kakashi, impressed, watching Saizo fly one way, only to get hit in another direction moments later. "It's gotta be hell for Saizo right now!"

"Impressive," said Itachi, "that boy had broken the sound barrier. Saizo must be hurting right now!"

"His muscles are beginning to tear," added Neji, who had his Byakugan on, "he's got to finish this now."

"There he goes," said Naruto.

For a brief moment, Lee and Saizo were both visible and they seemed to be frozen in time. Saizo had a pain-stricken look on his face, while Lee, covered in chakra and with a furious look on his face, was preparing for the kill. Every person in the room was watching now, including all of the stunned Jounins, who had never seen such an intense Genin fight.

The next moment, Lee shouted, "Fifth Gate! Limit Gate: OPEN! AND HERE'S THE FINISH! REVERSE LOTUS!"

"This is it," said Guy, "the Reverse Lotus…a series of rapid Taijutsu techniques done so quickly that the opponent has no chance to defend himself."

With a roar, Lee dove down towards Saizo's body. There was a loud crashing sound, as his fist made contact with Saizo's body, sending the latter shooting down to the ground.

As he landed, Lee paused for a moment, and his knees gave way. He glanced over to the crater Saizo's body had made on the ground and found the Cloud shinobi, crawling out of it.

"No way," said Lee, "he's still moving. Fine," said Lee, willing himself to stand, "Sixth Gate! View Gate: OPEN!"

"Another one," exclaimed Kakashi?!

Dashing forward with an unexpected surge of energy, Lee caught a stunned Saizo by surprise, kicking him into the air. Jumping up, Lee pulled his arm back, before, "Morning PEACKOCK!" Similar to the machine gun punch, Lee's arms were invisible to the normal eye. The chakra he discharged with each hit spread out and formed the distinct shape of a peacock's tail.

As for Saizo, the poor Cloud Shinobi was unable to defend himself as he was punched like a bag. As Lee's attacked stopped, Saizo crashed to the ground, coughing up blood. Meanwhile, Lee once again fell to his knees, clutching at his body, which was feeling the backlash of his techniques. Glancing over at Saizo gave him another worry.

Blood was flowing from multiple wounds on Saizo's body, but he was smiling. And that one smile confirmed Lee's worst fears. His opponent was not yet unable to continue. Granted, Saizo's arms and body were shaking as he struggled to stay up, but he finally managed to form a hand sign and mutter, "Black Lightning Technique! Shockwave Explosion!"

A small black ball of electricity fell from Saizo's hand and began rolling towards Lee, who was still on his knees, exhausted.

"LEE," shouted Naruto, "get away from that thing now! Hurry…that's his secret jutsu…get away!"

Down below, Lee was making an effort, but for each inch he crawled, the black ball advanced five or six inches. It was clear he was going to be struck. With an effort, Lee turned onto his stomach and punched the ground with his remaining strength. The ground cracked a bit, and, a small indent in it sent the ball rolling off course from Lee.

As Lee smiled and grinned, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Guy, and Kakashi panicked. In unison, they closed their eyes. While Lee had busied himself punching the ground, Saizo has used his remaining chakra to create a clone in place of himself. His real body had tunneled through the ground past Lee to get behind him. The rolling ball, contrary to what Naruto thought, was simply a rolling ball, and nothing else.

As Saizo emerged from his hole behind an unaware Lee, he held another black ball in his hands. Almost drunkenly, he stumbled forward. His brief cough got Lee's attention, but by then it was too late. His body was already falling, with the black ball outstretched. The black ball entered Lee's leg, and for a moment, the audience watched in suspense.

Then a cry of anguish escaped from Lee's lips as he began to shake. A cackling sound inside his body made all but the sturdiest Jounins turn away. Sakura and Naruto were on the move even before the first spasm hit Lee. While Sakura used all of her strength to repair and protect the organs, Naruto made for the med team.

Guy landed, with a stunned expression on his face, tears threatening to fall out. He glanced at his student's shaken body, and noticed that even now, he could see black electricity flowing all over. Kakashi and Sasuke followed him. Sasuke, with white light appearing on his hands touched Lee's arm and began muttering words. As he did so, the shaking became less violent, though Lee's remained pale and he continued to scream in agony.

Nearby, Saizo, helped by Shinjo and Kinjo, was lifted up to the upper gallery. Kyo, on top, scowled, "You waited too long to use your technique, you idiot. And even then, you failed to kill him. That lightning user, Uchiha, is nullifying your attack. That boy's strength will be weakened, but he will still live."

"Well, now we know how strong he is," said Saizo, who was now tending to his own injuries, "I'd like to see you do better."

"Don't worry…I will," replied Kyo darkly.

Down below, a full team of medics had arrived, and, along with Sakura, they carried Lee's unconscious body. Naruto watched them go, before turning up towards Saizo. The Black Lightning User nodded at them, impressed by their ability to nullify the damage of his jutsu. Naruto glared at him, but then turned to Kyo, who was sneering.

Meanwhile, Hayate, who had had his mouth wide agape, had regained his composure. "Um," he mumbled coughing, "the winner is…Saizo."

Back on top of the gallery, Naruto sighed, "I think he'll be okay. Damn, to think Saizo was able to live through all that pounding. He was injured, and he'll be out of it for a long time, but just the fact that he was still able to initiate his jutsu."

"Relax," said Sasuke, "Saizo will get what's coming to him. In the meantime, we only have a few matches left. After that, we'll go decide what to do."

"Right," said Naruto. He glanced to his left, where Shikamaru was scowling. Naruto glanced at the screen displaying the next two fighters.

**Shikamaru vs. Shinjo**

Without a word, Shikamaru dropped down to the arena. It was apparent to his everyone from Konoha that he had vengeance on his mind.

"Don't overdo it," mumbled Naruto to himself, as he saw Shikamaru face off against Shinjo.

"Begin the match," said Hayate.

Shinjo made the first move, leaping high into the air. "I don't know what your specialty technique, but I won't let you use it. Lightning Style: High Voltage Meteor Crash!"

Surrounding himself with electricity, he twisted and shot down towards Shikamaru. The genius tactician, gently side stepped, and Shinjo crashed beside him. With a lazy flick of his ankle, Shikamaru kicked Shinjo's stunned body, sending it flying into a nearby wall.

Groaning, Shinjo stood.

"Sheesh," said Shikamaru, "good technique, but easily avoided. That kind of move is more for when you trap your opponent or render them immobile."

"Ah shut up, you little Konoha bug," growled Shinjo. He made to move forward, but found he was stuck in place. "W-what the…? What did you do to me?"

"Oh…I thought you wanted me to shut up," retorted Shikamaru, cheekily. "Ah, I'll let you see." And, he tilted his head down.

As if by magic, Shinjo's head imitated this movement. And to his horror, his shadow was being connected to Shikamaru's. "I see…shadow possession…"

"Hm? You know of the shadow possession," asked Shikamaru, "not bad. Looks like you've done your reading. Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop it. Any action I make," said Shikamaru, posing in a very interesting manner, "forces you to move in the same way. So…"

And with this, Shikamaru pulled out a kunai. Lifting his arm, he made to throw it. Shinjo's eyes shot open.

"Y-you wouldn't," he said in fear.

"Wouldn't I," asked Shikamaru, who followed up with a very mysterious and creepy laugh.

Up above, Naruto slapped his head, "God that guys loves to toy with his opponents."

"He's using Shadow Possession," laughed Sasuke, "what do you expect? It's in their nature to confuse, trick, and use big words."

Down below, Shikamaru flicked his wrist, sending his kunai flying. At the same time, Shinjo released his own kunai. To his relief, Shikamaru began to bend backwards to avoid it.

Chuckling he began, "Hah! I knew you wouldn't…"

'CRASH!'

Shikamaru was fully extended backwards as the kunai flew above his arched body. On the other side, Shinjo had struck the wall with his own head; the kunai striking the wall an inch above his face.

Groaning, Shinjo slid to the ground, as Shikamaru released his jutsu. "Pretty pathetic," said Shikamaru, "worse than your brother did anyway. God, you must be embarrassed. And dashing forward, he punched Shinjo hard enough to break two ribs and send him flying across the room.

Shinjo did not get back up.

"Winner of the match….Shikamaru Nara," announced Hayate, once he touched Shinjo's arm.

"Tch," grunted Shikamaru as he began walking back towards the upper gallery. "Too easy," he bragged once within Naruto's earshot.

Naruto shook his head, "Hah! That's two for Konoha and one for Cloud. Really now…I thought Shinjo was going to be much more a problem, but I guess it just goes to show how a simple technique will really baffle someone."

"Simple," asked Shikamaru, "my friend Naruto; you mean effective and efficient. Whereas you use big techniques and take forever, I take about a third of your time without suffering any injury to myself."

Naruto stuck his tongue, "Yeah, whatever, Shikamaru. Anyway, the next match. Only two more! Sweet!"

**Kyo vs. Chouji **

"Oh wonderful," said Sasuke, "Now we get to see that Rock guy in action."

Next to him, Chouji let out a moan, "Me? Against that guy? I don't know if I can."

"Oh c'mon," said Asuma, "how about this? If you win, we'll go out for some barbeque afterwards."

"That's unfair," said Ino, smiling, "taking advantage of Chouji's love for food."

Asuma rolled his eyes, "Alright, Chouji. Here, how about this. If the fight gets too bad, I'll jump in and bail you out, alright."

Chouji frowned, "Okay," he said, reluctantly.

"You can do it, Chouji," said Shikamaru, "just do your best."

Chouji nodded, "All right!" And with that, he walked down the stairs, to the arena below, where Kyo waited.

"Are both contestants ready," asked Hayate?

"Let's go," said Kyo, with a bored tone.

"Y-yeah," said Chouji.

"Alright…begin!"

"C'mon FATSO," shouted Naruto, suddenly. The Konoha Shinobi tensed as Chouji's eyes shot open in anger, "NARUTO! I'm gonna knock this guy out and then I'm gonna get up and knock the crap out of you. OHHHH!"

Kyo looked at his opponent in a strange matter, "What a weirdo… you fatass."

Chouji looked over at Kyo with a fire burning in his eyes. "Oh, you did not just say that," shouted Chouji, "I'm gonna murder you! Akimichi Clan Technique! Art of Expansion!"

Enlarging to resemble a huge boulder, Chouji began to roll forward. "Human Juggernaut! I'm pleasantly plump, you jerk!"

Quickly, the rolling boulder that was Chouji approached Kyo, who had remained motionless. With an amused look, the Rock Shinobi closed the distance and shouted, "Crusher Arm!" With a swipe of his arm, he hit Chouji, creating a sound that could be compared to a gunshot.

The result was Chouji flying the opposite direction towards the wall.

Above, team ten was greatly surprised. "That Rock guy," said Asuma, "he just knocked Chouji's attack back with his arm."

"Interesting technique," observed Shikamaru, "he gathered chakra in his arm and then discharged upon contact with Chouji, giving off that bang sound. Looks like this fights over. Ah well, at least he didn't hurt too badly."

Down below, Hayate examined Chouji, who had returned to normal size and was looking quite cross eyed. "Winner…Kyo!"

Shaking his head, Kyo snapped his fingers and a large rock emerged from the ground, lifting him up to the upper gallery. "Well, Saizo…what about that?"

Saizo scowled at him, "You're lucky you got the easy one. Here, I had to deal with that Lee guy. Shit, I'm still feeling those last shots he got on me."

"What a pussy," exclaimed Kyo, "be a fucking man, Saizo. Good god, it can't hurt that bad."

Saizo's face turned to an ugly look, "I know I didn't just hear that from a guy like you," he said, "don't forget who the boss is around here." The killer intent he released did not seem to faze Kyo, but the Rock Shinobi did not continue his jibes.

Down below, Hayate turned to the last two contestants, Gaara and Haku. "Alright…this is the final match of the Third Exam Preliminaries. Gaara vs. Haku, be step up.

Disappearing in a swirl of sand, Gaara emerged on the ground. He glanced up expectantly, waiting for Haku. The Ice-user shrugged, "Sorry, I quit. I give up!"

Gaara blinked. He was definitely not expecting that. Next to him, Hayate looked over to the Third, and then back to Haku. "Are you sure? You will not be able to change your mind."

"I'm sure."

Hayate paused as if to register this new information. And then, he cleared his throat and, "Alright then! Gaara is the winner of the Final Match. Because of the earlier double knockout, a second battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara will not take place. The Prelims of the Chuunin Exams are now concluded!"

* * *

**Lionheart: Yes yes yes, Haku fans out there, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, due to plotline, Gaara must advance to the next level. In any case, I was asked not to make Haku lose terribly; get owned, so I just had him surrender. It's still a loss, but at least it would be explained in the next chapter. **

**Until then, see ya. **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a new time traveling story that will bring an adult Naruto and Sakura into the past. So, here's a small poll for you. **

**POLL: Should an adult Naruto be the Jounin Sensei of team seven, consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto?**


	27. Glimpse into the Enemy's Plans

Training

**Training! Glance Into the Enemy's Plans!**

With a voice of finality, Hayate declared, "The Prelims of the Chuunin Exams are now concluded!"

On the stage behind the arena, the Third Hokage let out a sigh, 'At last… my, these last few fights were intense. We're going to have to repair this arena.' And so they would. Between Sasuke's comet attack, Lee's last minute barrages, as well as Kiba's techniques, the whole arena was the site of potholes, craters, and debris.

"The winners," continued Hayate, after a brief cough, "please step up in. Lord Hokage will now take over."

A moment later, the ten winning shinobi gathered in the center. Forming a straight line, they respectfully glanced up to the Hokage, who observed them all before speaking. "Those of you won your bouts and qualified the finals of the third phase of the Chuunin exams…Congratulations!"

In the upper gallery, Sakura sighed.

Next to her, Kakashi glanced briefly at his student. "You did a good thing Sakura…you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," she replied, "but…it does leave some regrets doesn't it?"

"Say…in the meantime, I need to run for a bit," said Kakashi, snapping his Icha Icha book shut. "Forward my congratulations to Naruto and Sasuke if I'm not back by the time you've finished, will you?"

Before Sakura could protest, Kakashi vanished. "Um…sure," she said.

Back below, the Third carefully took note of the identities of the winners. 'Among those who passed, five are Konoha Shinobi. We have a Cloud, a Rock, and two sand Shinobis as well. There are nine finalists…that's an impressive number. Even better, they're all strong to boot.'

Clearing his throat, Hayate directed the passing Genin candidates towards the Third, "Ugh, well…Lord Hokage shall take it from here."

Nodding, Sarutobi stepped away from his line of Jounin. With a nod, he said, "Alright then. At last, I can begin to explain the true final exam."

**Outside**

"Looks like those pathetic matches are finally over." Keto Yura lazily leaned against exterior wall of the arena, while his brother, Ryo crouched in front of him.

"I wanted to get more data on some of those Leaf Genins," said Ryu. "Some of them were definitely holding back their strength, especially that blonde Uzumaki kid. And the last sand guy didn't even fight, so I have no data whatsoever on him."

Keto shrugged, "Who cares? Five Leaf Shinobi…how much trouble can they cause? The strongest I saw was that Lee kid with the Taijutsu skills. But, we've established that Saizo can take him out, and right now he's still hurting from that Black Lightning.

"I don't know," replied Ryu. "Somehow, I don't think they'll be as easy to take out as you seem to think."

"What's wrong with you," demanded Keto? "What's this sissy stuff coming out of your mouth little bro. We're Rock shinobi. You don't think this naïve little village, led by an old geezer can possibly resist us? C'mon...we have the entire Rock and Cloud military force just waiting to pound on Konoha's doors. You'll see Ryu…you'll see."

"Their forces roughly equal Cloud and Rock village forces combined."

Keto sighed. "Look, if you're so worried, how about this? Go to the hospital and bring that Lee kid here. We'll administer that serum to him to make him ours. Then we'll set him loose on his home."

Ryu nodded thoughtfully, "that would be potentially disastrous for them. What happened the last time we gave him the serum?"

Keto shrugged, "We weren't there so I don't know. I asked Saizo about that, but he said he was more focused on the Uchiha and Uzumaki. It probably wore or something. It was a prototype after all. Anyway…go…bring Lee here now."

Ryu hesitated, before, "fine." With that, he leapt away.

Behind him, Keto shook his head, "Don't be such a weakling bro. This is our village's opportunity for some revenge."

**Arena**

Back in the domed arena, the Third continued his speech. "As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands. So, we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. Thus…" The Third paused, allowing his words to sink in, "The exam will commence exactly one month from today."

"Wha? We're not doing it right now," asked Kankuro?

"He just said that, you idiot," scolded Temari. Kankuro glared at her, but he was not given a chance to retort, for the Hokage continued.

"This gap…we call it the requisite preparation period."

"The wha?" This time, it was Kisame that blurted out.

"Well," said the Hokage, "it's a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rules and shinobi leaders of each land and summon them to the finals. It also serves as a period of preparation for you applicants."

"I don't get it," said Kinjo, who, along with his brother, looked lost. Clearly, intelligence was not their strong point.

"During this period," explained the Third, "you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries…and use it to increase your chances of victory. To make this clear…all of your battles up till now…they have all been real battles. However, they were conducted under the premise that you were fighting an "unknown" enemy. This is why we used that electronic device to choose fighters. No candidate knew prior to the announcement which person their opponent was going to be."

"Oh, I get it," said Shinjo, "so, what's so special about the final?"

"This guy's incredibly thick," noted Naruto to Sasuke, "I didn't think anyone could be this stupid."

Sasuke briefly glanced at him, before turning his mind to when Naruto was twelve. He tried not to laugh.

"Yes," said the Hokage, "the finals are a completely a different story. Some of you probably ended up exposing everything you've got in front of your rivals. Others were paired against comparatively stronger opponents and found they were badly injured. In order to make the finals fair and just, we give you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard, learn some new tricks, and of course, get some rest as well."

Naruto glanced at his teammates. A silent and knowing look passed between them.

**Chuunin Exam Hospital**

"Hmph!"

Ryu gently stepped over a dead ANBU body, walking calmly into view of the Forest of Death medical center. With his target in mind, he took the first few steps towards the building.

"Hm?" Stopping, the Rock Shinobi turned around to look back where he had came from. His eyes narrowed for a moment, before, with a shrug, he turned and continued on his way.

A few minutes later, he was outside the room where Rock Lee's body lay. Behind him, a string of dead Chuunin guards lay on the ground, weapons still in their holsters. Ahead of him, Lee was unconscious, hooked onto an oxygen tank.

'Poor kid,' thought Ryu, 'taking Saizo's black lightning ball. And yet, he's lucky. If it weren't for that Uchiha kid, he'd definitely be dead by now. Hm, I could probably just kill him right now. I'd be easier than carrying him back, but then Keto might be mad at me. I…oh!'

With a quick movement, Ryu whirled around. An ANBU black op barred his path. "You! What are you doing here?"

Ryu chuckled, "Like I'm really going to tell you that. You're pretty stupid for a supposed ANBU member."

"I'm asking the questions," replied the ANBU operative, who wore a hawk mask. "Depending on the circumstances, I may have to arrest and interrogate you."

Ryu looked amused, "Oh yeah? I wonder if you can. Someone…like you?"

Hawk growled, "you want to test someone like me? Hn, you're pretty good to get all those Chuunin guards. Another crime that you'll answer for. But, mostly, you'll be arrested for spying. And I'm sure you know that spies are dealt with harshly in this land."

Ryu grinned, "Aren't you jumping a little ahead. All of that is assuming that you beat me. Assuming that you did, however, I can't guarantee I'll reveal anything substantial to you. No matter what Genjutsu or torture tactic you employ on me, I won't spill a single secret. Anyway, I don't enjoy fighting all that much if I can avoid. My purpose here will come out eventually, so why don't you just ignore little ol' me and just let it go for now?"

Hawk snarled, "What a selfish little brat. I think I'll do myself a favor and kill you." With one motion he quickly whipped out a kunai.

Equally as quick, Ryu pulled out a curved dagger. "Well, you won't just let me go then?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"You know," said Ryu, "you're acting awfully smug, considering I have the advantage." And with that said, he moved his blade towards Lee's throat. "Now what will you do?"

Hawk paused for a moment, and Ryu grinned confidently, dropping his weapon hand slightly. Unfortunately, this small drop in awareness was enough for Hawk to dash in. With a well-placed kick, he got Ryu in the back, knocking him away from Lee's bed. The Rock Shinobi stumbled forward a few steps, before he made his move, slamming the ground and creating a hole.

Dropping down into the hallway below, he quickly broke into another room. Hawk followed and was joined by a surviving Chuunin Shinobi.

Trapped, Ryu whirled around. "This ends here," said Hawk, moving forward.

"Hehe!" Chuckling, Ryu revealed a spherical object in his hand. With a thrust, he threw it towards the nearby window, cracking it. A moment later, he was hurtling through it towards the grounds outside. As Hawk and the Chuunin pursued, Ryu slammed the ground again, sending spikes of earth through their bodies. The injured Chuunin was killed immediately, while Hawk was able to move in mid-air to make the blow a glancing one. He was forced to retreat as the ground beneath him crumbled away, leaving a hole ten feet deep. While this happened, Ryu quickly made his escape.

Cursing Hawk, watched him go. 'Damnit!'

**The Arena**

"So…those are the basics of the final exams," finished the Third. "I would like to let you all go, but first, there is one last thing we must do for the finals."

With a snap of his fingers, Anko walked forward in a box. Gesturing to this box, the Third explained. "Now then, there are slips of paper inside of this box that Anko is holding. Each of you will take one of the slips."

"I'll come around," said Anko, before anybody moved, "so get into a straight line."

The line was quickly formed with Saizo and Naruto at each of the ends. Starting on Saizo's end, Anko held up the box. "Take one slip only." She proceeded along the line until each of the ten winners received their slips.

"Alright," said the Third. "Now, starting from the left, read the numbers on your slip out loud."

"Hmph! 6," grumbled Sasuke.

"I have 10," said Saizo.

"2," said Neji.

"1," said Kisame.

"3," said Temari, in a bored tone.

"7 here," said Shino.

"4," groaned Shikamaru.

"I've got 9," said Kyo, lazily.

"8," said Gaara

"5, baby," shouted Naruto.

Nearby, Ibiki quickly recorded the numbers for each applicant. After a moment of writing, he nodded to the Third. "Alright, show them Ibiki."

"Yes sir," replied the head of the Interrogation and Torture squad. Flipping his clipboard, he revealed the matches of the final round of the Chuunin Exam. The candidates' numbers determined what order they would fight in, and, also, who their opponent would be. Number One would face Number Two in the first match. Number Three and Number Four would follow in the second round, and so on.

"So," said Shino, "that's what the drawings were for. This is going to be another tournament style exam."

"Whoa," said Naruto, glancing at Sasuke, "looks like it's you and me right off the bat in the last match of the first round." And for some reason, Sasuke did not seem too happy with that.

On the other end, Kyo was grinning, 'Perfect…I couldn't have set it better myself.'

Neji and Kisame shared a glance, both knowing that their opponents would be no pushover. In the middle, Shikamaru was clearly sulking, while Temari smiled sweetly, or perhaps not so sweetly, at him.

"Now then," said the Third, "it is time for you to go and plan your strategies, rest up, or whatever you please. We're all finished…unless you have any questions."

"May I," asked Shino, raising his hand.

"Sure," said the Third

"Since this is a tournament style, there will be only one winner right? Then, does that mean there will only be one candidate selected to be Chuunin?"

"No! That's not the case. For the finals, you will be observed by many judges. Including me, there will be Shinobi Rulers from a variety of lands, as well as the Kazekage of Hidden Sand Village, the Raikage from Hidden Cloud, and the Tsuchikage from Hidden Rock. Based on your performance in the tournament, those judges will assign you an absolute value. All those who are deemed to have sufficient ability to become Chuunin, even those who may lose in the first round, can become Chuunin."

"So," said Shino, "it is possible that all of us here become Chuunin?"

The Third nodded, "Yes." He then frowned slightly, "But then again, it is also possible that none of you may become Chuunin. Keep that in mind. The advantage in fighting in more rounds of the tournament is having a greater number of opportunities to display your talents for the judges. Does that answer your question, Shino?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then," said the Third, beaming, "well done! You're all dismissed until one month from now. I look forward to seeing all of you do well in the finals."

There was a mumble of assent, before the winners began to split up back to their teams. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kisame, and Neji leapt back to the upper gallery, gathering with their respective teammates.

Yawning, Zabuza gave Kisame a poke in the chest. "What boring entertainment you were, Sameki. Let's get out of here." And before Kisame could retaliate, he was gone. The shark-faced former missing ninja vanished after him. Nodding to Naruto, Haku and Itachi vanished as well.

"Alright, Chuunin exam prelims are OVER," cheered Naruto, punching the air.

"Geez, he still has energy," laughed Sasuke. "Oh, Sakura…say…where's Kakashi?"

Sakura shrugged, "He just took off. He said to tell you congratulations…so yeah."

Naruto blinked, "Huh? I wonder where he ran off to."

"Ahem!" Turning, the three members of team seven saw Shikamaru and Neji's teams walking up to them. "Well, we're outta here, Naruto," said Shikamaru. "Psst," he whispered, "Good luck fighting Sasuke in the final rounds."

"Troublesome idiot," said Sasuke, who overheard.

"Bye Sasuke," waved Ino, flirtatiously, earning her a dirty look from Sakura.

"See you later, Naruto," said Neji. And with that, both teams leapt down to the ground and disappeared through the outer doors.

"Hey, it's Saizo," interrupted Sakura, once the other teams had gone. Down on the ground, Saizo glanced up at them. Turning serious, Team Seven glared back.

"Now, now," said Saizo, "what's with the dirty looks? I did what I had to do to your little back there. Why can't we all just get along?"

Evading the question, Naruto blurted, "You're going to pay for you what you did to Lee; I promise that."

"Ooh," mocked Saizo, "how terrifying. I look to forward to our match in the Chuunin Finals. You better use this month wisely then, kid." And bowing slightly, Saizo formed a cloud and flew away, along with the rest of his team.

"Ugh, he's right," said Naruto, "we're going to need to train hard to keep up in the finals rounds. I think I'll finish my clone training and really get that RasenShuriken technique down, without killing my arm in the process."

"Why don't you go hunt down that pervert, Jiriaya," advised Sakura, "ever since you found out he got killed by Pein…well…we kinda miss him too."

Naruto's lips curled into a smile, "Yeah…now is the time that I meet him. Good old Pervy Sage." He grinned, "Oh boy…is he going to be surprised or what?"

"Let's go," said Sasuke, "I don't want to stay in this sad excuse for an arena any longer."

"Right!" And together, the trio left the arena to prepare for their future battles. Little did they know, they were about to engage in a brutal war.

**Apartment**

"Ah, you've returned, leader!"

Tossing a cigar away, Kyo nodded at his teammates, "So, did he get the info you needed?"

"Yes Sir," replied Ryu. "We also tried to kidnap a certain Rock Lee from the Konoha hospital, but we met unexpected resistance and were forced to flee. An ANBU now knows my face, so I go out under a transformation technique."

"WHAT," roared Kyo, "you tried to kidnap a Leaf Genin?! You idiots…did they see what village you were from?"

"No," said Ryu, "I removed my headband before infiltrating the hospital. I would have stayed, but I decided I would rather not fight the Copy-Ninja Kakashi right then and there. I'm sorry."

"Hmph… by the way," added Keto, "ANBU Black Ops agents are watching our every move. It seems they suspect us of suspicious activities."

Kyo sighed, "Yeah, I noticed. Two followed me all the way back from the arena. I was going to kill them, but decided against it. Oh well then. I'm off back to Rock Village to inform Lord Tsuchikage of the results. In the meantime, you two try to gather as much data on the winners as possible. Especially on the Uchiha and the Uzumaki boys."

Ryu and Keto bowed, "Yes Sir!"

As Kyo opened the door, he turned his head, "And do not do anything to give away the plans of the invasion. Both Cloud and Rock depend on the secrecy of this joint operation. I don't think our Lord or the Raikage would be happy if you two screwed it up."

"Yes Sir," shouted the brothers, again. Satisfied, Kyo left with a huff. "What a stupid job," said Keto, as the door closed.

**Lionheart: Last time for this author's note thing. Check back on my profile page for updates and other useful/pointless information.**

**And yes, I, regularly keep up with the manga, so I am well aware of Itachi's…oh whoops, no spoilers. D**


	28. Pervy Sage

Pervy Sage

**Pervy Sage**

If there was one thing Naruto Uzumaki absolutely hated, it was the fact that even the best laid plans could go awry. If he had known how his day would turn out, he would have never decided to go and introduce himself to the one of few men he considered a true father figure.

**That Morning**

"Heading out?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his hand inches from the door. Glancing behind him, he could make out Zabuza, staring at him.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Why do you care?"

Zabuza shrugged, "you're never around, 'boss.' Me and the guys don't know what to do…we feel rather stuck here, you know? I'm sure you've heard the saying; the boss takes care of his subordinates."

Naruto grunted, "Nice try, Zabuza. You're staying in the Uchiha Complex whether you like it or not. You have access to the training grounds. Go train with that stiff, Kisame, or something."

Behind the Mist assassin, a rather irritated voice yelled out, "Hey! Who you calling a stiff, brat?!"

Naruto sighed, "Look, find something to do. I'll ask the Old Man later if he's willing to send you on some C-rank missions. Of course Sasuke or someone will have to accompany you guys at first, but…we'll see."

Zabuza huffed, "Good…we're getting bored around here."

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of work to do very soon. In fact, if my intelligence is as reliable as it usually is, the whole of Leaf Village is going to be very busy soon."

"How cryptic of you," grumbled Zabuza, "care to elaborate?"

Naruto paused, "Nah," he said. "Now, to answer your first question, I have errands to run."

And leaving a sulking Zabuza behind, Naruto gave a cheerful wave and stepped out the open door. He wasn't lying when he said he had errands to run. Not that he really intended to do any errands; he really only wanted to go meet a certain someone. But, alas, meeting an old acquaintance was far from being an easy task, as Naruto would find out. He was in for a very interesting day; one that would make a lasting impression on him for the days to come.

**Konoha Bath House District**

"Hehehehe…Ohhhh….Hehehe…"

If any passerby really stopped and looked, they would have noticed the old man half hidden by bushes, peeping into the women's bath house. It wouldn't have taken even the slowest of the slow to realize this man was the most blatant pervert in town.

Sadly, no one did notice him, being too busy with their own tasks and errands. No one that is, except for a certain blonde. Part of Naruto's personality was to sometimes overreact and show too much emotion. So, when Naruto rounded a corner and saw the familiar white hair and heard that oh so familiar giggling, he nearly broke down in tears of joy.

Certainly a fine mist spread over his eyes, and, when it cleared, he found himself leaning against a railing. Thoughts ran through his head and the first thing he could feel was the pain he had felt when he had learned from Tsunade that his favorite Perverted Hermit, Jiriaya the Toad Sage, had been brutally murdered.

Shaking his head and taking a breath to control his emotions, Naruto moved forward, ready for the encounter he had most anticipated since the Chuunin Exams. As silent as he could be, Naruto inconspicuously crept forward, until he was directly behind his target. Then, letting out everything he could, he shouted, "AH! THERE'S A PERVERT STARING INTO THE WOMEN'S BATH HOUSE!" Simultaneously, he used an earth jutsu to smash a hole in the wall, revealing the naked women inside.

Naruto's target was the first to move, being severely startled by the outburst. To Naruto's delight, his teacher fell through the new hole in the wall headfirst, having jumped up in surprise. The next few moments would remain in Naruto's mind forever and ever. There had been a brief pause in which every woman in the bath turned their heads in Jiriaya's direction. During that moment, Naruto watched in glee as their expression turned from confusion to pure and absolute anger. The looks Jiriaya received could almost… 'Almost' match the ones Sakura gave when she was in a rage.

Trapped, Jiriaya did the only thing he could do; scream like a little girl. Laughing, Naruto watched as the Toad Sage was pelted with everything the women could get their hands on: chairs, tables, towels, beach balls, everything. It wasn't until the Perverted Sannin used a quick Body Flicker Technique to transport himself away.

Grinning, Naruto gave chase, following his Ex-Master onto the rooftops. He was surprised to find the man waiting for him.

With a frustrated look, Jiriaya pointed an accusing finger at him. Unable to resist throwing out a taunt, Naruto said sweetly, "Looks like the pervert got caught. You old Pervy Sage!"

A thick vein bulged in Jiriaya's forehead, as his expression went from pure anger to a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "What'd you just call me, you brat! Why, do you have any idea who I am?!"

Naruto inwardly smiled, though he left his blank face. "No," said Naruto, sweetly, "so tell me then. Who are you?"

"I am," continued Jiriaya, striking a pose, "the most holy hermit sage of the Mount Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Toad Sage. Pleased to me ya!"

"Toad Sage," asked Naruto. "Oh, I get it, you're the Pervy Sage, Old Man Hokage told me about. The guy who made Make out Paradise. Jiriaya, also known as one of the three famous Shinobi. So Pervy Sage is your true identity.

Jiriaya's mouth dropped, "Actually, that's not my true identity. I'm not a Pervy Sage. Argh, god kid, what a brat you are!"

Naruto laughed, "But you were just staring into the women's bath house and giggling crazily."

Jiriaya folded his arms with a huff. "I was doing some research. As you must know, writing novels is a difficult task. I need some inspiration for my works."

"Research," laughed Naruto, "you're just a blatant Pervert. If you were my age it could be passed off as some kind of mischief, but you're an old man. So apart from it being nasty, it's also criminal like."

"F…FOOL," shouted Jiriaya, "I'm not just an ordinary leech! Why, peeping into the bath houses is…"

"Blah blah," interrupted Naruto, "I don't care about your lies and excuses. I just want you to train me since I'm preparing for the Chuunin Exam finals."

Jiriaya blinked, "Training? Nah…I can't stand rude jerks. And I absolutely hate men."

Naruto shrugged, "Bah, you're right; it would be a waste of my time. You're just a Pervy Old Sage after all."

Another vein bulged out, "You idiot! I'll have you know I'm one of the strongest ninja in the world right now."

Naruto smirked, "Oh yeah. Try this jutsu on for size then." And Naruto formed a hand sign, smiling mischievously.

Jiriaya smirked, "Well, kid, I'm kind of disappointed. You seem to know my reputation as one of the Three Great Shinobi, and yet you insist on trying to pull some weak Ninjutsu. I'm a powerful sage. I'm no fool to be twirled on a string around the finger of a greenhorn like you."

"Oh trust me, Pervy Sage, this one's good," said Naruto. "Ninja Centerfold!"

-POOF-

Jiriaya's eyes shot open. "Wha…Ahh…WHOA…" A beautiful female version of Naruto, entirely nude, appeared before him.

"How do you like it?"

Blood appeared out of Jiriaya's nose, but he seemed to take no notice as he gave two thumbs up. "I LIKE IT A LOT!" Naruto rolled his eyes, but inwardly, it made him happy to see his favorite teacher going gaga over his technique.

"You're my type of gal," shouted Jiriaya hopping over like a crazed fan boy. "Wh…what's this technique called? Eh?! Well?!"

"Er, I call if my Ninja Centerfold," said Naruto, rubbing his, or her, head.

"WOW! What an imagination," shouted Jiriaya. "You're a genius."

Naruto put a finger to his lips. In a soft voice he said, "So, then you'll oversee my training then?"

Jiriaya smiled, "Hoho…yup, you bet. But…there's one condition." And putting his fingers together, he turned around, giggling crazily.

"One…condition?"

Jiriaya turned his head, "you…have to stay like that the whole time you're around me."

Immediately, Naruto dispelled his jutsu. "Inspiration my butt! You really are just a Pervy sage."

Jiriaya laughed, "Actually, I'm not an ordinary pervert."

"WHAT? Now you're just…"

"I'm a Mega Perv," declared Jiriaya.

"No shame at all," said Naruto, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright," sighed Jiriaya. "All joking aside, I'll train you. So, kid, let's see what you can do."

"Out here in the middle of public," asked Naruto. Jiriaya shrugged.

"Fine…fine, we'll go somewhere else. Follow me then." And leaping up, Jiriaya went off towards the nearest training ground. As he left, he took a glance back at Naruto. 'So, that's Naruto Uzumaki, eh? What an interesting little kid. I wonder where he found out about me. It was an obvious lie when he said that old man told him. Hm…looks like I wasn't wrong in coming back to this damned village."

**Uchiha Complex**

"He's been gone for quite awhile," said Kisame, "I wonder where Naruto ran off to."

"He'll probably be gone the whole day," replied Sasuke. "He went to go meet Jiriaya, one of the Legendary Three."

"Oh…that guy," said Zabuza, "Hrm, I wonder if you can beat him, Kisame."

Kisame looked away, "probably not."

Sasuke laughed, "Well, you can't complain too much there. Even I, in my greatness, would not be able to beat him easily. He's not one of the Legendary Three for no reason. Anyway, we have a mission. Itachi, Haku, and Zabuza."

All three looked up.

"Well," said Sasuke, "you guys are always complaining how bored you are. I convinced the Hokage to let you off on a mission as a reward for good behavior these past few weeks."

"What do we do," asked Itachi?

"You're to follow a Rock Shinobi that just recently left the village. It's that same Kyo guy that beat Chouji at the Chuunin preliminaries. He left his teammates behind, so it's clear he either plans to return or send someone in his stead. Your mission is to figure out why he's left."

"I see," said Zabuza, "what about Kisame?"

"He'll have something else to do," explained Sasuke.

"About time," mumbled Kisame, "I was getting bored of sitting in the house."

"

"Get going then," said Sasuke, "you're group leader Itachi."

"Right," mumbled Itachi. "Let's go." And with that, he, Zabuza, and Haku vanished.

"In the meantime," said a new voice, "you'll be working with me."

Whirling around, Kisame found himself face to face with Naruto's ANBU commander; and ironically, his opponent, Neji Hyuuga.

**Training Ground 10**

Huffing and puffing, Lee dropped to his knees. In front of him, without even having broken a sweat, Sakura waited for him.

"Sakura…it is too much. I cannot keep up."

"C'mon Lee," demanded Sakura, "keep fighting or we'll never get anywhere. You lost to Saizo; so you need more training. Plus, it'll help me keep in shape for the finals," she said with a grin.

Lee groaned, "Oh, don't do this to me," he mumbled as Sakura threw a steel ball in the air. Smacking it with her foot, she split it into fourteen other balls, forcing Lee to dodge. Nearby, Kakashi and Guy watched with amusement.

"Keep up the flames of youth, Lee! If you get hit again, five hundred laps around Konoha," shouted Guy.

"GUY SENSEI! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!"

-BAM-

"Oops," said Kakashi, turning a page of his book, just as Lee fell to the ground again.

**Sand Apartment**

"Why did you call us here, Gaara?" Folding his arms, Baki waited for his student's response.

Shrugging, Gaara opened a closet door and pulled out a terrified Cloud Shinobi. "Go on then, little Cloud man…tell Baki here what you told me."

Shivering with freight, the Cloud Shinobi stared into Baki's curious eyes. "It's like this, S-s-sir… Lord Raikage formed an alliance with Lord Tsuchikage of Rock Village. They plan to invade Leaf and Sand Village during the Chuunin Exams. Our forces are already moving towards your borders; ready to make an attack.

Baki's eyes widened. "W…what?" Shooting glances towards the windows and doors, he made entirely sure no one was spying on them. And then, grabbing the defenseless Cloud Chuunin, he thrust him onto the wall. "You had better be telling me the truth."

"It is, sir," blurted the Chuunin, "p-please don't kill me. I was just following orders."

Baki glared at the man for another second, before sighing and turning to his team. "We too had intended to invade Leaf Village. However, because Orochimaru and Kabuto were killed, we were forced to withdraw. Even worse, we found out that Orochimaru himself killed the Kazekage and was acting in his position."

"WHAT," shouted Kankuro, "then who's the new leader?"

"It has yet to be decided," said Baki. "In any case, we have a perfect opportunity to prove to that daimyo of ours that Sand is no village to be trifled with. It is the opportunity we have been looking for, for a long time. It will also allow us to get back at Rock for spying on us last year. You three…stay here. I will bring this Chuunin back with me Suna. In the meantime, Temari; should the council agree with me, you will inform the Hokage of these developments once I send word. Understand?"

"Sir!"

"Alright," said Baki, picking up the Chuunin. Knocking him unconscious, he took off. As he left, he failed to see that the Cloud "Chuunin" was in fact, Sasuke, in disguise. The Uchiha winked at them as he slowly disappeared into the distance.

"That worked well," said Temari.

"Sasuke played his part well," said Kankuro, impressed with the level of Sasuke's transformation.

"Indeed. Now we hope that his words can avert an alliance between Cloud, Rock, and Sand," said Gaara. He opened the closet a second time and pulled out two Rock Shinobis and a Cloud Shinobi. Wrapping his sand around them, he crushed all evidence that they had ever existed.

**Training Ground Seven!**

"Alright then, kid," said Jiriaya, "show me what you can do!"

And Naruto, who had up till now, displayed a purely childish face, became serious. Raising his hand, he formed the Rasengan. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Naruto would have laughed at the dumbstruck expression on the Toad Hermit's face. He was going to enjoy messing around with him.


End file.
